Storm Clouds Ahead
by ScribeAnimal
Summary: Harm and Mac have gone to London to start his new billet, however rough seas loom ahead an year into Harm's assignment and world events threaten to spiral out of control. - Harm/Jen fic - not Harm/Mac friendly.
1. Chapter 1

"Storm Clouds Ahead"

Author: Haruo Chikamori

E-mail: hhchikamori

Rating: M

Classification: Angst/Romance/Mystery

Spoilers: N/A

Summary: Harm and Mac have gone to London to start his new billet, however rough seas loom ahead an year into Harm's assignment.

DISCLAIMER: The characters Harm Rabb, Jr., AJ Chegwidden, et al. belong (in concept if

not name) to CBS/Bellisarius. No profit is being made from this story, nor is

any infringement intended. Liandra, Animal, Metalman, Sarah and Harmony

(Lia and Animal's kids) are the property of Heather and Hugo Chikamori.

CHAPTER 1

Captain and Mrs. Rabb's Residence,

London England

June 16, 2006

0700 GMT

It wasn't what he had thought when he went to London. The supposedly happy marriage, the wonderful nights in the arms of the woman he loved more than life itself. Picking up his cover from the kitchen table where he had placed it, grabbing his briefcase, stalked out to his rental car. 1 year into his 3 year hitch with the Fleet Forces JAG Europe, headquartered at London, England, it was pretty apparent that he wasn't happy. His career was going well, but his marriage wasn't.

Mac was not happy with being the "wife at home" and let him know it. Blowups and arguments were frequent, most often blaming him for not being supportive, not taking time to be with her, letting his work consume his time. Often times they slept apart, Mac taking the bed, and thus relegating Harm to the couch. His demeanor had changed considerably from the happy go-lucky former naval aviator turned JAG attorney, to a harassed, henpecked and grouchy commanding officer.

Traffic in London was horrendous. As it turned out, Harm was 15 minutes late, as his already morose mood took an even lower turn. Mac was supposed to take Mattie into physical therapy.

_/"I don't see why you can't take Mattie on the way in since you're already late." Mac snapped when Harm reminded her of the session that was set for 0900. The statement had degenerated into a major argument that had cost him time. As it was, he would be in the office at 0800 because the alarm had given up the ghost that morning and he was late. /_

After countless arguments he had given up and maintained a stoic silence, picked up his cover and left. As he stomped in to the bullpen, he heard the yell "Attention, CO on DECK!"

FLEET FORCES JAG EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

0819 GMT

PO1 Jennifer A. Coates looked up to see her CO come stomping through. Snapping to the position of attention beside her desk, she saw Captain Rabb give her a brusque "as you were" and stepped into his office, shutting the door. That did not bode well at all. This year had been a tough one for all at Fleet Forces JAG Europe. At the start, the novelty of the new positions that each had been assigned to, made it seem as though this posting was going to be a breeze. But an year in, things were not looking so certain.

PO1 Coates let loose a sigh as she turned back to her filing. She had seen Captain Rabb progressively turn more and more sullen. The work still got done and the office was going through cases with peak efficiency. However, the atmosphere was toxic. Jen was thanking her lucky stars that her re-enlistment hitch was ending. A year and a half left to her 6-year hitch and then she would be free and clear. As much as she admired her commanding officer and was thankful of his help when she had been on the burner for a certain stolen (later discovered to be misplaced) bracelet, she did not want to be anywhere near Captain Rabb when he would invariably combust. 'What was Mac, er. Mrs. Rabb doing to the poor man?'.

Rear Admiral Toshio Nakamura Residence

COMNAVAIRLANT

0400 EST

The phone rang in the Nakamura residence. "Are they ~bleep~ing kidding me?" Toshio "Animal" Nakamura growled as he stirred. "Somebody had better have died." Picking up the receiver he whispered, a menacing tone in his voice "Admiral Nakamura speaking, WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Animal?" was the tentative voice on the phone.

"WHO THE ~bleep~ are you?" Admiral Nakamura replied in a harsh whisper. "If you wake Liandra up, you're a dead man!"

"I'm sure I'm not going to wake her up over your yelling. Animal"

"Hammer, you sonofabitch…what are you calling me for at this ungodly hour?" Animal jolted up, recognizing his friend finally.

"It's 0900 in London".

"Well it's 0400 over here in Norfolk. What the hell?"

"It's Mac, Animal. She's unhappy."

"OK…so what the fuck do you want me to do about it at 0400 in the morning?" He whispered irately at Harm. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

Animal looked disgustedly at the phone receiver…then put it back to his mouth. "Then make her happy, dumbass!" and hung up the phone.

Liandra looked over at her husband. "Who was that?"

"Dumbass!"

"Dumbass who?"

"Dumbass from London!"

"Oh."

FLEET FORCES JAG EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

0910 GMT

Harm took the receiver from his ear and looked at the phone with annoyance as the dial-tone buzzed at him with impertinence. "Damn it!" he said audibly to himself. He should have known that there was a 5 hour difference in time zones between London and Norfolk.

FLEET FORCES JAG EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

June 26, 2006

1145 GMT

The relationship between Harm and Mac didn't get any better, if anything, it got worse. Usually it ended with Mac slamming the door to the bedroom locking Harm out. When she did come into the Fleet Forces JAG office, she was curt to the point of near-rudeness. The tension in the office was palpable when Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb was present.

However she was not present the day that a rather short fire-hydrant of an Asian-American admiral wearing gold naval aviator wings came barreling through the two swinging doors with a stentorian bellow "Where the hell is Rabb?" The loud exhortation caused two LN3s with equally high stacks of files in their arms to nearly collide; a Seaman Apprentice to duck under his desk wondering if the world had suddenly come to an end and LN1 Jennifer Coates to look up, smile then roar "Admiral on DECK!", causing Captain Harmon Rabb to peer out the door of the Fleet Force JAG CO's office wondering what the ruckus was.

"Hammer!" The admiral yelled at him "What the hell were you calling me at 0400 hrs last week for? You know the difference between Greenwich Mean Time and Eastern Standard Time."

"Admiral" Harm replied snapping to.

"As you were!" Animal growled, the admiral's command letting everyone in the bullpen breathe a sigh of relief and find places to go to (preferably to disappear and not be found again till 1700 hrs). "Jen." Animal nodded in acknowledgement.

"Admiral, sir." She nodded her head and went back to doing what it was she was doing.

"Walk with me, Captain!" Animal snapped. That was an order thinly veiled as a request. "We're going to go get something to eat. I presume the Limeys have actually managed to learn how to cook fish properly? Their fish n' chips leave something to be desired. When you get fries that look like they've been cut from a planksaw…" he grumbled.

"I'm not sure, sir, if they tend to douse their fish n' chips with wasabi, sir." Harm replied. Animal glowered at him.

They walked out of the office and onto the London Streets after taking the elevator to the main floor. "Saw a fish n' chips place somewhere around here." Animal muttered. It was still a pretty cool day with a stiff breeze and the two officers hurried along the street looking for the storefront that Animal had seen. Finding the fish n' chips restaurant they entered. Placing their order and sitting down, Animal looked at Harm. "So…Captain. What caused you to call me at 0400 hrs, proceed to wake my wife up from a restful sleep when she had to go into JAG in 3 and a half hours?"

For the next hour, Harm unburdened himself to the fireplug admiral. About the mess with Mac and the fact that he wasn't happy with his billet any longer. As long as he tried to make the marriage work, he was driving himself into the ground because he ended up with a pile of work left undone at the end of the day. Facing facts, the billet was short-staffed, the attorneys worked nearly around the clock and they were months behind on several cases which would cause problems in the judiciary administration of the case-load. "I can't talk to Cresswell. I don't know where Keeter is any more since he's working for the Company. And Sturgis, I don't even know if he's a friend anymore. We haven't talked for ages. You're the only one I can turn to, sir."

"Well, don'tcha have a shit of a pickle, you found yourself in, Rabb." Animal said, keeping up appearances as an admiral would not appear to other officers as though he was all too emotionally invested in the personal lives of other officers. "Your career is going to take a hit if you short-term your billet and scamper home to Momma."

"I know that, Admiral." Harm replied, looking down at his fish n' chips that he had barely touched.

"You had your eyes open when you went into this marriage thing with Mac." Animal pinned Harm with a hard look. "You were given the command and you went into it with your eyes open, knowing the stresses that a new marriage would endure." He sighed as he stabbed his fork down on a piece of fish smeared with tartar sauce. "From what I can tell, Mac isn't emotionally invested in your career and has come to the conclusion that she doesn't want to or is expected to support it and you're going to have to make a hard choice. Do you want your flag rank?" Again he pinned Harm with another glare. "It's come down to either your marriage or your career. My read on this is Mac is resentful because you took her away from…" Harm tried to interrupt. "Shut it, Captain, I'm not finished." He continued as Harm shut up. "You took her away from her career. My advice is you need to bring this whole thing to a crossroads. In my books, you're already at one. You can either cut her loose or cut your career loose. Either way you're going to lose something."

They split after Animal mentioned that he was conducting an unannounced inspection of the naval aviation assets in the European theatre and would only be doing a quick swing-through. He declined an offer of dinner with the Rabbs and departed for his own duties.

Captain and Mrs. Rabb's Residence,

London England

June 26, 2006

1900 GMT

"Lower Altitude, Sailor", Mattie said as she wrapped her arms around Harm's neck when he finally got home that night.

"How's the therapy going? Mattie" he was met with two thumbs up.

"The therapist says I did really well on the treadmill today. I'm starting to get a lot more muscle reaction." The smile on Mattie Grace Rabb's face lit up the entire living room. But Mac sat subdued in the corner of the living room and didn't say much. It had pretty much come to a point where Mac and Harm were not talking to each other.

The animated conversations from months ago when they first came to this billet were gone; replaced by a less than friendly atmosphere while they ate. Most of the time Mac had eaten before Harm came home and retired to her bedroom by 2000 hrs leaving Harm to curl up on the couch and read by himself. But tonight was different. Mac spoke up after dinner. "Mattie. You have homework, I would like to speak to your father alone." Evidently, they had talked before as Mattie didn't complain and went to her room.

Harm turned to Mac. Mac gulped once. "Harm, I don't want this to turn into an ugly fight. I'm not happy, and I never thought I'd feel this way." Harm could see what was coming from a mile away. "Over the last few months I've been feeling less and less useful. A chauffer, a therapist, a child minder." Harm looked shocked as he had thought that Mattie was a part of their family as a whole. "I don't think I can do that any more. Harm, when I married you, I didn't think I would be saying this, but I want out."

"Well," Harm said, numbly. His heart felt like it wasn't beating any more. But his head said coldly 'There was nothing for the past 7 months. The marriage was a sham, a pretense. To let higher-ups know that there was a whole family. The command structure was intact'. "I don't know what to say, Mac, what's been said has been said. The past 7 months, we can't take that all back and start fresh. And frankly, I'm getting to the point where I don't want to either."

It was Mac's turn to be just as shocked now. "How did it come to this?" a lone tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Don't bother, we've done this dance-around for the past 7 months. You know how it came to this. Complaint after complaint. As an former officer in the Marine Corps you should have known that the reason they sent me out to London was to straighten out the problems there. That it would take time. And frankly the lack of support from your end other than the minimum things that needed to be done were going to take up a lot of my hours. But I'm through mentioning all that. It's done. It's over." Harm said coldly as he went to pour himself a glass of water. "If you want to leave, then do so. Just don't bother ripping Mattie's heart out while you're doing it by making a scene. Give her that much at least. I'll give you till Friday to make arrangements to get yourself moved to different quarters. I'll get the attorney to draw up divorce papers. You can do your packing while Mattie is at therapy. I'd suggest you pack up enough things to get yourself a hotel tonight. I'll take Mattie to therapy tomorrow and this week while you're packing yourself out."

"You're summarily throwing me out?" Mac's eyes glinted with anger as she digested Harm's words.

"You said you wanted out, that's what I'm giving you. As a matter of fact, Mac, I don't care what you do. I'd also phone Cresswell tomorrow, if I were you, and see if you can get back in your beloved Corps." Harm's voice turned to ice. "Now, if you will…do what you have to do and get out! Because I need some sleep if I have to take Mattie into therapy tomorrow."

FLEET FORCES JAG EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

June 27, 2006

1115 GMT

Harm came in through the doors dragging his cover and his briefcase with him. He looked horrible. LN1 Jen Coates looked up at him. "Are you alright, sir?"

Harm barely looked up as he went past her desk. "No, Jen, I'm not. Mac left." Opened his door to his office, went in and shut the door.

Jen stood for a long time, mouth open. She had gotten the phonecall earlier from Captain Rabb stating that he was going to be seriously late and then having to leave again in 4 hours to pick up his daughter at school. This was not good. Not only was Captain Rabb doing the work of 3 attorneys caseloads, but he was also doing the work of what a commanding officer should be also doing. In effect, with the addition of reduction of his hours, it meant that more lawyers were going to receive an herculean addition to their already overloaded caseloads.

Captain Rabb's Office,

FLEET FORCES JAG EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

June 27, 2006

1145 GMT

"General, I'm going to have to increase staffing at my command, sir."

Cresswell sounded rather annoyed. "What's going on. I received a call from your wife indicating that she was going to go back on active duty!?"

"Sir, I don't want to burden you with-"

"Spit it out, Rabb!" the Marine Major General sounded highly pissed.

"Well, sir, we are separating. It seems that she wasn't as supportive of the move to London as I thought."

"And she thought she could come back easily and fit back into the Washington office? I filled the position in JLSO San Diego that she was supposed to take over. If she does come back she's going to be doing gruntwork until I can find her another position. Are you sure that this is what she wants?"

"Yes, sir. For 7 months, I've had nothing but cold-shoulders and slammed doors to my attempts to communicate with her. It all came to a head last night when she stated she wants out. I'm not going to jeopardize my career and short-term my billet. I came to do a job here and I intend to complete it, sir." Harm said firmly. "Right, now, sir, I just want some stability in the home atmosphere so that I can improve on the atmosphere at work."

"Alright, Rabb. I'll call Sarah back and tell her so you don't have to." MGen Biff Cresswell said. "So far, Captain, you've been doing a good job, even though your caseload is behind. It's improving, do what you think you need to do to increase the production and distribution of the caseload of your current staff. Bring in some attorneys if you have to, you have my permission." Cresswell hung up.

"Thank you, sir." Harm raised eyebrows as he had responded into a dead phone. "Legalman Coates!" he barked.

"You called, sir?" the petite, pretty brunette LN1 stepped into his office.

"Legalman, find me the best 3 lawyers that we can bring into from the Joint Legal Services Offices around the CONUS and see if we can divvie up the caseloads that we currently have and pare them down. Call judiciary and say that we're going to add an hour to everyones time schedule. We need to get some results. I'd like to see the additional lawyers files on my desk by the time I get in tomorrow morning." Harm looked at his legalman.

"Aye aye, sir." LN1 Coates turned to exit the door, but then turned around, "Sir?"

"Yes, Coates."

"If I may, sir. Are you going to be working through lunch. If you are, sir, I can get the galley to send something up, sir."

Harm smiled, for the first time in a long while, "What would I do without you, Legalman Coates. Yes, please, do that, and thank you."

"Aye sir, with pleasure, sir." She beamed at him. That smile made her weak in the knees, but she managed to hold it together and get herself out the door to do the tasks requested of her.

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

JULY 5, 2006

0630 EST

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, is it?" MGen Gordon "Biff" Cresswell glared at the trim Lieutenant Colonel in Marine Class As standing in front of him. "Figured out that you were better off back in the service?"

"Yes, sir." Mac replied, not looking at the General, but staring straight ahead, knees locked tight, standing at the position of attention, her fists and thumbs locked at her skirt-hem. Cresswell was not looking very happy. After all she had resigned to go after Harm, and in his books that was pretty much a death sentence to any chance of promotion, perhaps maybe a last promotion to eagles. Then coming back because she was dissatisfied was not a good sign for the longevity of her career.

"So, just what do you expect out of your career after you decided to spread your wings for romance? Last I heard you were doing alright in London in your _civilian capacity_." The last two words fairly dripped contempt. "Or were there problems there that you were incapable or not willing to overcome? Because that puts serious doubt in your capacity to problem-solve, as far as I'm concerned. All of my billets are full, Colonel and my Chief of Staff is Commander Roberts. He just was frocked for three stripes just this week. Even though he was setback in Afghanistan, he found a way to be useful to this office. You're the extra wheel around here, Colonel." MGen Cresswell prided himself on being a straight-shooter and he wasn't going to pussy-foot around with the erstwhile LCol Mackenzie. "As it stands, you're going to be stuck behind a desk for a while. We've had a pile of "Legal Information Request Files" that need processing from our JLSO stations. You can finish off those. I've had LN2 MacCready and LN1 Simmons working on them for the past three weeks. Maybe with three heads on this paperwork, it can get cut down within a suitable timeframe. After that, we will assess how far you've gotten back on your feet with legal-work."

Mac's face was impassive as she said "Yes, sir." but deep-down her heart plunged to her feet. She knew that this was punishment detail.

"Dismissed" was the brusque response out of Cresswell. "Report to the Chief of Staff for further instructions; that would be Commander Roberts."

"Yes, sir," Mac said and about-faced, striding from the General's office.

The former Harriet SIms no longer worked at the office as she had reserved her commission back when Harm and Mac were making plans to get married and move to London. So there wasn't the camaraderie that she could turn to there. LN1 Jen Coates had gone with the Rabbs to London as had several others like Lt. JG Jason Tiner, now a pretty capable lawyer in his own right, a far cry from the lanky Legalman who was practically terrorized by RADM AJ Chegwidden.

The only person she could see in the office that she remembered was Bud Roberts who had now inherited Harm's former office as the Chief of Staff. Through the open door, she could see his head bent over a set of open files. He was dressed in summer whites and her mouth opened in shock when she saw the mill rinde insignia with the shoulderboards of a full commander. According to Gen. Cresswell, he was now equal in rank to her and as Chief of Staff he technically had no equal and reported directly to the JAG.

She stepped to the door, stopped, pounded the pine and said, "Commander Roberts, permission to enter your office? Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie reporting."

Commander Roberts looked up. Evidently he had lost some weight. His jaw line was more pronounced and he looked a lot more harried. There was no more "Ma'am", no more stumbling or awkwardness coming out of full three-striper Commander Bud Roberts. As a senior officer who had his cover festooned with one row of "scrambled eggs" sitting on top of his filing cabinets. All in all, he looked a lot tougher than he used to be. Gone was the bumbling Lt or LCDR Roberts; he was all business. "Colonel," his demeanor was all-business. "I see you're reporting in. I'm sorry your stint in London didn't work out. Our workload has practically tripled here. So there isn't a lot of time to socialize and chit-chat about old times. Frankly our info requests have more than quadrupled and we need them processed ASAP. Are you up to the task?" As was Cresswell, CDR Roberts was all-business and brusque. No talk about old times, no "glad you're here". This office was clamped down tighter than a seal on a SSBN.

"Colonel Mackenzie, all I care about is that you can do the job here," At this, Sarah Mackenzie was shocked. There was no reference back to the good times that they shared, no invitations to come over for dinner with Harriet and Bud. Was one year that much of a difference in their relationship as friends? "We don't have time for staff who aren't willing to pull their weight in this office. We need those files done and out of here within three weeks. I suggest you get at them. Dismissed." What had Cresswell done here to make everyone around here so uptight? And she was stuck on information request punishment for even daring to set foot in this office again. The friendly, homey atmosphere that she used to remember was gone.

"Yes, Commander." Mac replied.

"Oh, Colonel. You have your old office back again. The JOs have the bullpen. It's only senior officers with offices now, from LCDR up." Bud was looking back down at his files.

"Yes, Commander." No 'welcome back' or anything. This place wasn't the friendly JAG office from past times. The old saying "Things Change" kept repeating in the back of her mind as she headed to her old office.

Captain Rabb's Office,

FLEET FORCES JAG EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

July 6, 2006

1140 GMT

"Commanders Kate Pike, Traci Manetti and Meg Austin reporting for duty, sir." the three Commanders chorused as they snapped to the position of attention. Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. looked up to see three very familiar faces. The rather pretty brunette Commander to the far right looked up at him after announcing their presence. "Reporting in, sir."

Glancing at each of them. There was another knock on the door. "Sir, their personnel files, sir." LN1 Jen Coates came in and placed the files on the table.

"Good to see the three of you again, Commanders," Harm said brusquely as he looked at each of the commanders in turn. "The reason I've called you three in on a permanent basis to this office is that we're are woefully understaffed. We have case-files that are threatening to be judicially released due to time spent dormant. I have heard from JAG HQ that we need to step up the pace. I have three cases here that require your immediate attention." He paused for emphasis as he gave the three commanders another hard look. The first is a fraternization case between a CT3 Billy Watson and a Crypto Lieutenant Samantha Forrest, the second being a homicide of a civilian by a AB1 William DeSouza outisde of a bar and a third is a sexual harassment case by..." He paused for a moment as he looked over the file. That couldn't be right, was it poetic justice in play?

He let loose an evil chuckle and looked at Commander Austin, "I'm sure you're going to enjoy this one."

"Sir?" Commander though she was, Meg still had that same cheerful chirp she had when they had first met going out to an investigation almost 11 years ago when they had run down a civilian contractor who had set up a program to route a torpedo at a cruiseship. That was their first investigation together and Harm had missed seeing her when she suddenly left JAG after the murder investigation of Diane Schonke.

"Evidently, there is a sexual harassment case involving the erstwhile Captain Allison Krennick. Evidently she got a little too familiar with a Lieutenant Commander Mitchell Erickson who was a little too uncomfortable with her forward advances and decided to file charges. I'm sure that's going to be interesting." Harm grinned evilly. Meanwhile Kate, remembering what Krennick was like, snickered.

"Commander Pike. Are you mocking a senior officer?" Harm gave her a mock-glare; the seriousness of which was belied by the mile-wide grin on his face.

"No, sir..." That statement was accompanied by hysterical laughter from Commander Austin. Meanwhile poor Commander Traci Manetti had absolutely no idea who this particular Krennick person was and was wondering why the Captain and the other two commanders were trying to breathe after laughing their heads off.

"You've got a lot of stuff to get on with, Commanders" Captain Rabb said once he could breathe again without the mirthful looks setting off another round of laughter. "I leave those three files in your capable hands. When you are done the investigations on those three cases, we'll fill you in on the rest of the things that need doing here. I'm sure a week will suffice."

"It's good to be here, sir. Looking forward to these cases, sir." Meg said as she bit down another spasm of laughter.

"Good to see you three here...too." Captain Rabb said. "Dismissed".

"Aye, sir." the three chorused as they about-faced and exited his office.

"Sir." the door opened and LN1 Jen Coates stepped into the office. "I couldn't help but hear the laughter. Is everything alright? Sir?"

Harm looked up at her. "I think it will be, Coates. I think it will finally be."

NS Rota

Rota, Spain

July 10, 2006

0900 CET

A VP-26 "Tridents" P-3C Orion patrolled the waters of the Mediterranean Sea searching for Soviet submarines. In contact with the USS Theodore Roosevelt, CVN-71, carrying the VF-213 and VF-31 F-14D Tomcats on their last cruise aboard. Lieutenant Jeff "Beast" Hummel and Lieutenant jg Craig "Honker" Danforth were at the controls of that big sluggish beast of an aircraft. Reaching the tail end of a long patrol heading back into NAVSTA ROTA. As they did their last final turn over the Rock of Gibraltor and set their final course for Rota and home they noticed a red light come on illuminating their instrument panel.

"Beast, I'm getting a fire-light on engine 3"

"Shutdown 3, feather the prop."

"Rota Control. Trident 916 inbound, declaring one engine out, heading inbound."

"Trident 916, Rota, are you declaring an emergency at this time?"

"Negative. Props 1, 2, and 4 are still working. We've shut down 3 for fire."

"Trident 916, Rota Control you're cleared for a straight-in approach, Runway One-Zero. Trucks on side, full-stop landing."

"Affirmative. Rota Control. Full stop landing. Runway One-Zero." Runway One Zero meant that they would be approaching the runway from the north west. The Orion banked towards the runway. "Damn, the bird's feeling really sluggish. Something's wrong with the flaps and we've got a hydraulics light." Honker replied as he looked out at the incoming runway. "I can't seem to pull out of this turn."

The P-3 Orion slowly steepened it's turn, while the two pilots struggled with the controls, fighting to right the big turboprop aircraft. That failed as the P-3 impacted the ground at a forty-five degree angle and turned into a rolling ball of flame.

COMNAVAIRLANT

Weyanoke Bird & Wildflower Sanctuary

Norfolk, VA

July 10, 2006

0600 EST

Carrying a Nikon D2x and Nikon 600mm f/4 lens equipped with a Nikon TC-17EII 1.7X teleconverter on a Gitzo Systematic tripod, RADM Toshio "Animal" Nakamura made his way through the trail at Weyanoke Bird & Wildflower Sanctuary. At his last physical, he was told that he needed to find a hobby or risk serious high-blood pressure due to the stress-levels (his last blood pressure cuff reading measured 139/96) applied by the constant running around inspecting airfields, being notified of accidents in his command, making sure that all units were operating up to maximum capacity and efficiency. This was his day off that he gave himself. He was hunting for bald eagles. Maybe he would be able to get a nice photograph of his favorite bird to hang up on his study.

After flying F-14 Tomcats throughout his career, racking up 7 combat kills over the skies over various parts of the world, and leading the world renowned VF-41 Black Aces for a record 3 tours (under CDR Hank Kleeman's command as Animal was a Lieutenant, a fellow lieutenant and the squadron CO first blooded the Tomcat) he was ready to hang his wings up. The lowlight of his career being shot down over N. Korea and having to damned near rescue the SEAL Team that had rescued him when they were attacked by a company of troops. The resulting firefight had earned him recognition by the Congress "above and beyond the call of duty" - Animal smirked at the memory - he hadn't done it for the recognition. If he hadn't done anything they'd all have been sitting in nice neat coffins lined up while the N. Korean propaganda machine had a field day.

This had nominated him for the "blue-button" which he had received from President George W. Bush at the White House while he was a commander. Now restricted from flying duties except for the occasional press flight over Norfolk in an F/A-18F Super Hornet thanks to the Navy opting to retire the F-14D Tomcat. Animal had first balked over this, but being a recipient, made it an easy decision for the Chief of Naval Operations to restrict him to non-combat duties. Animal didn't think he was going to be able to rise above the rank of commander without a command tour of a carrier battle group or air wing, however, the CNO surprised him by giving him a position on his staff and upon arriving at the CNO's office in the Pentagon, promptly telling him he was out of uniform, "attention to orders" and presenting him with a navy blue jacket with 4 stripes and a line star. Surprisingly Animal's jaw didn't impact the floor. A staff tour for a naval officer was a sure-route to flag rank, however that still didn't sit very well with Animal. There was the constant looks of "what did you do to get stuck here?" Most line officers who were flag-rank headed up positions that required them to get on the front line. And Animal still felt like he was being punished for doing the right thing until the CNO sat him down and said to him that he was being considered for deep-selection flag rank due to his accomplishments and that his 3 tours of commanding the Black Aces were pretty much tantamount to a XO tour, CO tour and a CAG tour and that he was just fulfilling his customary staff tour which was a prerequisite for flag rank. Until then he had just thought that he was being left behind.

During this time while on staff, he had been privy to the CNO staff's close relationship with the JAG HQ at Falls Church and he had been expected to liaison with JAG on a frequent basis. This was during RADM AJ Chegwidden's tenure as Judge Advocate General. This brought him into contact again with an old friend from flight school days when he was an instructor and this young upstart, a kid named Rabb had lit up the skies over Pensacola. He had heard about the kid's ramp-strike through the Navy Grapevine. But nothing since and he was pleasantly surprised to see Hammer stepping through the JAG Office doors as he was coming out of the Admiral's office. This resulted in several get-togethers with the JAG crew over beers at McMurphy's reminiscing with Hammer over old times and getting caught up to date with the news on Hammer's Flight School Class. Beers were drunk in toast to Luke Pendry and his memory.

And during that time he had run into a very attractive young petite redheaded JAG lawyer by the name of Lieutenant Commander Liandra Gracen. Harriet the pre-eminent office "matchmaker" had immediately pounced on the idea of putting the grizzled Navy Captain and the young attractive Navy Lieutenant Commander together. Animal grinned while shouldering the tripod and lens as he strode towards his favorite spot in the whole bird sanctuary as he remembered. Liandra had not liked being "handled" by the eminent office matchmaker and had told her so, that she was perfectly capable of handling the affairs of her own heart and that she was not the slightest bit interested in said Navy Captain, that dress whites and gold wings were highly over-rated. Then seeing that he was standing there rather dumbfounded at her adamant stance, she had the need to demonstrate definitively to Harriet that there was not a single spark of interest by "kissing him". Needless to say, that sparked a whirlwind romance that left both Lieutenant Commander and Navy Captain wondering just what the hell had happened. They were married one year to the day they had met and to this day, she was still the love of his life. Now a Navy captain herself and in the Judiciary, Liandra was known to be a tough as nails, no-nonsense judge, and still as much of a spitfire as he had remembered from when he first met her. What was that they said about "redheads"?

Having reached his target area, he set up his tripod with the 600mm lens attached to the gimbal, he braced the hefty tripod. Seeing his target, a bald eagle spreading his wings as he alighted on the perch of a tree capable of supporting its weight, Animal grinned and looked through the viewfinder of his professional grade Nikon camera. 'Ah, this was the life.' Maybe he could do this all day, perhaps professionally, when he retired. Sighing at the sight he was viewing through the 600mm lens, he slowly depressed his camera's shutter button, it was set to continuous high, snapping off several frames. As he was shooting another bald eagle came into frame and alighted on the branch next to the first bald eagle. "Perfect" he said as he reviewed the frames seeing a crisp image of the bald eagle talons extended just before touchdown, it's wings in classic landing position, a perfect shot for the office.

Just as he was about to set back down behind the camera, his cell-phone went off. Cursing as the ring call startled the two bald eagles into flight, he looked at the phone. Seeing as it was the office, he growled "Admiral Nakamura!"

"Sir, We're sorry to disturb you," his yeoman. Command Master Chief Yeoman (CMCYN) Leon Trebalos sounded a bit wary. "But there's been an incident. We need you back at the office, sir."

"Alright, Master Chief." Animal growled menacingly. "You know I just found a bunch of bald eagles. Somebody is going to pay for this."

CMCYN Trebalos' voice was resigned, "Yes, sir, I'll let the staff know that the excrement is going to hit the ventilator."

Animal grinned evilly. He knew just how to keep his staff on his toes. By the time he got to the Navy base after walking back to his car for fifteen minutes, he would have cooled off enough to deal with whatever required him to depart his favorite location in the first place. But at least it would increase efficiency in his office in the short-term. Command Master Chief Trebalos had been his yeoman for as long as he could remember. From the time that he was a commanding officer in the VF-41 Black Aces, the only yeoman he could remember was Trebalos. He was calm, cool, collected and efficient. And kept the office running as efficiently as possible. And naturally when Animal was deep selected for RADM (2 stars) bypassing Commodore or Rear Admiral (LH) and was posted as the Commander Naval Air Forces Atlantic (COMNAVAIRLANT), he called for then Senior Chief Yeoman Leon Trebalos to his command. Looking ahead to his future, he was hoping that COMNAVAIRFOR, a three-star vice-admiral position would be looking in his direction. That was provided his command as a two-star was up to acceptable parameters.

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

JULY 10, 2006

0630 EST

The CNO came through the office with a resounding "Attention on Deck!" following him as everyone snapped to.

"MGEN Cresswell!" the CNO growled, as MGEN Gordon Cresswell stepped out. "It has come to my attention that you, a two star general, are in a 3-star position. Now how do we remedy this problem?"

"Sir?" MGEN Cresswell was confused.

"It's very simple, Major General. The post that you, a two star, are currently occupying is a 3 star position. The question that I am asking you is: How do we remedy that particular inaccuracy?"

"This Major General does not know, sir. That is beyond my pay-grade, sir." Major General Gordon Cresswell said. Commander Bud Roberts hearing this was resisting cracking a grin. "But I will tender my resignation if the Chief of Naval Operations so desires to remedy this situation."

"No, Major General, that is the incorrect solution to this problem. I appear to have a better solution to this problem since you appear to be rather flummoxed by the whole situation. Attention to Orders!" The 4-star admiral growled as Major General Gordon Cresswell snapped to attention.

"On July 10, 2006, Congress and the office of the President of the United States hereby authorizes Major General Cresswell to be promoted to the office of the Judge Advocate General at the rank of Lieutenant General. This Officer will therefore carefully and diligently discharge the duties of the office to which appointed by doing and performing all manner of things thereunto belonging. And I do strictly charge and require those Officers and other personnel of lesser rank to render such obedience as is due an officer of this grade and position. And this Officer is to observe and follow such orders and directives, from time to time, as may be given by me, or the future President of the United States of America, or other Superior Officers acting in accordance with the laws of the United States of America. This commission is to continue in force during the pleasure of the President of the United States of America for the time being, under the provisions of those Public Laws relating to Officers of the Armed Forces of the United States of America and the component thereof in which this appointment is made. Congratulations, Lieutenant General Cresswell."

"Commander Roberts, would you do the honors of pinning the new three-star pins on the Uniform since Mrs. Cresswell is not present here?"

"Yes, sir, Admiral, but I sure as hell won't kiss him, sir." Bud smirked.

Cresswell gave him a look as if to say 'You'd better not commander or you'll be sweeping and mopping the head'.

COURTROOM 3

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

JULY 10, 2006

0630 EST

Captain Liandra Gracen Nakamura leveled a glare that if it were munitions would have fried LT Greg Vukovic and Commander Alan Mattoni on the spot. "Councillors, approach the bench." she growled as she slammed the gavel, the loud sound echoing through the chambers. When the two had approached the bench, she glared at them. "In my chambers, now!" She stepped away from the bench as everyone rose. When the two councillors had followed her into her 'luckily soundproofed judge's chambers' she whirled around on the unfortunate subject of her ire. "Lieutenant. Are you aware that a) you are leading the witness, b) you -" she said pointing at Vukovic. "You are badgering your own witness and c) if you do not cease this line of questioning, I will be forced to bring this whole gong-show to an absolute standstill by having your second chair become the primary chair and throwing your sorry tail-end out the door of this courtroom?"

"Aye, ma'am." Lieutenant Greg Vukovic replied.

"Mr. Vukovic..." Liandra hissed, her voice arctic cold, "If you so much as sneeze the wrong way in my courtroom, I will have you stripped, tarred and feathered and hung up on the yardarm outside the Judge Advocate General's office, am I clear?! You will cease this line of questioning or there will be hell to pay, AM I CLEAR!? MISTER!

Normally, Lieutenant Greg Vukovic was a smart-ass and usually had a comeback for everything. Alan Mattoni winced as he heard the young Lieutenant getting chewed a new rectal cavity. He was certain that Captain Owen Sebring wasn't as much of a hardass as this spitfire of a judge. Even Captain Stiles Morris, who didn't give too much leeway to councillors, wasn't this much of a hard-ass. Captain Liandra Gracen Nakamura, Judge, JAG Corps was a tough customer and not inclined to any hijinks in her courtroom. He remembered a certain young lawyer now a Navy Captain who emptied a HK in the courtroom ceiling at one point. If Captain Nakamura had been judge, she would have tossed Harm in the brig, drawn him up on charges and drawn and quartered him.

"Make sure you don't do it again! Vukovic or your ass is grass!" snarled Liandra. "Out of my chambers and back in the courtroom."

After getting a strip torn off his backside, LT G. Vukovic, JAG lawyer, got his act together and finished his examination of his witness under the auspices of the guidelines set by the judge.

NAVSTA ROTA

ROTA, SPAIN

July 14, 2012

1300 CET

The COMNAVAIRLANT stepped off the USAF C-17 that had brought supplies to Naval Station Rota. Saluting the navy captain who had come to meet him, he said. "OK...I want all particulars on this accident with the Orion. You can get me up to speed on the accident file on the ride to squadron headquarters.

Evidently, the office had been warned of his arrival as the CO of VP-26 Tridents was waiting for him, accident file in hand. "So, you say that this is a massive hydraulics failure due to fire cutting off the hydraulic lines that led to the flaps? Wasn't this bird in maintenance two days prior to the incident?" Animal growled.

"Yes, sir, but they didn't find any problems with the bird prior."

"There couldn't be a mistake anywhere, a screwdriver or tool putting a nick in the hydraulic line due to a maintenance tech dropping a tool in the works?" Animal fixed a glare at the commander who looked like he was about to internally shrivel. "Even a simple mistake like that could contribute to such an incident."

"I don't think so, sir." the CO replied.

"Commander, I'm not an idiot. And 6 years away from the controls of an F-14 Tomcat have not atrophied my braincells to the point that I've forgotten everything I've learned in flight-school! Something caused this accident and I'm assigning JAG to find out." Pulling out his cell-phone he put in a call to JAG.

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

July 13, 2012

0700 EST

"Good morning, General." Animal's voice was pleasant through the receiver as LGEN Cresswell picked up the phone.

"I'll be damned. Animal". LGEN Cresswell replied. "What's going on, what can I do for you?"

"I need to a couple of investigators from your office in London to investigate a P-3 Orion crash. The talking head here says that it's a simple hydraulic problem. My gut says that it isn't cut and dried." Animal sounded pissed on the other end of the phone line.

"Sure, no problem. I'll notify Captain Rabb and let him know you're looking for investigators who will get to the bottom of it." General Cresswell looked at the files that had crossed his desk.

FLEET FORCES JAG EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

LONDON, ENGLAND

1315 GMT

"Captain Rabb, Fleet Force JAG office." Captain Rabb answered his phone.

"Good Afternoon, Rabb." LGEN Cresswell's cheery voice was on the other end. "Need a big favor from you. I need your top investigators on this. P-3 Orion crashed in Rota, COMNAVAIRLANT Is over there right now, investigating and his gut-feeling is that it's not merely a simple hydraulic failure. You got anyone from a antisub aircraft background over there or a WEPS type?"

"Yes, sir, WEPS, but no "whack-a-sub" types here." Harm replied with a droll tone in his voice. "COMNAVAIRLANT? I presume that's Admiral Nakamura?" recalling his recent meeting with the admiral.

"Yes, Rabb and he's hot to trot on this investigation. He wants answers. I think his eyes are set on the COMNAVAIRFOR position, now that VADM McIntyre is thinking of retiring."

"Scuttlebutt, sir, just scuttlebutt." Harm stated his position. "He is up for his third star and considering his experience, he'd be right for the position."

"You'll send your investigators on the assignment? If not, you might find Animal beating down the door to your office."

"Understood, Admiral. I'll send Commanders Pike and Austin on the assignment. They just finished tying down the Krennick case." At he said 'Krennick', Harm's eyes rolled.

"Well, that must've been an interesting one, Captain." the wry tone in Cresswell's voice was evident. Captain Allison Krennick's reputation preceded her and not in a good way. "I presume the outcome was rather satisfying?"

"No comment, sir." Harm opted to take the safer route than disparage a "former" officer. As it was, Krennick was slammed down and slammed down hard, with a conduct unbecoming, a reduction in rank to Lieutenant Commander and forced into a separation with the Navy. Harm opted to give her that much because otherwise she would have lost her pension.

RABB RESIDENCE

LONDON, ENGLAND

1825 GMT

"Mattie". Harm dropped his cover on the kitchen table and headed over to where Mattie was trying to work on her walking on the treadmill. With a harness attached to the ceiling and the treadmill set on a very slow pace, she was slowly moving her feet, with the assistance of the physical therapist that he had managed to obtain for her, rather than her going to therapy outside of the house. The therapist had taken on the role of chauffer as well taking her to school and back.

"Dad." she said shortly, paying more attention to her self-administrated therapy, than on Harm's return from work.

"How is it coming?"

"It's frustrating, Dad. A little bit of progress and then nothing. Makes me wonder if I'm gonna ever be able to walk again. I hate it!" she said, tears in her eyes. "I'm persisting but I'm starting to wonder why."

"Molly...How is she doing?" Harm spoke to Mattie's home physical therapist, "Is she progressing?"

"She is starting to put weight on her feet and managing to make a few steps but she still needs support from this harness. I have to say, she is one of the most motivated patients I have ever had. Captain." Ms. Molly Baker stated calmly as she had listened to her patient's frustration for most of the day. "She is determined, Captain Rabb, to make the most of her situation and strive for a full recovery, though according to her file, the damage and shock to her spine was quite severe."

Harm closed his eyes, trying to keep the onset of emotion from coming on. He blamed himself for letting Mattie go with Tom that day. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be in this painful agonizing position to begin with of having to do rehabilitation therapy.


	2. Chapter 2

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

(2 weeks later)

Mac sat at her desk, poring over the Legal Information Request forms and signing off on the work done by the two legalmen. This was grunt-work far below her pay grade, but unfortunately she would have to prove to both LGEN Cresswell and to Commander Bud Roberts, that she was capable of the task. Was she happy coming back to JAG. Honestly she wasn't, but she had made her bed, now she ended up having to sleep in it. Her marriage to Harm was over. There was a knock on the office door. It was CDR Roberts.

"This came for you in the morning mail call. I figured you probably wouldn't want the entire office to know so I brought it personally. The Legalmen have a tendency to chitchat with other enlisted members of the staff even though we do our best to dissuade office scuttlebutt."

"Thank you, Commander." Mac said formally. She still didn't find it very comfortable to talk to Bud, because of his own formality. Bud nodded and left, shutting the door to her office. She opened it, and there was the end of her marriage in formal black and white legalese. Harm had made haste in getting the formalities accomplished. He wanted loose.

FLEET FORCES JAG HQ EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

Commanders Kate Pike and Meg Austin reported into Captain Harmon Rabb, "Sir," Kate Pike said. "It seems Admiral Nakamura was right. There was a hole in the hydraulic lines after which we were able ascertain it was covered up with scotch tape. Scotch tape would hold up to cursory inspection since the hydraulic lines are clear, however it would have been found by anyone who wasn't privy to the knowledge. Since the hydraulics are under pressure, the tape would have only lasted about 60 to 90 minutes adhesion. Which was in fact the amount of time that it took for it to loosen. Given another 60 minutes of leaking in a compartment that was close to the engine, and there was enough leakage to start smoking and cause a fire."

Harm raised an eyebrow. "Go on." he said. This wasn't looking good for the wrench-monkeys in Rota.

"Sir." Meg carried on further from what Kate said. "We decided to check the log entries and see who carried out the visual inspection of the work. It appears that a ASM2 Fred Weise signed off on both check and maintenance contravening the rules that both the check and the maintenance have to be conducted by two separate individuals to prevent an occurence of negligence. In this case, we deem the 'negligence' to be deliberate."

"Thus resulting in the deaths of all 11 individuals onboard that P-3 Orion. Draw up criminal charges. I want the ASM2 hauled before courtmartial."

"Aye-aye, sir." The two chorused as they about-faced and left his office.

Picking up the phone, Harm called COMNAVAIRLANT to let him know that the results of his investigation would result in charges being filed against someone in his chain of command. To which the admiral said. "Nail his ass to the wall. I don't want anybody in my chain of command who'll take 'shortcuts'. If this asshole cost the lives of 5 officers and 6 enlisted men because he wasn't willing to do the job right, I want his ass nailed to the wall."

The resulting trial nailed AMS2 Weise for negligent homicide times nine, and resulted in a dishonorable discharge and a 7-10 year sentence in Leavenworth.

JAG HQ

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

(6 months later)

LN1 Jennifer Coates stood in front of one Captain Harmon Rabb Jr.'s desk. "Respectfully requesting that the Captain sign my separation papers from the Navy, sir."

Harm looked up startled. Since he had brought on board CDRs Manetti, Pike and Austin, the office had been running so smoothly that he figured that everyone was as happy as he was with regards to the smooth sailing that the office was undergoing. Needless to say, he didn't count on Jennifer Coates' enlistment term being up. "You're leaving us? Coates".

"I'm sorry, sir. Remember when you took on my case back when we were both at Falls Church?" She sighed. "It wasn't my intention to make this a career, sir."

"Is this personal?" Harm asked her.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'd rather not say. Let's just say, that I do plan on completing my university education, sir." Jennifer looked at Captain Rabb. How she wished that she could say what was on her mind. But it wouldn't be proper. Back when he was happier, she knew that she couldn't be the other woman in his life. Now that he was free and clear, there was still the naval regulations that prohibited fraternization. "I have my courses outlined at University College of London and I've spoken to an enrollment advisor. I don't even have to go back to the United States before I even enroll. I've also talked with the British Immigration to see if I can get a student visa to attend classes here. The visa starts as soon as I separate from the Navy." Harm looked downcast and Jennifer dared to hope. "I start classes next week."

"We certainly hate to lose you." Harm said, a note of disappointment in his voice.

'What's 'we'?' Jennifer thought. 'We' as in you and Mattie, or 'we', as in the office losing it's yeoman?' but said. "I understand, sir. It's hard to leave, but I feel that it will be better for my educational growth in the long run, sir."

Harm picked up the pen, looked over her forms, seeing that everything was in order, signed the papers. "Good luck, then, Jennifer." The pain of losing yet another person tying him back to the JAG HQ was evident in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Jennifer said, her thoughts in turmoil. 'Damnit. this isn't easy.' she thought to herself. "I am separated from the Navy, now, am I not?"

"Yes, you are," Harm said. "Even though you are wearing the uniform, you are technically a civilian starting as of now."

"Permission to give the Captain a goodbye hug?" Jennifer Coates eyes glinted. Was there a tear in her eye, Harm thought.

"Permission granted," Harm said.

Jennifer wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for everything, Harm," she said, her voice husky, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Thank you for just being you." She let go of him, gave him a wistful look, then impulsively took his face in her hands, leaned in, and kissed him full on the lips, lingeringly, passionately. "Just wanted to let you know, I'll see you on the beach sometime." she said, her voice not quite steady, then about-faced and left the office.

As the door closed on one Jennifer Coates, Harm let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in. The scent of her lingered, tantalizing him and surprisingly torturing him. But it was only seven months since Mac had left. Was it being unfaithful to turn to someone else so soon? Jen was off-limits...as an enlisted, no...she wasn't...not any more. She was eligible, as a civilian, just as any other civilian who was not in the Navy. What the hell was he thinking though, Harm thought to himself, she was a good 12-14 years younger than he was. My God, he was thinking about robbing the cradle. But the feel of her lips on his tantalized and teased him for the rest of the afternoon, thus preventing him from doing any work at all.

UNIVERSITY COLLEGE OF LONDON

London, England, UK

1 week later

Jennifer Coates, formerly LN1 Jennifer Coates, stood in line while waiting on the student advisor to look through her courses so that she could pay for them with the Pell Grant that she had obtained. What a change from the Navy. The Navy was efficient, quick. Civilian life, less so. She still thoroughly wondered what had gotten into her head, on the last day of her service, where she had given her commanding officer a "romantic kiss" on the lips. If she hadn't checked first to see if he classified her as a civilian, she probably would have been clapped in leg-irons and hauled to the brig. But as a civilian, she couldn't resist the urge to let him know how she felt about him. 'I'm sure it's torturing him right now'. She thought to herself. 'Just like the feel of his lips on mine has been torturing the hell out of me and making me lose sleep'. She thought as she stifled another yawn that seemed to crop up unannounced. 'Captain Rabb...no...Harm, was a wonderful commanding officer. He never let his position go to his head like some of the other officers that she had served with. That made her hitch in the Navy tolerable.'

"Ms. Coates, how may I help you?" the voice of the student administrator interrupted her musings. Funny how a daydream could make a long line-up go away much faster.

"Yes, I'm here to see about my courses and pay for them." Jen replied, a smile lighting up her face.

FLEET FORCES JAG HQ EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

Harm walked into the office. He hadn't been getting much sleep at all, let alone being able to get anything done. At least everyone else was or case resolution would have taken a steep nose-dive. The new LN2 that took over LN1 Coates' or "Jennifer's" position was efficient, but it was jarring to see her as opposed to "Jennifer" as Harm referred to his former Yeoman now that she was a civilian or was it something else that caused him to refer to her with her first name. He couldn't tell and it was driving him absolutely insane. He was still technically married. There hadn't been a return yet to his divorce papers that he had sent to Mac yet. And frankly, he was a little sick of that. He needed closure for that before he could actively think about dating again.

He picked up the phone and dialed. He got the General's office. "Hello General Cresswell?"

"Morning, Captain Rabb. What can I do for you, this morning?" General Cresswell's voice was friendly.

"I need a favor, sir." Harm asked. "6 months ago, I sent divorce papers to my ex-wife. I was wondering if she has filed them back with the office or if she's even gotten around to signing them yet."

"Hmmm." Cresswell's voice sounded humored. "And she hasn't sent you them back yet. Somehow, Rabb, I think she's gotten cold feet, that she's lost her status in the office as Commander Roberts has taken over as Chief of Staff. I think she's hunting for a way to keep her options open."

"Just like before." Harm said bitterly.

"As much as she is a fellow Marine." GEN Cresswell responded. "I have to say that I dislike what she's doing to you. For a squid, you're a good man and I hate what she's doing in causing you to doubt yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

"Look, I'll see what the status is." GEN Cresswell said, "And encourage her to get that paperwork out of the way."

Harm thanked the general and hung up. That was all he could really do anyway.

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, sit down." GEN Cresswell said, looking at her. "I see your reports from Commander Roberts are glowing. However there is one bit of business that has come to my attention that has been tardy. Can you enlighten me as to why?"

"I have no idea, sir?" Mac wasn't willing to say much of anything.

"Are you keeping your options open, Colonel?" Cresswell stared at the Colonel. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to go all-in."

"This Colonel doesn't understand, sir."

"Your divorce, Colonel. I have been notified by the other party that he has sent those papers six months ago. You have been technically separated for 7 months. You have no dependents other than Mattie whom you've abandoned, essentially and no biological offspring tying the two of you together. You can't keep Captain Rabb on a string, Colonel. He wants out."

"Sir, I'm not sure if I'm ready to sign the papers yet," Mac replied, unshed tears flooding her eyes. "I...don't know if I can..."

"Well, Colonel, you were all ready to come back to the service and leave him in England. My advice. Cut him loose. He's a good man and he doesn't deserve this uncertainty. Or are you afraid that he's found someone else?"

LCol. Mackenzie was silent and GEN Cresswell had found exactly what he thought her fear was.

"Dismissed. Colonel."

"Yes, sir."

As the General's door closed behind her, Mac thought to herself. 'Harm's found himself another woman. That IS what I'm afraid of'.

COMNAVAIRLANT HQ

NAVAL STATION NORFOLK

Norfolk, VA

"Sir, dispatch came in for you first thing this morning." Command Master Chief Yeoman (CMCYN) Leon Trebalos said to his admiral. It was still morning and Animal had just had his first cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Leon. Carry on." Animal replied as he looked at the dispatch. "Report to JAG Office, Hmmm." 'Wonder what's going on, that requires the presence of the COMNAVAIRLANT. Commander Meg Austin never told me anything about a court hearing coming up or anything and I thought the matter with the Orion had been dealt with months ago."

"Leon, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day and reschedule, I have to run up to Falls Church. Something evidently came up."

"Aye, sir." CMCYN Trebalos replied. "Will do, sir."

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

After a 3 hour drive, Animal, dressed in summer utility whites, parked in the visitor parking at the JAG office. his wife Liandra, Commander Roberts and the rest of the JAG office were standing there waiting for him. Raising an eyebrow he walked over to Liandra and asked. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Lia replied. "I just got the call from Judiciary saying that they wanted me over in the office immediately."

The door to Lieutenant General Cresswell's office opened and both the CNO and the JAG stepped out. "Attention to Orders, Rear Admiral Nakamura! Front and center." and started reading out the orders. "Congratulations Vice-Admiral Nakamura. Captain Liandra Nakamura, as VADM Nakamura's wife, will you do the honors?" the CNO asked.

"With pleasure, sir." Lia stated as she unpinned the Rear Admiral shoulderboards off her husband's uniform and put the brand-new Vice-Admiral shoulderboards on, sliding the fastener through the loops.

"For the next two minutes, PDA regulations are suspended." the CNO grinned widely as Liandra promptly grabbed her husband around the neck with both arms, leaning up to her husband and planting a passionate kiss on her husband's lips.

"Get a room!" Commander Bud Roberts said, being a smart-ass.

"And, Vice-Admiral, you will be taking over COMNAVAIRFOR/COMNAVPAC. Make sure that you cut all orders for your staff that you intend on taking with you from the COMNAVAIRLANT position."

"Aye, sir."

"Congratulations, Vice-Admiral", LGEN Cresswell said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant General." Animal replied, looking at the Lieutenant General. "Is there some way that I can somehow shanghai the Captain from her duties today?"

"Yes, Vice-Admiral. You may. Captain, you're excused from your bench duties for today. You and the Vice-Admiral may go celebrate his promotion. You can secure as of now."

"Thank you, sir." Liandra grinned as she headed for her office. "What are you waiting for, Vice-Admiral." she told her husband as she threw him a wink.

"PDA"...

"I think she's well under the two minute deadline, Vice-Admiral." the CNO replied, laughing. "I haven't given the 'As you were' yet."

Vice-Admiral Nakamura and Captain Nakamura's residence

Norfolk, VA

"Honey, what are you going to do?" Animal asked her. "You know we can't serve under the same command and I'm going to be at NAS North Island."

"Sweetie. Let me figure that out." Lia said. "I know there's a few O-6 positions in JAG. Besides, even if I take a Fleet Force JAG command billet, I won't be technically under your command, I will be under LGEN Cresswell's command as a JAG officer and I will be reporting to him."

Animal looked at her "How come you're so smart and I'm the one who's the vice-admiral"

"Nobody ever said high-command was smart." Lia responded with a cheeky grin. "Now are you coming?" she winked suggestively. "I don't want to talk about postings all night. I want to celebrate...with my vice-admiral."

There was no talking for the rest of the night.

FLEET FORCES JAG HQ EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

Harm sat in his chair in the office of his command, thinking on the events that transpired a week ago. He couldn't concentrate worth beans on his work. Whenever he closed his eyes, he'd end up seeing Jennifer Coates, her face, her hair, her scent. What the hell had happened to him. He was thinking about Jen all the time now. But he couldn't...she was off-limits, no...not any more. She did things to his mind that were absolutely unthinkable before. The thoughts that were going through his mind were anything but 'clean' and God help him, but he was smitten. The persistent one in his mind was of him and Jen sharing a shower, her hair slicked back by the shower spray, her throaty voice begging him to 'take her and take her hard'. What the heck was happening to him. Jen was 12-14 years his junior. He was thinking of robbing the cradle. All he could do when those kind of thoughts went through his mind, was thank his lucky stars that he had a large office desk and that people wouldn't notice his "strained voice".

"Sir?" His musings were interrupted by Commander Meg Austin's voice. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Commander?" he said, imploring a rather recalcitrant part of his body to settle down so that he could actually stand up without being embarrassed.

Meg looked at him with eyebrow raised. "I need to ask if I can secure early, sir."

"You may." Harm replied.

"I have a date, with a Marine, sir." Meg said.

"Oh?" Harm replied, one eyebrow raising slightly. "And..."

Meg arched an eyebrow of her own. "Captain...I'm sure that you probably are not too fond of Marines at this particular time, but I'm going on a date with a Colonel Brian Nakamura, USMC"

"Brian? You mean...Animal's brother?"

"Yes, the very. He's a commanding officer of MARCOMFOR2 onboard the USS Suribachi" Meg looked dreamy.

"Wow. Does Animal know this?" Harm asked.

"Yes." Meg said brightly, " And he's given us our blessing."

"Oh?" Harm's eyebrow raised even higher. "And..."

"Harm!"

"Well...I wondered if a certain COMNAVAIRLANT knew that he'd be getting a tough Texan tomboy for a sister-in-law...soon." Harm grinned.

"Things haven't progressed that far..." Meg said, then tentatively added a hopeful "yet." and then she paused for thought and said. "And that certain vice-admiral and COMNAVAIRFOR who is reporting for duty next week at NAS North Island is absolutely pleased." she winked at Harm who looked like he got bludgeoned over the head with the news.

Jennifer Coates Residence

London, England

Jen looked again at her homework. 'It's been a week since I got the courage up to kiss Harm.' she smiled to herself. I wonder how he's doing.' She was thinking along the same lines as Harm. The kiss had done more to her than she had reckoned it would. Her mind was thinking unthinkable things about a certain US Navy Captain...that involved recreational pursuits with a minimal amount of clothing required. That made absolute hash out of her psychology report that was due in a week and a half and completely wrecked her concentration. 'You got it bad'. she said to herself.

All that helped her to concentrate was to drink a cup of coffee...and that had her so caffienated that it caused her mind to race...and unfortunately that didn't help her concentration any either. So nothing in effect really helped.

Finally it got to the point where she picked up the phone and dialed that certain Captain who was responsible for disrupting her emotional equilibrium.

"Hi..." she said when he picked up.

"Jen?"

"Hi, Harm. How are things going over there." she asked.

"Pretty good." his voice was cheery. "except for one slight problem."

"And what's that?" Jen asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"I can't seem to concentrate. Would you mind us getting together for dinner and talking about it?"

"Sure." Jen replied. "Because I seem to have the same problem. I have a report due a week from Friday and I just can't seem to concentrate enough to come up with a logical outline. It keeps getting side-tracked."

They set up a time to meet at a local eatery and signed off.

The Tasting Room,

London, England

Dressed in a blazer and a white shirt, Harm walked into the restaurant. He was to meet Jen there at 1900 hrs. Mattie was undergoing therapy with the trainer and wanted Harm to get out and mingle now that she was over Mac leaving. Things would probably be never the same again between Mattie and Mac as she was extremely angry with Mac leaving. It didn't matter so much that she was abandoned by Mac, but that she had hurt Harm in the course of leaving.

Looking around at the decor, The Tasting Room was fashionably and unmistakeably old English with brick pillars and a homey atmosphere. There were large ferns giving most of the tables that extra bit of privacy. Oak cabinetry stained dark burgundy lined the wall of the bar which had a selection of wine and top of the line liquor. It was an atmosphere conducive to simple and intimate talking.

Then he saw her. She was dressed in a cream colored dress with a sweater that clung to her figure as she walked towards him. Her long brunette hair draping down her back. Her eyes were sparkling as he rose to greet her. "Hi, Jen." Just as he had envisioned her dressing casually. And that smile of hers. It lit up the room. Her hazel-brown eyes glinted as she took his arm captured his gaze as he looked into her eyes. He pretty much got lost in them.

"Hi, Harm." Harm blinked as her warm voice sent tingles down his spine.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me." he smiled helplessly. "I have to admit that I haven't been able to concentrate very well...at all".

"For the past week and a half?" Jen said innocently with an impish grin that belied her innocent tone of voice and that let Harm know exactly that she knew why he was having troubles concentrating.

"Surprisingly, yes. For the past week and a half." Harm grinned back as he pulled out the chair so that Jen could sit down.

"Well..." Jen said continuing to smile impishly. "I seem to have had that same problem for the past week and a half as well."

A waiter interrupted their repartee and asked if they would like a menu. Harm looked over at Jen and she nodded.

"It seems like a lifetime since you've been gone from JAG and it's only been a week and a half, Jen." Harm said, once the waiter had gone to get their menus.

"I hope you're not growling too much at the new yeoman." Jen said saucily. "After all, she's just doing the best she can."

Harm replied. "I know. She's a real go-getter. But it seems that no matter what, you can't be replaced."

"Well, I'm sure that she'll get the hang of the ropes, Harm." Jen said, looking directly into Harm's eyes. "You'll have to give her the chance, just like you did with me, way back when I was this recalcitrant YN2 who wouldn't behave and nearly got kicked out of the Navy for doing so. In that way, you are a miracle worker, Harm." Her brightness of her smile nearly knocked Harm off his chair.

"And now you're on to university, and a degree."

"At least I will be if I can get my mind to concentrate enough to get this confounded report done." she said archly.

The waiter had returned with their menus and they set around to figuring out what it was that they wanted to eat. Once they had finished make their decision and the waiter had come to take their order, they continued with their interrupted conversation.

"So what did cause your bout with lack of concentration. Jen?" Harm asked her, an impish look of his own. His answer was her blush.

"If I told you all the stuff that contributed to my lack of concentration, I'd be saying Acts of Contrition for the next five years." Jen replied, still blushing. Harm arched his eyebrow at her. "That is...if I were Catholic."

They both laughed. "That bad, huh?" Harm asked.

"Yes...that bad." Jen replied, smirking.

She reached out with her hands and took Harm's hands in her own. "Are you alright? Harm? Ever since Mac left...you seemed like you'd been retreating into yourself."

"I think I'm going to be OK. Jen." Harm said, looking at her. She was so conscientious of his feelings. And she seemed to know exactly when he was emotionally in a bad place. All the things that Mac didn't seem to notice. But he didn't want to use her as an emotional rebound from Mac. When he was ready for more, he'd see if Jen was willing. If not, then he'd just have to find out how willing he was to put himself out to more relationships. He was 43 almost 44. His mother was wondering _when_ he was going to going to get married. When he had told his mother, Trish had been incensed with Mac. The rings had been returned, they had been left on the table when he had returned home from work. He put them away, the wedding rings to never be used again. "There are times that I wonder though. We had nine years together where we worked together, yet, when we got together we just couldn't make it work. Makes me wonder if we were ever meant to be."

Jen looked at him, while caressing his fingers. "You never know who you're meant to be with. Harm. I guess that's the way it is. If we did know who we were meant to be with, we wouldn't take chances and find someone who we were actually compatible with."

"I'm coming up on the last half year of my command here at London. I don't know whether I will end up getting another command. Animal is at North Island. I may get a Fleet Command JAG position there. It's one of the few command JAG positions slated as an 0-6 billet which is a pre-requisite to flag rank now that Animal is a Vice-Admiral. But I'll be going back to the United States." Harm said. "And your plans?" The meal had come in the midst of their conversation and they were talking between bites of food.

Jen looked at him, meaning in her eyes. "It all depends."

"Would you be open to having dinner with me on a regular basis?" Harm asked curiously seeing something in Jennifer Coates' eyes that he thought looked like she would be open to seeing him.

She smiled again. "I'd like that."

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

Mac looked at the final divorce papers again. Harm had sent them over almost 7 months ago but she didn't have the heart to sign them and immediately send them back. Cresswell was right. She was trying to avoid committing to the situation at hand. She needed to make a decision one way or the other.

She stepped out of her office, went over to the General's office and knocked on the door. When she heard the brusque "Come in!" she stepped into the office.

"Sir, I need to take one week leave."

"I presume this is in regards to your personal status?" Cresswell looked at her. "I presume by the time you get back, you will have decided one way or the other?"

"Yes, sir. I don't know which way this will go, but I do have to make a try." Mac said. "I'll be taking a flight to Heathrow tomorrow."

"Alright, Lieutenant Colonel. And hopefully you will have made a final decision on the matter, one way or the other. I don't like officers who yo-yo between decisions. Make this your final decision. Colonel."

"Yes, sir."

Harm and Mattie's Residence

London, England

2 days later

"Glad you could make it, Jen." Mattie crowed. "it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Work and school." Jen replied as she gave Mattie a big hug. "How's therapy."

"You know, the usual. slow going, little progress here and there. Frustrating as hell." clamping her hand on her mouth, when Harm gave her that LOOK. "Sorry...he doesn't like it when I swear."

"So what's for dinner."

"Thank God, he's cooking something that has some dead animal in it tonight." Mattie said. Harm gave her a look as if to say 'Keep it up and you might be going to bed without dinner tonight'. "You remember what Animal said when he first tasted Harm's meatless meatloaf." Mattie continued ignoring her father's look. "He said...get this..."

Jen looked at her "What? What did the admiral say?"

"He said, now he knew why there was a mass die-off of maggots at the maggot farm. The garbage that they fed the maggots consisted of the garbage that came out of Harm's kitchen."

"OUCH" Jen chuckled "I think that was worse than the "meatless meatloaf needs an MSDS and classification as a bio-hazard" comment by a certain member of the JAG staff."

"Et tu, Brute" Harm said with a mock-hurt expression on his face. "I should be insulted by that critique of my famous meatless meatloaf."

"It's famous in your own dreams, Dad." Mattie laughed. "The other thing that Animal said..."

"Mattie!" Harm said with a warning look.

"Animal said..." She grinned with an evil look at Harm. "Animal said that it was the only thing that could compare in usefulness to a Christmas fruitcake...as a doorstop!"

There was a knock at the door. Harm went to answer it. Standing there was someone he didn't think would ever come back.

"Mac?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I figure there's two ways of doing this. I'm sure all the Harm/Jen fans want Mac to go absolutely bug-s****ing nuts, blow her top, call Jen all sorts of names, maybe even come to physical blows etc... Hmmm...what to do...what to do...

Harm may seem rather cold and out-of-character, but people when they get pushed too far, will reach a certain point where apathy is the best course to not get hurt again. I would say after what Mac put him through for 7 and a half months in London not including the 7-8 months after to she left and the 9 years prior to their marriage, he's had more than enough crap thrown at him to become apathetic to the relationship.

HARM'S RESIDENCE

London. England

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"I couldn't stay away." Mac replied. "I needed to settle this out once and for all before I sign this; if I sign it."

"Mac, we've been going through this for over an year and we've had 9 years of this dancing around each other before we even got married. I told you before you left, that I'm sick and tired of it." Harm's tone was absolutely apathetic. "We've spent too many years hurting each other and I don't want to be hurt or keep hurting you any longer."

"So, what are we going to do?" Mac looked at Harm, tears filling her eyes.

"What _you_ are going to do is sign those divorce finalization papers and let me go." Harm said coldly.

Laughter coming from the living room turned Mac's attention to the going ons behind Harm's back that she hadn't noticed before since Harm's six-foot four frame blocked out pretty much most of her view. Mattie and that petty officer, Coates-something or the other, were sitting there laughing at something that Mattie had said.

"So...that's why." Mac said, a cold look coming over her own face. "You turned around and replaced me. You replaced me with that petty officer. I never knew you had it in you, Rabb!" she spat. "Now you're screwing enlisted personnel instead of film directors?"

"Bullshit. Mac." Harm replied. "You left. You left Mattie and I because you got tired of being tied down to what you considered a civilian life. You wanted your status back. And incidentally, I am not screwing Jennifer Coates. I invited her with the intention of Mattie having a friend back that she could talk to. But of course, you don't want to realize that. You just jump to conclusions just like you always have. But that's not my problem any more is it?"

"Sure. it isn't. You run, just like you always did. When I was free in Sydney, you ran, right into the arms of that director snob, Renee." Mac snapped back.

"Just like you ran when I declared myself ready to have a relationship with you. I'm not doing this song and dance anymore! Mac." Harm's voice invariably raised, grabbing the attention of Jen Coates and Mattie.

Mattie came over to the door supported by Jen. When she saw who it was, her face turned stony. "Why are _you_ here." she said. "I thought you made it clear that we weren't a concern for you any more."

"Mattie?"

"You've said your piece, so why don't you leave!?" Mattie coldly commented. "I guess I was that much of a burden to you, you wanted your life back. Well you got your life back. So GET OUT!" the last two words were shouted. "I don't want you coming back!"

"You hurt Mattie, when you left." Harm said coldly. "She is my daughter. And I don't need someone in my life that would hurt her the way you did. And Jen is here because I trust her not to hurt Mattie. Those words that you said 'I've given thought to the type of man who I want to be the father of my children. Commander Rabb is that kind of man'. Not to gloat, Mac, but you had him and you decided to throw him away. Well, I'm not taking you back again." The words from his lips dropped filled with sarcasm and emotional pain in every single word.

Jen saw the pain in the Captain's face and saw red. What she wanted to do the most was to wrap her arms around Harm and protect him. "Colonel, I won't hurt Harm." she said, leaving out the 'like you did, you cold self-absorbed bitch!', "...and Mattie is like a daughter to me. I could never walk out on her."

"Did you step into his bed when I was gone?" Mac levelled a snappish response back at Jen who narrowed her eyes at Mac. "Was he confiding in you when we were having our problems?"

'If I wasn't a woman rather than a catty bitch, I'd deck you with a right cross like I hit Pia'. Jen thought then replied harshly. "No, Colonel, but I saw what you did to him. The pain that he held in when you two had arguments over your self-worth. He didn't marry you because of your status as a military officer, he married you because he loved you and he wouldn't do anything unfaithful and I'm no home-wrecker. Not only did I respect your relationship, I respect the Navy's fraternization regulations." Jen glared at Mac. "If I so choose to have Harm, you won't be able to bring fraternization charges because a) I am no longer in the Navy. b) I never made a move for him while I was in uniform. c) any judge will see evidence that my relationship with Harm started months after the divorce papers were sent and as of yet is nothing but platonic." Harm stared at Jen's statement, his jaw dropping open. Jen cared for him.

The revelation also made Mac stare, her dark brown eyes unreadably obsidian and her face hardened. She wasn't happy with the situation and the gears in her head were turning. If she held on to the divorce papers and didn't sign it, Harm would be in legal limbo from doing anything with one Jennifer Coates as he would still be legally married, though separated.

Harm looked at Mac. He knew what she was thinking. But since her recalcitrance would mean that she wouldn't sign the papers, he could petition to the UK court to grant his divorce, it had been 7 months since he had sent the papers over to her to sign. But he didn't want to proceed with a relationship with Jennifer Coates if he wasn't absolutely sure of her interest in him.

Mattie looked at Mac. "Are you done? Because if you are, then I'm telling you to get out of here. Jen, Dad and I would like to enjoy the rest of our evening." It was rude, Harm understood, but he'd talk to Mattie later about that. Right now, he just wanted Mac gone.

"I think you should leave. Mac." Harm said, no hint of friendliness in his voice. Mac knowing that she wouldn't get any satisfaction out of him, opted to do do exactly that, but not without a parting shot at Jen. "If you intend on bedding Harm while we're still technically married, you have another thing coming. Coates." Mac snarled as she whirled around and left.

Jennifer wisely kept her silence even though she was fuming inside. The nerve of that woman to insinuate that she would dive into Harm's bed and do the horizontal mambo. She wanted nothing more than to pound that smug expression on Mac's face completely off. As a civilian she wouldn't be subject to UCMJ for doing so, but she didn't want to incite a brawl or end up charged criminally in a civil court for assault. But oh, did she ever want to make Mac pay for the slur against her character.

"Thank you." Harm calmly said.

"For what?" Jen said, letting out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"For not hitting her." Harm replied, as they closed the door. "I could sense you were wanting to hit her for saying the things she did, but even though you would be in the right to want retribution, I'm glad you didn't take it."

"I should of." Jen gritted her teeth, her response coming out more harshly than intended. Her hands clenched in fists. With all the verbal and emotional abuse that was directed her way from the Rev. Conrad Coates, she hadn't needed the additional blow to her self-esteem that Mac had delivered. Casting doubt into her mind and implying that Harm's interest in her was only due to a rebound from Mac.

When Harm and Jen had finally returned to the living room of the home that Harm had opted to rent during his time in London, they noticed Mattie sitting on the couch, her crutches thrown to the side, a bereft expression and tears running down her face. Evidently Mac's reappearance had caused a major emotional upheaval in his adopted daughter. Harm enfolded his arms around Mattie while she cried.

"Deep down, you didn't believe in her rejection, did you?" Harm asked Mattie.

"...no." her voice was soft. "I didn't realize it until now."

"I know..." Harm said. "Any sort of rejection is hard, but we'll live. And we'll come out stronger because of it."

Jen watched Harm comfort his daughter. She'd never really thought of Harm and herself having a relationship other than as friends. Certainly fantasies, explicit fantasies, had run through her mind and she thought of Harm as a handsome guy that she would be interested in if he reciprocated the feelings to her. Right now, the relationship consisted of dinners and evenings spent together with Mattie and Harm, nothing more. Was there more to this other than an attraction that may or may not be reciprocated? Harm finally got up as Mattie nodded and went to the kitchen to resume work on the dinner that was interrupted by Mac's appearance.

The rest of the evening proved to be a quiet one with a lot of contemplation as to what happened. Mattie, after dinner, excused herself, opting to go to her room. Her therapy had gotten her to the point where she was able to get around, albeit slowly with the aid of support. She just wanted to be alone. Jen looked at Harm. "I know it wasn't much of an evening after Mac showing up like that, but I just wanted to thank you for the dinner."

"Thank you for being there." Harm replied with a sad smile. "I've done the dance with her for so long, that it seems as though she enthralls me each time then spins me back into her web again. I don't want to get enthralled again. Because if I do, it ends up hurting Mattie and I don't ever want to have anything hurt Mattie. She's already been hurt enough." Jen nodded quietly. She could understand entirely as to why Harm would say this.

Jen reached up with her fingers and ran them down the side of his face. "I understand, Harm. I think I should go now."

Harm nodded. "Jen...I".

"Harm, You won't be free until you get that divorce finalized. And I'm not going to give Mac enough ammunition to cause you problems. You need to cut her loose once and for all."

"She didn't mean-" Harm began.

"But she did say it." Jen said, tears filling her own eyes. " She thought I was the other woman, the one you were screwing. Harm, I have my dignity and I don't like it when someone tries to tarnish my reputation. I may not have the best one in the world."

"You've atoned for those mistakes..." Harm said.

"...but they'll always remember me as the one who got in trouble. My record precedes me. Hell, my father used to say that I was nothing but trouble..." Jen said, putting a finger on his lips to silence Harm.

"I...I..." Harm said, his eyes holding a pleading look.

"No, Harm, don't say it unless you mean it." Jen said, a tear spilling down her cheek. "Before you get into any relationship, with anyone, least of all me, you need to heal. You need to put the ghosts away."

Harm looked as though his own heart was breaking. It was.

"Harm..." she said as she moved to the door. "I do love you. I think I always have from the time that we were at Falls Church." Harm's jaw nearly hit the ground. "But as I said before, you need to heal. And to do that, you need time." As Harm moved to the door, she corralled him, leaned up, gave him a kiss on the lips trying to transmit all her love, all her feelings, and her desire for him infused into one smoldering kiss. "I love you, Harm, but I need to give you that time and space to heal. When you do heal, you know where you can find me." she gave a shudder as she let out her breath that she'd been holding. "I need to go, Harm, before I give in to what I want." She whirled around and left.

Harm closed the door, turned around, leaned back against the door as his legs couldn't support him any more as he slid to the ground...and wept.

LONDON MARRIOTT HOTEL MARBLE ARCH

ROOM 164

London, England

Feb 11, 2007

Mac fumed to herself. 'That sonofabitch had gone and ended up bedding that petty officer.' No, she was civilian now and not subject to the UCMJ regulations regarding fraternization. She had every right to make a play on Harm. However she wasn't about to make it easy on the little bitch. She should have known that Coates had puppy eyes for Harm every single time she'd seen her as Harm went past her desk to the admiral's office.

Mac knew that her rationale had gone out the window, but goddamnit, Harm was hers, to do with as she wanted, after all he had given himself willingly to her. 'The thing I want most is to never lose you', "Some promise, flyboy." she hissed quietly to herself. "Let's see how you like my not signing your divorce papers. Since you're so hot to trot to get into Coates' pants. Let's see how he likes it when I don't sign the papers."

FLEET FORCES JAG HQ EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England,

February 26, 2007

Harm entered the office late again. He had an appointment with the solicitor who was taking care of his divorce proceedings, notifying him that Mac was not going to sign the papers, and that he would more than likely end up having to take the matter to judgement and do the finalization of the divorce unilaterally. He also stopped in to talk to the Navy psychiatrist citing trauma from the divorce proceedings and got an appointment to deal with the matter. He also mentioned trying to get some counselling for Mattie as well to help them heal. Jen still held firm on her stance of no home visits or office visits until he was vetted free and clear of any interference by Harm's ex-wife. The only thing that seemed to hold Harm was the fact that Jen loved him. She had admitted so at the time before she left.

There was only 5 months and a week before he was slated to get a new posting, but he wanted to be free and clear by the time he had to pack up stuff and go back to the United States.

A call had come in on his voice mail. "Hi, Harm." Jen's voice had permeated through every pore of his body. "When this semester is over, I'll be transferring my credits from my university here to the University of San Diego. Just wanted to let you know, Harm, if you want to stay in touch." the wistful tone of her voice sent shivers down his spine. Let me know that you got the message."

Harm dialed the number she had left with the yeoman and ended up getting her answering machine. "Hi, Jen, it's Harm. I got your message, and I do want to stay in touch, I've been seriously thinking...I am finally getting the help I need. It won't be a quick process, but I just wanted to let you know..." he paused a moment thinking...and trying to figure out what he was going to say next. "I do want you in my life." ...oh hell..."I'm putting serious effort into healing. I'm talking to someone with regards to the divorce...and rounded up someone for Mattie to talk to regarding the whole deal too. I want to be whole again and not this walking bundle of hurt inside. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but wait for me, please. I love you. Jen." That was all he could get out before he choked up and ended the call.

NAS NORTH ISLAND

San Diego, CA

March 19, 2007

Animal looked over at his wife as they entered the base compound. After handing over their ID, they were ushered through. The formal process of handing over the reins of command would happen the next day. And Animal was trying to figure out who he would have placed in the positions. LGEN Cresswell had appointed Liandra a "military judge position" at JLSO San Diego. Animal was slated to be COMNAVAIRPAC and COMNAVAIRFOR as a vice-admiral, so he would be in the same office building as his wife. The JAG offices were on the second floor of the building. Animal was figuring that he would put Harm in the position of Staff Judge Advocate for COMNAVAIRFOR staff as regulations would not permit his wife to be in the position and Harm was the only other person left for that position. After Mac had put Harm through that much, Animal wasn't going to put Mac any where near Harm at all not if LGEN Cresswell could help him in that matter.

Harm's stint in London was coming to an end so Animal put in a call to LGEN Cresswell asking him if he could appoint Harm the Staff Judge Advocate, bringing a Marine full-bird Colonel as the JLSO commander, that full-bird colonel not being a "promoted" Mac. LGEN Cresswell wasn't about to give Mac any favors. From now on, what awards, what promotions, she earned on her own.

He would have to get a detailed staff list out to the CNO who would cut orders through the individual officers and enlisted detailers to assign his staff to the office of the Commander of Naval Air Forces, United States Navy. It would be at least two weeks before he could get his command in place and the Staff Judge Advocate he had currently would not complete his tour four another 4 months.

FLEET FORCES JAG HQ EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

June 19, 2007

Harm got a call from LGEN Cresswell. "Captain Rabb."

"Sir?" Harm answered. "What can I do for you, General?"

"Well...it seems I've received a request for a Staff Judge Advocate position in San Diego. You'll be on the staff of the COMNAVAIRFOR, giving instruction to the aviators in the fleet on rules of engagement, and trial of those contravening the UCMJ. You were explicitly requested by Vice-Admiral Nakamura. That's gonna be a great step for you. As I'm coming up on my final year as Judge Advocate General, I will be abdicating my position to VADM Morris when the time comes. I have no word yet on my new position, but I will be heading over to the Pentagon in a position of some sort."

Harm was stunned. He knew Animal was getting into a fleet-command position. He had hoped that Animal would have a position available for him on his staff, however, he didn't really believe that it would come through. Now here was his chance to make it count. That position would put him on a fast-track for JAG. He also needed judiciary experience with the judiciary branch as an O-7 (Rear Admiral Lower Half) unless he was deep-frocked for Deputy JAG which as of now became a 2-star O-8 position with the recent changes to the JAG position which turned it into a 3-star position. He would be working for a 3-star line officer in VADM Nakamura and would gain valuable staff experience, quite possibly gaining his first star while at San Diego.

"Aye, sir. If I may ask, when does this position start."

"You have 4 weeks to report, you can start making arrangements now for your things to be moved to San Diego. Oh, and Colonel Mackenzie has returned. I hope you solved the problem to your status if you are planning to date the former Yeoman Coates."

"I've sent the finalized papers and the final judgement. It is finally done and over. Whether she likes it or not, we are divorced, sir. Now the rest of it is her problem." This was going to be an interesting move. The boxes that had to be packed, the transportation of said boxes all the way to San Diego. A logistical nightmare with all the things that he had to do. Hopefully he would be able to get this all done in four weeks.

"Well, good luck, Captain. And I hope to see you soon on the 0-7 selection boards." Cresswell stated.

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie sighed as she dug into other files. She had been finally pulled off the Legal Information Requests and had now received a case involving fraternization between an enlisted and an officer, an aviator based at NAS Fallon, NV. The squadron was VFA-139 Wolverines, flying the F/A-18E Super Hornet. Considering the situation that she found herself personally in, with her divorce, she thought about recusing herself from the case, but she felt that she was being tested by General Cresswell. And if she recused herself from the case, well, she might as well write herself a one-way ticket to NS Adak because there would be no way in hell that she would end up getting her eagles then.

"Lieutenant Colonel." Lieutenant Commander Vicky Medeiros said. "It seems we'll be working the case together." she held out one of the two copies of orders written up as well as the case file. Vicky was a career naval officer. Of Hispanic descent, she had entered the JAG program after graduation from university law. This allowed her to obtain her ensign's rank immediately after graduation. She had worked on investigations with other officers, but this was to be their first case together.

"What do you think of the case. Commander?" Mac asked.

"It seems a simple open and shut case of fraternization." LCDR Medeiros stated. "The officer propositioned AM1 Petrellos and ended up in a love affair contravening UCMJ regulations against fraternization of an officer with an enlisted."

"That's the sum of it, but unfortunately things aren't always the way they look. We're going to have to dig into the case when we get there. A complete and thorough investigation, no halfways or shoddy investigating otherwise we'll be doing the clients a disservice." Mac noted looking at LCDR Medeiros with a hard gaze. "Got it. Let's investigate the case on the facts, not on our assumptions due to the type of case."

"Yes, ma'am." LCDR Medeiros replied.

NAS NORTH ISLAND

Animal's Office

"Carl Vinson is in SLEP, The Big Abe is also in for DPIA (Docked Planned Incremental Availability) maintenance." Commander Dave Cornish reported to Animal. "The Ronnie is heading out next week to conduct sea trials after some maintenance. Nimitz is in the middle of her deployment."

"I'm gonna send our air wings in on turnaround for training workups for their next deployments. Notify COMSTRKFIGHTWINGPAC, that I want their F-18 squadrons on rotation for training. I want them eyeballs open if things degenerate even farther in the Middle East. I'm not comfortable with a stand down situation when they are in port. I want them available on call if we have to pull a squadron in mid-deployment." Animal barked. "Keep COMPACFLT on speed dial. In order to ascertain what aerial assets the Pacific Fleet Commander is going to need, I'm going to need to be on the ball. Likewise with the recon and patrol groups. I want them rotating out on AS patrols on a 24 hr clock."

Commander Phil "Metalman" Burrows grinned at Animal. "You sure you wanna drive the squadrons that batty?"

"And why not?" Animal replied glaring at his as usual irreverant friend. "They need to be on a high state of readiness to be deployed at any moment."

"You know three of our carriers are in some sort of maintenance programs and the others have come back from a major deployment." Metalman replied. "Might wanna rethink that slavedriver program."

Animal snorted. "Yeah...and give China the opportunity to be a potential threat. I don't think so." He leveled a hard look at Metalman. "Not on my watch, In fact, I want an all Strike Wing Commanders meeting next week. Command Master Chief?"

"Yes, sir." Command Master Chief Trebalos had gotten in about a week prior and was processing all the incoming orders that the incoming staff was coming in with.

"When is Captain Rabb reporting in. I need him present at the Strike Commanders meeting."

"He has a week to report, sir." Trebalos replied. "I will notify him that you have requested his attendance and presentation at the meeting."

"I know I'm dumping a lot on Hammer, but well, I'm sure he's up to the task." Animal grinned. "Captain Rabb will be there. I'm sure of it."

FLEET FORCES JAG HQ EUROPE

NCTAMS EURCENT DET

London, England

June 20, 2007

1425 HRS

"Boy, he sure doesn't wait, does he? Command Master Chief." Harm replied wryly as CMCYN Trebalos relayed the message. "I'll make sure that I'm in attendance. I've got my apartment packed up and ready. It just needs to be shipped out and Mattie (my daughter) and I will be on a plane on Friday."

Animal was hot to trot to make a good impression on the CNO, and so was Harm. This was a great opportunity for him and he was not going to resist taking it. Jen had gotten into San Diego about a week prior and was registering for classes. She had left him a message to that effect. With the divorce finalized and the papers ready to mail off, he was happier than he had been before.

"Let VADM Nakamura know that I will be reporting in on June 26, 2007, 0700hrs and I will be bringing my presentation with me. Dress is summer whites?" Hearing an affirmative from CMCYN Trebalos, he thanked the Command Master Chief and hung up.

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"Colonel, you did a great job on the investigation. You were impartial and you were fair. The parties involved put themselves in a situation where they contravened the UCMJ and they were lucky to get off with a dishonorable discharge and forfeiture of their pension." LGEN Cresswell stated. "How was working with LCDR Medeiros?"

"Very interesting, sir." Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie said. "She was very thorough in her investigation and questioning. When it went to court, she served as my second chair and overall was highly effective in cross examining the prosecution witnesses."

"Colonel, let's not sit here and polish bullshit. Shall we get to the point?" LGEN Cresswell said. "The Legal Information requests were punishment detail, and the case that I gave you was a no-win situation. Yet you chose to examine all the facts and put up a great defence. That shows me that you can still do the job. You'll be getting more cases. Would you continue to work with LCDR Medeiros or would you prefer to partner with someone else."

Mac smiled. "Sir, I'm glad to be back. I promise, sir, that I won't lose perspective again, sir."

"Make sure that you don't." LGEN Cresswell gave her a hard look. "You have the makings of a good JAG officer, and a good fit for RLSO Northwest which will be coming open in 2 months time- When you get the position in two months time (meaning that you are slated for command), you have command of three Northwest RLSO offices. On top of that, this billet is a command JAG position, meaning that you have just been promoted to full colonel in the USMC. This will be one of my last acts as JAG as I am reaching the end of my tenure as Judge Advocate General. I will be going on to better things at the Pentagon. You will be frocked tomorrow afternoon and allowed to wear eagles."

"Thank you, sir." Mac replied, innerly elated.

"Don't make me regret this decision to give you your command." LGEN Cresswell growled.

"No, sir."

COMNAVAIRFOR

NAS NORTH ISLAND

Animal's Office.

June 26, 2007

0700HRS

Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. pounded the pine of the door decorated with the nameplate Vice-Admiral Toshio Nakamura.

"Enter!" came a bark from inside the office.

"Captain Harmon Rabb reporting for duty, sir." Harm snapped to attention and stayed that way. Animal fixed him with a look he reserved for plebes.

"Summer whites. I presume you handled my yeoman into giving you the 'uniform of the day' orders for that day. Am I correct." Animal growled.

"Yes, sir."

"Shows me you're resourceful. Captain." Animal grinned. "That's a good sign. You looked lost back in London, Hammer. Like a little lost puppy."

"Yes. sir."

"I know you've been through the wringer with the crap Mac has put you through. Harm, but I need your legal skills and knowledge of the rules of engagement for us aviators. Shit's hitting the fan out there in the Persian Gulf and the Chinese are flinging their _jians_ around like a bunch of little Chinese opera clowns every damned time the Japanese or the Koreans start flinging insults at each other." Animal growled. "Frankly, it's a little yellow-man pissing contest. And our boys are stuck in the middle of the transit area in the Indian Ocean." Harm raised his eyebrow at that. "And yes, I've looked in the mirror lately." Animal gave him a baleful look. "But the nice thing about that, is that this yellow man..." He raised an eyebrow while he used his own right index finger to point at himself "...wears US Navy whites and vice-admiral's shoulderboards and is able to send a whole bunch of Hornet hurt on any of those little boys who decides to stick his wick through the knothole." He paused for a moment. "Now, you said you had a report for me...on how we're going to approach these ROEs for when our carriers transit through the Indian Ocean and how our squadrons are going to deal with their encroaching Bears and Bisons. Not to mention the goddamned Russkies too."

"Yes, sir." Harm opened his briefcase and handed over a 10 page report. Animal took a moment to flip through it.

After reading through it, Animal looked up at him. "Good job, Harm. I now need you to run this by my Strike Wing Commanders and teach 'em the ropes." He rose from his chair, reached out a hand. and shook Harm's. "Now we got a meeting to prepare for at 0900HRS. Glad you're onboard."

TRISH AND FRANK BURNETT'S RESIDENCE

San Diego, CA

1950HRS

"Harm." Trish looked at her son. "You've hardly touched your food."

"It's good, Mom." Harm said. "I guess this past week has been a whirlwind. And thanks, Frank, for letting me stay for a while till I get my own place."

Frank replied. "Son, think nothing of it. You're welcome here for as long as you need it."

Trish looked at her son. He looked like he'd been put through a meat-grinder the past nine months. "You were telling me that one of your old flight school instructors was now your commanding officer?"

"Yes, I report to him. He's now a vice-admiral and the Commander of Naval Air Forces dual-hatting as Commander Naval Air Forces Pacific. I had barely reported in when he threw me into a meeting with his Strike Wing Commanders. And wow, by lunch time, I was ready to have lunch and a couple of beers, the couple of beers not being allowed." Harm laughed.

"He's not being a harsh taskmaster, is he?" Trish said archly. "Because if he is..." she was warming up. "I can-"

"No...no, Mom, it's nothing like that. VADM Nakamura is always wired at 110%. I think he drinks about six cups of coffee before he starts in the morning."

"Are you alright, son?" Trish asked. "Mac put you through a lot, didn't she?"

"Mom..."

"I know...son." Trish knew he didn't really want to talk about it."I hope you don't think that a relationship isn't beyond your capacity to have."

"Mom..." Harm turned beet red. "Is this a conversation...-"

Frank grinned and said. "I think I got something that I have to do. I'll let you and your mother have some peace and quiet."

"Frank, you don't have to-"

"Harmon Rabb." Trish said "I want to know if you're feeling alright."

"I'm perfect, Mom. I have a new billet, I have a commanding officer I respect, and a job that is well worth doing. I'm on a track to flag rank and the admiral is helping me along the way."

"Well, sweetie, just so long as you think you're OK..." Trish replied. "That's all I want to know. They say it usually takes an year to an year and a half to get over the pain of a divorce."

"And a lot longer to get over a spouse who died," Harm said knowingly as he looked deep into his mother's eyes. Trish nodded mutely. "Mom. I know you loved Dad. And I guess in some way, I think of Frank as Dad too. Even though I didn't respect him as I should have back when I was growing up."

"Are you seeing someone again." Trish couched gently

Harm said wryly "You sure know how to blindside someone, don't you? Mom."

"Well, a mother has a right to be concerned about their son's personal life."

"Well, there is someone, but I'm not sure that anything will come of it." Harm mused, picking at his food. "The thing is, she separated from the Navy almost 9 months ago. She's now taking Psychology at the University of San Diego."

"Well...you should look her up, Harm." Trish said. eliciting a groan from her son.

"Oh, God...Mom!" He said.

"Why not, son."

"Mo-om!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Still thinkin' on how to out-process Mac... yes, I hear ya, VIDZ on how ya think she doesn't deserve eagles. :D Hope y'all like my new image blend I cooked up for the story. Still having major headaches with Chapter 4 but hope y'all like. Harm is not a SEAL in this story nor does he have any other decorations other than the ones that you have seen in the show other than the ones that he gets in here. In order to become a SEAL, you need to have formally gone through the BUD/S training which I have not seen happen. Just simply following along on SEAL operations does not make you a SEAL.

COMNAVAIRFOR/COMNAVAIRPAC

NAS NORTH ISLAND

San Diego, CA

June 28, 2007

"Good morning, Captain." Animal grinned at Harm. "Have you managed to get yourself situated yet?"

"Not yet, sir. I'm bunking at my parents' house with Mattie." Harm replied, "I should be able to find something by the weekend..." he pause for a moment "Hopefully...I don't want to impose on Frank or my mother for too long."

"If you need some time to get your accomodations all taken care of, I can give you some time off." Animal mentioned as he dropped off a file on Harm's desk. "Here's the assessments for training for the Rough Raiders and the Flying Eagles squadrons. They're Pacific Fleet FRS (Fleet Replacement Squadrons)..." he paused for a moment as he ran a hand through shortly cropped hair...then continued. " They're responsible for keeping the fleet squadrons trained as well as providing training for naval aviators in type. As JAG, I want you to not only brief, but fly with them in training them with the rules of engagements. You're current on the F/A-18F, right?"

"Definitely, sir." Harm replied. At that, the vice-admiral grinned evilly.

"This is the first time. we've had a JAG cross-trained as an aviator. So you can demonstrate with flying the ROE instead of just yapping at them from the podium." Animal continued. "The VFA-41 are rotating out some flyers and taking some coneheads on board. You can start with them, when the new class rotates through the Rough Raiders and the Flying Eagles. That way the cones are already trained when the report, Then you'll report to each of the squadrons and start training the existing flight crews and command personnel of each operational squadron. That's gonna keep you quite busy. And if I have need of you, I'll make sure to rotate you back to North Island a week every other month. You'll be on the go here."

"Doesn't look like I'll get a chance to be bored here, am I? Sir." Harm grinned.

"Nope...gotta keep you lawyer types busy. Otherwise you get into trouble." Animal smirked.

"hardy har har...sir." Despite their disparity in rank. Animal and Harm were able to converse without the issues that cropped up when Harm was at HQ talking to RADM Chegwidden or now-LGEN Cresswell. Animal was more of an informal and relaxed commander. The only thing that he was ever a stickler on was during formal briefings when a senior flag officer of 4-star rank was present. While in the COMNAVAIRFOR office, the Vice-Admiral took more of an informal approach to dealing with his subordinates. Just so long as the chain of command was followed, he was OK.

"You'll start at VFA-122 Flying Eagles, in two weeks. Just keep me posted on everything. A report a week will be good enough. Don't be too loquatious either. I don't like reading 50 page reports."

"Aye, aye, sir." Harm grinned.

"Now that you know what you're doing. Secure early...you can get some house-hunting done. You don't want to impose on your mother and step-father for too long." Animal said as he headed out the door. "Get cracking on finding a place."

"Yes, sir."

UNIVERSITY OF SAN DIEGO

SAN DIEGO, CA

JUNE 28, 2007

Jennifer Coates walked down the hallway of the Psychology Department building and out into the sunshine. Standing outside was a senior officer in summer white CNT (certified Navy twill) uniform replete with shoulderboards. Her eyes grew big as she recognized the cocky grin and the flyboy behind the Ray-Ban sunglasses. "Harm?" she said as she just about nearly dropped her books.

The officer's grin only widened. "Hey, there." he smiled as he took her books.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, I figured if I hung around the Psychology department long enough, one of two things would happen." Harm grinned. "Either a) I'd run into you or b) I'd get arrested for loitering." he smugly replied. Jen laughed at that.

"Well, you found me." She put her books on a bench and then turned around, threw her arms around Harm and gave him a slow, passionate kiss, which promptly drew the attention of several on-lookers walking past who smiled knowingly at the couple.

When they drew apart from that kiss, he asked Jen if she had eaten. "Not really, didn't have time this morning, since I got up late" ahe replied.

"Wanna go somewhere and eat?" Harm asked.

"Well, how long are you able to be out for?"

"Well, Animal told me to secure for the day and go hunting for someplace to live, but I'll be bouncing from base to base doing rules of engagement training for aviators and NFOs."

"Wow...he let you secure early?" Jen remarked, raising an eybrow.

"Well, he's a lot more easy-going than AJ." Harm remarked. Jen looked up at Harm. He did look a lot more relaxed than he had ever been at JAG HQ or in London. This was the Harm that Commander Meg Austin had said Harm was like when he was doing investigations when she was at JAG HQ. Quick to crack a joke; relaxed and easy going.

When they had found a restaurant to sit down at and after they had made the orders, Jen looked deeply into Harm's eyes. They were languid and desiring of her.

"She's gone, no she didn't sign, and I had to do it unilaterally by judge's court order. So I am free." He answered her unasked questions.

"Harm..." she started. " I got all your e-mails. And you told me you love me in each and every one of them." she reached over and took hold of his hands. "And my feelings haven't changed either." Harm looked into her deep dark expressive eyes and promptly got lost in them.

The food was barely noticed as they ate quickly so that they could get back to conversing. When they were done, Harm paid the bill and they left the restaurant together. Walking back to her car, he asked her if they could spend some time together. Her classes were over for the day, so Jen acquiesced.

They walked in the park until the late afternoon sun and warmth drove them to go back to her place. Jen dropped the books on the couch and Jen gave Harm the 50 cent tour around the home she had rented. "Harm, so this is the place. Just a nice simple 1 BR and den suite, not too far from the university for a girl like me. I can use the den for an office which is actually what I am doing right at the moment. I also work part-time at a civilian law office so that essentially pays the utilities and the rent and leaves me over some savings and food money."

Harm and Jen sat on the couch. "So..." Jen said. "What should we discuss?" Her heart pounding in her chest because she was so nervous.

Harm took her hands and said slowly, "We need to talk about us." Jen's heart warmed considerably at those words. "You're going to school right now...and I'm going to be bouncing around from base to base. We're not going to have a whole lot of time together." Harm said. "I don't want to tie you down or anything with my job being as flexible as it is in terms of location. We won't have very much time to date really or anything." He looked downcast as he tried to gauge her reaction.

"Harm." Jen replied. "I don't care that you're bouncing all over the West Coast dealing with the squadrons. At least during your times here, we'll have time to get together and enjoy each other's company. My place will be a place to come home to after your wandering to each naval air station."

Harm stared at her. "You want me to come home here." he asked her, revelling in how she would answer.

"Well...if you'll have me, I won't be living here very long. We're going to have to find a 2 bedroom and den apartment." She looked impishly up at him. Harm's heart felt like it was exploding, he was so stunned. At that look, Harm enfolded her in a big hug and a passionate kiss.

"I love you..." he murmured into her hair as he and Jen embraced.

"So..." Jennifer said, her warm smile warming Harm to the very tips of his toes. "I see we'll be looking for a 2BR and den...so captain, my captain...why don't we take a look at the paper and see what we can find and let's make some appointments."

"2BR and den?" Harm looked at her. "Are you sure we shouldn't look for a 3BR and den?" He asked Jen who gave him an arch look.

"Who said I was sleeping alone?" she gave him a lascivious look which all but made her look as if she was undressing Harm, "Especially when I have this incredible hunk of a Navy Captain. Mattie can have the other bedroom and we can utilize the den for it's intended purpose as a study."

"You mean..." Harm stuttered, a little shocked at Jen's boldness.

"Yes, I mean..." Jen said. "Now that you're free, there's nothing that I want more than to be everything to you. Now let's find our future home before your commanding officer wonders why you haven't done exactly as he's asked."

"aye, aye, Ma'am." Harm mockingly saluted her.

"Hey...Harm...I work for a living." she retorted using the age old drill instructor riposte implying that enlisteds did all the work in the Navy. She gave him a smug grin.

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

0800 HRS

Next Morning

June 29, 2007

Mac looked up as the yeoman dropped off a rather large package containing something from a law office in England. She opened it to find a divorce finalization judgement. So he was able to finalize the divorce papers without her signing it. That thoroughly pissed her off to no end. Harm was free to pursue that simpering enlisted bitch like a dog in heat.

And what drew him to Coates anyways? She had to have been scheming to get Harm at any point prior to her separation from the Navy. Did he commit adultery with her? Did he at any time show any hint of inappropriate behavior with one Jennifer Coates, erstwhile Legalman One during the time that they were both in uniform. There were subtle looks or glances from Coates end, that much she could reckon, but nothing concrete. And if she levelled a conduct unbecoming/fraternization charge against Harm and Coates, it would backfire and bite her in the ass. Was revenge worth her career? Would she be able to sink Harm's career and reputation and still be able to walk away from the matter without having her career sink with an Article 107 courts martial if her allegations proved contrived and false?

Mac knew Coates was attracted to Harm, based on his personality and his vigorous defence of her when he first met her during in 2003 when she was accused of being AWOL. Yet despite being AWOL and suffering 30 days in the brig, she managed to catch the big jackpot in being promoted twice. She was an ET3 (electronics technician 3rd class) when she was brought before the bench due to her being away without leave. She transferred to Legalman billet and coming in as a LN2 then was promoted to LN1. Coates was like a cat thrown off a balcony. She always seemed to land with her feet on the ground. Now what really pissed off Mac was that not only did Coates slide through like grease on teflon, but she also now had Mac's ex-husband in her little grasp.

How dare she!

Mac slammed her fist down on the table, just as Commander Roberts appeared at the door. "Something the matter? Lieutenant Colonel?" asked Commander Roberts.

"Nothing, Commander." Mac replied defensively. "Just a frustrating case."

"...from England?" Bud asked noticing the address on the manila envelope. "Well, don't let it take too much out of you. You're needed first chair on the Chief Osborne case." He turned around and headed back out."

Mac thought to herself. The cold atmosphere around the JAG HQ office was starting to get to her. She was looking forward to starting off on a new footing when she was able to get her command at the RLSO Northwest at Bangor, WA. She'd be well away from DC and not have to put up with unsociable co-workers.

JENNIFER COATE'S SUITE

Monitor Road

San Diego, CA

June 29, 2007

"Hey, Harm, I found a place that we might look into." Jen said excitedly. "3 full bedrooms, 2 1/2 bath. It's a house with a driveway big enough to park three cars. And it's in La Jolla."

Harm raised his eyebrow quizzically. "I hope it's not too close to my mom and Frank. I don't want them to feel too crowded by living right next door to them. And remember I don't have the salary of a VP of a major automotive manufacturing firm."

"It's not that bad. They're asking for $3000 a month." Jen said, her eyes shining brightly. "I think we could manage that, with my pay and yours. I make $32,000 paralegal part-time. I structure my course-load around my work schedule. So, what do you think? Could we make it?"

Harm grinned a happy-go-lucky smile "I think so." He reached for her hand and caressed it causing very strong sensations to run up and down Jen's spine. Something about being entirely smitten with this Navy captain of hers.

Jen continued speaking. "Harm, the market isn't good right now for paralegals, too many programs, too little entry-level jobs. I can't move from the one I have now, so I'm going to have to do a lot of commuting, but I intend on keeping that job." She sighed and Harm took her other hand.

"Jen. I support you fully on any decision you make. If you want to continue at the job, that's fine too." Harm looked around the room then his gaze came back to Jen. "I've got no problem with you commuting to work. And I also have no problem with living in La Jolla, provided we're not living practically on Mom and Frank's doorstep. If you want I can drive you to university to save time, or if you want to take your own car, that's fine too. I know I'm going to have a long commute down I-5 to the Hwy 75 connector to get to Coronado and North Island but I already do that anyway living at Mom and Frank's. And Mattie will have to continue to go to therapy which I think I'll put her in the school on the base as well as get her some therapy at the base hospital with her being a dependant."

Jen grinned, her eyes searching Harm's face for any sign of discontent. "So...you're OK with that? It's a better neighborhood!" Harm nodded in assent. "Well, I'll call the realtor and get a viewing. Let's have the first and last month's rent and damage deposit all ready to go so that we can go on it."

"What did I ever do without you?" Harm asked plaintively since it seemed like Jen was in the driver's seat on this one.

"Floundered around like a little lost puppy...probably." Jen smirked at him with a wink.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you? Jen." He grinned that flyboy grin that drove her wild.

Jen smiled her lovely impish grin. "No, but you can keep telling me. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

MARINERS COVE APARTMENTS

W. Point Loma Blvd

San Diego, CA

"Now, the building was built in 1974 and was remodeled in 2001." the realtor said. "The back of this townhome faces a greenbelt and it's got a nice yard. You have access to the clubhouse and the pool. It's one of our open layouts and you have a wide kitchen."

The floorplan for the 3 BR townhome was very nice, and compact. Harm really liked it since it was easy to keep maintained and since he would be out of the townhouse most of the time, it made sense. The 11x11 bedroom made it easy for Mattie to negotiate her way around on crutches and it made sense that they would keep that room for her. The 11x13 bedroom made a nice office area. There was patio storage as well as ample storage area in the townhouse. The Master Bedroom was nice with an adjoining 3 piece washroom and Jen latched onto the large closet that made up one wall facing the bed. She grinned. "I like this. Ample clothing space. Very nice." she murmured as she leaned against Harm.

5559 CHELSEA AVENUE

La Jolla, CA

The realtor took them through a nice little open plan single family home. This one was a little higher price than they had expected but the plan was open and there was a view of the Bay from there. There were built in shutters on the windows and in the living room there was a fireplace made of rocks mortared together. The kitchen had a nice polished marbelized stone counter. Jen fell in love with the kitchen.

REAL ESTATE OFFICE

La Jolla, CA

June 29, 2007

Harm looked at the realtor and grinned as the realtor said "Well, it's usually the wife that makes the decision..." looking at Jen.

Jennifer grinned at Harm. "Well, Harm, dear...I did like the house on Chelsea, but it just didn't sit right with me. Now the townhouse. It was spectacular though it didn't really have the view of the ocean. I liked the way that it was an open layout and that the bedrooms were accessible on the first floor. And I fell in love with the closet space." She sighed dreamily.

"Well, I guess that clinches that." Harm grinned at her as she smiled back at him. "Now, I'm busy most of the time, so I won't have time to upkeep the place. I'm in the Navy. JAG, Fleet JAG for COMNAVAIRFOR so I'm going to be hustling around bases."

"So, I'm going to be the one maintaining the place." Jen said to the realtor. "So the townhouse makes more sense in that respect."

The realtor nodded. " Yep, I was Navy back in the Viet Nam days. Got out as an E-7 CMM (Chief Machinists Mate). Put in my 20 and vamoosed into real estate. You're a..."

"Captain, USN and my lady here is formerly a YN1, Yeoman One, she's now separated from the Navy."

Jen smirked at Harm as he referred to her as "my lady".

"Well, we have the 3 BR floorplan for $2039. So first and last month's rent comes out to $4078 + 2 months security deposit. If you wish to pay in advance, we usually write out checks for 6 months at a time. When were you thinking of moving in. Since the suite is vacant, it's available now. Of course, you will be responsible for rent for the last 2 days of the month that you're tenanted in the building if you opt to move in this evening. But if you're moving in July 1st, 2007, you can take possession June 30th afternoon with no penalty or days needing to be paid. That may make it easier on you to move in through the course of this weekend.

Harm called Animal on his cell phone.

"Hi, sir?"

"Yes? Captain" Animal responded.

"Found a place to live. sir." Harm said. "Would you be able to help us move tomorrow. Maybe round up a few of the guys. I'll have drinks and pizza ready."

"That sounds like an adequate bribe, Captain." Animal said. "I'll mark myself and Liandra there and I'll get Metalman, Scooter and Kimber to give you a hand too. Knowing Metalman, he'll whine but if you kick him, he'll quit complaining. Something about pain that usually makes him shut up. See you tomorrow, Captain; Noon is it? At your Mom's place. Yes, I know where that is. I remember Mrs. Burnett from your flight-school days."

"Well, Jen, we got the Vice-Admiral helping us to move in." He finished signing the check.

"Wow, you got a vice-admiral helping you to move?" the realtor asked astounded.

"Yes, he and I go back a long ways. From flight school. He was one of the instructors there and was a good friend of mine."

"You're an aviator too?" the realtor said, his jaw dropping even more? Harm was in civilian clothes so his designator wasn't readily apparent. "And you're working as Fleet JAG for Commander of Naval Air Forces and you're getting Commander of Naval Air Forces to help you move? Wow, that must be some pull you got."

"No, sir. He says he's doing it for the pizza!" Harm replied grinning. Jen bit back laughter. They finalized the rental agreement and signed the 1 year lease. Handing over the check, Harm shook the realtor's hand.

The realtor stood up and declared. "Well, Captain, it's a pleasure doing business with you. I'll be there at noon tomorrow to hand over the keys and we'll see you there."

Harm drove Jen over to a restaurant and they had a quiet dinner together. When they finished and he drove Jen back over to her basement suite on Monitor Road, he walked her to her door. There Jen turned around and said, "Harm, looking forward to tomorrow." she said leaning up to kiss him firmly on the lips. "We'll move your stuff in first." she said. "You haven't unpacked, have you?"

"No, I've kept all my stuff packed so that I could move into whatever was available." Harm replied looking at Jen as she opened the door. "We'll have to pack your stuff. Did you want me to call my mother and tell her that I'm going to be helping you pack tonight?"

"Yes. You might want to let Mattie know too, just in case we take too long and end up finishing up in the early hours of the morning." Jen replied, pinching Harm's cheek and depositing another kiss on his lips.

Harm used Jennifer's home phone to dial his mother in La Jolla. "Yes, Mom. I'm over at Jennifer's house. We're packing for a move tomorrow. Yes, I found a place. Yes, I'm planning on moving tomorrow. Yes, I do have help coming out tomorrow to help me move. You and Frank should take it easy."

Harm heard his mother lean away from the phone and yell "FRAAAANK! HARM SAYS HE FOUND A PLACE! YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET SOME GROCERIES...WE'RE GONNA HAVE VISITORS! YES! THE VICE-ADMIRAL IS COMING!"

Harm had to pull the receiver away from his ears to keep from getting deafened. Did Mom have to yell so loud? And how did she know it was the COMNAVAIRFOR that was actually coming over to help. Oh, yes...he was the only one that he really knew at COMNAVAIRFOR HQ so naturally his mother picked Animal as the one coming over to help him.

COMNAVAIRFOR RESIDENCE.

SEA RIDGE DR.

La Jolla, CA

This was a 7 BR 5 BATH home that Animal had found not too far from the base. He had found it and laid down the money on it very quickly once he had come over to take command of COMNAVAIRFOR. It was not a big luxury house, but it suited his needs quite nicely and at a pay grade of 0-9, he was able to easily afford it and still have plenty of money left over. His family didn't lack for much, and he put a lot into savings. He was worth seven digits now with his investments and he was comfortably well-off. Unlike many people, Animal saw no need to keep up with the Joneses. Just so long as he had camera equipment, he was fine.

He dialed his erstwhile friend. "Commander Burrows!" Metalman barked.

"Commander. It's Animal."

"Yeah?" was Metalman's snarky response. Animal ignored it. That was Metalman. Usually if he behaved like that to someone else, he would be busted down to LT JG so fast his head would spin. But that's why Animal kept him in his command. He knew no-one else would put up with Metalman's shenanigans. Metalman was a top-notch naval aviator and flew with the VF-103 Jolly Rogers, but got yanked after his command tour to be a part of the staff of COMNAVAIRFOR, which was going to put him on track for Captain and RADM (LH) very shortly.

"Hey, you're free tomorrow right?" Animal questioned.

"And..." Metalman's voice sounded wary. "What have you got us into this time?"

"Dragooned into helping Hammer move."

"Helping Rabb move?" Metalman grunted. "And what's in it for me?"

"Pizza...and drinks."

"Pizza? I can order pizza in here and I don't drink. I'm a Mormon." Metalman grumbled.

"And you're also pitching in Sunday." Animal replied, an evil grin on his face as Liandra giggled seeing the expression on her husband's face.

"Says who?"

"Says my three stars to your silver oak leaf. I'll see you tomorrow at 0900 hrs" Animal said resolutely.

"if you say so..." Metalman grumbled. "I'll get Kimber too...since I'm sure you want her there as well...to pitch in..."

"I gotta call Scooter...since he's also having to pitch in..." Animal said. "It's gonna be a full day of moving and probably Sunday as well..."

"Well, I ain't missing church so you'd better make it snappy tomorrow since I have to make it for morning service Sunday. Now after morning service, I might be able to see myself pitching in for a couple hours at least..." Metalman replied. "See you tomorrow...and I'm going to sleep too...so if you got anything else...e-mail me."

"Unless it's an emergency alert." Animal growled. "Then I'm kicking in your door. See ya!"

Animal retorted and hung up.

BASE OFFICER'S QUARTERS

NAS NORTH ISLAND

June 30, 2007

0900 HRS

Animal banged full fist on the door 15 times and yelled "Hey wake up...Metalman!" Animal was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had his Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses on. "We're going to be late".

Metalman opened the door blearily. "What the hell do you want?"

"I told you I was picking you up to help out at Hammer's today." Animal growled trying to keep a grin from breaking out.

"And I agreed to that?" Metalman groaned. "Remind me to make an appointment with the base psychologist. I might need my head examined."

"If we're gonna go get some eats before we have to help Hammer, we'd better get a move on it." Animal said. "And speak of the devil..."

"Good morning, sir." Captain Kimberly Anne Benton ran a thin hand through her red hair and smiled as she came over to Metalman's door. She was residing at the Base Officer's Quarters on the female side.

"We're off duty, it's Animal." Animal remarked. "I don't wear my stars on the weekend."

"yes, Animal." Kimber replied, looking around. "And where is Scooter? He said he was coming too."

Commander Michael "Scooter" Fenwick grinned as he peered over Animal's head. Standing 6' 2", 2" shorter than Hammer, he cut an imposing figure. He tended to work out at the Base Recreation center. Animal looked over at him. "Well, Scooter, about time you got here."

"Need any help, sir?" Commander Elizabeth Hawkes came over after her morning run. "I saw you three gathered around Metalman's door and thought you might need some help." she inquired.

"Sure, Skates, we could use some help. When did you get into town?" Animal asked. Skates was well known around the aviation community as the best damned RIO to step into the cockpit of an F-14. At odd ends, because of the retirement of the F-14 Tomcat, she now stepped into the front seat of a F-18E Superhornet through the Backseat to Stick program which allowed naval flight officers selected as top of their category to transition into the front seat. She had just completed the program and was preparing to ship out to one of the Fleet Replacement Squadrons to train up in their F/A-18E Super Hornets. "So...Skates? You up to helping Hammer move today That's what we're gathered around here for. I buy breakfast." Animal said.

"You're helping Hammer move, Small world, Admiral, sir. I flew with him off the Patrick Henry when I was in the back seat, sir. We ditched in the ocean and bobbed around like a bunch of corks for about 8 1/2 hrs until a rescue helo came over and picked me up. They didn't find Hammer for another 4 hrs." Skates said. "Where did you know Hammer from, sir?"

"Flight school, Skates. I was an instructor there. Hammer flew a hot stick back then." Animal replied. "Now let's pile in the car and get going, so we're not late to help Hammer move."

Hopping in the car, greeting Liandra there whom Skates knew well from visiting Hammer at JAG HQ, everyone piled in. Animal got onto HWY. 94 and made a 40 minute drive to Santee, CA to Mission Gorge Road and the Sonic Drive-In there. When they got there, there were three orders of SuperSONIC Double Cheeseburgers; Animal got a double order of bacon put on the burger. Liandra wanted Chili Cheese Fries and a regular Cheeseburger along with a Banana shake. Animal got one too. Everyone else opted for cola. Then they happily got on the road back to La Jolla to end up at Trish and Frank Burnett's place.

TRISH AND FRANK BURNETT'S RESIDENCE

9376 LA JOLLA FARMS

LA JOLLA, CA

"Tosh, it's so good to see you" Trish said wrapping Animal in a gigantic hug as Hammer grinned.

"Hey, Mom." Animal replied. Evidently Trish wanted every one of Hammer's friends to call her Mom. That was evident from the time that Hammer was in flight school and he invited a few of his close friends to his mother's house to have a meal or two. "Good to see you."

"And Liandra! Dear, you are looking great." Trish kissed her on both cheeks as Lia gave her a big hug.

"Glad you could make it, Admiral". Harm said. Animal gave him a glare.

"Hey...I don't wear stars on the weekend. Harm, Ditch the admiral...kiddo...It's Animal when we're not wearing uniform."

Metalman. Kimber and Scooter looked a little lost while Skates grinned up at Harm who looked extremely surprised. "Skates!"

"Hammer..."

Animal interjected. "Found this little lost lamb and dragooned her into helping you move. Hammer, Hope you got enough pizza."

Trish said. "Nonsense. I sent Frank out last night for fixins for BBQ. Why eat pizza. It's so unhealthy."

"Mom, I want to introduce you to my friends." Animal said. "This is Captain Kimberly Benton, Commander Philip "Metalman" Burrows and Commander Michael "Scooter" Fenwick.

"I'm so pleased to meet you. I hope you'll have a chance to eat some of the BBQ that Frank is out on the porch cooking up for later." Trish replied as she shook each of their extended hands.

Harm's daughter came out to see them. "Hi, Admiral." she said brightly. "How are you."

"As I told Harm, Mattie, it's Animal on weekends." Animal gave Mattie a big hug. "How's things coming?" referring to her therapy.

Mattie returned the hug. "Hey, it's going great, but it's slow going. I've been getting some really good workouts from the base therapists and it's helping...but slow."

"Keep up with it, champ. I know you can do it." Animal replied, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"So, you all ready to move to the new place?"

"As much as I love being here with Grandma and Grandpa, I think they want their place back." Mattie grinned.

Harm started carrying boxes down to the rented moving van. "We have to go by Jen's house later." he said. Everyone started pitching in and helping with all the boxes.

"Jen?" Animal queried. "I didn't know Legalman One Coates was here in San Diego."

"She's separated from the Navy, Animal."

"Oh..." Animal queried.

"And she's taking Psychology at UofSD." Harm grinned. There was something definitely going on with Hammer, Animal thought. This was the look of a guy who knew that he had the girl of his dreams.

"Ah...and she's moving in with ya, right?" Animal said getting an evil grin on his face. "Sure, no problem, we'll help Jen too."

Harm turned beet red in embarrasment.

"No problem, she's no longer in the Navy, buddy, frat regs don't apply." Animal said cheerily. "Go get her." Animal said.

"Go get who." a cheery voice replied, as one Jennifer Coates peered around the corner. "Hi, Admiral." Animal shook his head in amazement.

"I think that's the fifth time today, I've had to tell someone to not call me Admiral." Animal sighed. "Not an admiral during weekends, Jen."

Jen smiled and reached out and gave Animal a hug. "So...how are you doing?"

"Not too bad. Keeping your hubby-to-be out of trouble during office hours," Animal grinned as Jen turned beet red.

"We haven't got that far yet." Jen replied once she was able to reply after quelling down laughter.

Trish coming back from the kitchen remarked. "Well, Jen, I hope it's soon." she said archly giving Harm a look that caused Harm to turn beet red for the second time that morning and causing Jen deep down inside to think 'I hope so...too.' silently to herself.

"Last box!" Metalman said as he deposited it on the moving van. "Do we have room to load Jennifer's stuff on the truck as well or should we just unload over at your new place, Harm!"

"Yeah, unload over at our new place first, then we'll go after Jen's stuff." Harm replied. "After we're done, Mom and Frank have a BBQ for us." Animal's ears perked up at that. "Knew Animal would notice." Harm smirked.

"Oh, food of any sort will get my husband all worked up." Lia replied to Harm.

Harm took a moment to ask Lia how the RLSO Southwest was working out. "Not too bad; not overloaded with cases, but I may have to ask LGEN Cresswell if I can transfer in about three more attorneys."

"Thought about bringing in Meg Austin and Kate Pike?"

"Commanders Pike and Austin," Lia said. "Certainly. It would be nice to have some family close by." she said thinking about Animal's brother who was currently dating Commander Meg Austin.

"By the way, How's Brian doing?" Harm asked.

Lia says. "Well, we hear from hubby's brother sporadically. He's MARCOMFOR2's commander so he gets shuttled around everytime the you-know-what hits the fan. I know he's seeing Commander Austin and things look pretty serious from the last time that Brian was in contact with us."

Harm grinned. "I guess we may be seeing wedding bells and an announcement in the near future."

Lia grinned. "That's if you and Jen don't beat them to the altar first. " she smirked. Harm grinned back.

"Hey are you two gonna quit chatting so we can get on the road." Animal complained. "We still have to drop your stuff over at the new place before you end up not being able to do Jen's stuff until tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir." Harm replied.

"I'm not an Admiral on the weekend...darn it!" Animal grumbled at which Metalman piped up.

"Y'know, I'm getting hungry again." Animal smacked him in the back of the head with the palm of his hand. "OW!"

"We got all of Jen's packing done last night. Took us until two o'clock in the morning though." Harm said. "So let's get a move on."

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINERS COVE APARTMENTS

W. Point Loma Blvd

San Diego, CA

1100 hrs June 30, 2007

Harm pulled up and the rest of the convoy pulled up behind him. As the realtor transferred the keys to Harm, Animal looked appreciatively at the townhouse and said so. "Hey, that's a nice place."

"Thanks. We found it with the help of the realtor. The realtor's an ex-E-7, Chief Machinist's Mate, off the USS Nathan James. DDG-80 * - (AN: If anyone has read the book by William Brinkley called "The Last Ship" will recognize this ship. It is a really thrilling book that has one hell of an ending). The realtor looked over at Animal.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." The realtor extended his hand and Animal shook it.

"Chief, since I'm off-duty right now. It's Animal." Animal said. "It's my callsign."

"I guessed that, Animal." the realtor said. "you flyboys have such great handles. When I was serving on the USS Nathan James, the Phantoms used to always give us cover when we were off the Vietnam coast. Kept us from getting shelled by NVA shore batteries." The realtor said. "Well, I have a few more appointments to keep. Good to meet you. We'll see you around."

The crew managed to get the boxes in and quickly wrapped up within about 2 hrs, guided by Harm as to where they should put it all. Then Harm and the rest of the crew got in their vehicles and headed over to Monitor Road to pick up Jennifer's belongings that were packed away.

JENNIFER COATE'S SUITE

Monitor Road

San Diego, CA

"Here we go." Jennifer said as she opened the door to her suite and the rest of the crew piled in to grab boxes and shuffle out to the moving van. There weren't a whole lot of boxes there and the basement suite was cleared out quickly. The keys were handed over to the landlord and Jen finally looked at the place for the last time. "Well..." she said to Harm. "I guess we start on our road together." She leaned into Harm for a hug. "I'll miss this place, but I'm not going to get emotional over it. Our place is Mariner's Cove."

It was time to hit the road back to Mariner's Cove Apartments and get Jen's stuff dropped off, because they had to all meet back at Trish and Frank's place for the BBQ.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINERS COVE APARTMENTS

W. Point Loma Blvd

San Diego, CA

1500 hrs June 30, 2007

Harm and Jen pulled up to the Mariner's Cove Apartments as the lumbering moving van pulled to a stop and Scooter got out. The rest of the gang pulled up in Animal's car, a 2004 Impala. By 1700 hrs they were all done. They were tired, and sweaty...but they knew that the BBQ was at around 1845 so they packed themselves up and headed over to Trish and Frank Burnett's place.

TRISH AND FRANK BURNETT'S RESIDENCE

9376 LA JOLLA FARMS

LA JOLLA, CA

1830 hrs

Animal and the rest of the gang pulled in while Scooter and Harm went to take the rental van back. Harm took his Lexus with him so that he could transport Scooter back to the BBQ. In the meantime, Liandra, Skates and Jen helped with what they could in the kitchen to help Frank and Trish get the BBQ together. Animal cracked open a Pepsi (his favorite drink as he would be driving the rest of the gang, who helped Harm move, home that night, before heading back home to his own place with Lia.

There were plenty of nice smells coming from Frank's BBQ when Harm and Scooter pulled up about an hour and a half later. As the first ribs started to come in through the door on a big platter. the hungry pilots and one JAG lawyer started to dig in. Animal and Liandra noticed Jen sitting close to Harm and frequently touching his arm or making conversation with him and Lia knowingly grinned at Animal. She whispered "Harm's got it bad."

Animal snickered. "I know." as he dug into Trish's famous potato salad. "I swear, Mom!" he said to Trish as she came around to offer him a second helping of salad. "I can never get enough of this potato salad. It's terrific."

"Well, eat up, Toshio, you all have worked hard today helping Harm and his fiancee move today."

Lia looked up in surprise at Trish, "Fiancee?"

"Oh, I'm sure, it's mother intuition, that very soon, Harmon is going to ask Jennifer to marry him. A mother is never wrong about those things."

2100 HRS

The BBQ broke up about 2100 hrs and the gang said their "thanks" to Trish and to Frank for their hospitality.

"Well, Harm, I gotta get these little lost sheep over to their BOQ" Animal said as he headed for his Impala. We'll see you on Monday. Enjoy your new place . Use Sunday and get unpacked, because we got some serious work to do." Animal grinned.

"I'll see you Monday. Animal." Harm replied. "Thanks for helping Jen and I to get moved in. Appreciate it."

"No problem, tell your Mom that the BBQ was fantastic." Animal grinned back and opened the car door to get in. The rest of the gang hollered their good-byes to the Burnetts and to Jen and Harm and Mattie. Animal pulled out of the driveway and headed towards I-5.

NAS NORTH ISLAND BOQ

San Diego, CA

2143 HRS

Pulling into the BOQ, Animal said to Metalman "See you at 0645 on Monday." as Scooter and Metalman got out of the car.

"Does that mean, I'm free Sunday?" Metalman said.

"Well we got it done today." Animal replied "Skates, we'll drive you over to the VOQ since you're on your way to NAS Lemoore on Monday."

"Thank you, Animal" Skates replied as they pulled away from the sidewalk.

After dropping Skates off at the VOQ, Animal turned to Liandra and said "Let's go home, hon." as he pointed the Impala off-base.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINERS COVE APARTMENTS

W. Point Loma Blvd

San Diego, CA

2300 HRS

Jen, Mattie and Harm entered their new townhouse and sighed as they saw the bed that was still in pieces. "Do you want to put the bed together tonight?" he sighed. "At least Mattie's bed is together, we got that done while they were still here. But our bed is still in pieces."

"How simple is it?" Jen replied. Mattie had gone to bed because she was exhausted.

"It'll probably take about 15-20 minutes to put it back together, but it's 2300 hrs." Harm said.

Jen sighed. "I think I'd rather sleep on the floor if we just lay the mattress on the floor and put some blankets over it for now. We can put the frame together tomorrow." And they both did exactly that.

Grabbing a drink, Harm quenched his thirst, while Jen got out a towel and headed up to go take a quick shower before bed time. Harm quickly used the time to strip out of his clothes leaving just his boxers and a t-shirt. When Jen came out of the ensuite of their bedroom, she looked at him. "Wow..." she said looking at him impishly. "Gotta love that hunk of a pilot." She smiled at Harm.

"Oh? Where's the pilot?" Harm teased. " I don't see one."

"You...o Captain, my dearest Captain." She dropped the bathrobe revealing a sheer negligee which caused Harm's jaw to nearly drop to the floor. She moved into his arms. "I love you, Harm." She murmured to him. "I want you."

"Are you sure?" Harm asked quietly and reverently gazing upon that heavenly form of Jennifer Coates. He could barely believe that Jen would want every bit of him. That she was giving him the most precious thing she had: her body. That their relationship had gone from friendship, to that of lovers, that they were now pledging to give of themselves their entire body and soul in an intimate relationship. That they were actually going to physically have sex and that this encounter would mean a whole new direction for the rest of their lives.

"Entirely; 100% sure," Jen purred. "I've wanted you ever since we worked together at JAG HQ. When you told me that you were finally free, I made up my mind to give myself entirely to you."

"You know that once we take this step." Harm replied. "That I'm only going to want more of you." he said. "And I'll want to make this official."

"Talk later." hushed Jen with her fingers on Harm's lip. "Make love to me...NOW!"

Harm did as she commanded. (AN: Yes, I'm going to be seriously evil and leave the explicit detail up to you imagination...so there)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Since I was so evil to not give you details on Harm and Jen last night. I give you...the MORNING AFTER! This is definitely going to change things for Harm and Jen. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with Mac, but it's probably not going to be pretty. Sorry folks, but this 5th chapter is taking some time to work on. Stupid writer's block plus to me, it's developing the relationship and how Harm intends to use this weekend that's giving me problems. Not to mention the distraction of the added "snow owl migration" in real life is making me want to pick up camera and albeit short lens (my 70-200mm f/2.8 VRII, unfortunately I don't have a 600mm supertelephoto yet) and head for Boundary Bay near Delta, BC. Yep, the photography is the one hobby that both the "vice-admiral" and I share. Sorry about the short chapter, but have been down with a cold and a sinus infection. Not a fun thing to have at this time.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINERS COVE APARTMENTS

W. Point Loma Blvd

San Diego, CA

0730 HRS

July 1, 2007

Harm blearily opened one eye as consciousness crept back in. His groin ached. And he felt even more tired then when he had went to bed. He looked up at the ceiling noticing a different ceiling than the one he'd woken up in days before. He looked down at himself; he was naked. His consciousness reasserted itself as he recalled the events of yesterday and he grinned as he remembered the last bit of carnal activity that had occurred.

He noticed as he stretched languidly that Jen was lying beside him curled up spooned next to his body, just as unclothed as he was. He peered over the side of the bed to see her sheer negligee piled casually on the floor. His boxers and t-shirt had joined the negligee on the floor tossed casually as Jen had taken them off him.

'What a way to christen their new townhome.' Harm thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked over at Jen whose brown eyes peered back at his own accompanied by an impish grin as she reached under the covers for something...and started stroking.

"Good morning..." she purred contentedly. "You know; it's been said that men hold themselves in their sleep. I guess it's true." With the ministrations, Harm definitely reacted favorably. Jen rolled over, her back facing him under the covers, adjusting herself so that he could enter her with very little difficulty. She moaned softly, as he started thrusting again. "Oh...god...Harm."

They didn't say much for about another hour as they made love slowly and passionately. Jen arched her back as she met Harm thrust for thrust and then cried out as she plunged over the cliff as she climaxed and Harm emptied himself inside her.

"God, Harm." She murmured as they stretched limply beside each other arms around her. "I'm wrung out...sure wish we could stay in bed all day." She purred, looking up at him. "How many times did we do it last night?" she asked.

"I lost count at six." Harm said as he stretched.

"I think we should take a shower." Jen replied as she got up, her body magnificently displayed for his benefit. "Can't go out grocery shopping to fill up the fridge while smelling like sex, y'know." she winked at him as she sashayed to the ensuite. Harm just grinned widely as he got up and followed her in.

The bathtub was standard with a showerhead. The shower-curtains were drawn as Jen started the water. When she had the water temperature to the right warmth, she ducked her head under the cascading water. She smiled at Harm as he stepped in too to join her in the shower. She mouthed the words, "I love you." and kissed him. Harm looked her over from head to toe. Jen's hair was plastered to her head, soaked. Her eyes were full of her love for Harm as she gazed back at him. She had very nice breasts, Harm noticed and her body was thin and athletic. He was absolutely enthralled with Jen and still amazed that she was willing to make love to him; amazed that she would love him so much.

"As much as I'd love to make love to you in the shower, I think we need to get ourselves washed off and get the boxes unpacked, then we have a grocery shopping trip that we have to get done." Jen said resolutely noticing Harm's lascivious look. "but when we get back. I want to ravish you in the shower." She looked at Harm, total contentment in her eyes. "Now, I need to wash my hair." she said to Harm with an impish grin, "You're welcome to watch." Harm liked that idea very much and watch he did.

0925 HRS

Harm and Jen stepped out of the bathtub and dried each other off. They found clothes in the boxes that would be fine for them for unpacking boxes. A t-shirt and shorts for Jen that accentuated Jen's figure and Harm put on white t-shirt and jeans.

"Harm, I don't know if Mattie is up yet." Jen mentioned. "I think we should start with our bedroom first. "You put the bed together while I get our clothes in the closet. Are you taking the right or the left side?"

"I'll take the right. I'll probably only need about a foot and a half of the closet space and the rest can be yours." Harm replied looking at the box that held his clothes. His uniforms were in several garment bags in order to keep them from becoming wrinkled. He pulled the wrench out of his tool box and started putting the bed frame together after he leaned the mattress up against the wall. Jen started putting the clothes in the closet. They didn't have much to say for the next hour as they each quietly did their tasks; each lost in their own thoughts.

"Done." Harm said twenty-five minutes later as he completed the bedframe and placed it where it would be for the next three years. He then wrestled the box spring over and laid it down on the frame. Then he put the mattress on top of that. Noticing the little leakage from their nocturnal and morning carnal activities on the sheets, he rolled the sheets up and tossed them in the laundry hamper after tossing Jen a wide grin while she rolled her eyes back at him and mouthed "men..." Harm looked at her contemplatively while his mind rolled back to last night and his conversation with his mother. Jen had gone back to working on putting the clothes in the closet while Harm's mind wandered.

/Flashback/

Trish had talked to Harm, "So...are you planning on proposing to Jennifer at some point?"

"I don't know yet." Harm had replied giving his mother a sideways glance.

Trish sighed, "Well, if you are going to, I have an idea for you." She held out a small jewelry box. "This has been a part of the Rabb family line for the past two generations. Now it's being handed down to you." Harm took the proffered box and opened it to find a delicate antique engagement ring. "Now, Harm, it's been your Grandma Sarah's engagement ring when Grandpa Rabb proposed to her. It was mine when your father proposed to me. Now by rights, it should be passed down to you to the woman that you marry."

"Why didn't Mac get this?" Harm asked her quizzically.

"Harm." Trish sighed sadly. "It was a mother's intuition. You and Mac were not right for each other, so I withheld it until you found the right woman. You and Jen complement each other perfectly. You're patient with each other. I watch Jen and see the light in her eyes when she looks at you. That she is perfectly content with the things you do, other than the things that really annoy her. Your flying isn't the 800lb elephant in the room and she's content to let you pursue your dreams as long as you support her. Jennifer is a Rabb woman definitively, Harm. She's an individual but she is also a support to the husband. Now you have the ring, the ball is in your court, Harm. Figure out when the time is right." she caressed her son's face. "You'll know deep inside your heart when that is."

/Present/

By this time, Mattie had woken up and was starting to arrange her room the way she wanted it. So they made their way out into the kitchen and started working on the boxes in the kitchen.

1200 HRS

They had called in for pizza and soda. When the pizza and soda had arrived, Harm paid the delivery driver and brought the pizzas and sodas into the house. Harm had his vegetarian, while Jen preferred a Greek pizza: chicken topped with gyros meat, feta cheese, olives, green bell peppers, onions, tomatoes and spinach. Mattie had a meat-lovers pizza though Harm frowned upon that.

"I don't eat rabbit food." Mattie said with a smug grin as she ixnayed sharing a piece of Harm's pizza, for her health.

Harm grinned smugly as he looked over at Mattie. "Hey...I could make Harm's famous meatless meatloaf tonight for dinner." Mattie's face turned sour.

"I'll make sure I leave some pizza left over." she retorted acidly.

"Darn. Nobody likes my meatless meatloaf." he complained with a grin that belied his offense at everyone turning down his meatless meatloaf.

Jen laughed, "You might try leaving out the tofu and adjusting your onions and tomatoes. That might make the recipe better." Her eyes twinkled merrily at his discomfiture over her adjustments to his "famous" recipe.

1800 HRS

By 1800, the townhouse looked as though it was squared away. The afternoon heat was starting to wane and they were ready to call it an afternoon and head for the grocery store. Mattie considering the fact that she needed help to get anywhere, opted to stay at home and relax in front of Jen's TV that was now 'their TV'. The grocery store was Ralphs to be exact, although to some people, they would wonder why people would shop at a food store with a name that was a synonym for "spewing chunks". Well, Harm had never seen Jen shop. With calculator in hand and an eye for specials, Jen loaded up the grocery cart while having Harm push.

"Now, Harm." Jen said laughing at Harm's disdainful look at the item in her hand when she put a rib-roast in the grocery cart. "I'm not entirely a vegetarian like you. I have to have some red meat in my diet." she said with a definitive 'we're getting this' look in her eyes. Harm knew that it was fruitless to complain.

Their end grocery bill came out to about $350.00 and Harm's Lexus was full to the brim. "I think we're pretty much done with groceries." Harm said as he lugged the last bag from the cart into the vehicle. "Do you have any other ideas of what we might need?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically as he waited for Jen's answer.

"I don't know entirely yet." Jen replied. "We have cleaning materials that we've amalgamated from both our places. We have two brooms, 2 vacuums, and two dustpans. A mop and a bucket. Plenty of cleansers. I think we pretty much have everything that we could ever need so far until we run out which from the selection of cleansers will probably be sometime in 2008." she quipped with a twinkle in her eyes. Harm looked at her. She was so beautiful it just took his breath away. And her hair in the breeze made him want to grab her in an embrace and never let go. Even the mundane tasks of grocery shopping made it so much more fun because he was able to do it with Jen.

"Hey, sweetheart." Harm said to Jen who looked up at him smiling from the endearment used. "Is there any way that I can interest you in a day out next Saturday? Just the two of us. Mattie is going over to Mom's"

"Sure. A picnic of some sort?" Jen asked.

"Yes, something like that." Harm replied. Jen searched his face looking for hints. But Harm wasn't letting anything slip by. He had a plan that he was definitely going to execute with positive results.

Harm and Jen drove back to the townhouse. They made several trips out to the Lexus to cart the bags in. The kitchen counter was full up and Jen started putting the groceries away. Harm thought out loud. "Y'know, I think we could definitely use a freezer, considering that we have a family to feed." he paused with a devilish grin on his face. "And since you and Mattie seem to enjoy eating dead animals..." Jen gave him a withering smirk. "I think we need to have something to keep the dead animals frozen." he concluded.

As Harm prepared dinner, Jen and Mattie spent some time together. Harm made some vegetarian pasta as well as a side of chicken pasta for Mattie and Jen. That way they were able to all eat what they wanted.

Mattie went off to relax in her room with a book, while Harm and Jen enjoyed sitting on the couch taking in the feel of their new home. They were wrapped in each other's arms and it slowly progressed from there to heavy petting and lip-locking. They looked at each other and grinned maniacally. At a wordless signal, they both dashed for the upstairs bedroom and ensuite. Stripping clothes as they got in the door of their bedroom and closing the door and locking it.

"Shower?" Jen said with a wicked smile. "First one in there..." she left off as she noticed Harm's evil hungry grin looking over her naked form. (AN: Oh, god, I'm starting to write SMUT! ~facepalm~ Did I promise a shower scene back earlier in the story...some fantasy or something?)

That was probably the fastest Harm had ever moved in his life. Jen and Harm wrapped each other in their arms. Harm laid a pattern of kisses all over Jen's face and Jen reciprocated, the feel of their bare skin against each other sending cascades of sensations over each other. The shower was turned on and they continued their kissing under the cascade of water. Harm ran his hands through Jen's soaked hair as he hungrily kissed her. Jen moaned softly as Harm attacked her lips. She turned around, hiked her hips up on tip-toes while she put her hands up against the wall and pressed back into Harm's groin. "Oh, god, Harm...take me." She moaned. Harm had a minor sense of deja vu in his mind, harkening back to several months ago when he had envisioned a scene like this. This was reality and he took full advantage of it. Little did Harm know how passionate Jennifer could be until yesterday night when their relationship turned sexual. She was definitely passionate in her love-making and it showed every time they had made love last night as well as this morning. She showed her appreciation for him with looks, with touches and with her kisses and he did likewise. (AN: I'm going to leave them in the shower and you can happily imagine this to your heart's content).

Monday Morning

0545 HRS

Harm woke up blearily. It was Monday. "Oh God." Harm groaned, he ached all over. Jen was still asleep. He had to quickly shower and shave because he had a 30 minute drive to NAS North Island.

When he was done about 20 minutes later, he leaned over kissed his still sleeping lover, who looked up at him "You're up early..." she murmured in his left ear. "Love you, have a good day at work." Jen whispered. Harm picked up his cover, his khaki windbreaker and his briefcase and headed for the Lexus.

Jen would have a few more hours of sleep before she had to get up and attend her classes at University of San Diego. Tomorrow she would have no classes, but she would have work from 0830 to 0500. Her schedule was Monday classes, Tuesday, Wednesday - work and Thursday classes, and Friday work. She worked three days out of the week at the law office as a paralegal, and then the other two were full up with classes for her Psychology degree. She was debating signing up for OCS or striking out a plank of her own as a civilian clinical psychologist.

COMNAVAIRFOR HQ

NAS NORTH ISLAND

San Diego, CA

Monday, July 2, 2007

0625 HRS

Harm pulled his Lexus up to his parking spot at the COMNAVAIRFOR HQ, shut off the engine and got out of the car, locking it. Traffic was a pain in the ass down I-5. He went in through the HQ door and headed for his office. CMCYN Trebalos said "Good morning, sir."

Harm nodded and said "Good morning, Command Master Chief. Has Vice-Admiral Nakamura come in yet?"

"No, sir..." Trebalos said. "He's probably stuck on the I-5 connector. There was a major accident and he called in to say he'd be delayed for about an hour and a half."

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

0925 HRS

"Good morning, Commander." Mac said as Bud stepped into her office for the first time that morning.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Colonel." He had a handful of files in his hand. "I have a few more cases to drop on your desk this morning and you have an interview with the client in about 2 hrs."

"1 hr and 58 mins." Mac replied.

"Even when Captain Rabb was here, I still can't figure out how you do that. Colonel." Bud said.

"Это вещь, морской - Eto vyeshtʲ, morskoy" Mac replied to which Bud raised both eyebrows.

"Oh...Kay..." He said as he turned around. "As soon as I find a Russian translator I'll figure that one out."

JAG REGION LEGAL SERVICE OFFICE SOUTHWEST

NAS NORTH ISLAND

Commanding Officer's Office

0730 HRS

Captain Liandra Nakamura, JAG RLSO SW's commanding officer dialed the number to the HQ in Washington DC.

"JAG Headquarters, LN2 Rodriguez here, How may I help you?"

"Patch me into LGEN Cresswell, LN2. I need to speak to him." Lia said shortly.

"LGEN Cresswell speaking." LGEN Cresswell answered his phone. "What can I do for you, Captain Nakamura."

"Sir, RLSO San Diego is short staffed, we had a lawyer go on maternity leave and another two ended up on terminal leave. I was wondering if I could hijack London office and get the attorneys I need to staff the office up to full standard. Otherwise we'll fall behind in the cases and I don't want that to happen, sir." Lia replied.

"Certainly. Did you want to patch orders for three attorneys from London?"

"Yes, sir. specifically, Commanders Pike, Austin and Manetti."

"Ah, the Terrible Trio?" LGEN Cresswell asked. "Everybody's been asking for them."

"Yes, sir, but I have another three-star here who can out-match any Captain who wants the three." Lia replied mischievously.

"Devious, aren't you, Captain."

"Most definitely, sir."

"Alright, Captain, cut the orders for the three of them and I'll approve it. They should be there next week."

"Thank you ,sir." Lia thanked the general and hung up.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINERS COVE APARTMENTS

W. Point Loma Blvd

San Diego, CA

July 7, 2007

0730 HRS

The week which Independence Day split in half proved to be quite the week. Animal had kept Harm busy pretty much the first half. The second half involved Harm having to spend packing for his impending inspection tour of the West Coast squadrons. And in between all that, Harm was planning to surprise Jen on the weekend. When the weekend rolled around he was all ready. The weekend was bittersweet. He had a 3 week rotation out to NAS Lemoore and he wouldn't be back until the twenty-eighth. He was hoping for a favorable outcome in the little get-together with Jen to tide him over for the three weeks that he would be gone. Mattie was going to be taken to her base therapy treatments by Liandra Nakamura who volunteered to take her there.

Harm worked at his home office desk readying all the potential requirements to file his reports into COMNAVAIRFOR office including a laptop, and secure link to the internet. Most of the data he was going to be working with would be classified so he had to make certain that the information stayed secure. Once he was finished all that.

Jen was downstairs in the kitchen preparing the food for their little outing. Mattie went up to see Trish and Frank on Friday night and would be staying with Trish and Frank for the duration of the time that Harm was away. It was just that Harm didn't want to impose on Jen while she was busy at university and at work and the arrangement with Captain Nakamura taking Mattie to her required therapy sessions would work to keep Jen from being overwhelmed. Well, Captain Nakamura had volunteered. And who was he to not take her up on the offer. What was the old saying? _It takes a village to raise a child._

"Harm, I've got the sandwiches ready; lettuce and tomatoes for you, BLT for me." Jen called out, her voice audible in the home office he was using. Harm grinned to himself as he finally put the finishing touches on his packing. Walking down the steps to the main floor, he looked over at Jen and reached for her. Jen moved into his embrace as she said "So...sailor. where are we going today?"

"Well..." Harm hedged. "Since I have to be out of here at zero dark thirty to catch the COD to NAS Lemoore to report on Monday, I have to try to be back in this general area pretty darn quick, which pretty much means that anything we do this weekend has to be around the San Diego area." he reluctantly said, giving off the impression that he would prefer to be anywhere else but in San Diego for that weekend. He ventured a kiss as he said "I would have preferred to go up to Yosemite, this weekend, but that would have been a little too far out of the way."

"Well, let's get going, Harm." Jen replied as she gave him a scorching kiss and grabbed the bag full of sandwiches. "I'm sure we can get drinks while we're out."

SAN DIEGO NATIONAL WILDLIFE REFUGE COMPLEX

CHULA VISTA, CA

Animal shouldered his Nikon D2X, Gitzo tripod and his 600mm f/4 lens as he headed for the San Diego National Wildlife Refuge Complex to sign himself in. The receptionist looked at him. He was wearing standard outdoor clothing, a North Face light jacket with combat fatigue pants all topped off with a COMNAVAIRFOR logo'd ball cap complete with admirals scrambled eggs.

"So, how's the birds out here?" Animal asked the weekend receptionist. "First chance I've had to be able to come out here."

"Well, we have egrets out here, Least Bell's Vireo and other birds." Looking at Animal's gear the receptionist nodded. "At 600mm I think you should be able to get those photos you want."

"And if I still can't reach 'em." He reached into his pocket pulling out his TC-17EII teleconverter. "This will...gets me out to 1020mm."

"It's not very often we get you Navy guys out here. You are Navy, right?"

"Yep." Animal replied. "Been doing this for almost a hitch of 30 years."

"Well, sir, what got you into nature photography?"

"Naval cardiologist at Bethesda, Maryland." Animal looked at the receptionist wryly. "Said if I didn't find myself a less stressful line of work or a stress-free hobby, I'd plant myself six feet under inside of 6 months. So I'm doing this for myself and the fact that I love animals."

"The last commander wasn't so receptive to the Wildlife Sanctuary being at the foot of Coronado." one of the people at the reception desk turned to the admiral. "He tried to close off access to the wildlife sanctuary every time his SEALs went off and did exercises. Something about "mission security". Thought it was a whole bunch of hogwash. And the blanks that they fired were upsetting the birds at the sanctuary."

"Well, NAVSPECWARGRU doesn't fall under my jurisdiction, but I can certainly put in a word to the commander of Special Warfare Group that they are not to interrupt birders and scientist at the refuge." Animal replied looking at the person who spoke.

"You're the CO?"

"I'm Commanding Officer of the United States Navy Air Forces and Pacific Fleet Air Forces."

"Wow." the guy grudgingly gave his approval. "So you have some pull there."

"Some." Animal acknowledged the man. "SPECWARGRU doesn't fall under my paygrade." he replied. "All I can do is turn the ear of the CO there and see what he says."

SAN DIEGO ZOO

BALBOA PARK

SAN DIEGO, CA

"Oh...look at that." Jen said as she looked over at Harm. "The panda's trying to do a handstand."

"Yeah." Harm said. "And he's going to fall into the pond if he doesn't watch where..." at that moment, the panda did tumble head over heels into said pond. "Yep...he did." Harm dead-panned.

The zoo was fun for Jen. "We need to bring Mattie along the next time." Jen replied. Balboa Park, where the San Diego Zoo was located was a large sprawling park in the heart of San Diego. This was also where the US Navy Medical Center was. Unlike the NAS North Island Base Hospital which was a "primary care clinic", it was an all-services hospital, a sprawling complex ensconced in the Balboa Park grounds. However for most medical situations, the Base Medical Complex-Naval Base Coronado was sufficient.

For two hours, they wandered through the zoo looking at the different animals.

Balboa Park also had other attractions than the zoo and wandering through the various gardens in the park also proved to be interesting to Harm and Jen. Littered amongst the civilian populace who were enjoying the park were various Naval uniforms, presumably from the Naval Medical Center. Unlike the regular line navy, the hospital was manned 24/7.

SAN DIEGO NATIONAL WILDLIFE REFUGE COMPLEX

CHULA VISTA, CA

Walking down the trail towards the marsh where the egrets were supposed to be nesting, Animal enjoyed the faint breeze coming off the ocean. the salty water smell bringing back memories of a life spent at sea. Looking forward to adding some more photos to his varied collection of wildlife photography, the vice-admiral looked for a nice little spot in near the shoreline to put his tripod down. Carefully, due to the alert at the main gate with regards to the diamondback rattlesnake activity in the area. That risk heightened Animal's senses to watch for any warning rattles or snakes themselves sitting there sunning themselves on the rocks. He did not see any at the moment. Scanning the ground, he placed the Gitzo tripod on the ground and secured the D2x to the Jobu BWG-PRO2 gimbal and made ready to be able to photograph some egrets.

To be able to do this when he wasn't at work was a highlight. Liandra on the other hand was more interested in concerts and spent a lot of time when she was not researching cases getting tickets to the latest concerts. Animal wasn't so much interested in concerts as he was in his photography. And there was an understanding that each had their own hobbies and were allowed to have their own space with regards to them. Seeing some sandy plovers in the distance, Animal opted to photograph them to add to his varied collection of digital images in his photography portfolio.

As the morning sun rolled into noon-time, Animal pulled out a bottle of water and drank it. Sometimes waiting for the right moment to come along was time-consuming. The mid-day sun, directly overhead made the lighting harsh with dark shadows. This wasn't the right time for anything but informational shots. The art shots would come in the late afternoon during what was known to photographers all over as "golden hour".

CAMERA SHOP

SAN DIEGO, CA

Animal walked into the camera store, armed wtih his 600mm lens and tripod. That got quite a few looks from the salespeople. The VR lens was one of the best made. After receiving a "May I help you?" from one of the sales staff, Animal looked over at the sales clerk

...and said, "Yep, I'm looking for a better camera body than my D2x. I've put in about 200,000 frames through this camera and I'm looking to upgrade."

"Well, sir, the latest news that we've gotten from Photokina is that the Nikon D3 (a new full-frame) body is going to be out very shortly. We're looking at getting them in sometime in November. Would I be able to put your name on a waiting list for that camera?"

"Sure." Animal replied.

"Are you military, sir?"

"Yes." Animal said briefly.

"That's great, sir. My brother is in the US Navy out of the Pacific Fleet." the sales clerk said.

"Oh. congratulations to your brother." Animal replied.

"You work out of North Island?" the clerk said, looking at Animal's ballcap bearing the Commander Naval Air Forces patch on the face of the navy-blue ball-cap and the admirals' scrambled eggs on the brim of said ball-cap. "That's a beauitful lens you've got."

"Thanks, I shoot wildlife photography." 0

BALBOA PARK

SAN DIEGO, CA

JULY 7, 2007

2100 HRS

Marston Point was where they made their way to, after a full day of sightseeing. They were ready to call it an afternoon, head back to the motel near Balboa Park when Harm said that "we need to stay and watch the sunset from here."

Jen lookd fatigued, but she was more than happy to stay and watch the sunset. Looking west to the I-5, Jen noticed how low the sun was on the horizon and how long their shadows were getting. A beautiful mid-summer evening was what was in store for the both of them.

As the sun grew lower and lower in the sky, they sat on the bench arm in arm and Harm leaned over to give her a tender kiss. "Today was a special day. Harm." Jen murmured, her body pressed up tight against Harm's. They kissed deeply, each looking into the other's eyes.

"Jen, I know I'm not going to be able to give you the 'stable' family that you're looking for. With me being a Navy officer, I'm not going to be able to settle down for very long in any one location. But If you will have me..." Harm hesitated, uncertainty clouding his very voice. "I'm 44 years old, set in my ways and stubborn as hell."

"No more stubborn than me, Harm." Jen retorted. "And I'm too stubborn to let you go."

There it was, he was laying it out on the line. Getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me? Jen? "


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The last chapter was a small one because I'm not really all that great with romance and suspense leading up to the crux of the story. Also I was sick. I'll stick to that excuse. In any case, I will be concentrating on Harm, Jen, Animal and Liandra in this chapter with the exception of a few Mac sections. The real USS Suribachi was labelled AE-21, an ammunition ship. It was decommissioned in 1994 and was sold for scrap in 2009. There are only 8 ships in the Wasp Class of Landing Helicopter Docks (LHDs) in the United States Navy. 4 in the Pacific, 4 in the Atlantic. The USS Suribachi (LHD-9) is fictional (my creation).

MARSTON POINT, BALBOA PARK

SAN DIEGO, CA

JULY 7, 2007

2125 HRS

Jen looked in absolute shock as Harm got down on his knees holding in his hands what appeared to be a small jewelry box. The thoughts cascaded through her mind of the question and what should be the response to such a proposal. Finally the answer popped into her head. "Yes." she replied.

Harm was ecstatic to say the least. He enfolded her with a heartfelt look, a smoldering kiss on her lips and his arms. Jen knew at once that she had made the right decision. Harm wanted to be her man. There was absolutely no question about it that she wanted to be his only woman. But all of this seemed absolutely surreal after she had said "yes". With no idea how they had gotten back to the car, because her mind was elsewhere and she had the feeling that she was walking on Cloud Nine, she snapped back to reality, when the door unlocked to Harm's car.

"Let's go get something to eat." Harm said; that wide grin never leaving his face. Jen returned him a sunny smile in response.

COMNAVAIRFOR RESIDENCE.

SEA RIDGE DR.

La Jolla, CA

Animal had returned from his day out with the 600mm lens, D2X and his tripod. As he walked in the door, Lia stood there looking at him. "Something tells me that you had a good day." Lia said as she noticed the grin on Animal's face.

"Not too bad, there were several sand plovers, a bunch of egrets and other birds. Even saw a red-tailed hawk as well." he answered.

"Something also tells me you made a stop by the camera store." Liandra said archly.

Animal looked at her. "What gave it away? The guilty expression?"

"Yep." Lia grinned. "So what did you get?"

"I put in an order for the Nikon D3, the D2X is getting long in the tooth and I've put so many frames through it already. Remember, it's also the camera I take with me on my trips overseas. Plus I also put in an order for a 300mm f/2.8 VR".

And you need the shorter lens for what?" Lia responded wondering if there was going to be a delivery truck delivering everything that Animal had bought camera-equipment wise.

"Birds in flight." Animal said. I put a 1.7x teleconverter and I get a 520mm handholdable lens whereas if I shoot with any of the larger supertelephoto lenses and they end up being a total nightmare to hold steady."

JEN & HARM

HOLIDAY INN EXPRESS

SAN DIEGO, CA

2200 HRS

The couple came up the elevator from having a wonderful dinner. The ring was perfect on Jen's left hand ring finger. And the smile just would not leave Jen's face. "This ring is so beautiful." Jen lifted her left hand again to look, as the diamond sparkled with the reflected light off the hallway lamp.

"It's my mother's" Harm said. "...and my grandmother's." he paused for a moment and looked at Jen's face, gauging her reaction. There was no adverse reaction; only curiosity as to how this became hers. "It's an heirloom from the Rabb family. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother when they got engaged. My father gave it to my mother when they got engaged..."

"And now it passes on to me." Jen gazed fondly at the ring as she pondered just how special this ring was to her now. "...and did Mac have this?"

"No. I got her one of my own. I think there was a part of me that was always uncertain as to the outcome of the marriage." Harm admitted slowly as they walked into the hotel room and shut the door. Turning to Jen he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss which was heartfeltedly returned. "That ring has been melted and the diamond sold." Harm replied. "I didn't want to keep it after all that."

"and your mother gave this to you?" Jen asked.

"Yes, the day of our move." Harm said. "She said that you were definitely a 'Rabb woman'. That you would always support me emotionally and not feel as though my flying were the 'other woman'. "

"What I want, Harm." Jen said. "is for you to take me up in Sarah one of these times. Flying is a part of you...and I do want to share every part of your life with you." That weekend went all too quickly as Harm and Jen got to know each other in every way possible.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINERS COVE APARTMENTS

W. Point Loma Blvd

San Diego, CA

July 9, 2007

0030 HRS

When the alarm went off, Harm grumbled as he picked himself out of the bed that he and Jen shared. Looking down at his fiancee, he grinned. Leaning over her, he gave her a kiss. "I gotta go, I'm supposed to report in to NAS Lemoore this morning at 0600 hrs."

"Mmmmm..." Jen mumbled, still asleep and said something half-intelligible that sounded like "ha' goo-flight, Harm." then curled up and went back to sleep. Harm smiled as he went to take a shower and then get dressed in his khaki uniform.

COMNAVAIRFOR OFFICE

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

July 9, 2007

0900 HRS

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, METALMAN!" The stentorian roar was able to be heard all the way to the bullpen. The enlisted servicemen winced at the volume of the yell that erupted from the office of the COMNAVAIRFOR.

Captain Dave Fields looked at Commander Phil Burrows in sympathy. "Animal's up on the governor again." Metalman grumbled. "What did I do now?"

When he pounded on the pine, he waited the approximately 10 seconds for the reply of "ENTER!" As he entered the office, he could see the admiral, his right hand futilely trying to rub away the headache he seemed to possess as he turned his tired looking and frankly disgusted gaze in Metalman's direction.

"Commander..." he growled. "I just happened to have received a set of orders from the CNO advising me of certain measures that they have planned. These measures include a O-6 promotion board." Metalman could barely resist a grin but he knew that would probably send Animal ballistic so he squelched down the grin. Animal continued. "I have absolutely no idea who was on the convened O-6 boards, whether they have any sort of intelligence whatsoever, or whether they're yanking my crank. What the hell's so goddamned funny? Commander?"

Metalman could barely resist a snort. "Nothing."

"NOTHING WHAT?!" Animal exploded, the amusement dancing in his eyes belying the mock fury in the volume of his voice.

"Nothing...sir." Metalman responded barely keeping the laughter out from the tone of his voice - it came out strangled.

"Well, restrain your mirth, Commander, because it gets even better." Animal's voice was absolutely sopping with sarcastic fervor. "Some organ grinder monkey jumped up and down stating that you've been in grade long enough as an O-5 and demanded that you be advanced one paygrade. Thus you are hereby promoted to O-6 with authorization for frocking."

Metalman quit laughing. "Are they certain of this? Admiral?"

"Did you happen to know when the 0-6 promotion board convened and paid them off? Did you heist some JAG file folder full of incriminating evidence on a member of the convening board and threaten them with blackmail? If not, then you, my erstwhile pain-in-the-ass...junior-in-grade officer...are well and truly in the clear!" Animal growled. "I asked the same question as to whether they were absolutely certain of their mental faculties in suggesting such measures and they came up with a single answer. 'that it's above my paygrade'." Animal muttered disgustedly. "So here's your 'flappin' parrots'. Catch!" Animal lobbed the two collar-sized eagles in Metalman's direction so that he could pin them on his khakis. "Your wet-down is Friday at 1800hrs at the base messhall. Alcohol restrictions lifted."

Metalman caught the thrown eagles and slowly removed the silver oak leaves from his khaki shirt collars then started pinning the eagles on his collar. "Thank you, sir." he said.

"You deserve it." Animal said, shortly. "Now, I got work to do. Git."

"Aye, aye, sir." Metalman responded, about-faced and departed.

DIRECTOR OF THE MOBILE BARRACKS OF THE CHAIRMAN OF THE NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OFFICE - BEIJING MILITARY DISTRICT

POLITICAL COMMISSAR - TING HUEN-ZHOU

Political Commissar Huen-Zhou looked up at General Mao JinXiao and stated. "Comrade, The Americans are stepping up their patrols in the region. The Japanese have asked the Americans to patrol the disputed Diaoyu Islands." The Political Commissar looked grim as he paused for the statement to sink into the general's thoughts. "It is a provocation and disrespectful at that."

General JinXiao looked back at his political commissar. They did not like each other. He knew Zhou was a Central Committee mole. One had to have Party connections in order to advance anywhere in the Army. He knew Zhou was making reports to his political handler. Grudgingly he looked over at the political commissar. The Americans and their Japanese lackeys were getting obnoxiously bold in their incursions into the Diaoyu. He would have to talk to People's Liberation Army Air Force General Hong Xiang Li and People's Liberation Army Navy Admiral Zheng-Fu Cheng about bolstering up Chinese military presence along the disputed islands.

The entering senior general and admiral were not impressed. Admiral Cheng growled "The Americans want to declare war. I can have three Jiangwei frigates in the area inside of 72 hours."

"Peace, Hai Jun Shang Jiang, We must tread very carefully in the Diaoyu. Otherwise it will spark off a conflagration that will send shockwaves throughout the world." JinXiao raised his hand, palm open facing the speaker to calm PLAN Admiral Cheng down. "What have you got for me?" He tuned to General Li and asked about the PLAAF with regards to the aircover currently flown over Diaoyu.

CNO's OFFICE

THE PENTAGON

ARLINGTON, VA

"Just what the fucking hell is going on out there in Senkaku?" hollered the Chief of Naval Operations to the Naval Intelligence drones that were sitting in a briefing. "I just got off the phone with JMSDF Admiral Yoshi Watanabe who was jumping up and down like a chimpanzee on speed saying that the People's Liberation Navy just sent in 3 guided missile frigates in order to reinforce their claim on the Senkaku Islands. The Japanese Diet is excreting major shit-fits and their anti-ballistic missile batteries of the JGSDF have been put on Level Red Alert." The Naval Intelligence officers were looking at each other nervously as the admiral snorted like an enraged bull. "Do ANY of you have any idea what the hell is going on?!" the CNO yelled loud enough to rattle the walls.

"No, sir, but we can get a KH-12 over the islands in less than an hour to see what is going on." one of the intel officers managed to squeak out a reply to the admiral who looked uncomfortably like a bull in a ring pawing at the ground waiting to charge.

"Well...what are you waiting for?" the admiral snorted. "Get your ass on it!"

COMNAVAIRFOR OFFICE

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

July 13, 2007

1530 HRS

"Sir, this just came for you." Command Master Chief Yeoman Leon Trebalos handed him the latest intel report. Animal nodded as he sat down to read the report. By the time he was done, he was on the horn to the CINCPACFLT who informed him that he needed to have as many of the squadrons ready to ship out at a moments' notice. It was not going to be a fun situation when the crap hit the fan, but they would have to perform to the best of their abilities. Rapid Ready Deployments were not unheard of, but the necessity of these stress-inducing drills was often brought into question. But with things heating up in the Pacific, the drills in question would help get redeployment turnaround accomplished as would be necessary should the bullets start flying.

"Captain Burrows!" Animal snarled. "Get me the wing commanders. I want them prepped and ready to go in 24 hrs. The RR came back from a deployment. Get Admiral Stinson on the horn, recommending that the RR be reprovisioned for a 1 week turnaround and back out to sea. I have a gut feeling this is going to get a hell of a lot hotter than we bargained for."

"Aye, sir." Metalman knew that tone. Animal was not one to be insistent on protocol, but when the admiral took this tone; Metalman knew that it wasn't the wisest course of action to be contrary to the admiral's orders. The sailors on the USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76) would be really annoyed, but unfortunately circumstances were circumstances. With the two Asian nations going at it in the Pacific and one of the two countries having nuclear weapons, the situation in the Far East was a powderkeg just waiting for the fuse to be lit.

"Get me Captain Butler at Fallon on the horn right now!" Animal growled. "I need to talk to Rabb." the vice-admiral foregoed the niceties and snapped to the base commander at Fallon. "Get him on the horn. I need him back at North Island right now. I don't care how you have to do it, put his ass on a COD or into a bangseat on a Rhino. I don't give a flying fuck how you do it but get his ass back here ASAP!"

"Admiral?" Harm asked as he got on the phone.

"Hammer, I need your six back here. There's a situation going on in Senkaku. I'm gonna need your help. I'll brief you more on this when your tail end is back in the office. I chewed Captain Butler a new hole and told him to get your ass end back to North Island any which way he can."

"Aye, sir. I think the Lieutenant just handed me the controls to an F/A-18E. I'll be back in North Island inside of three hours, sir."

"Good, Hammer. Report to the office when you get back. Khakis are UOD."

"Aye, sir."

USS SURIBACHI (LHD-9)

SOUTH CHINA SEA

The Suribachi was not supposed to be here. However the ship was. Diverted from her patrol in the Indian Ocean, she was dispatched to the South China Sea under strict orders to maintain her position as well as her maritime exclusion zone to cover the Senkaku Islands. The politically correct reason being, alarmed at the militant position that the Chinese were taking, the CNO had ordered the COMPACFLT to send the USS Suribachi with 2 Marine Divisions and a fleet of helicopter gunships and AV-8B Harriers to the Senkaku Islands to help bolster the JMSDF fleet of 3 destroyers - the Kirishima, the Kongo, and the Chokai and appease their Japanese allies. The Kongo class destroyers were almost clones of the AEGIS carrying Arleigh Burke class destroyers.

Marine Combat Force 2 commanded by Colonel Brian Nakamura rested in the barracks section of the Suribachi. The colonel, himself, sat in his office going over the map of the island planning hypothetical amphibious assaults should the Mexican stand-off go hot and a shooting war start. He yawned, tired of the hypotheticals and looked up at the shelf above his desk. He smiled as he looked at the blonde "girl next door" looks of the woman in the picture frame. A combat Marine through and through, Brian grinned. 'Who knew an _umi no osaru_ like me could romance a pretty Navy-type like her.' He finally gave up on the planning and put it aside. Pulling down a pad of paper he began a letter to Commander Meg Austin.

'My beloved Meg'...

Meg's POV - Flight 341, United Air Lines

Heathrow to San Diego.

Commander Meg Austin was sitting in her coach class seat onboard a United Airlines flight bound for San Diego, California. Her seatmates were asleep. Commander Kate Pike sat in the seat next to her, and someone she didn't know was in the other seat. Commander Manetti was already at North Island, she had reported in yesterday. She felt a twinge around her heart. Harm had always said that if you felt something like that, you knew someone was thinking about you. She thought fondly back to Brian. He was something else. Considering Brian's older brother, the vice-admiral was 5'10", Brian being 6'5" was an anomaly in the Nakamura family. Meg was considered tall for her gender being 5'11" and she did prefer to date taller guys due to compatibility in height and Brian was considered a giant by Asian standards. Taller than Harm by an inch and built like an NFL Defensive linebacker, Brian did play football for the Academy team. He was big enough to be a high draft choice by the Seattle Seahawks who were scouting him in the 1986 NFL Draft, however he chose a service career in the United States Marine Corps over a high paying job as an NFL Linebacker. Born in Texas, Meg knew that there were no Asians in the high-school that she went to, so it was unusual for her to fall for one but her mother didn't mind, and she was certain that if her dad had been still alive he would have respected her choice of life partner. At least she hoped Brian was headed in that inclination.

/FLASHBACK/

Commander Meg Austin was no pushover - pretty or not, she was a hell of a spitfire. Fascinated by the unusually tall 6'5" Japanese-American Marine officer introduced to her by the brother of said Marine, a flag officer (rear admiral at the time), they had hit it off. The 5'10" rear-admiral looked extremely short compared to Brian and Meg figured his younger brother somehow had gotten a weird jump on the genes and shot up like a bamboo shoot.

"Hi, Lieutenant Commander...?" Brian had said, his Marine Class A's were pressed to Marine Corps standards, the edges on them so crisp that one would be able to cut their finger running their finger along the edge of the crease. The rank insignia were shined to a brilliant shine that reflected the lights in the room.

"Hi, Lieutenant Colonel Nakamura, I'm Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin." she had somehow managed to get out of her mouth while looking up at the Lieutenant Colonel who was fully half a foot taller than her. Remarkably, as tall as she was, her eyes were about level with his adam's apple. His arms were massive. The Marine Class A's bunched uncomfortably tight as he extended his hand to shake hers.

'That's some muscle there', Meg had thought to herself 'He must work out.' The rifle expert and pistol expert badges tipped her off as well as the NATO Meritorious Service Medal. He also had the Southwest Asia Service Medal, a Bronze Star with a Combat V and Purple Heart ribbons. He was a combat Marine not a pogue. Combat Marines had a tendency to get into trouble...meaning bullets getting fired in their general direction.

/END FLASHBACK/

Meg's POV - Flight 341, United Air Lines

Heathrow to San Diego via Houston

Somewhere over the Arctic

July 14, 2007

Meg smiled to herself as she looked out the window of the airliner taking her to San Diego. Brian had e-mailed her from the ship to let her know that he had been extended on deployment. He had originally planned to come out to San Diego to meet up with his brother and his family, however having been extended, had deep-sixed those plans. Meg had told Brian that she had her orders to RLSO San Diego under Captain Liandra Nakamura's command. This new position at RLSO San Diego was a stepping stone in her career and her inexorable march towards flag rank. London was an interesting posting but she was homesick and wanted to come home. And right now, that was any where in the United States close to home or Texas. Of course, the latent thought that "home was anywhere Brian was" crawled through her mind.

COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL - RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

JULY 16, 2007

"Well, Commander Pike, Commander Austin, it's a pleasure to have you in my command." Captain Liandra Gracen Nakamura gazed at both officers as she stood to shake their hands. "We are so back-logged with cases that we are going to need you in this office quite a bit over the next six weeks. By the end of the six weeks I would hope we would have made a dent enough in the backlog of cases that we should be able to get back to a normal schedule. You two and Commander Manetti were recommended to me by General Cresswell." Liandra then sat down and looked over at the two piles of cases on her desk. The two officers' eyes were trying not to gaze on the two rather substantial piles of cases on her desk. They knew exactly what those cases were. Liandra smiled without a hint of mirth. There were going to be some long nights of heads buried in case files for the two in-processing officers to get up to speed. So much for lovely walks along the beach with significant others if the Trio had any.

Neither of the two commanders voiced any complaints; nor would they, even if they had one. Orders were orders and requirements were requirements. When a superior gave notice of the requirements of a posting, those were lawful orders. Commanders Pike, Austin and Manetti were going to have to work double hours for a period of six weeks to get the office back into shape with regards to their caseload and they had no problems with it. At least it would work in their favor on their Personnel Files.

"Take 48 hrs with the case files and then do your interviews. You'll be working several cases at the same time." Liandra looked at each officer in turn, a frank tone in her voice. "I will intercede with the judiciary based on your reports to formulate a court docket that will allow you each to get your cases heard, without overlap of courtroom time for each case. I'm sure judiciary will be more than happy to get their docket cleared and will cooperate fully." She looked at her daytimer. "Let me know how things go with the cases. I expect a report on my desk every Friday updating me on the status of your caseload."

"Aye Ma'am!" the two incoming JAG officers snapped to as they replied.

"If that is all, get the rest of your in-processing complete." Liandra stated...her tone indicating an end to the meeting as she had cases of her own to deal with as well as being the supervisory officer. "Dismissed." she said ending the meeting.

Both officers replied "Aye, ma'am." again, about-faced and removed themselves from Liandra's office promptly. As the door closed behind them, the two of them looked at each other as they walked down the hallway. "Looks like we've got a lot of work to do now." Commander Meg Austin said sighing. Commander Kate Pike agreed as she headed for what appeared to be her office. They had each managed to get their own Base Officer's Quarters (BOQ) rooms. At least it would be such until they were able to each find quarters off base.

COMNAVAIRFOR OFFICE

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

July 13, 2007

1530 HRS

Vice Admiral Nakamura looked over at Metalman and Harm and several other Commanders of Air Groups (CAGs) "Captains, you realize we're more than likely going to get in a shooting war with China and that's going to be a hell of a situation that we find ourselves in." Animal was looking at the latest report. The situation out of Senkaku was bleak. There was hostile posturing on both sides and it was a coin-toss to see which country was going to open up on the other first. "We know this much. The Chinese want the islands for the resources. So do the Japanese. Under agreement with the Japanese government we have to play the merry band of cavalry should things get hot to trot and they start lobbing TNT laced greeting cards at each other." Animal looked disgusted. "Anyone of you want to die defending the Japanese rights to those islands?" The CAGs, Harm and Metalman looked at each other, then shook their heads. "Didn't think so." Animal snorted knowingly as he raised the report that was in his hand. "But evidently, according to the deal ratified between the Japanese Diet and the United States Government, we will have to fight on behalf of the Japanese right to those islands and thus by extension shed our blood and give our lives on the behalf of the glorious _Toyoashihara no mizuho no kuni_". Harm and Metalman looked at each other when the admiral started speaking the floweringly waxed poetic "nickname" of Japan – 'The Central Land of Reed Plains' in perfectly modulated Japanese; his voice went deeper, more heavily asian sounding, yet permeated with drippingly sarcastic tones.

"Captain Burrows, I want you to ship out with the VFA-103 as a liaison between my office and the squadron. And Captain Rabb, you'll be staying in the office here for the time being. I will be shipping out VFA-41 and VFA-14 on the next carrier heading out to the Far East. If we have assets in the Pacific, I want there to be American combat patrols providing air cover over our own assets. The Japanese can fend for themselves with regards to their own CAP. The rest of you know my viewpoint on American lives swapped for Japanese land. Your safety comes first over defending another sovereign nations' territorial assets. Dismissed.

Captain Russell Weekes looked over at Metalman. "Wonder why he's so hostile to the Japanese government?" The look on his face was confusion based on the color of the admiral's skin. To him, the admiral was no different than any other Asian. Why wouldn't any asian, especially one of Japanese descent, be sympathetic to Japan's plight with the islands and the constant threat of nuclear annihilation from China.

Harm replied. "Captain, Number 1: The admiral does care about the lives of the men and women under his command. He'll go over and above what he needs to in order to save the lives of any of his men. You see his rack. He didn't get the blue button for waxing poetic in the rear." He then paused. "Reason Number 2, Captain, is relevant if you've read your American history: Two words, Tule Lake."

"Son of an internee?" Captain Weekes asked.

"Damn rights." Harm replied. "And he still resents Japan for Pearl Harbor. That's why given the choice, he will save American lives over those of mainland Japanese. You want to note something, Captain, the admiral comes from a 2nd generation Medal of Honor family. That means Medals of Honor in two consecutive generations. His father served with the 442nd Regimental Combat Team in Italy. I'm sure you're aware that was the regimental combat team that rescued the Lost Battalion, 1st Battalion 141st Infantry, in the Battle of Vosges. Staff Sergeant Osamu Nakamura was awarded the Medal of Honor for successfully repelling 5 German advances, He was wounded seven times in total before the Germans broke off their attacks. he was wounded three times in the final German assault, yet kept up a volume of fire from a 50 cal. machine gun that cost the Germans heavily in casualties. And he was one of the lucky ones. His injuries were grievous but not fatal. He got to go home. A lot of the recipients who were later upgraded from DSCs ended up not going home; still buried in Europe. There's a reason, Captain Weekes, that the 442nd Regimental Combat team was known as the 'Purple Heart Battalion' and was deemed the most highly decorated unit of the entire Second World War."

USS SURIBACHI (LHD-9)

SOUTH CHINA SEA

Colonel Brian Nakamura deposited the letter to Meg in the mailbag and was wandering back to Planning when an red alert directed his footsteps to the CIC (Combat Information Center). Data coming in from TACC was notifying the Flag Plot that there were 15 Su-27 Flankers in the air from the PLAAF flying high cover over Senkaku in violation of the treaty. Sending up AV-8Bs up against the Su-27s would be tantamount to suicide. They would have to wait for air cover to come from Okinawa in the form of USAF F-15Cs from the 44th FS augmented by JASDF F-15Js. Goodness knows how long that would take. The carriers still out in the Pacific would not be able to support them.

"How soon are we going to end up hit by those Su-27s?" asked the captain of the Suribachi. "Colonel, I would suggest getting your men into position on the anti-aircraft batteries and any others arm them with what 50 calibre weapons that we currently have in the armory. We are going to put up a wall of fire. We currently have an arsenal of CIWS, and Sea Sparrows. We don't have any evidence that the Su-27s can carry cruise missiles so the RIM-116s aren't going to be utilized. We have 3 destroyers, 2 Guided Missile cruisers and 4 Fast Frigates in the battlegroup, however we have absolutely no air cover."

Frankly, the situation stank to high heaven. "F-15s are inbound from Okinawa. They're saying 24 minutes and they should be overhead." "Su-27s are going to be overhead in 3 minutes." The captain snapped.

The XO asked. "Are the Flankers displaying hostile intentions, sir?" "Not as of yet, but I don't want to be caught with my pants down."

The Suribachi's captain growled looking over the shoulder of the OS1 manning the radar. Man the decks...full armaments...get the CIWS armed and ready to return fire should the Flankers' intentions be hostile."

"Aye, sir." the XO responded as he barked out the orders to the crew.

DECK of the USS SURIBACHI (LHD-9)

SOUTH CHINA SEA

Colonel Brian Nakamura scanned the horizon for any signs of the Su-27s. This was when he wished he had the eyesight of his brother, a former naval aviator. What could be seen on the horizon were puffy clouds.

"Tally ho!" yelled one of the sailors. "I see 'em!" Brian swore to himself. He couldn't see a damned thing!

The next thing he knew was the sea whipping up into fountains of water being kicked up as a line of bullets tracked into the water from a Flanker's GSh-30-1 30mm cannon. The CIWS tracked and let loose a fusillade of 20mm rounds at a firing rate of over 75 rounds per second. What appeared as an explosion in the distance and a trail of flame noted the destruction of one PLAAF Su-27.

A scream was heard as one of the sailors was tossed into the air like a puppet as a Su-27 flew over head, slumping to the ground as blood flowed from numerous bulletholes. Several Marines lay on the deck, unmoving as the CIWS retargeted and engaged.

USAF F-15C

44th FS,

KADENA AFB, OKINAWA

SOMEWHERE OVER THE CHINA SEA

"Vampire Lead, Vampire 2" Captain Mitchell "Spaz" Foreman radioed his wingman. "Tell Shogun 1 to tighten up the formation, he's drifting off your wing."

"Shogun 1 tightening formation...Thank you." came the radio call from Shogun 1, an F-15J with the JASDF. All were loaded down with AIM 120 AMRAAMs. If it came down to a shooting match with the PLAAF Flankers, they didn't want to have to paint the opposing aircraft in order for the missiles to hit. Fire and forget was going to be the name of the game.

"It looks like Suribachi claimed one of the PLAAF Flankers. Boss." his wingman said. "We'd better get in the fight before the gyrenes and squids take all the fun away from us."

Fingers pressed throttles and they pushed their speed up to Mach 1.6

"Combat to Vampire 1, ETA? We are getting hammered here!" came the radio call from the USS Suribachi.

"Increased speed to 1057 knots. ETA 3.3" Vampire 1 responded to the frantic sounding call.

"Noted, Vampire 1, Weapons Green, Cleared to fire, Engage bandits on arrival, Combat out."

Vampire 1 and 2 blasted onto the scene surprising the Su-27s that were circling the Suribachi like vultures. Shogun 1 and Shogun 2 were at combat spread with Vampires 1 and 2 and hemmed in the 14 remaining Su-27s. Maneuverable though the Su-27s were, they were restricted by two sets of F-15s circling the fight and making slashing attacks.

"Locked up 1, Watch the 2 on your left. Viper!" Spaz grunted as he yanked his F-15 6 G to match the left turn the Flanker made to evade the lock-on. "It's a knife-fight." The situation that they were in was not a good one since they closed in beyond their AMRAAM range and were now restricted to their 4 AIM-9X Sidewinders and their 20mm cannons.

Shogun 1 and Shogun 2 were doing their best to pare down the slightly over 3-1 odds. 1st Lieutenant Kazuhiko "Habu" Shintani, Japan Air Self Defence Force, Shogun 2 was bugging eyeballs as he saw a Su-27 cross contrails with him cockpit to cockpit less than 3 meters away. Rolling his F-15J into a climbing rolling turn to keep eyes on the Sukhoi, he put his nose on the Flanker. Jinking, the Su-27 tried to break lock, but Habu had him locked up tighter than a toy on a string. "Tsukamaeru, chankoro no chikushou! (Caught you, you Chinese (actually, "chankoro" is even nastier than your average term for 'Chinese' - think of the other word - the one used on Jeremy Lin - or "a gap in the armor..." ) Son of A Bitch!)

Vampire 2 had locked up a third Su-27 and proceeded to fire a Sidewinder. The resultant explosion of the Sukhoi rained parts into the China Sea.

Habu had destroyed his Flanker...and his lead, 1st Lieutenant Hideo "Wolf" Matsumoto had made short work of the 4th. Vampire 1 had destroyed his. The odds were now 2-1, The Chinese opted to bug out despite superior odds. The Suribachi had lost Marines and sailors from the strafing runs. The People's Liberation Army Air Force had lost 5 Su-27s. The generals of the Chinese military were not going to be happy.

DIRECTOR OF THE MOBILE BARRACKS OF THE CHAIRMAN OF THE NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OFFICE - BEIJING MILITARY DISTRICT

POLITICAL COMMISSAR - TING HUEN-ZHOU

Political Commissar Huen-Zhou looked like an angry red panda dancing in place. General Hong Xiang-Li thought to himself. It was a rather unseeming thought at a time that could potentially be fatal to him if he crossed the political commissar. The imperialists and the Rìběn guǐzi (Japanese devils) had inflicted a costly price for attacking the imperialist ship. China had lost five of their best aircraft at a loss of none of the aircraft of their enemies.

"AND NOW...the imperialist Meiguo Guizi have teamed up with the xiǎo Rìběn to destroy what is rightfully ours! They have consolidated their force with a carrier battle group! The Reagan is now in China Sea and their air wing is now providing air cover over the Diaoyu!" Huen-Zhou screamed at the general "And YOU...you let it happen!"

"We did not realize that aircover would be so swift" Li stammered.

"Ni juede wo hen ben ma?!" (You think me an idiot?) Huen-Zhou snarled. "Wang ba dun! (Bastard). You are digging your grave! You had better not fail me again! This time we attack in force."

USS Suribachi (LHD-9)

SOUTH CHINA SEA

SENKAKU ISLANDS

Colonel Brian Nakamura picked himself off the ground. A shard of shrapnel from one of the 30mm rounds had pierced his shoulder and blood was seeping through his MARPAT. The pain wasn't anything more than that of a dull throb and he was able to move his way off the deck and through the ship under his own power to make it to the medbay, but his arm hung limp, and that was not a good sign. There were too many of his Marines that would not be making that trip with their own two feet and several that would not be making the trip at all other than a trip to the freezer. At last count, the number of Marines killed in action was at nine.

Commander David Conrad, US Navy Medical Corps looked at the tall marine in MARPAT fatigues whose bloody arm hung limp to his side. "Colonel, we're going to have to x-ray that arm and depending how severe of an injury you have sustained, we may have to medevac you to Okinawa."

Brian nodded. He knew that it could potentially be a major setback in his career if he were to be sidelined during this conflict.

The X-ray was taken and he was sent to a bed where he waited on the results. "You are a very lucky man, Colonel." The doctor said when he had the results. The piece of shrapnel missed the brachial artery but tore through your biceps muscle and is going to require immediate surgery. We will conduct preliminary correctional surgery here onboard, then we will transfer you back Stateside for recovery. This type of injury will take at least 6-9 months to recover fully from. You will be effectively out for that length of time, and that is prior to rehabilitation."

Brian wasn't too happy about that. To a combat Marine, being told he was out of the fight was not something he looked forward to.

COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL - RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

3 DAYS LATER

"Commander Austin, a moment of your time, if you please." Captain Liandra Gracen-Nakamura said.

"Yes, ma'am." Commander Meg Austin stepped into the office as asked.

"Shut the door. Commander." Captain Nakamura ordered. "Sit down."

Meg sat as ordered.

"We just received word from the USS Suribachi. It is near Senkaku. 4 days ago it was attacked by PLAAF Flankers. Brian, you know, is on that ship. He was on deck at the time." Lia looked at Meg sympathetically. Meg looked horrified. "The Flankers strafed the ship; there were eleven Marine casualties." Meg dissolved into tears, covering her face with her hands. "Brian was one of the survivors. They did not give me any information about whatever injuries he had sustained, other than the fact that he was one of the Marines injured, not one of the eleven killed. Evidently he will be medevaced Stateside to a Pacific Fleet Hospital."

Meg looked up at Lia, "I love him." she whispered softly. "I know it now. I couldn't bear to lose him. Permission, ma'am, to speak freely?"

"Yes, you may, Meg." Captain Nakamura replied.

"I need to request some time to see him." Meg said, the tears spilling out of her eyes, as she wiped them away with her hand.

"Tell him how you feel about him then. Meg, Frankly, as one woman to another, if we leave it up to men to tell us how they feel, we'd be waiting till hell freezes over.

"Yes, ma'am." Meg replied, laughing a bit, even through her tears. " I'm sure we'd be waiting a long time to hear it if we left it up to the menfolk."

"Take a week and spend it with Brian. Straighten out your relationship status. If you have to transfer, I'll understand. We may be a bit short-staffed, but we'll make it through." Lia said.

"Ma'am." Meg said earnestly. "I'm sure that Brian will want to recover here in San Diego and spend his recovery time with his family, meaning you and Admiral Nakamura, ma'am." she said. "My place is with him. Home is where he is. Ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: A chapter involving warfare and strategy is not an easily constructed, write-off the cuff chapter. Unless a person has military experience in the field in which they are writing about, it is a long laborious process fraught with errors, a ton of research into military hardware, strategy and frankly put, I'm a civvie puke with no War College experience. Seriously thinking about obtaining Captain Wayne P. Hughes (USN Ret.)'s excellent book, _Fleet Tactics; Theory & Practice _for my military reference library. My Civilian Occupational Specialty is photography not military strategy and tactics. And even if one does have military experience, writing about strategy is a pain in the ass. I have quoted some military treatises in this chapter and have given over this chapter to developing the character of the opponent to Animal in this story; the Chinese counterpart, so to speak. General Hong Xiang-Li of the People's Republic of China Liberation Army Air Force. He will become more prevalent in this story as the story-line goes on.

Author's Acknowledgements: To my beloved wife for allowing me to use her precious "bought because of school assignments" laptop to type out this story. I love you, my Featherbelle. Thanks for tolerating the fact that I don't have my own computer to type this with.

COMNAVAIRFOR OFFICE

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

JULY 16, 2007

1300 HRS

Vice-Admiral Nakamura was not happy; his command staff was well aware of COMNAVAIRFOR's displeasure. CINCPACFLT had pretty much sent an HE round into Animal's plans of turning around his section of the Pacific Fleet. Instead of a 72 hour turnaround for the carrier currently docked at Naval Station North Island, his plans had to be accelerated by 24 hours to a 48 hour turnaround. The reports out of Senkaku were even worse; the Suribachi being replaced on station after significant battle damage in the last two attacks.

His mood was about to get worse as he heard Harm's footsteps behind him. "Admiral Nakamura?" Harm ventured, causing Animal to stop short for a moment to gaze balefully at the younger captain. "I have the current reports coming out of the Suribachi which is currently in transit to Naval Station North Island." He handed the reports to the admiral as he continued with his report "The Suribachi sustained heavy damage to the hangar deck and the flight deck. The refit will take minimum eight months and several helo squadrons will have to re-equip with new birds as they received damage that resulted in six aircraft destroyed."

"DAMN!" Animal snarled venomously. "At least they didn't hit forward of the island. They didn't know exactly where our munitions were. On my six, Captain!" Animal snapped as he whirled around and stalked down the hallway. Harm had no choice but to follow the vice-admiral.

Primary Care Clinic - Naval Base Coronado

NAS North Island

SAN DIEGO, CA

JULY 18, 2007

Colonel Brian Nakamura had a look of disgust on his face as he peered at his food. Hospital food had never been appetizing. When he had broken his arm when he was 10 after falling out of a tree, he had spent two days in the hospital; from what he could tell, the food hadn't improved any in terms of taste. He put the tray on the night table thinking that he should actually complain to the orderly.

Footsteps caused him to look up. A familiar face framed with blond hair and blue eyes looked over at him. He noticed her eyes were filled with tears as she gazed at his cast-encased arm. "Meg?" he said haltingly. The questioning tone in his voice caused Meg to rush forward and embrace him, cognizant of the injured arm and the fact that he was in a hospital bed. "Meg, I'm alright." he tried to reassure her that he really was OK.

Meg looked up at him as she knelt by the side of his bed. Her soft voice caressed his hearing as she whispered to him, "I don't know what I'd do..." she said, her voice husky with unshed sorrow as her blue eyes looked deeply into Brian's brown eyes. "if...if I lost you." She leaned in and kissed him, carefully, cognizant that she was in a US Navy hospital. She was wearing civilian attire not to arouse suspicion of the superior officers that were walking down the hallway.

"Meg", Brian replied, looking at her with a drawn expression. The look on his face was that of someone who had everything taken away from him - depressed was the countenance on his features. "My career may be stalled or at worst, over, if I can't get back into the fight." Meg stared at him in shock. Incredulous, she raised her eyebrows, hearing Brian's statement. She knew how the Marine Corps was Brian's life, but to want to risk his recovery; risk the healing of his injuries in order to get back to the front was something she could not put her mind around. She had all but told him that she loved him and his first through was his career. She should be incensed, enraged even, but she squelched the feeling down as she sat silent, looking at him.

Brian did manage to save his own ass however when he leaned in and gave Meg a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry, Meg..." he whispered softly leaning his forehead against hers. "I've had forty-eight hours until you showed up; thoughts were running laps inside my head, just thinking about what the hell I was going to do...so now you know where my mind has been."

Meg forgave him. Leaning in, she conveyed that by kissing him solidly on the lips as she said "I love you, Brian."

"Love you too." Brian replied, looking deeply into Meg's eyes.

"Brian, your brother and his wife want you to convalesce at their place, instead of at the VOQ." she said to her boyfriend. "It would be better to be around family." she looked over at him to gauge his reaction to the idea.

It took a moment for him to chew on the idea, but in the end, he nodded, signalling acquiescence. But then he startled Meg as he took her hand, looked searchingly and passionately into her eyes and asked "Do you count yourself in the circle of 'family'?"

When her heart was able to slow down enough from the smoldering look that Brian gave her, she whispered. "Would you like me to be?" she answered softly, then followed it up with a coy "Is that a proposal? Colonel." The wistfulness in Brian's face gave her all the answer she needed.

REGION LEGAL SERVICES OFFICE (RLSO) NORTHWEST

NAVAL STATION BREMERTON

BREMERTON, WA

JULY 18, 2007

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was in a thoroughly foul mood as she stalked down the hall to her new office after the change-over. The entire office was not what she called up to "Washington DC standards". With the finality of the divorce fresh in her mind still, Mac was not someone to be trifled with. Her XO was still smarting from the dressing down he had received at the condition of the receiving staff. They were not up to Mac's standards, which considering her last posting, were stratospheric.

She was wondering why the hell she had to transfer from DC, but the truth of the matter was that with all the major screwups that had happened in the last 5 years, it was the only way to make a fresh start. She shook her head as she entered her office. Alas, 'how the mighty have fallen', she thought to herself as she looked introspectively at her career. Many a misstep that she had. The failed marriage with Chris Ragle, an affair with John Farrow, hopping in and out of bed with Dalton Lowne, Mic Brumby and Clayton Webb, then her marriage and the subsequent divorce with Harmon Rabb Jr. The affair with John Farrow should have brought her career to a screeching halt, but she had sidestepped the cannonade that was the murder trial. It was ultimately the verdict of "not guilty by means of self-defence" that ultimately cleared her career. She had then thrown herself into her career. Her myriad dalliances were untouchable by the military because they did not border on the auspices of the UCMJ.

She would make the best of this posting. She knew that she had a snowball's chance in hell of making Brigadier General in the United States Marine Corps. There had been too much publicity with regards to the Chris Ragle shooting and if there was one thing that the Marine Corps did not like, it was publicity, especially, the publicity of a Marine Major (at the time) shooting a civilian. Perhaps once she finished straightening out this clusterfuck of a unit, she would ask for a posting to a combat Marine division, perhaps an amphibious unit. Her law career was over and maybe the better thing was to revert to the one thing that Marines taught. "Every man (and for that matter 'woman') a rifleman.". she muttered to herself.

Her yeoman had deposited several case files on her desk prior to her coming in this morning. Sighing again in frustration, she opened the files.

PUGET SOUND NAVAL SHIPYARD

NAVAL BASE BREMERTON

PUGET SOUND, WA

September 6, 2007

As COMNAVAIRFOR, Animal had to check up on the various ships under his command. When the USS Suribachi limped into port around the middle of August, Vice-Admiral Nakamura was standing on the North Island pier. When the Suribachi transited from North Island to the Naval Shipyard at Bremerton, Washington, Animal made the trip along with his adjutant, Captain Weekes, to impart to the Naval Shipyard workers the importance of getting the Suribachi back to battle readiness status. The reaction of the workers, considering that they were being asked to work triple time to ready a ship that was being utilized to defend another country's territorial rights, was surprisingly favorable. The "can-do" attitude of the workers there was infectious and it was a much "lighter-hearted" admiral that had left the shipyard.

"On my six", the admiral snapped out to his adjutant as he set off at a brisk pace towards the Region Legal Services Office (which was on the same base). He had to sign some papers authorizing the shipyard management to bring in more workers, provided the workers had security clearance, to fast track the turn-around maintenance time for the ship. Weekes had to step lively to keep up with the Vice-Admiral "Let's go sign these papers and head back to North Island. We've got a war to win!" Animal grinned at his adjutant.

REGION LEGAL SERVICES OFFICE (RLSO) NORTHWEST

NAVAL STATION BREMERTON

BREMERTON, WA

September 6, 2007

Mac had just stepped out into the bullpen when a vice-admiral came charging full steam ahead, flinging both doors open, heading for the main desk, three stars glittering on his khakis, ribbons resplendant on his chest. Mac raised an eyebrow when she recognized the admiral.

"May I help you, Admiral?" she asked, trying not to convey her shock.

"Colonel Mackenzie!" Animal said brusquely, his tone civil. "I need to sign off on some papers allowing the shipyard to bring in more contract workers. I have CINCPAC hovering around my ass wanting the Suribachi back in action. Refit report says that it will take eight months. CINCPAC wants it done in two. and is willing to ante up to do it; three rotating shifts and a whole lot of 'can do'. So, Colonel, 'can you' draw up some papers authorizing that. making it legal and get'er rolling?"

"I'm sure that I can manage to pull something together for you." Mac replied. "Admiral, I should have those papers for you to sign in about forty minutes".

"Well, Mac, I knew you could do it." Animal replied. "Thank you kindly, Colonel." He grinned "I'll be back to sign the papers in forty-five."

"Yes, sir." Mac looked over at Animal. She casually scanned his visage - a bit greyer and a few more lines across his forehead but still he appeared just as much as the happy-go-lucky former naval aviator he was, that she had first met when he was a four-striper. Back then Animal had just been stripped of the capacity to fly with an operational squadron due to his status as a Medal of Honor recipient. That hadn't sat well with the former squadron commander and the only way that the CNO was able to retain Animal as an officer was by giving him his O-6 rank and allowing him to fly occasionally at the Navy Fighter Weapons School.

Mac managed to get the papers done when Animal and his adjutant came stomping through the doors again. He thanked her, signed the papers, declined her offer of sticking around for dinner at the O'Club saying that he was due back at North Island and got back on his COD and left.

COMNAVAIRFOR OFFICE

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

September 10, 2007

"Harm, I know you're itching to go inspect some PACFLT resources but Weekes is supposed to be shipping out next week with the next battlegroup as a battlegroup JAG. I'm going to need a replacement flag adjutant and you're it. Your duties will be superceding your duties as a Fleet Forces JAG for COMNAVAIRFOR. Capische?" Animal raised an eyebrow at Harm as he imparted that tidbit of information.

"Aye-aye, sir." Harm replied. What else could he say to that.

"I need a flag adjutant who I know is well versed in law as well as familiar with Naval Aviation." Animal further reiterated aiming a look at Harm that told Harm that he was expected to nod in acquiescence. "By the way..." he continued, levelling a hard stare at Harm. "Captain, I had the opportunity to run into your ex-wife in Bremerton, while I was taking care of the matter with the Suribachi. Evidently she is the CO of Region Legal Services Office North West, so anything to do with the three naval facilities in the Pacific Northwest which RLSO NW operates from, you will not be dealing with. However the rest of the squadrons, you will be keeping an eye on as to their readiness and their adherence to the rules of engagemnent on any exercises. I fully intend to make sure that the Pacific Fleet aviation units are the highest capable units in the entire Navy."

"Aye-aye, sir." Harm responded wondering if the admiral was trying to shield him from having to face his ex-wife ever again. Probably not, but it sure felt that way. Harm knew that in the course of his career, he would more than likely run into Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and the fractured no, shattered relationship would always stand between them, however the USMJ enforced a working relationship between officers on duty. Neither wanted a charge of "disrespecting a fellow officer" to deep-six their careers.

REGION LEGAL SERVICES OFFICE (RLSO) NORTHWEST

NAVAL STATION BREMERTON

BREMERTON, WA

September 10, 2007

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was pretty much pondering the same thing in her office at Region Legal Services Office Northwest. Seeing Harm's new boss, Vice-Admiral Nakamura, stride through the front office of her office had shaken her normally indomitable equilibrium. She knew the admiral was well aware of her split with Harm. Needless to say, she was thankful that he knew Harm was in a new relationship. Considering the fact that he was now with a former petty officer, Jen Coates to be exact, was enough to make Mac want to throw up, but that was Harm's choice. Not her problem any more.

Harm had now gotten his coveted protection; he was now untouchable to any other officer. Harm was a risk-taker in Mac's viewpoint. Whether he was haring off to go find his dad in Russia or charging in with guns blazing against Clark Palmer or Charlie Lynch, it seemed, Harm was always running the razor's edge between recognition and censure. Harmon Rabb Jr. was a man of extremes and those extremes what drove Mac absolutely stark-raving insane.

Did that mean though that she would want to cross tracks with him again. He was a fellow officer in the United States Armed Services and the chance would be likely to end up crossing tracks. But would she actively seek it out; more than likely not. But she would be civil.

OFFICE OF THE COMMANDER OF THE PEOPLE'S LIBERATION ARMY AIR FORCE

BEIJING, PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA

General Hong Xiang-Li of the People's Liberation Army Air Force was nervous. The result of the two attacks by PLAAF aircraft had ended up with 9 aircraft downed by enemy fire and even worse, the Meiguo Guizi, had in retaliation moved two of their carrier battle groups into the Diaoyu. The opposition aerial forces now numbered 96 F/A-18Es and Fs, 96 F/A-18Cs. Even their pathetic reconnaisance aircraft were of the F/A-18 variety: the G being able to carry weapons. The anti-aircraft defences of the rest of the ships in the carrier battle groups were giving Li a major headache.

If General Li could not find a way to attack the battle group he would be replaced, that much he knew. And replaced in the PLAAF was not a sure ticket to longevity. It would not be a retirement ceremony but disgrace punctuated by a .38 round to the forehead. But no matter what, Li could not seem to find a way through the inpenetrable defences of the American fleet. If he found a way by luck through the F/A-18 air defence cordon around the battle group he would run right into the Sea Sparrows that were the primary mid-range defence. If the attacking force got through that; the CIWS would shred what was left of the attacking force. In order to penetrate a carrier battle group's primary defences, one would require a stand off weapon that was either nuclear tipped or large-yield conventional high explosive enabling the airraft to fire the weapon from out of range of the fleet defences. Li knew that the PLAAF did not have much in the way of a Stand-Off Weapon (SOW). Most of their air launched anti-ship weapons were of the short-range variety.

General Li was a hold over from the time that the PLAAF had very rudimentary preparatory academy education in the combat arts. It would take a few years for the PLAAF in the early 1950s to emulate the Soviet model of aviation education flight academies. Graduating from the 1st Primary Flight Academy in 1954 after learning to fly the MiG 15UTI he transitioned to the MiG 17 otherwise known as the J-5 in PLAAF service in 1956, the J-6 (the MiG 19) and finally the J-7 (the MiG 21) in which he went to war in Vietnam as an advisor to the North Vietnamese Air Force. The 1980s were a tough time as the Soviet Union withdrew its support of the People's Liberation Army Air Force and they were having to get by with subpar equipment.

As currently as 1993, Jiang Zemin had said in his treatise 'The International Situation and Military Strategic Guidelines'. "_We believe that we should continue to carry out the military strategic guidelines of the active defense_." Hence, China had modernized its military and were looking at increasing their globalization as a military power. Li, as a commanding general, was in place to utilize the PLAAF to its fullest potential in recapturing the Diaoyu. Active defence involved bringing the war to the opponent's backyard instead of engaging in the former doctrine of the "People's War" which meant sucking the opponent deep into Chinese territory, inflicting casualties on them and thus waging a war of attrition, mainly in the primary belief that China's population would outlast any invading army no matter how many casualties the PRC took.

Li contemplated this as he took stock of the situation that he was in. His primary goal was to capture the Diaoyu islands, the _xiao rìběn _insisted were theirs. Perhaps the strategy was to concentrate his air assets and firepower, not on the ships of the U.S. fleet, but to formulate a deception that would allow PLAN (People's Liberation Army Navy) special forces to execute a landing on the Diaoyu and entrench in. The old saying, Li smiled with a predatory smile as he thought of many Americans who had stated thus, of "Possession is nine-tenths of the law". If the PRC could claim possession of the Diaoyu, there was nothing that the _xiao rìběn _could do about it and it would be risking the US fleet for them to go to war against the PRC.

However, could they afford the further attrition of their aerial forces? The PLAAF could ill-afford to lose any more of their precious Su-27s. The _meiguo guizi _had done their best to eliminate six of the Su-27s that the PLAAF had owned. Even with the PRC built J-11A (they were essentially Chinese-built Su-27s), the PRC could ill afford to lose any of them. Naturally at any loss, even operational losses, there would be uncomfortable questions asked. They could conceivably use their Xian JH-7As, but their numbers were limited. The Shenyang J-8s had short legs (limited range) and were only used for homeland defence. Even launching from Fuzhou, they would have limited range and would probably end up having to ditch in the China Sea on their way back if they got into a turning engagement with US forces. Likewise with the Chengdu J-7 interceptor. Their only choice was the J-11 if they wished to maintain air superiority over the Diaoyu.

From Fuzhou Air Base, they could conceivably pull off a two pronged attack on the Diaoyu. Slash and run would probably be the best way to take care of the US fleet, since deception would be at the core of this plan. With a sizeable force covering the air over Diaoyu, the PLAAN special forces team would be able to land on the islands and take possession. With this in mind, he set about the task of bringing this warplan into action. The PRC could ill-afford to wait if they wanted to gain tactical advantage, yet the plan had to be sound. They could not lose half the aerial force of the PRC and maintain an advantage in the region. His best warplan advisors had to be in on this plan. Huen Zhou could rot on his high horse, as far as he was concerned. His duty was to his land and his people. "jiù zhè yàng ba so be it", he muttered as he got up out of his chair and headed for the operations center.

COMNAVAIRFOR OFFICE

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

Animal slammed a fist on the desk, as the staff jumped. "Goddamned! That son of a bitch is up to something!" INTEL had put up an aerial recon photo of Corona otherwise known as Fuzhou base. There had been a steady build up of men and equipment there and activity was going on in the photograph. "Has the CINCPAC been notified of this buildup."

"He just looked at the photo and didn't say anything." one of his staff replied.

"There are stockpiles of YJ-82s on the tarmac, and a crate of Klubs (SS-N-27s) with possible nuclear warheads and he didn't say a goddamned thing?!" Animal roared.

"Sir; absolutely nothing." the staff member said.

"Well, ain't this a nice little clusterfuck we have going on here!" Animal growled as he rubbed his chin, his jaw set firmly and his face sporting a deep scowl. "Li is planning something and I want to know what the hell he's got up his sleeve. Where's the latest air intel!?" he snapped at the officer.

"We got this just two hours ago." the officer stuttered frankly intimidated by the vice-admiral's vehemence. Pausing in his rant, the vice-admiral pored over the photo, snorting once as he saw the thermal outline of a JH-7A as well as an Su-27 on the tarmac. The revetments sported 15 Su-27s, as well as 15 JH-7As. Estimated, the numbers could be well above 25 in the hangars and revetments combined. The 4,800 foot runway was well equipped to take the larger aircraft and an Il-76 was sitting on the runway - so that was where the large amount of armaments came from. The admiral grunted like an ornery warthog as he looked up "Get me the admiral on the horn, now!"

The conversation was short and terse, yet respectful of the CINCPAC's additional star. He was well-aware that he was treading a thin line in criticizing the admiral's response to the intelligence, but he was within his rights to do so directly man to man over the telephone. Animal also didn't reach three-star to squander away his opportunity at a fourth star by disrespecting the superior officer. He grunted "He stated that he was so advised, and will take the information to account."

Just then, a Navy fireplug four-star came storming into the office. "Just what the hell is going on here in the PACFLT? Admiral?" the US Navy Chief of Naval Operations had decided to visit North Island.

"Sir," Animal raised an eyebrow. "I have a gut feeling that Li is planning an attack. I don't know exactly what, but he's built up the resources at Corona and he's got JH-7s sitting in the revetments." He proffered the photo for the CNO to peruse. His staff officer grinned when the CNO elicited the same vehement comment that the vice-admiral had said initially.

"GODDAMNED! That sonofabitch is up to something!" The CNO bellowed. "And what the hell is the CINCPAC doing about it? Sitting on his thumbs and rotating?"

"I have no idea, sir," Animal replied. "All he said was that he would take the intelligence into advisement."

"Get your flag adjutant and two of your staff, you're coming with me!" the CNO barked. "We're making a visit to Pearl!"

"Yes, sir." Animal said. "Staff, get me Commanders Reichert and Simpson, and get Captain Rabb, it looks like we're taking a bit of a holiday in Pearl."

"Don't get too comfortable, Nakamura!" The CNO growled. "You're gonna be so up to your neck in work, you may think Adak is a vacation."

"Aye, sir." Animal replied.

"Meet me in two hours at the COD!" The Chief of Naval Operations said tersely. "I want to get down to the bottom of this!" He winked. "And Nakamura, don't think I didn't notice those Klubs. I knew you were waiting for me to notice them myself."

"Yes, sir."

"Smart ass!"

The trip to Pearl was uneventful, as was the landing at Hickam Field. They were guided in on 26R and taxiied to the Hickam AFB's tarmac. Since this was a Joint Field; Navy, Marines and USAF were sitting on the military tarmacs. The runways were technically Honolulu International Airport, but the military maintained priority clearance. It was a quick drive up Kamehameha Drive to Makalapa Drive and the CINCPACFLT office, but it was a very grouchy Chief of Naval Operations who slammed open the doors of the CINCPACFLT office with a flag officer and 3 staff officers on his tail.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

Admiral Carter Poulton, Commander In Chief Pacific Fleet, was wondering what the hell just came down and hit him in the head. He defended his position, that the Chinese fleet was still stationed in their moorings and showed no signs of moving. The Diaoyu was indefensible by Chinese and any attempt to capture the Diaoyu would be met with U.S. reprisal. The Chief of Naval Operations was not pleased with that answer and told him so in no uncertain terms."

The CNO snarled. "You were given this intelligence two days ago, before you disseminated it to your staff and commands. Why the hell was it that I was left to find this out from COMNAVAIRFOR that there were SS-N-27 Klubs on the tarmac and that the buildup of the Chinese Air Force was gearing up for a goddamned regional nuclear war!?" Leaning in towards the CINCPACFLT's face he roared. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? A FUCKING REGIONAL NUCLEAR CONFLICT? If so, then you are one crazy ass sonofabitch! Because that's the last thing we want. Didn't they teach you at Strategy 101 in War College that a regional nuclear conflict is an oxymoron! A regional conflict doesn't stay regional once nuclear weapons are involved. You're planning on taking down the entire goddamned world!"

The CINCPACFLT turned pale. The CNO looked like a nuclear explosion himself. He knew he had dug himself into a corner that he couldn't get out of.

"YOU ARE a WALKING CLUSTERFUCK as a PACFLT CO. You've got a choice to make. You can resign your position right now or I can walk you through a JAG investigation and court-martial on dereliction of duty and failure to notify command of events that could potentially be a threat to US assets in the area. Give me your four stars now. You're back to three. Nakamura, unclip your three stars from your collars and get yourself fours from the PX. You're CINCPACFLT now! I'm not giving you these ones. They're bad luck, I'll melt 'em down to ingots." The CNO snapped out.

Animal locked eyes with the now-disgraced CINCPACFLT. The open hostility in the former CINCPACFLT now reverted back to unposted vice-admiral, was palpable as he exited the room. The admiral had friends, but luckily for Animal, they were all junior to him. There wasn't much trouble that they could make and he would be more than happy to send them all packing to Adak and other parts if they did.

"Captain Rabb, did you wish to stay the COMNAVAIRFOR flag adjutant, once I name a replacement or would you like to become the staff flag adjutant of the CINCPACFLT." The CNO said affably to Harm.

"With all due respect. I'd like to hitch my cart to Admiral Nakamura's career. I'll be the CINCPACFLT's flag adjutant, if he will have me as his flag adjutant." Harm replied.

"That, I would, Captain." Animal replied.

"Then it's settled." the CNO said. "You'll stay with Nakamura's staff. Sorry about having to inform your fiancee of your posting." the CNO grinned as Harm's jaw dropped. "You don't think I keep track of the going-ons of my officers? Now if your staff will give me a few moments with the new CINCPACFLT here, I need to go over a few things with him." The CNO gave a dismissive motion to Captain Rabb and Commanders Reichert and Simpson.

When the three officers were gone, the CNO, Admiral Colin McClusky looked firmly at Animal, speaking quietly. "Speaking confidentially, Tosh, you may think I was a bit harsh there with Poulton, but he was an absolute screwup as an CINCPACFLT. I know he was politically appointed as a CINCPAC and he's got ties back to the Senate Committee and he was great for the Appropriations Committee, but when we're in a shooting war like this, I need a tactician, not a bureaucrat, because if we step wrong just one step, we're going to be looking at a world conflict that humanity won't be able to survive." McClusky shook his head. "Situations develop quickly in combat, you know this, because you were a fighter pilot and you have to make tactical decisions on the fly. You're a tough ass sonofabitch and you know how to make those decisions or you wouldn't have the blue button on your rack. I need you here. I know it's going to be tough working out of Pearl when your wife is in North Island."

"It's been done before, sir." Animal reassured the CNO. "We'll survive. Right now we have a war to win, don't we?"

"That we do, Admiral." the CNO replied. "Now, you get a hold of your wife and let her know the good and bad news. I gotta get back to North Island and rustle up my staff. They're probably shitting diamonds right now wondering where I went to. And then I gotta go rattle some heads in COMNAVFORJAPAN!"

"Ah...so..." Animal bowed in the traditional Japanese way as CNO McClusky snorted.

"Perhaps I shoulda put you there. Then you could have miso and tofu to your heart's content. Sorry, Admiral, but you're stuck here in Pearl. Enjoy the BBQ pig and chicken luau."

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

2 HOURS LATER

Animal dialed the direct number to Lia's office. She answered after the third ring. "Hey..." he whispered into the phone.

"Hey, you." she whispered back. "Where are you?"

"Pearl."

"Pearl?!" her voice went up an octave. "What are you doing there?"

"Poulton got replaced. He fucked up on a intel report and got canned." Animal responded.

"So, who's the new CINCPACFLT? With everything that's going on out there, it's worrisome that there's nobody taking care of the Pacific Fleet." Lia's voice was questioning.

"That's the thing." Animal said. "When the CNO came into North Island today, he looked over the intel that I had received; and he made a snap decision, told me to take three of my staff with me and follow him to the COD. We went with him and he told me to take off my three stars and get a four-star set of collars from the PX and appointed me Commander in Chief of the Pacific Fleet."

"It's a little late for an April Fools' Day prank, isn't it?" Lia jokingly said.

"No joke. I'm now a full Admiral...bad news though is I'm stuck at Pearl for the duration of this posting or at least until I do something that causes me to screw up!" Animal said dourly.

Liandra's laugh was infectious. "Oh...so that pretty much means never. You know you're going to give it your best shot and knowing you, you'll pull a rabbit out of your hat."

"Yeah," Animal snorted. "There's too many ways to screw up here. Given that, I'm going to have to roar at Poulton's staff and get them to regurgitate up the latest intel scan. Love you, sweetheart."

Lia's voice was at once sultry and filled with longing. "Love you too. Will miss you until I get some leave, then you've got some making up to do, flyboy."

HARM'S NEW OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

"Where are you, Harm?" Jen's voice sounded worried over the phone line.

"Hey, Jen. Guess who just got a posting to Pearl as the CINCPACFLT flag adjutant?" Harm posed a question to Jen over the phone, listened to the answer, gave an affirmative then had to remove the phone quickly from his ear as a shrill squeal essayed from the phone receiver.

"Bad news, my love." Harm said. "is that I'm posted in Pearl and that I'm stuck here for the duration of this regional conflict. Knowing Animal, he's going to have me hopping obtaining intelligence reports and establishing rules of engagement for the PACFLT."

"Well, don't let him wear you out too much because I fully intend on taking advantage of the Hawaii beaches when we come out to see you in December." Jen purred.

Harm groaned painfully. "That long, sweetie."

"Well, there's work, there's the mortgage to pay and the fact that we have to put money aside if Mattie and I are going to vacation in Honolulu this Christmas." her voice was sassy as her laugh made Harm wish that she was with him right at this very instant.

LIA AND ANIMAL'S RESIDENCE

SEA RIDGE DR.

LA JOLLA, CA

Colonel Brian Nakamura flipped through the television channels as he rested on his brother and sister-in-law's couch. There wasn't much to do at home as Animal was constantly out with his camera, but with his brother away in Pearl, Animal's camera gear languished at home. Brian's arm was healing slowly but he was impatient. He knew that his career chance was in the Senkaku conflict and his best chance for making Brigadier General was being able to lead Recon Marines into battle. The fact that he was sidelined in this manner made him ornery; his only saving grace was Commander Meg Austin who was able to keep him level-headed. She had been in uniform today as she had cases. Lia had let her come to the physiotherapy sessions. The therapist was starting him out on light exercises to strengthen the muscles that had been severed by the rounds impacting his arm.

Their relationship now that it was fiance-fiancee was more open to their immediate friends, but on-base where Brian was still a superior officer, it was still a "Hello, sir."

A knock on the door, prompted him to get up out of the couch and walk over slowly to the door. Looking through the door peephole he saw familiar face with blonde hair. "Hey. you." She murmured as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Lia told me to go 'home' and be with you." she whispered softly as she drew his face down to hers. There was nothing more that had to be said.

OFFICE OF THE COMMANDER OF THE PEOPLE'S LIBERATION ARMY AIR FORCE

BEIJING, PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA

2 Weeks Later

Colonel Ju-An Weng, staff officer to General Li, looked over the plans that they had created for the two pronged attack on Senkaku. A feint towards the fleet would get the F/A-18s up and looking in the wrong direction while two flights of JH-7As would make the attack on Diaoyu on the small Japanese compound that had been set up in direct insult to the PRC. They would wipe them out completely, while the PLAN forces would set up a compound directly on the islands to retake them.

The crate of SS-N-27s was set up to be designed as a deterrent to US involvement in the PRC's retaking of the Diaoyu. Plainly put, it was meant to state "Involve yourself in our country's rightful claim to the Diaoyu and risk nuclear war."

General Li looked up as Colonel Weng entered the staff conference room and said. "Comrade General, our plan is ready for implementation."

"Hen hao very good" Li replied. "We will implement the attack at dawn tomorrow. All aircraft commanders brief this afternoon at 3:00."

"Yes, Comrade General."

Li smiled to himself. "The _meiguo_ _xiao rìběn shang jiang_ has replaced the incompetent _meiguo_ _shang jiang_. How fitting, it will be a fight."

"...and you will win?" Colonel Weng asked respectfully. "My Comrade General?"

"...naturally. He has less experience. However...as Sun Tzu said 'Never underestimate your enemy'; 'Never overestimate your own forces'. He may have less experience, however he may do the unexpected." Li stated firmly. "I will treat him as I would a rabid dog on a leash. With much care and keep him to a distance."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hopefully I can get another chapter up in a week so that y'all don't feel neglected. It's been a bit of a rough run between my wife having to get her university courses done on this machine and my getting the time to be able to write the story. I've actually (when I've gotten ideas to write) resorted to the Mk. I pen and paper then transposed the story when I've actually had access to a computer. Well...until the computer gets fixed, I won't have "regular" access to a computer, so I guess I'll have to do what I have to do to get this story finished.

SENKAKU ISLANDS DETACHMENT

Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan (First Airborne Brigade)

UOTSURI-JIMA,

SENKAKU, JAPAN

Second Lieutenant Shoji Asakuni peered through his low visibility camoflaged Nikon binoculars that were assigned to every JGSDF (Japanese Ground Self Defence Force) units. He was watching for any incursions by Chinese Special Forces. He was a part of the Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan (First Airborne Brigade), a part of the JGSDF that oversaw and countered any foreign special forces incursion on Japanese territory. "watashi wa nani mo sanshō shi te kudasai. I see nothing" he muttered to Master Sergeant Akiharu Maruyama.

"Heh...Chankoro go to teiji suru kikai o tora nai zu shi masu. Figure that the Chinese will not take an opportunity presented." MSgt Maruyama replied as he looked with disgust towards the open ocean waters. He had never liked the Chinese usurpers to the Senkaku Islands; to him, they were rightfully Japan's territory and now that he was supposed to lay down his life to defend the territorial rights, he liked the Chinese even less.

The Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan were stationed on the three main islands to defend the sovereignty of the Emperor of Japan over those islands. A full brigade complement of 3,200 troops were spread out over the three islands and were set to repel any and all attempts at incursion. The placement was made at night and they dropped via HALO onto the islands. They didn't know exactly when an incursion by Chinese special forces was going to take place, but they all knew that one would. The Chinese would never stand for Japanese troops stationing themselves on the islands and their response would be incendiary and immediate.

"Kōgeki wa chūi shi te kudasai. Sore wa kuru deshou. Watch out for an attack. It will be coming" Asakuni replied as he handed the binoculars to MSgt Maruyama and turned to go into the tent.

The headquarters tent was in a less exposed area of the island, the brigade had taken the high-ground and were hunkered down. The tent was camoflaged with whatever they could find to break up the silhouette. Using the natural cover given by the vegetation, the brigade had disappeared into the jungle. For all intents and purposes, the island looked uninhabited. Such was the tactical disbursement of the troops on the other two islands. Minami Kojima had two points of high ground with a natural funnel to trap any attackers. Kita Kojima was comprised of peaks with one point of low-ground. The brigade had established a rear guard on each island to cover their backs. Snipers and their lookouts established themselves at the highest point of each island that sustained cover. Armed with M24s and long-range scopes, they were the primary means of eliminating high-value targets such as enemy officers.

The brigade commander, Major General Toshiaki Furumaki was in the command tent along with the Colonels that commanded his regiments. Reaching the table, Second Lieutenant saluted and said. "Sā, ga nai teki no mokugeki wareware wa mada mite i masu. Sir, there have been no enemy sightings and we are still watching."

"Hijō ni yoi chūi Very good, Lieutenant" General Furumaki replied.

"Hai!" Lieutenant Asakuni replied, saluting and about-faced, exiting the tent.

The command tent got back to the business of planning a defense of the islands.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

September 10, 2007

Harm looked at the intel that was coming in. It was going to be a long night. The attack was going to be the next day. Over the international dateline, it was September 11, 2007. There was going to be no stand-down this time for 9-11 remembrance, all US forces were on high alert in the Pacific. Considering Animal had made Harm his flag adjutant for the Fleet Command, he was high on the totem pole, but being high on the totem pole made him also the target for all information coming in that required the admiral to make the final decision.

Animal stopped in with the latest KH-12 reconnaisance satellite photo in hand. "Take a look at this, Captain, what do you see?"

Harm looked intently at the photo. "Sir, I see thermal signatures all over the base."

"Know what that means, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. They're planning to execute an attack."

"Get on the horn to Rear Admiral Wallace with BATGRP2, I want all fighters on Alert 10. And if he doesn't believe you, tell him CINCPAC told him to get his ass on it!" Animal said, then leaned out the office and bellowed "I want up to the minute current intel!" he barked at the whole office while the entire office scurried around like ants, each with a mission. At least Poulton hadn't screwed up the entire staff.

COMBATGRP2

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

FLAG BRIDGE

September 11, 2007

"Sir. call from CINCPAC coming in."

"I'll take it." Grabbing the phone, Rear Admiral Paul Wallace took the call. "Admiral Wallace!"

"Sir, this is Captain Harmon Rabb, CINCPACFLT Flag Adjutant. The CINCPACFLT wants you to get your Hornets on Ready 10 alert. He believes that there's an attack imminent on the Senkaku Islands."

"OK...will do, so what the hell happened? I've been telling CINCPACFLT that for weeks!" Admiral Wallace asked.

"Change of command! That's all you need to know right now, Admiral."

"Good...we got a plan to thwart these Chinese bastards!?" Wallace asked.

"CINCPACFLT is looking at the intel right now! Will be in contact." The line went dead. Wallace looked at the receiver. "Damn. Looks like we got a new CINCPACFLT, boys n' girls! Get the Hornets on Alert 10. We may be having some company and it looks like they're going for a two-prong attack." Looking over at Captain Burrows, the rear admiral grunted. "So, hotshot, what do you think of the situation."

"Admiral, I think we're going to be in a tough situation. If we respond, the situation could heat up considerably and it's not going to be good considering the latest intel. CSG-9 command from the Lincoln is contacting us with a 'what are you doing?'." noted Metalman who looked at the comm board. "They're not certain as to why you're readying aircraft on your deck."

"The latest intel is two weeks old. We don't know what's going on!" the Admiral growled.

"Sir." An IS3 (Intelligence Specialist 3rd Class) handed him the latest communique from Pearl, along with a satellite photo. "latest intel, surprisingly, this is only a few hours old."

"Damned the new CINCPACFLT must be shredding asses over there." RADM Wallace snorted. "They were so lax there, the new CO must be a nightmare to them. Tell CSG-9 that we've been alerted to a potential attack. They must've gotten the latest intel too now." He took the binoculars, and aimed it at the Abe. "Yep...they're scurrying like ants there too."

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

September 10, 2007

Lieutenants Jim Sharborough and Kevin Brodeur stood at the coffee counter in the small kitchenette. "Shit. The new boss has been kicking my ass like an ornery mule. He wanted four reports in under 15 minutes. It seems like he wants us to be watching over the Senkaku situation minute to minute." Sharborough grumbled. "I figure next he'll want the troop count and potential weapons platforms... minute by minute."

LT Brodeur turned sheet white as LT Sharborough kept complaining. "What...you got nothing to say? Brodeur? He's driving you like a slavedriver too."

A muted cough behind LT Sharborough caused him to groan audibly. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" he asked, blood draining from his upper body, causing him to feel faint"

Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. stepped into Sharborough's view as a rather dry admiral's voice was audible directly behind the chagrined lieutenant. "You know, Sharborough, I think that's a very good idea. Troop counts and potential weapons platforms up to the minute. And you know what, you can get on them after Captain Rabb is finished talking to you. Lieutenant"

Lieutenant Sharborough's heart dropped into his feet as he turned sheet white and smiled weakly. "LOCK IT UP! MISTER!" Harm roared; the volume of his voice rattling the drinking glasses on the counter. Captain Rabb's countenance was like a thunderhead. Pointing a finger at his collar he levelled a penetrating glare at the lieutenant. "What do you think these are, Lieutenant?"

"A captain's eagles and a mill rinde, sir!" Lieutenant Sharborough had locked up like a flag pole; his posture was that correctly upright.

"Correct. Lieutenant. I am also an attorney as well as the admiral's flag adjutant! I suspect that you have no clue as to what Article 89 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice is, do you?"

"No, sir!"

"Then let me explain it to you. "Article 89: Any person subject to this chapter who behaves with disrespect toward his superior commissioned officer shall be punished as a court-martial may direct...(1) That the accused did or omitted certain acts or used certain language to or concerning a certain commissioned officer". I do not give a damn, Sharborough, that you thought you were speaking to another officer of the same rank. What I do care about is that you made disparaging remarks, example: 'slave driver', 'ornery mule' about your superior officer. It doesn't matter that he is driving you around the bend or that he is asking of you things that your former commander never did before, you are remarking on the Commander in Chief of the Pacific Fleet. What lawful orders he gives, must be followed whether you like them or not! If it didn't ring a bell, gentlemen, we are in a WAR!" Harm's voice cut through the tension like a cracked whip. "As a matter of fact, Sharborough, you will be on the computer every day for the next five days until 2200 hours as extra-judicial punishment." Harm leaned in closer and said quietly and menacingly. "And you will not complain about it either!"

"No, sir, I will not complain, yes sir, I will comply!" Lieutenant Sharborough kept the position of attention as he responded.

"Because if you forget yourself in the slightest, Lieutenant, I will run you through a JAGMAN investigation and courtmartial; get you busted down in grade to Ensign and assign you to the NOAAS Ronald A. Brown having you cataloguing clams and mollusks and writing reports about why whales SHIT IN THE SEA! Do you understand me, LIEUTENANT!"

"Yes, sir." Sharborough said, properly chagrined.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" bellowed Harm.

"YES SIR!" Sharborough barked in response, still locked up at attention.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again!" Harm growled. "Now, Sharborough, I believe the admiral gave you an order about troop counts and potential weapons platforms...GET YOUR ASS ON IT! NOW!" he roared.

"Aye aye sir!" Sharborough remembering discretion was the better part of valor, fled.

OFFICE OF THE COMMANDER OF THE PEOPLE'S LIBERATION ARMY AIR FORCE

BEIJING, CHINA

Li looked over the reports about the manpower increase within 24 hours at Fuzhou Air Base. The attack potential was looking a lot brighter. "shang jiao wu wo Diaoyu qu gao Colonel, Get me the reports on Diaoyu. wo bu zai guo he na kending bushi hao de wo bi zhidao zai shang de jizhong I am still not certain on the outcome and that is not good. I need to know the troop concentrations on the island."

"Yes, General, It will be done." Colonel Weng replied.

"We must tweak the plan until the very last briefing before we undertake the mission to liberate Diaoyu from the oppressors." Li stated firmly. "In that regards, I wish to know everything about this mission, and where we can shore up our weaknesses. I will not be defeated this time and the _xiao rìběn _will know the meaning of defeat."

Even with the brave words, Li knew that the American admiral now in charge of the _meiguo guizi_ fleet was a formidable opponent, with the recent intelligence reports, he knew that the admiral knew his game plan. With H-2 (Chinese equivalent of Tu-2 Bears) overflights, Li knew that his jig was up with regards to the secrecy of the original operational plan. With one move, the _meiguo xiao rìběn _had negated his advantage. They had replaced a bureaucrat with a tactician, one that was absolutely eerily uncanny in his tactical knowledge. "na shi zai hai siling Nakamura shang de an Where is the information file on Admiral Nakamura?" Li asked.

Weng handed him a folder that he had received from an MSS agent. "Here it is, General. I do not know however if it is complete or it has been sanitized by intelligence agents wanting to make sure that they look good to the Politburo."

Li thumbed through the file, looking at the American admiral's decorations. "He is a decorated admiral in battle. He is not a ti xing tui zhe rear echelon pencil pusher. This man, Colonel, is dangerous." Li said pointing to the blue ribbon with five white stars in an inverted pattern, "They do not give this medal like treats to children like we do our Hero of the People's Republic medal. We see fat old men wearing a string of Hero of the People medals like a necklace for doing what? For going to the toilet regularly?" Li asked facetiously, running his hand through his hair, then dropping it to the surface of the desk. "The meiguo guizi give this medal only to those who are true warriors, ones who fight like the demons, to those who win this on the field of battle. "

"So we must delay the attack, General. Give ourselves time to plan around this tactician of an admiral." Weng replied.

"Yes, we will do that. Colonel" Li decided. "But only to lull them into a false sense of security. The _xiao rìběn _who are stationed on Diaoyu Dao, Bei Xiaodao and Nan Xiaodao will be lulled into believing that an attack will not come and will let down their defences. I can only hope that we will not have to delay our plan again. Comrade Jintao will not appreciate the delay."

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

September 11, 2007

"Well, we didn't see an attack happen." Animal said looking at his staff with a practiced air of self-confidence. "I think our move threw Li into a tailspin and he's opted to back down for now. I'd suggest that we keep on high alert as it is possible that he could throw the attack at any time." Animal continued pointing out points on the whiteboard. "We will continue to have the carriers in the Senkaku area keep flying CAP over Senkaku. We'll also keep Ready 10 on fleet defence, that way we have a 10 minute response to get airborne if a Chinese incursion into our maritime exclusion zone alerts us to anything unusual."

"Sir." Commander Simpson said. "We've had H-2 overflights of the carrier battle groups and the BATGRP CO is wondering if anything should be done in terms of engagement."

"Just intercept and escort out of the area. We know the Chinese are provoking the fleet to get a response. We just can't respond to their provocation because that's what'll start a war." Animal shot Simpson a determined glare. "I, for one, don't give a shit if they try to start something, but It's not going to be because of something we've done that we end up in a war." He turned to the intel officer, " Let's get the newest KH-12 satellite photos and see what they've got up their sleeves now."

COMBATGRP 2

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

FLAG BRIDGE

September 12, 2007

"The Chinese have backed off." Metalman replied to RADM Wallace. "But CINCPACFLT wants you to retain the Ready 10 alert."

"Understood. Captain." Admiral Wallace replied then turned to a lieutenant. "Get me the CAG, I want him here in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir." said the lieutenant as he scurried off to do the admiral's bidding.

FAST EAGLE 106

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

FLIGHT DECK

September 12, 2007

The large F/A-18F Super Hornet was towed towards Cat One. The first catapult was parallel to the starboard side of the deck right in front of the island. As the greenshirts scurried around the aircraft carefully avoiding the cavernous air intakes of the Super Hornet, the yellowshirts checked the pressure of the catapults to avoid a cold cat shot. The VFA-41 Black Aces Super Hornet's crew went through the preflight checks as the aircraft was readied to get airborne.

Two F/A-18Fs would be flying Combat Air Patrol (CAP) over the islands. Ever since the attack on the Suribachi, the aviators on board the Gipper wanted to flame some Chinese pilots. The Ronald Reagan had been mounting round the clock patrols.

LCDR Sam "Fuji" Takemoto guided the Super Hornet into the catapult while the green shirt aircraft handlers scurried around like green-backed beetles attaching the nose wheel of the Super Hornet onto the shuttle that would yank the nosewheel and the rest of the F/A-18F down the track at over 300 mph, enabling the big aircraft to get airborne inside of three seconds. His Weapons Systems Officer (WSO - the term Radar Intercept Officer (RIO) went out with the retirement of the F-14 Tomcat) LT Steve "Irish" Findlay gave a thumbs up to the green shirts as they concluded work around the aircraft.

"Looks like a great day to go punching holes in the sky, Irish!" Fuji grinned looking up at the sky, while he checked his oxygen mask to ensure the O2 flow was correct.

"You got it." Irish replied. "Are Zoomie and Skunk going first or is Cat 1 taking the shot first?" He asked looking over to the left as Cat Two was a flurry of commotion as the green shirts surrounded their wingman's aircraft Fast Eagle 112. Zoomie was the callsign tacked on by fellow squadron members to a USAF Captain Dwight Miller who surprisingly didn't have a callsign tacked onto him by his Air Force squadron before he made a TDY exchange with the US Navy to fly F/A-18Fs off the boat. Skunk was a certain Lieutenant Hobey Baker who was nicknamed such as he tended to douse himself with cologne before leaving on shore leave. Some even swore that he wore a gallon of the stuff as any cockpit of any aircraft that he was assigned smelled like a Chinese whorehouse afterwards for days.

"I think we're up first." said Fuji, as he gave a thumbs up to the plane captain (who wore a yellow shirt). "Better lock in your straps." Tossing a salute at the plane captain who saluted him back, then crouched down to allow cleareance for the wings of Fuji's aircraft, then pointed down the direction of the bow of the ship. The familiar hard punch in the kidneys as the scenery around the canopy blurred signified the forward motion of the F/A-18F as it roared down the catapult. A weightless feeling came for a fraction of a second before the powered flight characteristics of the Super Hornet took over. Fuji rammed the throttles forward gaining airspeed and altitude. As soon as he could move from the effects of the acceleration, Irish looked aft to see Fast Eagle 112 airborne.

"Tactical, Fast Eagle One Zero Six, we're airborne." Fuji radioed.

"Fast Eagle One Zero Six, come heading two five seven, maintain Angels Two-Five"

"Roger Two Five Seven. Angels Two Five" Fuji responded as he turned left. Fast Eagle 112 with Zoomie and Skunk onboard crossed over aft from port to starboard to stay in trail with 106. The two flew welded wing (air combat term for close formation) as they transited the corridor that ATC (air traffic control) gave them from Gipper.

"Anything on the scope? Skunk?" Irish asked his Fast Eagle 112 counterpart who had his head stuck in the scope.

"Negative. One Zero Six. I see nossing!" Skunk gave a good imitation of Sergeant Schulz on Hogan's Heroes.

Fuji snickered. "Looks like we're up here goat roping for the next two hours." as he switched to intercockpit radio to Irish. As they reached the first waypoint and made heading changes to the direction of flight for the next waypoint, they received a radio call from the Combat Information Center (CIC)

"Combat, Fast Eagle One Zero Six. Two contacts, bearing one nine zero. Intercept and escort."

"Fast Eagle One Zero Six, Two contacts, One Niner Zero, Intercept and escort, Roger." Fuji grasped the throttle and moved it forward to acccelerate the F/A-18F into full military power, and using the stick to maneuver the Super Hornet into a nose on nose path towards the incoming bogeys. "OK, Irish, let's go rustle up some wandering Chinese aircraft." Zoomie maneuvered Fast Eagle 112 to the starboard side loosely in trail about forty-five degrees offset.

COMBATGRP2

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

FLAG BRIDGE

September 12, 2007

Captain Phil "Metalman" Burrows looked at the latest reports. "Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain." RADM Wallace replied, while keeping an ear out on the incoming radio calls from the two F/A-18F Hornets up intercepting the two bogeys. "Do we have any confirmation on the identity of the two contacts that Fuji and Zoomie are intercepting?"

"No, sir." replied the Operations Specialist rating that was sitting in front of the radar.

FAST EAGLE 106

Fuji radioed his wingman Zoomie "Zoomie, you got a visual?"

"Negative, Fooj...uh...talley ho, two contacts. Looks like another H2 overflight. They're triple B: Big, Bulky Bears."

"Roger that." Fuji responded. "Fast Eagle 106, Tactical, visual confirmed. Chinese H2 Bears. Heading to intercept: One Niner Five Low. Escorting out of Maritime Exclusion Zone."

"Roger, Tactical, You are cleared to fire if aggressive measures are taken by the bandits."

"Roger, Fast Eagle 106, Tactical, Affirm, cleared to fire if bandits aggressive. Out. Fast Eagle 112, on my wing." Fuji pulled his stick towards him and to the left, barrel-rolling the F/A-18F Super Hornet, stomping on the left rudder and pointing the nose down towards the H-2s doing a low pass towards the battlegroup, Zoomie on his six in trail.

Great Revolution 112 & 114

People's Liberation Army Naval Air Force H-2 Bear

Da Wei "Captain-Lieutenant" Tsao-Li Hong looked up in shock to see two F/A-18Fs come roaring past the cockpit of the H-2 that he was flying. "Yanqui!"

"They are attacking our aircraft" said the political officer sitting in the right hand seat. "You idiot. You have let them know that we are here."

Da Wei Hong looked over at his political officer with a menacing look. "Shut up or you will be dropped out the bomb bay doors. When we are in flight, I am the commanding officer. You will not do anything to interrupt the flight."

The political officer looked as if he wanted to protest but seeing the look on the Captain Lieutenant's face, he subsided.

The Super Hornets had swung back around. Da Wei Hong got his co-pilot to look out the window to confirm it. They had formed up on Hong's aircraft and the aircraft of his wingman, positioning themselves on the port side of Hong's wingman and on the starboard side of Hong's H-2. And there was no mistake that the Super Hornets were heavily armed; their hardpoints bristling with AIM 9X and AIM-120 missiles.

The political officer was sweating. He knew exactly what would potentially happen to him if he failed to pursue his intelligence gathering mission. "You must continue the intelligence gathering mission", the political officer was insistent, his voice gathering volume. "The imperialists are trying to intimidate us. We will not be intimidated. We will-" The co-pilot, 6'3" leaned over and smashed a massive fist into the face of the political officer knocking him out eliciting a snort from the Da Wei.

"You do know that will have a rather sobering effect on your career." Hong mentioned wryly to the co-pilot.

"I could not think to help pilot the aircraft, so he needed to shut up and quickly. Da Wei Hong." replied his co-pilot with a smirk on his face.

"We must turn the aircraft around." Hong stated. "We cannot continue the mission if the Yanqui aircraft are prepared to shoot us down." The escort of the two F/A-18Fs lasted the entire way out of the maritime exclusion zone.

COMBATGRP 2

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

FLAG BRIDGE

RADM Wallace looked at Metalman, "I'd like to put you on the flight roster, but I'm sure that your commanding officer would tear me a new one. So now that I know exactly how I'm to conduct air ops and the ROE in this situation without causing a major shitstorm, you need to be my eyes and ears at Pearl. I need updates quickly in order to conduct an effective air offensive if it comes down to that. If I have the proper information, our aircraft will be more effective. Can you provide that, Captain?" the admiral fixed him with a gimlet stare as he asked the question.

"Aye, sir." responded Metalman agreeably as he considered the request.

"You'll be on the next COD back to Pearl, Captain, and I want regular updates as fast as you can get them to me. If I'm going to manage the air ops situation, I'm going to need all the info that you can get your hands on!" The admiral looked out the viewport at the flight deck.

"I'll definitely get that info out to you, Admiral." Metalman grinned as he held out his hand to shake the admiral's. "Been a pleasure serving with you."

"You too, Captain Burrows."

It was an hour and a half packing and hustling out to the waiting COD, waiting for the shot off the pointy end of the boat.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

6 HOURS LATER

Animal looked disgustedly at the next report. The aircraft had been diverted from the Reagan battlegroup. "Shit!" he swore vehemently at the captain standing in front of his desk. "I wish I was still in a cockpit instead of sitting around here fumbling around with my thumb up my ass. The Chinese are stalling. They're buying time for something and I want to know what that something is."

Harm looked over at Animal. "Do you think we should send another KH-12 up again for a look-see?"

Animal eye-balled his friend as he rustled hurriedly through another few pages of the report. "Yeah. something isn't jiving here with the information in this report." He looked at it. "This report gives me absolutely nothing on the troop assembly at Jingxiao AB. Nanjing Military Region is much closer to the what the Chinese consider as the Diaoyu than Fuzhou. Fuzhou AB is a ruse. If it were up to me, I'd be marshalling my troop concentrations at Jingxiao for a midnight drop from Il-76s. Get me a read on Jingxiao air base...now!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Harm about-faced and exited the door at a run. How the hell Animal could get a read on that report so quickly was something he didn't understand. Tactics in the courtroom, fine, but strategy and tactics were Animal's game and that was something that was learned in War College, someplace where Harm hadn't gone yet. But he was getting a major crash course in tactics being Animal's flag adjutant.

Harm exited the CINCPAC's office and corralled the next duty officer on TAC OPS. "Admiral wants you to get a KH-12 up to take some photos of Jingxiao Air Base in the Nanjing Military Region. He thinks the attack is going to come from there. I want clear images of troop concentrations and air transports. I don't care if you think there's nothing there. Just get me those images from intel! Actually, assess every single military base in the Nanjing region and get me a stack of photos. We'll disseminate them from there and assess each one. I want it happening in fifteen."

"Aye, sir." the tactical operations officer said. "I'll get intel to expedite on it."

"Good. In the meantime, I'll go assess how soon the next set of reports are going to be."

Just then a harried Captain Phil Burrows came through the door. "Where's the CINCPAC? I need to catch a transport back to North Island. I need to report to Animal in three hours or COMNAVAIRFOR is going to be seriously pissed off." He paused for a split second. "How come you're here? Rabb? Did you piss off Animal this time and he sent you to work for CINCPAC?"

"Negative, Metalman. I'm flag adjutant for CINCPAC" Harm grinned a malevolent grin, deciding for the moment not to let Metalman in on the news that Animal was now CINCPAC.

The Tactical Operations officer came up with a stack of photos. "Here's what we have currently on the Nanjing Military Region right now, sir. I figured you might like to utilize these until we have the current KH-12 images. These were taken a few days ago as a thorough sweep of the area."

"OK...I'll take these to the admiral." Harm replied. "Let any staff know that the admiral, Captain Burrows and I will be in an operation meeting until 1800 hrs." Metalman looked at Rabb as if he was insane.

"Rabb, I have to be back..." Metalman started to mention.

"in North Island to report to Animal in three hours or your ass will be grass. I hear you. I have a meeting with the admiral in a few minutes. That way he'll be able to assist you." Harm finished the sentence for Metalman and grinned back at him, evilly, sending a rather unsettling feeling in the pit of Metalman's stomach. "Follow me." he said walking off, cutting short the inquiries into who the CINCPAC was and whether the meeting was going to take a long time.

Reaching the CINCPACFLT's closed door, Harm raised his hand to knock twice on the door. A muffled "Come In!" was grunted as Harm slowly opened the door. Metalman looked over at the desk. The CINCPACFLT's face was blocked by a report that he had been reading. "Sit down!" was the order given, muffled by the report.

Metalman was growing more uncertain by the minute. "You state that you need a COD to go back to North Island. Captain Burrows!?" The CINCPACFLT was still holding the report, blocking Metalman's view of his face. "You've come at a rather busy time...Mr. Burrows! You do realize that the needs of the Navy outweigh your orders, do you not?" Harm was trying not to break into laughter. "Because I have need of your services in staff intel. And Vice Admiral Nakamura can pretty much do without you in North Island."

"...but...but...sir, I was told to report to Vice Admiral Nakamura and I was under the impression that he required my services in his staff at North Island." Metalman sputtered, quite nonplussed at the confusion.

"You're rather confused about the whole situation...aren't you, Captain?" the report was dropped onto the table exposing a rather smug CINCPACFLT replete with 4 stars on his collars and a familiar face; an all too familiar face.

Confusion registered on the young Navy captain's face followed quickly by surprise, a little bit of outrage as he turned his face to Captain Harmon Rabb Jr and growled. "You set me up, you son-of-a-bitch!" Metalman snarled at Harm.

"Well," Animal replied as he tried to stop himself from laughing at Metalman's outraged discomfiture. "You did report to Admiral Nakamura, so you won't be considered AWOL. And I do have need of you on my staff here at Pearl." Animal dropped the humorous expression and arrowed a serious look at Metalman who realized that this was a dead-serious situation. "Captain, as you have realized, the situation in Diaoyu is even more serious than we thought. The original CINCPACFLT was removed from his position because he failed to realize this. I know that RADM Wallace wants you to get intel for him. I want you to do that because Wallace needs to be updated on the situation minute by minute."

"Aye, sir." Metalman replied, still a bit stung that Animal had kept the information of his promotion away from him.

"This situation is a potential shit-storm." Animal said to Metalman. "I want you to help in any way shape or form, with the information dissemination and intel operations with regards to this Senkaku Islands operation. Are you prepared for that?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Metalman snapped to as he stepped up from his desk. "Understood."

"Now, report to me how Admiral Wallace's wing stepped up for the situation."

"Aye, sir." and for the next half hour, Metalman briefed Animal on the readiness status of the Ronald Reagan's air wing. When he finished, Animal grunted an assent at the quality of Metalman's report.

"Good. At least I know he has his wing organized. Now I will tell you this much. I need to see organization in our units - this also goes for surface and subsurface units too - in this situation and anybody who I can't rely upon to keep our units up to readiness status can be and will be replaced. I have no compunction in sinking someone's career who can't hack it." Animal said. "The situation is too volatile right now to have anyone in command who hasn't got their shit together."

The tactical operations officer knocked on the admiral's door and was let in. Harm noticed that he was carrying a sizeable folder of recon photos. "Sir, here are the latest KH-12 photos of the Nanjing Military Region." He said handing them to Harm and excused himself out of the room.

"Get Vice Admiral Whelan in the office now!" Animal did not dislike the former CINCPACFLT's second-in-command who was not replaced in the office shakeup. He was efficient and respectful of rank as a proper second should be; and above all, he did not resent the fact that a junior Vice-Admiral was promoted ahead of him to command the Pacific Fleet. Efficiency was rewarded in Animal's book and he was one of the few people that he would be retaining once the situation in the Senkaku region stabilized.

Vice-Admiral Randall Whelan ushered himself into the office with the proper knock and greeting to the officers assembled in the office. "Sir. TAC OPS told me that you required me in your office."

"Yes, Randall, what do you think of these images?" Animal said, passing over a sheaf of them to the Vice-Admiral. The Vice-Admiral was a War College veteran in strategic tactics and he looked them over intently.

Randall replied. "Admiral, I think we have a ruse here. I see Il-76s lined up along two bases in the Nanjing region and a troop concentration at each. I suspect we're going to be seeing an attack within twenty-four hours judging from the cargo piled near each transport."

"You got it." Animal stated. "Each and every one of those transports are going to be over Senkaku in a matter of 24 hours. There's effectively two divisions worth of troop concentration and their objective is to overwhelm Senkaku and take it." Animal picked up another photo from the pile and passed it along to VADM Whelan. "What do you think of this?"

Whelan took a moment to look at the photo and uttered a rather vehement "SHIT!"

"I see you saw exactly what I saw."

"JL-1s." Whelan muttered. "The bastards are trying to intimidate us with the threat of nuclear retaliation."

"One thousand seven hundred miles range; ideal for targeting and destroying the Senkaku Islands and irradiating them so that no-one can get their hands on them. Also they plan to target the battlegroup and destroy them." Animal growled, grabbing the secure phone and hitting the contact button for the Fumble Fortress. "CINCPACFLT on the line for the CNO!" He got through in thirty-five seconds.

"Chief of Naval Operations!" the ominous tone of the growl was palpable over the phone line. "What it is? CINCPACFLT?"

"We have KH-12 images with JL-1s and launchers on the tarmac at JingXiao. The Chinese are planning on irradiating the entire Senkaku Islands if they're opposed."

"Jingxiao?" the CNO sounded confused. "I thought they were operating out of Fuzhou?"

"That's what they want us to think, Admiral." Animal growled. "They dangled Fuzhou in front of us and are planning on hitting us from Jingxiao!"

The expletives coming over the phone line were heated. "Get on it! Admiral."

"Sir, the USS Louisiana (SSBN-743) is stationing itself near the Macclesfield Bank, they're preparing to conduct operations off the Chinese coast." The intent was clear. If China launched at Senkaku, the Louisiana would launch a MIRV equipped nuclear missile at Beijing. This was known as a standoff.

"I'll brief the President, Admiral." the CNO said. "This is going to be a hell of a situation, CINCPACFLT!"

"Understood, CNO!" Animal said.

"You do know the President is so going to love you?"

"I kind of thought that, Admiral." Animal muttered. Would taking a hard line against the People's Republic of China work or would it backfire into a cataclysm that would dwarf any other previous conflict.

OFFICE OF THE COMMANDER OF THE PEOPLE'S LIBERATION ARMY AIR FORCE

BEIJING, CHINA

General Hong Xiang Li looked over the Chinese reconnaissance satellite images. The battlegroup of the _meiguo guizi _had established a barrier around the islands that prevented any Chinese warships from getting through. The _xiao rìběn_ admiral was a worthy adversary. If he had assessed the admiral accurately, the _xiao rìběn_ _meiguo guizi _admiral would have noticed the conventional aircraft buildup at Fuzhou, but he wouldn't have been sucked into believing that the Chinese would have been so bold as to be apparent with their strategy. He knew that any base in the Nanjing area which was closest to Okinawa and to Senkaku would be watched with an eagle eye, no pun intended. The People's Liberation Army Air Force had the ability to overwhelm two aircraft carrier air wings with absolute impunity but if they did that, they knew they were risking nuclear hellfire. General Li knew that the _xiao rìběn_ _meiguo guizi _admiral would not hesitate to retaliate if nuclear weapons were released. If there was any way that they could back out of the situation, they would.

Unfortunately, Li knew that his back was up against the wall. The JL-1s were an intimidation tool to force Japan's hand. The _xiao rìběn_ knew that China had JL-1s aimed at them from launchers near the Chinese coast. The _meiguo guizi _knew that China had DF-31s that could reach the west coast of the United States armed with either a single one megaton warhead or three one-hundred-fifty kiloton multiple independent reentry vehicle warheads.

Since Li knew his bases were being watched, he knew that any overt aggression would be met with unrelenting force. This did not bode well for any potential attack. In essence the _xiao rìběn_ _meiguo guizi _admiral had effectively undermined his tactic. He would have to establish a different tactic if he wanted to effectively surprise the _xiao rìběn_ on Nan Xiaodao and establish a foothold in the islands.

Calling up his People's Liberation Army Navy counterpart, Admiral Zheng Fu-Cheng, he mentioned that it would potentially be much more effective for several PLAN submarine to silently insert special forces teams that would silently swim ashore and effect a capture of a non-heavily defended island in the Diaoyu. Once that was maintained, more insertions could help to build up a large contingent that would eventually topple the _xiao rìběn_ who had taken possession of the other islands.

"You are thinking of bringing in the _Zhōngguó tèzhǒng bùduì_." Admiral Cheng asked "I can release a division of special forces to you as well as supply you with multiple submarine missions. But which island will you take and hold?"

"That, my friend..." Li paused in his contemplation, looking up at his PLAN counterpart. "That will have to be determined. The _xiao rìběn_ know that they will eventually be attacked, but they have occupied the first two islands thinking that the other two small ones are not worth attempting to land on. We will take those two islands and then we will build on our force contingent. Then we shall attack."

"To the motherland." Admiral Cheng raised his glass. "Comrade General."

"To the motherland." Li replied with a small smile. "We are at a disadvantage; but Mao willing, we shall prevail."


	9. Chapter 9

Chiwei Yu Island

September 20, 2007

0030 HRS

The Han Class nuclear submarine, ChangZheng 4, moved silently through the ocean at attack depth, the captain had cut engines and let inertia guide it silently past the cordon of ships of the Yanqui fleet. Once within that cordon, the captain had restarted the nuclear powerplant and set a straight line towards Chiwei Yu Island, which from the satellite photos was uninhabited by any _xiao rìběn_.

The sixteen members of the _Zhōngguó tèzhǒng bùduì_ (Chinese Special Forces) sat waiting in the torpedo room, masks and gear at the ready. They would slip out a flooded torpedo tube and swim to the surface, from there they would inflate their version of zodiac inflatable boats powered by engines and make a bee-line for Chiwei Yu, while the ChangZheng 3 would deposit another sixteen members. These insertions were risky, but this would enable the Chinese special forces to gain a foothold in the Diaoyu.

Harm & Jen's Townhouse

Mariner's Cove Apartments

W. Point Loma Blvd.

San Diego, CA

September 20, 2007

1630 HRS PST

Jen Coates looked at Mattie Johnson-Rabb as Mattie picked at her food. Mattie twirled her fork in the pasta and then looked up at Jen. "I'm worried about Harm." Mattie said. "With that stuff going on out in the Pacific. Things aren't looking too good."

"I'm sure Harm has it under control" Jen said. "He's serving under a great admiral with a lot of combat experience."

"I know. Admiral Nakamura has a great reputation in the Navy. I had to do a report on him for school." Mattie said. "The English teacher wanted a 5,000 word essay on a famous person. She was expecting a movie star or something, but those type of people just don't interest me." Mattie still looked worried. "With the news though coming out of the Pacific, it just makes me really scared."

Jen nodded. She knew instinctively why. And it worried her too, but she wanted Mattie to give voice to her fears.

"They say it's going to go nuclear...and what's going to happen to us and to them if it does?" Mattie really looked fearful. "And the Chinese can hit the west coast. They said that they have missiles to do it with."

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"Commander Roberts! Can you meet me in my office now?" LGEN Gordon Cresswell said brusquely as he walked into his own office.

"Yes, sir." Bud said. A trimmer, crisper Commander Bud Roberts stood before the Marine General. He had lost 20 pounds and had started working out. All this was better for his artificial leg too, as it had to be replaced for a second time with the stress going to his amputated limb. A trimmer, more muscled physique was better for his amputated limb as there would be less weight affecting his artificial leg. He had several bouts of infection from where the artificial leg had rubbed up against his amputated limb through the sock, causing sores. Finally he had it with the constant infections, and had resolved to get fit and healthy thus alleviating excess weight and stress on the limb.

"How many years have you been here at JAG?" The general asked.

"Sir, almost eleven years." Bud had a feeling he knew what was coming. But where else could he go, if the General was going to cut him loose. The only other place would be anywhere Captain Rabb was and last he knew, Captain Rabb was on the west coast. Harriet was not going to like this one bit. They had built up a family and a home here in Falls Church. But the needs of the Navy were not going to stand still for the benefit of a family. If the Navy wanted Commander Roberts to go elsewhere, then go elsewhere he would have to go.

"You do realize that you are an excellent candidate for a staff flag position down the road?" the general stated pinning Bud with a measuring gaze. "Commander, you have been one of the best damned Chiefs of Staff that I have ever served with." LGEN Cresswell turned to look at his folder on his desk, "But you've been stagnating at JAG for far too long. You need a staff position with a line command in order to move up the ranks to your eagles and finally to your stars. It's with that in mind that I need to move you out. Commander Colin Mattox will replace you as Chief of Staff and take over your current court cases. You have 14 days to report to Pearl. You've been assigned as the flag adjutant's second in command. There, according to the CNO, has been a shakeup in the CINCPACFLT command and there's a new CINCPACFLT in command there. Congratulations, Commander, it has been a pleasure serving with you."

"Thank you, sir." Bud didn't know whether to be elated or worried. He just knew that it was going to be a hard-sell on Harriet. "It's been an absolute pleasure serving under your command, sir."

"Good luck to you in your new position. Commander." the Marine lieutenant general reached out a hand and gave Bud a firm handshake.

Bud nodded and about-faced, exiting the office. It was all a little hard to digest. Out of the friends that he had in the office, there were none left. He wasn't too sure about Commander Sturgis Turner. The guy had been a hard-ass and he didn't have a lot of friends, let alone counting Bud as one. Bud, the past couple of years, had not been happy at JAG and he knew Harriet knew it too. Despite the fact that it would be difficult to uproot his family and move out to Pearl, he knew that this was the time to start thinking about his career now that he had insight into the fact that he was flag-officer material.

For all the experience that Bud had in the courtroom and as a staff officer, husband or father, he really had no idea how he was going to broach this change of locale to Harriet. Harriet was not going to be happy at all, but despite the close ties that Harriet had to her Main Line family, the connections were going to have to be severed, for the sake of his career. But for the life of him, he didn't know how to broach the subject. He figured that he would cogitate on it for a night before broaching the subject to Harriet. Either way it wasn't going to be pretty.

Bud thought to himself, 'Damn life was not going to be easy on me.'

Park near Lia & Animal's Residence

Sea Ridge Drive

La Jolla, CA

Meg Austin strolled arm in arm with Brian Nakamura as they walked along the park trail. Brian's arm was still in a sling and bandaged up. They exercised it every single day as the physical therapist had said. Only exercising it would strengthen the muscles and repair the damage that the 30 calibre round had done to it. The thirty-calibre round could tear apart metal, so it could end up causing catastrophic damage to human tissue and muscles. Brian considered himself very lucky to say the least that the damage done to his arm was all that he had sustained from the Su-27 Flanker's bullet.

"Are you getting any feeling back in your muscles in that arm?" Meg asked her fiance.

"Yeah, twinges and it's starting to ache when I exercise it, so I'm seeing some progress." Brian replied. "But let's not talk about that right now." Brian grinned a wide grin, turning around and wrapping his arms around Meg, his six foot five frame enveloping her in an embrace. Meg chuckled fondly as she drew his head towards her and gave him a kiss. Anybody else in the park saw nothing else but a tall "in-love" couple who seemed perfect for each other as they laughed and strolled down the path arms wrapped around each other.

Chiwei Yu Islands

September 21, 2007

Nanjing Military Region Special Forces Unit

"Flying Dragons"

The members of the _Zhōngguó tèzhǒng bùduì_ had made their first steps on the island the night before without interference from the Yanqui patrol ships. The special forces team had now been resupplied five times (three times last night and two times this night) and their numbers were now ninety-six men on Chiyu Island. Even so, the _xiao rìběn _troops numbered 3,200 men and outnumbered them thirty-three point three men to one. The inflatable boats were pulled into the island forest and now camoflaged with the branches of trees. They would wait for numerous resupply missions before they even thought to attempt an attack of the neighboring islands. The resupply missions generated in South China and made an end run around Taiwan in order to skirt the edge of the Yanqui patrols. They went deep in the Ryukyu Trench before surfacing to attack depth at their release point 50 miles from shore on the Okinawa Trough. From there, the _Flying Dragons_ had to infilitrate with their inflatable boats quietly onto shore.

Office of the Commander of the People's Liberation Army Air Force

Beijing, People's Republic of China

0900

September 21, 2007.

Admiral Cheng looked over at General Li with a smile. "We have possession of Chiwei Yu Island. Our troops there number one hundred and seventy six men. And we have managed to slip the Yanqui cordon every single time. We have set a resupply schedule with sixteen men each time as well as provisions of five resupply missions every night. Any more and the Yanqui's will notice. We space the resupply mission irregularly so that the Yanqui patrols cannot place a fix on them."

Li looked pleased. "Admiral, I believe we may have a chance at winning this. I thank you for this, Admiral."

"When we dispose of the red panda (xiǎoxióngmāo)." said Admiral Cheng derisively, "Then I will have my thanks. Until then, we have a war to win." Tiàowǔ Xiǎoxióngmāo was the insulting name given to the Political Commissar due to his propensity for bombastic shouting and his appearance when doing so. He looked like a "dancing red panda".

Bud and Harriet's Home

2245 HRS

"I can't tell the General 'no', Harriet!" Bud said looking at his wife. "This is a career move that will enable me to move up in rank."

"Bud, the kids are in school. We can't just uproot them." Harriet looked at him with a marked glare and a wide open stance with hands on her hips. "It's the middle of the school year, for Gods sake!" Bud could tell that Harriet was not happy with the situation.

"Honey, I have to, not just for my career. I will not tell the General 'no.' The last time that I told a superior officer 'no' to moving, it potentially could have cost me my career. Like it or not, I'm an officer in the United States Navy and I have to go where-ever the Navy has need of me. And it seems in this case that they need me in Pearl." Bud said. "On top of that, we are in a war, even if it is undeclared."

Harriet sat down on the bed, deflated. "I know, Bud, and that's what galls the hell out of me. They couldn't give you a position in the Pentagon, they have to ship you out to god knows where. I know I'm a Navy reserve officer, but right now, I really don't like the Navy very much at all."

Bud grinned, his cheeks dimpling. "Palm trees and sandy beaches, honey." he said enticingly.

"I know what you're trying to do, you louse." Harriet raised an eyebrow; she couldn't resist his cute attempts to sway her decision. "If it's for your career, honey. I'll do it. After all, you did it for me once and it just about cost you your career. I know that General Cresswell pulled to have you get your silver oak leaf. So we'll do it." She sighed.

"Thank you. Harriet."

"You owe me a walk on the beach when we get there and a romantic dinner. Bud."

"I'll do that and more, my love."

"Now shut up and make love to me, Bud."

"Yes, ma'am."

VFA-41 Black Aces

USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76)

VFA-41 Ready Room

September 22, 2007

"Hey, ma'am; what's going on with the flight operations?" Fuji asked the executive officer of the Black Aces whom he had encountered in the passageway leading to the officer's messhall. "Since we intercepted the last Bears, we haven't seen hide nor hair of any Chinese forces. They haven't been testing our air defences."

"I'm in the dark, just as much as you, Fooj." she replied as she looked at him with a measured gaze. "I'll ask Commander Bryant about it."

The commander turned on her feet and headed up the passageway on her way to operations. When she met up with Commander William "Bear" Bryant, she mentioned what Fuji had asked her. The CO pulled her aside and said quietly "The reason why we're not getting the overflights any longer is that the Chinese have initiated their attack and have committed to their strategy. The admiral has been in contact with CINCPACFLT and that's what I've heard from Pearl, that they feel that the islands have been penetrated by enemy forces. RIght now it's a small contingent, but we don't know where the contingent has been getting resupplied from, nor which island that they are occupying."

Commander Beth Hawkes' eyes widened as she heard what the CO was saying. The Chinese had made the first move.

"Right now, Skates, it's a wait and see situation. We're not going to antagonize the situation and have it get out of hand." Bear continued. "We'll watch the islands and see if there is any enemy activity."

The Pentagon,

Chief of Naval Operations Office

Arlington County, VA

September 24, 2007

The Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Colin McClusky, looked grimly at the Japanese contingent of generals and admirals. Two JGSDF generals, two JMSDF admirals and two JASDF generals. All of them looked nervous and angry. Major General Yoshifune Miyamoto, JGSDF looked at Admiral McClusky and said. "My superior officer says that our reconnaissance satellite that has gone over the islands has indicated Chinese forces on Taishō-tō. We do not know how they have gotten onto the island."

The CNO glowered at JGSDF MGen Miyamoto, "General, I hear your request that our Navy deal with the matter, however how the Chinese got there cannot be blamed entirely on us. We are doing what we can with the resources in the area. If there is a problem there, I suggest that you ask your admirals that they provide resources to assist us in the defence of your territory." the last two words were emphasized with the appropriate amount of derogatory tone. Until now, the Japanese had left the fighting and the dying up to the United States and that was about to change, as far as Admiral McClusky was concerned.

MGen Miyamoto turned to the admirals and generals and rattled off a few phrases in Japanese to his superior officers. The vice-admiral who was the head of the JMSDF contingent visiting DC and the Pentagon looked as though he was turning purple, the CNO thought rather wryly. 'The bastards thought that they could maneuver the Americans into defending their territory; far from it. God, I wish the CINCPAC was here. He'd turn these negotiations into a war all by himself.' Animal would not be happy with Vice Admiral Takefume Akibana, JMSDF. He would shred him verbally in his own language. The CINCPAC was not a diplomat, he was a warrior. And Lord help any bureaucrat that crossed his path. There was a file folder on Admiral McClusky's desk from the CINCPAC after Animal had completely decimated the CINCPAC staff. Animal was not happy with the staff that Poulton had assembled. He had removed officers who were kiss-asses and replaced them with people who could actually differentiate between stats for making the command look good and actual usable information.

"Vice Admiral Akibana; Surely you can manage to set apart a few units to assist our battlegroup." The two Japanese admirals talked amongst themselves and then chattered off a rapid series of words to the JGSDF Major General.

"Admiral McClusky, we will definitely look into releasing several ships in the JMSDF that are not on patrols at this moment. We will be in contact with you when we can allocate those ships to US Navy control." The Major General said.

When the Japanese contingent left, Admiral McClusky turned to his adjutant and growled."It's about time the Japanese pulled their own weight. They figured they were going to be able to sucker us into defending their islands for them, but now they know that we figured out their game plan." He snorted disgustedly. "Now they're going to have to get bloodied themselves on the water; maybe lose a couple of ships. Because we're not planning on doing the same."

"No, sir." was the only response the adjutant could make with regards to the rather animated rant the admiral was going off on.

Primary Care Clinic - Naval Base Coronado

NAS North Island

SAN DIEGO, CA

"Colonel, your injury appears to be doing well." The doctor indicated. "I have scheduled some sessions in the hyperbaric chamber to promote more accelerated healing of your damaged tissues. It will hyper-oxygenate your blood in a way that will accelerate the tissue growth and bonding of your torn musculature. We may even be able to get you back in action in about a third less healing time that ordinary healing without the hyperbaric chamber would do." The doctor while stating this made notations on his clipboard and grinned at Brian. "Then you can go do what you do best."

"I assume by that comment you mean I'll be putting myself back in your capable hands again?" Brian grinned maniacally giving his best impression of a crazy Marine.

"No, Colonel, I'm sure after this experience, you'll do whatever you need to in order to avoid this situation ever again. I'd suggest you go for the nearest 50 calibre mount within sprinting distance, the next time." the doctor chuckled wryly. "that is...since Marines don't retreat."

At that, Brian laughed and replied. "Well, after that experience with a 30 calibre round, I believe you're right. I certainly don't wish to repeat that experience. So advice will be duly taken. Run for nearest 50 calibre mount and return fire."

After the appointment, Colonel Brian Nakamura, dressed in Marine Corps Officer Service Charlies, a khaki shirt with ribbons, a Navy/Marine Corps Jump Wings on the chest and colonel birds on the collars, his arm still in a sling, strode out of the clinic and headed for the JAG office on base. Walking through the office doors, he saw Captain Liandra Nakamura and grinned as his sister-in-law noticed him. "Captain?"

"Colonel, what can I do for you." Family or not, the military base required military formality.

"Have you heard from Tosh?" That question let Lia know that this wasn't a conversation for the bullpen, so she ushered him into her office.

"I have when he took over the CINCPACFLT position." Brian grinned as he knew from that simple statement that Animal got his fourth star exceedingly fast. The only reason why, was the fact that the Navy needed a strategist, in which Animal excelled in War College and any of the other candidates were all political aspirants, aiming more for the political game of getting their commands the biggest amount of dollars. Brian was happy for his brother, however he knew that being sidelined during this Pacific spat was going to count against him with those in action gaining preference points for promotion and if there was one thing that Brian wanted was to get his first star. "Lia, is there a way of contacting him and letting him know that my arm is recovering; I'm going to talk to my detailer and see about getting assigned to his staff. Marines are still in the area and Tosh needs my experience with land forces."

"I'll see what I can do." Lia said. "But, it's not my pay rating. Brian, you know that."

"I understand." Brian replied, sighing. "It's just I'm going absolutely stir-crazy. Other than the appointments, all I'm doing is sitting around doing absolutely nothing. If I can manage to get on a staff position, at least I'll be able to have something on my dossier other than convalescing."

"Understood." Lia said. "I'll see what I can do, Brian, but that's all that I can promise." Lia's heart went out to her brother-in-law. Brian was just as driven as her husband with regards to his career and she knew how much he wanted to get his Brigadier General's rank.

"Thanks, sis." Brian grinned his usual happy go lucky grin. "I just have to use the potential of nepotism, y'know. especially since Animal is in a command position."

"I knew it." Lia jibed at him. "Get out of here. Brian, I have work to do. Oh...and Meg is done her caseload for today. You can pick her up on the way out. Tell her I said so."

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" Brian grinned as he snapped to attention despite their equivalent ranks. "As Ordered, Ma'am!"

"GIT!" Lia barked, the grin on her face belying her aggravated tone of voice.

Brian laughed as he about-faced and exited the door.

COMMANDER MEG AUSTIN'S OFFICE

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL - RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

Meg was looking through some legal files as she tried to get ahead on some cases. She felt a suspicious feeling that there was someone watching her standing quietly in her doorway. The certain someone was dressed in Marine Class C's. "Can I help..." she mentioned as the first part of her query was blocked by her face in the file cabinet as she turned around to face the intruder.

"Hi, Commander." a familiar soft male voice greeted her as she completedly finished turning around from the cabinet.

"Brian." She smiled as she looked at the welcome sight of her fiance.

"How quickly can you pack up?" Brian asked.

"Colonel..." she said, remembering that it was a military installation that she was on. "It's not even 1550 yet..."

"Captain Nakamura, my sister-in-law said that I can kidnap you for the rest of the day." Brian grinned.

"oh, she did, did she?" Meg said archly. She shot him a gamine look as she gathered up her file folders. "And exactly what do you plan to do with this time with me?"

Brian looked pleased as punch as he said. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"That's convenient." She said giving him a wink. "I'm sure I'll think of something too." Meg said. "Now if you can give me about fifteen minutes, I'll gather up around here and get ready to go with you."

"Of course. Commander." Brian gave her a wicked grin as he waved at her as he backed out of her office.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

"Captain Burrows. Can you find me the latest satellite reports. I want to see what's going on over the islands." Animal growled as he looked over the latest reports from the VMFA(AW)-242 Bats F/A-18D missions over the island. "And get Captain Rabb in the office. Do we have a Gyrene officer in the office?"

"Negative. Poulton seemed to alienate the Marines, sir." Metalman replied. "Evidently he wasn't too thrilled with sharing the CINCPACFLT office with Marines."

Animal grunted, shaking his head. "We need two staffers in here who are familiar with Marine strategy. Surface Warfare and Marine Air." Just then the phone rang.

"Admiral Nakamura!" Animal growled as he picked up the receiver.

"Admiral?" Lia's questioning voice was heard over the phone.

"Lia? Y'know. I'm a bit busy right now..." Animal said rather tiredly.

"I know...but I have a serious question to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you use a Marine surface warfare officer on your staff?" Animal's eyebrows shot to his hairline and considering that he wore a military haircut, that was a feat.

"Who?" Animal asked warily.

"Brian's going stir-crazy, his arm is healing and he wants to do something useful."

"You're going to have to clear it with the CNO if you want to get his detailer to transfer him." Animal said as he looked up at the ceiling. "Otherwise staffers are going to think it's nepotism. I want an official transfer. You wouldn't happen to know if there's an airedale gyrene in the loop as well, do you? I need one of those too."

"Not that I'm aware of." Lia replied. "Sorry to bug you, but just wanted to make sure that it was OK to get him transferred over to your staff."

"Thanks." Animal said. "You just saved me tracking one of those surface warfare gyrenes down."

"Talk to you tonight, Admiral." Lia promised.

"Looking forward to it, Captain." Animal said.

Office of the Commander of the People's Liberation Army Air Force

Beijing, People's Republic of China

September 25, 2007

Admiral Cheng looked over at the PLAAF General. Li returned his look. "How long do you think that we will be able to supply our forces there without the _xiao rìběn_ and _meiguo guizi _noticing?" Li asked looking at Cheng with a measured eye.

"So far they have not been able to notice. I have noticed that there were several F-18 overflights of the island, however I have not seen anything come of those pathetic attempts to gather information on our forces. I'm not even sure that the _meiguo guizi _have noticed our supply missions under their cordon." Admiral Cheng said dismissively. "So far the _meiguo guizi_ haven't noticed enough to utilize their anti-submarine assets."

"I don't expect that they will continue to look the other way once we make our move. Our forces will be cut off." Li said.

"All the more incentive for them to eradicate the _xiao rìběn_ quickly, is it not, Comrade General?" the Admiral said.

"We will have to make sure that the forces are enough that we will be able to eliminate the _xiao rìběn_. Or we will end up fighting a war with the _meiguo guizi_. If we capture all the islands and eliminate the _xiao rìběn_, we will have advantage. The _meiguo guizi _will not be able to launch missiles at us without us launching nuclear missiles at them. We will essentially have control of the islands." Li said. "I vote that we adopt a sit and wait stance. That way we will know exactly what the forces are on the other islands. Two hundred and forty of our men are on the island so far. It is only a matter of time. We have 10 Il-76s so far that we can utilize for a paratrooper drop and that can put 1,200 men on the island quickly."

The admiral growled, "If all of the aircraft get through..." he scoffed. "The _meiguo guizi_ will knock our aircraft out of the air if we only have 10. You have yet to take delivery of the next 5 Il-76s." Li conceded that Cheng was correct.

"What will we do if the _meiguo guizi _realize that we are supplying troops on the island with these submarine incursions. Do we leave the men to die?" Li asked.

"That is a problem, is it not? Comrade General." Cheng replied as he furrowed his brows thinking for a long moment. "We must create a diversion; to draw several ships in the cordon away from the patrol of the island, that way we can get several submarines through the gap at one time.

Harbor House Restaurant

831 West Harbor Drive

San Diego, CA

September 25, 2007

The restaurant was a rustic old wooden board building with a long green awning leading up to the building itself. Six picture windows adorned the facade of the building facing the street. Brian and Meg walked up to the building, Brian opening the door with his right hand; his left shoulder immobilized from the arm up being in a sling, and letting Meg walk through to the reception area where they were told that it would be a seven minute wait for a table.

When they were seated and had made their selections of entree and main course, as well as being given refreshments, they settled down to talk about their situation.

"We've pretty much caught up on the files that we were assigned to North Island to do." Meg commented looking carefully at Brian's reaction. "Kate and Traci have already taken on the majority of the load, so I feel like the third wheel. I've been thinking about a transfer to Fleet Force JAG Pearl staff." The look of surprise on Brian's face was rather disconcerting.

"Really?" Brian asked. "Because I was asking Lia today if Tosh had any openings on his staff for a Marine ground warfare officer to better integrate the two services in this conflict. It means that I won't be sitting stagnant while I'm waiting for my arm to heal."

Meg thought for a moment then looked at him with a dark expression. "You'd better not be telling me that you were aiming to high-tail it to Pearl without me! Brian!"

"No, but I'm glad you're putting in for a transfer to Pearl. Then we won't be separated by the Pacific Ocean."

Meg looked at him archly. "So...you were planning to tell me this over lobster to sweeten me up for the news?"

"Kind of..." Brian replied smiling sheepishly as he understood that Meg was slightly annoyed. Just then the phone rang. "Sorry, sweetie, I have to answer this, it's my detailer." Meg nodded. The conversation was unheard except for Brian's answers.

"Yes, I understand, I'll see him in three weeks, then. My orders have come through. Understood," Brian thanked the detailer and hung up his cell phone. Brian grinned as he hung up. "Sweetheart, you should put your transfer papers in pretty quick, because my orders just came through. Lia fast-tracked it because she knew just how antsy I was becoming. Either that or she started noticing the wear in the rug from the pacing back and forth I was doing."

Meg nodded,"I'll get those papers in tomorrow, first thing." She rested her hands on Brian's and then said. "I guess there is no way that we won't be separated at least for the short term. It all depends on how fast that my detailer can work on the new orders."

After eating, the two walked back to the car and headed back to Lia and Animal's house. Lia tended to work late at the base to give Brian and Meg some privacy. Once back in the privacy of Brian's guest bedroom, Meg leaned into Brian's embrace as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Meg knew at the back of her mind where this was leading to, they had been together in that way for a few times after Brian's injury, but this was special. It was their first time together with her as Brian's fiancee. Brian's large fingers fumbled over the buttons on her blouse, while her fingers unbuttoned Brian's shirt. Their mouths still on each other's, they fell onto the bed. Meg moaned softly as Brian's fingers unbuttoned her bra, as she arched her back, her tongue softly licking Brian's neck. Brian divested Meg of her panties in one swift motion. Meg inhaled sharply at Brian's hands on her as she murmured softly "Oh, Brian..." (OK...you can figure out the rest of this with your own imagination. yeah yeah, I'm a mean SOB, aren't I)

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

Animal was looking over some files when Harm appeared with the orders for Brian to report to CINCPACFLT staff. "It's not nepotism, right?" Animal asked Harm.

"No, sir." Harm said. "It was done through proper channels, the request going through BUPERS. I don't think it'll adversely affect your career nor Brian's." At that Animal nodded.

"We need his expertise in ground warfare tactics if we have to put Marines on the ground in Senkaku. I've seen the latest recon photos from the Marine F/A-18D and it's not looking good. You hear about the troop concentrations at Taisho-To?" Animal looked grimly at Harm. "Somehow they've landed Chinese special forces on Taisho-to and we need to do something about that."

JAPANESE MARITIME SELF DEFENCE FORCE HQ

FUNAKOSHI-CHO

YOKOSUKA, JAPAN

Admiral Moriyune Sawada glared at the Vice-Admiral "motome te iru mono o jitsugen shi te i masu ka [Do you understand just what you are asking?]" He pinholed the Vice-Admiral like a fly to an exhibit board. "Furīto hinan gikai ga risuku o motome te iru! [We risk censure to the entire fleet]". Shaking his head, Admiral Sawada growled. "Chugoku ga, fune ni ki ta baai, kaku sensō ni nari, watashi tachi wa ōhaba ni teika shi masu. [If the Chinese come at us with their ships, it will be nuclear war and we will suffer greatly!]"

"Amerika-jin wa Nihon no tame ni tatakau, Watashi tachi wa sorera no tame ni tatakau hitsuyō ga ari masu ka ? [America fights on our behalf, should we not fight for them as well?]" Vice-Admiral Goro Kamitakahara responded. His superior could not answer that. "Watashi amerika kaigun no sutaffu ni wa, Exchange sekinin sha toshite haichi shi masu. [put me on the American admiral's staff as an exchange officer!] Watashi koko de meiyo kaifuku deki nai baai wa, watashi wa amerika jin to kaifuku shi masu. [If I cannot regain my honor here, then I will regain it with the Americans!]"

"Suru koto o shi nai de kudasai o shi tai baai wa, watashi wa teishi suru koto wa deki mase n. [If that is what you wish to do, I cannot stop you.]" The admiral stated looking at him without malice.

"Hai. Watashi wa kaifuku, sekinin sha toshite, nippon ni suru hitsuyō ga ari, kōei desu. [It is my honor that I have to regain as an officer and as Japanese]" Vice Admiral Kamitakahara bowed to his superior and exited the door. He would take a bus to the American section of Yokosuka and report into the admiral there to get onto the Admiral's staff at Pearl. This was a war and there would be no pussy-footing around for Goro Kamitakahara, Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force Vice Admiral.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

10 HOURS LATER

A Japanese Vice Admiral walked through the doors of the CINCPACFLT office escorted by two Navy MPs. Captain Harmon Rabb raised an eyebrow. "You know what's going on?" he asked Metalman.

"Looks like we got a Japanese Navy Admiral visiting. Anybody inform the CINCPACFLT?" Metalman asked the staff. "If not, get on it!"

About 15 minutes later, a rather harried Admiral Nakamura emerged from his office. Looking at the Japanese vice-admiral he asked "Who's this?" looking around at the staffers. "Anybody even bother to ask him what he wants?"

Bowing deeply at the waist, the Japanese vice-admiral looked at Animal. "I would like to join your staff. My 'kaisho'...how do you say... Admiral said I no regain honor if I stay Japan. He not willing to help with ships, he willing though to send me to America."

"Naze watashi wa kore nitsuite nani mo kii ta koto ga ari masu ka [Why have I heard nothing of this?]" Animal growled in Japanese. "Hitori jizen ni tsūchi shi te oku hitsuyō ga ari masu. [One should have notified me beforehand.]" Turning to Rabb, Animal growled, "What a clusterfuck." then he turned back to the vice-admiral, "Watashi wa anata no eigo na node, eigo de hanasu to omoi masu node. Watashi wa honyaku suru jikan ga ari mase n. [I hope your English is good, because we speak English in this office. I have no time to translate.]"

"Yes...Admiral. I work on English."

"In your spare time, Vice-Admiral, in your spare time. Here you will be working on tactics."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: back to Chapter 6 setting Osamu and Toshio Nakamura as father and son Medal of Honor recipients has a basis in reality: There has been two instances of fathers and sons both receiving the Medal of Honor in real life: Theodore Roosevelt (the President - when he was given the MOH after his death in 2001 after the qualifying valorous events of 1898 later being disapproved) and General Ted Roosevelt; and Arthur and Douglas MacArthur, the latter duo being the first father and son to ever receive the Medal of Honor. Note in Animal/Meg pairing stories, Osamu is the name of Animal's "grand"father.

Errata: Noticed the name of the CNO changed from Chapter 7 to Chapter 9, the correction has been made in Chapter 7. Now Chapter 7 has the same name of the CNO as Chapter 9. Sorry. Editing error - My bad.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

September 28, 2007

"Welcome to Pearl, Commander." Animal grinned as he looked at Commander Bud Roberts who stood at attention in front of the CINCPAC's desk. "I'm glad you're onboard. Relax, Bud, it's not an inspection. Is Harriet getting settled in?"

"Yes, sir." Bud replied, relaxing visibly as he looked at Animal taking note of his four stars. "It's damned good to see you, sir. LGEN Cresswell said that I needed a Line staff tour in order to progress up the ranks so he sent me to Pearl in order to do so."

"Well, good for him...and it's a wise move for you too. A Command staff tour is always a good move career-wise." Animal replied as he lifted the telephone receiver and dialed Trebalos, his command master chief who he had yanked summarily from the COMNAVAIR office as soon as he had received the CINCPAC position. "Send my staff adjutant in. I need to introduce him to someone new in the office." he grinned.

Ten minutes later, Harm knocked on the door. Animal barked, "ENTER!"

"Reporting as ordered, sir." Harm stated formally as he noticed the back of the chair and the back of the head of a well-groomed three-striper sitting in it.

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest member on staff. I believe you may know him from a past command." Animal looked at Harm placidly as if waiting for a reaction.

Harm's jaw nearly dropped on the floor as the three-striper commander turned to him and grinned. "It's great to see you, Captain Rabb." The three striper commander's salt and pepper hair was familiar, but his physique was completely different from when Harm had seen him last.

"Bud?"

The commander's grin was exactly the same as he had remembered it but his jawline was more pronounced and he had lost the "corn-fed" look. "Yes, It's me. The general wanted me to have a command staff tour so I could qualify for my eagles when selection time rolls around. As I said to Harriet, the General vouched for me when I got my silver oak leaves. So this time, I have to do it on my own."

"I'm sorry..." Harm said. "This is rude of me, but, you...lost weight..." he paused and looked Bud up and down. "dramatically."

"No problem, sir." Bud laughed at Harm's shocked expression, "I've been getting a lot of looks like that from officers and enlisted that I've served with in the past. I've had problems with my amputated leg, infections, sores...you name it, I've had it. I was in the hospital for three months two Octobers ago, with sepsis, due to infection. They pumped me full of antibiotics and killed the sepsis, or I would have had another amputation which would have killed my career." Bud sighed. "That's when I decided to kick this weight problem for once and for all. Reduces stress on my amputated limb and the consequential rubbing of the limb against the prosthesis."

"Damn, Bud, it's so good to see you." Harm resisted hugging the commander as this was supposed to be a military installation subject to military protocol. "So, you're working with us?"

"On the staff, sir." Bud smiled back at him. "A-1 and ready to go, sir."

"In that case." Animal grinned. "I'm going to interrupt this reunion and ask someone else in." Picking up the phone, he dialed Trebalos again. "Send the vice-admiral in."

When the vice-admiral had stepped into the office and bowed to Animal who returned the gesture, Animal introduced them formally, "Commander Roberts, this is Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force Vice-Admiral Kamitakahara. You will be working with him to develop a strategy of how to defend the islands utilizing both American and Japanese Maritime Self Defence Forces."

"It is very good to make your acquaintance." VADM Kamitakahara said slowly enunciating his English very carefully.

"Good to make your acquaintance as well," Bud replied as he extended his hand and shook the other man's hand.

"Now, the Chinese have been silent for a while. I haven't heard much out of them except the usual scurrying around activities on their bases. But I'm sure they will be up to something. We're going to monitor them until they do something." Animal stated. "Any thoughts on this?" He ventured to Harm.

"Sir, I suggest we closely monitor the situation hour by hour. Anything could change and the Pacific fleet is at high readiness."

10TH BOMBER DIVISION

ANHUI DAJIAOCHANG AB

NANJING

JIANGSU PROVINCE, CHINA

OCTOBER 22, 2007

"Have the bombs been loaded yet?" San Ji Shi Guan Tzen asked. The H-6 sat on the tarmac waiting, the bomb bays opened to facilitate loading of the offensive weapons. They were armed with free fall bombs of the 500lb variety. The Chinese high command were planning to carpet bomb the Diaoyu Islands that were being held by the xiao rìběn. It was hopeful that the bombardment would cause the xiao rìběn to give up the islands.

"Yes, they are being loaded as we speak, Comrade San Ji Shi Guan!" the Yi Ji Shi Guan (senior airman) replied as he gestured out towards the flightline where airmen were loading bombs into the bomb bays of what appeared to be 15 H-6Ds.

The bombs were being prepped to be dropped in a mass attack on the islands. The attack would be made at General Li's orders. But all the ground crew were interested in was making the H-6s attack-ready.

OFFICE OF THE POLITICAL COMMISSAR

Central Military Commission (CMC)

BEIJING, CHINA

Political Commissar General Ting Huen-Zhou glowered at his fellow generals and the admiral. "What do you have to say for yourselves. Three months have elapsed from the time that we have indicated to the imperialist meiguo guizi that we are not going to tolerate their imperialist actions with regards to the Diaoyu and you have not established any sort of action that will remove the xiao rìběnfrom our islands?! Have you dolts no spines with which to resist? Have you no pride in our Chinese motherland?" The Red Panda was in full rage. "You should all be shot! But I have no reason for your demise as of yet, but be warned, it is coming." He stomped up and down the dais as he looked upon his generals and the admirals present in the room. "If you will not rise to action, I fear that I shall have to do so with one decisive decision of action!" He shouted. "Two words! My spineless comrades." he paused fixing them each with a malevolent look. "Dong Feng!" The two words were bellowed into the dead silence ringing ominously while the senior general officers paled. Political Commissar Zhou then ominously continued "You, General Fu Chen Mao, commander of the rocket battalion. You will make ready two DF-31s. One to launch at Los Angeles with one warhead of 1 megaton yield. One with three warheads of 150Kt yield individually targeted ground zeros on North Island. I will give the order when to launch. I want that xiao rìběnmeiguo guizi admiral DEAD!" His eyes were wild as he continued to flash his gaze amongst those seated at the table. "If you cut off the head of the snake, the body will wither and die. This xiao rìběnmeiguo guizi is the most dangerous threat that China faces. He will not hesitate to attack us."

Li and his fellow officers looked at each other with shocked expressions. The Political Commissar was absolutely mentally deranged and even more dangerous to the world, willing to commit mass murder on a global scale.

"You...General Li!" Commissar Zhou looked as though he was frothing at the mouth. "You will launch an aerial assault on the Diaoyu with those H-6 bombers immediately!"

Li had no choice but to comply.

10TH BOMBER DIVISION

ANHUI DAJIAOCHANG AB

NANJING

JIANGSU PROVINCE, CHINA

OCTOBER 22, 2007

The Xian H-6 (Chinese Badger) bomber crews rushed to their aircraft. The attack was to be commenced inside of the hour. The fighters assembled on the tarmac as well were being manned as they were to provide the diversion for the bomber crews to get through to their intended target.

The fighters launched first as the bombers activated their engines and got set to taxi out to the runway. There were at least seventy five MiG 21s or as they were called by Chinese High Command Chengdu J-7s. Short legged, but this was a last-ditch effort to even the odds over the Diaoyu.

USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76)

FLAG BRIDGE

October 22, 2007

"Sir, KH-12 report in from Pearl. Says there's a flurry of activity in Anhui AB. We're seeing multiple aircraft tracks coming from that base."

RADM Wallace snapped out. "It's definitely an attack. Sound battlestations, Get our airwing prepped and launched. Activate CIWS!"

USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76)

VFA-41 Ready Room

Commander Beth Hawkes and Commander Bill Bryant stepped into the ready room to find all the pilots assembled. "Good day, Gentlemen. We've got our aircraft being prepped as we speak." CDR Bryant stated calmly. "We have confirmed inbound MiG 21s. These will be treated as hostile aircraft. Your ROE is identify and engage. No need to ask for clearance to fire. Now let's get out there!" Both Beth and Bryant exited the ready room and that was the signal for the crews to mount up.

Fuji looked over at Irish. "Oh...shit." His RIO's expression told him that Irish thought the exact same thing. The ready room descended into controlled chaos as the room rapidly emptied of crew members all heading for one direction: the flight deck.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

AIRBORNE FAST EAGLE 107

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

Half the squadron was airborne as the first MiGs were sighted. Calls were made on the UHF as missiles were fired. Fuji had his head on a swivel as first one MiG 21 was sighted, then another. "Irish, I've got my hands full here." he said on the IC as two MiG 21s flashed by him. Rolling into the line of attack, Fuji touched his throttles and stomped full left rudder to drop in on the MiG 21s' six. A line of tracer fire past the port side of his Super Hornet's cockpit caused him to slam the stick to the right rolling away from the incoming 30mm cannon fire.

An explosion to the rear of his aircraft caused him to wonder if he had been hit, "Your six is clear." A jubilant female voice he recognized as the XO shouted in his helmet's communications receiver. "Got to keep your head on a swivel, Fooj!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Skates. Thanks for the assist." Fuji breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"No problem, get those other two, I'll fly your wing." Skates moved her Super Hornet up on his wing.

Locking up the two MiGs, he fired two AIM-9X Sidewinders at the two MiGs. Both hit and the resulting two fireballs made Fuji a MiG Killer times two. But he couldn't celebrate, because with 70+ MiGs and 50+ Hornets and Super Hornets, there was no time to be able to breathe let alone count the number of kills that he had just shot down.

Zoomie had his hands full, as the MiGs were buzzing around his aircraft. He shot down one of them, and had locked on another one, as three maneuvered to get on his six. His commanding officer got him out of that mess. Meanwhile other Black Aces and Top Hatter squadron mates were getting kills. So were the Hornets in the other squadrons on board the second carrier. It was an all out furball. A distant flash and an explosion. A radio call "I'm hit, punching out!" marked the fifth kill that the Chinese had made. Meanwhile the American tally on kills made was twenty.

SENKAKU ISLANDS DETACHMENT

Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan (First Airborne Brigade)

UOTSURI-JIMA,

SENKAKU, JAPAN

"Incoming aircraft!" yelled 2nd Lieutenant Asakuni as he peered through the binoculars. "Chinese bombers!" He turned to his sergeant. "Tell the men to take cover!" During the past month, the men had built blast shelters into the island to protect them from the blast waves of conventional bombs. A blast wave could rupture internal organs if one was directly caught in the blast radius of the exploding bomb and result in a slow agonizing death.

Grabbing the nearest Type 91 Keitai Chitaikū Yūdōdan (personal portable Surface to Air Missile), 2nd Lieutenant Asakuni readied the missile. Arming it, he listened on the tracker as the missile sought out a lock on the incoming aircraft. Knowing that his men were hunkered down in the trenches to avoid the concussive blasts of the weapons that were sure to fall, he made his stand. If he wasn't going to survive the encounter, he would at least make them pay for it.

LEAD H-6 Bomber

Chinese Attack Flight

Senior Lieutenant Yin Hui Won looked through his bombsights as the reticle slowly centered on the encampment on the island. Miraculously the flight of 10 H-6s had managed to dodge the aerial and surface to air cordon of the American fleet and successfully reach their target destination. Now all that was needed was to make a successful bombing run.

"Release weapons in 10..." Senior Lieutenant Won said to his pilot.

SENKAKU ISLANDS DETACHMENT

Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan (First Airborne Brigade)

UOTSURI-JIMA,

SENKAKU, JAPAN

The missile locked on with a voracious growl. Asakuni fired.

LEAD H-6 Bomber

Chinese Attack Flight

Won kept counting "seven, six, five"

The co-pilot was yelling something "They fired a missile!"

"four, three"

SENKAKU ISLANDS DETACHMENT

Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan (First Airborne Brigade)

UOTSURI-JIMA,

SENKAKU, JAPAN

The missile shot out of the tube and ignited, rapidly rising towards the lead aircraft. It wasn't more than six seconds.

LEAD H-6 Bomber

Chinese Attack Flight

"Two, One! Bombs!" Won said.

The pilot punched the bomb release, but it was too late, the white plume of smoke hit their port engine and a massive explosion ripped the H-6 in half. But not before four of the bombs had cleared the explosion.

SENKAKU ISLANDS DETACHMENT

Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan (First Airborne Brigade)

UOTSURI-JIMA,

SENKAKU, JAPAN

Asakuni saw with satisfaction that the lead bomber of the Chinese attacking force had turned into a roiling explosion. He sat down on the ground, crossed his legs and lifted up his hands in a Buddhist prayer. "It is done...My actions are my only true belongings. I cannot escape the consequences of my actions. My actions are the ground on which I stand." he intoned as the first of the four bombs that had survived the impact of the SAM exploded fifty feet in front of him, throwing his body into the air from the concussive blast. The second two landed just in front of him while he was airborne, the blast and the shrapnel ripping his body apart. Asakuni did not feel any pain, the blast from the first bomb had killed him. The last ended up landing further up the hill landing just in front of the trench.

Concussive blasts after concussive blasts rocked the island as each successive aircraft dropped their bomb loads unhindered by any resistance. The command tent was shredded beyond recognition. In one fell swoop, the Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan (First Airborne Brigade) sustained 85% losses as bombs landed in the trenches and were rendered an inoperational unit as much of their equipment was destroyed from the aerial assault. The surviving four hundred and eighty troops suffered blast injuries that would further reduce their numbers or had injuries that would require them being evacuated from the island.

Chiwei Yu Islands

September 21, 2007

Nanjing Military Region Special Forces Unit

"Flying Dragons"

The members of the Zhōngguó tèzhǒng bùduì looked on as the People's Liberation Army Air Force H-6 Badger bombers made attacks on the xiao rìběn. Captain Sho-Won Chi looked over the strait at the beleagered xiao rìběn positions, then made a tactical decision. "We attack them. We have the force to overwhelm them now."

The men went for their inflatable boats and grabbed their gear. "We will wipe them out NOW!" Captain Chi smiled looking forward to the battle.

Within fifteen minutes, the Zhōngguó tèzhǒng bùduì were in their boats and making their way across the strait. The ones who weren't rowing were arming their Type 95 QBZ95 bullpup-style rifles. Once across, they silently infiltrated into the forest and spread out forming a net like formation to capture the entire island.

Shots rang out into the deceptive calm and silence. Then yelling ensued as the remaining JGSDF soldiers and Chinese Special Forces engaged each other. Casualties mounted on both sides.

FAST EAGLE 102

AIRBORNE OVER CHINA SEA

CDR Beth "Skates" Hawkes looked over to see Fuji hanging off her port side wing about 500 meters away. The F/A-18Fs flew loose deuce looking to troll for some MiGs. The MiGs were getting decimated by the Hornet squadrons, however the Hornet squadrons weren't getting off scot-free either. There had been at least 15 airmen in the water which the destroyers were having a field day trying to scoop up and would hold onto until the end of the battle where they could helo-return the damp aviators and WSOs to their respective two carriers. At the same time, the destroyers were putting up a curtain of anti-aircraft fire everytime any MiGs came close.

"Two MiGs port side 11:00 low." Fuji warned. The MiGs flashed past on the left hand side causing Skates to stomp on the rudder and break hard left. Manoeuvering the Super Hornet onto the six of the MiG 21, Skates waited for the steady lock tone growl of the AIM-9 Sidewinder; then fired.

The white contrail of the missile shot out from the starboard wing of Skate's Hornet and about three seconds later, impacted the port rear quarter of the MiG 21 throwing the Fishbed into a tumble, spewing parts and flame out the engine. Rolling over into a terminal spin, the MiG slammed into the water of the China Sea breaking apart. There was no ejection or chute.

JMSDF Sasebo Naval Base,

Sasebo, Japan

The JDS _Kirishima (DDG-174) _was underway. The officers and sailors manned the sides of the ship as the Kirishima made its way out of the Tsukushima Strait. There were two more US Navy Destroyers augmenting this flotilla that was going to make its way out towards the Senkaku Islands to augment the US fleet that was already there. The Kirishima also had several JMSDF destroyers accompanying her the JDS _Shimakaze_ (DDG-172), JS _Ashigara_ (DDG-178) and the JS _Yamayuki_ (DD-129)

Captain (_Ittō Kaisa_) Hitoshi Maruyama, captain of the Kirishima, looked out the bridge windows and wondered if it would be the last he would see of his homeland. If this conflict turned nuclear, the entire section of this world would be irradiated and there would be no going home. Under his breath he started singing the words to an old Japanese folk song.

"Usagi oishi kano yama  
Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa  
Yume wa ima mo megurite  
Wasuregataki furusato  
Wasuregataki furusato

[_I chased rabbits in those mountains_  
_I fished in that stream_  
_I still dream now and then about those days as a child_  
_How I long for and miss my hometown]_" (AN:  watch?v=Nnge6VSTLn4 – if you want to know the tune of this song)

His XO looked at him, nodding that he understood how his commanding officer felt as he silently flipped the 1-MC midway through hearing his commanding officer sing. His commanding officer looked startled as the refrain of the song was echoed by the officers and sailors under his command at full volume.

"ikani imasu chichihaha

tsutsuganashiya tomogaki

ameni kazeni tsuketemo

omoiizuru furusato

kokorozashiwo hatashite

itsuno hi nika kaeran

yamawa aoki furusato

mizuwa kiyoki furusato [_How are my father and mother?_  
_Are my old friends okay?_  
_Whenever it is rainy and windy_  
_I recall my happy childhood in my hometown_

_Some day when I've done what I set out to do,_  
_I will return to what used to be my home_  
_The mountains are green there in my hometown_]"

As one, the sailors on the ship saluted their country as it faded into the distance. Who knew how many would come home to see it again?

REGION LEGAL SERVICES OFFICE (RLSO) NORTHWEST

NAVAL STATION BREMERTON

BREMERTON, WA

Mac looked through legal briefs as ZNN played on the background. Reporter Stuart Dunston was on the TV as Mac snorted disgustedly at the talking head insinuating things that were blatantly false.

"_I am standing in front of the CINCPAC office in Pearl Harbor where the admiral in charge of the entire United States Pacific Fleet, Admiral Toshio Nakamura has been under pressure as the war in the Pacific heats up. The Senkaku Islands have been a hotly contested bit of property between China and Japan for the past five years and the latest tensions between the two countries has managed to involved the intervention of the United States. Right Wing critics have insinuated that Admiral Nakamura could have sympathetic leanings towards the Japanese in their fight against the Chinese assertions of rights over the Senkaku Islands._"

'Here I am sitting here writing up legal briefs while the action is out there in the Pacific.' She thought to herself disgustedly. 'I need to be out there.' Coming to a decision, she picked up the phone. "Colonel Mackenzie calling for Lieutenant Colonel Bill Brooks." Bill had been her detailer since her commissioning in the United States Marine Corps.

"Colonel?" Bill picked up the phone. "What can I do for you ma'am."

"What will it take to get a transfer to an operational unit in the Pacific, Colonel Brooks!" Mac said. "The situation in the Pacific is insane and I have the feeling that I need to be out there."

"But, Colonel, you just got out to Bremerton. This isn't going to look good on your promotion jacket." Bill objected, trying to make Mac see that what she was doing was career suicide.

"Bill, I know. But there's something telling me that I can be more help out in the Pacific in a line unit than on staff duty." Mac said. "I don't care about the career ladder any more; I've reached the highest rung. I knew that I was lucky to top out as a bird colonel." 

"Colonel, the only thing that I have right now is a posting at Combat Logistics Regiment 3 (CLR3) with the 3rd Marine Division."

Mac nodded. It was based out of Okinawa. She was going home to Okinawa. With the massive amount of shuffling of personnel, there wouldn't be anyone there that remembered her or her tryst with Colonel John Farrow. "Cut the orders, Colonel. I want to be there within the week." Her tone was final as she ordered Bill to cut the orders. She knew that she had to contact LGEN Cresswell and steepled her fingers as she looked up at the ceiling. It was going to be hard to leave JAG, but she knew that it was for the best. She could do more to help the Marine Corps than if she had stayed at JAG. Dialing the phone she waited for the general's yeoman to pick up the phone.

"General Cresswell's office? YN3 Tracy Wells speaking."

"Yeoman Wells, is there anyway that you can get me General Cresswell?" Mac asked, her tone all business and brusque.

"Yes, ma'am!" The young sounding voice of the general's new yeoman had formalized in tone, instantly knowing that she was speaking to a high-ranking officer.

FAST EAGLE 102

AIRBORNE OVER CHINA SEA

"Skates!" Fuji yelled. "One on your tail."

Beth swore as she slammed her stick to the left and rolled. The MiG 21 shot past, the afterburner glowing orange illuminating the outer port side of her cockpit canopy. "Shit!" Her right thumb instantly jamming the weapons selector switch to GUNS, Skates managed to roll the gun sight onto the six of the MiG. "Got guns on this MiG!" She grunted. "Now hold still!" Squeezing the trigger, she walked 20mm up the fuselage of the MiG 21 and watched as the engine exploded into flame. "That's three!" Skates yelled. Her excitement was palpable on the radio. Flying was addictive. Even when she was a RIO, she had enjoyed flying, but the ability to be able to control the Super Hornet and point it where she wanted it to go had caused her to learn how to fly and fight with the Super Hornet to the best of her abilities.

Swinging her Super Hornet around, she saw the greatly depleted MiG force turning tails and running. The Super Hornets of VF-41 squadron let them run. It would take the USS Ronald Reagan over an hour to recover all the aircraft. The helos were in the air recovering what aircrews they could retrieve. No doubt there had been casualties.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

Three Days Later

Admiral Toshio Nakamura looked at the reports piling up with regards to the casualties inflicted on the Ronald Reagan battlegroup. He sighed as he looked over at the reports stating that there were 5 aircrew missing, 10 aircraft downed. 2 F-18Fs. And 6 F/A-18Cs. The battlegroup commander reported that the _Kirishima_,_ Shimakaze_, _Ashigara_, and the _Yamayuki_ had all joined the Ronald Reagan battle group in joined battle against the Chinese.

Commander Roberts knocked on the door. "Newest reports sir. I've notified Rear Admiral Kamitakahara about the 4 ships of the Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force joining the battlegroup, sir." 

"Thank you, Bud." Animal nodded. "That will be all." He pondered what to do next. It wasn't Li that was making these decisions. Li's hand had gotten forced. The tide of the battle was turning and it was going to be necessary to be on the alert. Picking up the phone, he dialed the CNO. "Admiral McClusky, please."

"What is it, Animal." Was CNO's gruff response when he finally picked up the phone. "What's going on out there."

"Faxing you reports right now. But I have something that's going to curdle your blood." Animal responded. "There's a lot of activity near Dalian. I get the distinct suspicion that this conflict is going to go nuclear."

"You've confirmed this information?" the CNO sounded irritated.

"I'll be sending you copies of the photographs that we've received from the KH-12 satellites. They confirm my suspicions. It's not something I can make up."

"Alright, I'm going to be meeting with the JCS and I'll take the file in and confer with them. We'll be making a decision very quickly." Admiral McClusky said. "Thanks, Animal, you're doing a great job out there and the tactical decisions you make are making a difference."

REGION LEGAL SERVICES OFFICE (RLSO) NORTHWEST

NAVAL STATION BREMERTON

BREMERTON, WA

"Colonel. Do you realize that you just got into this posting after a less than stellar career?" Lieutenant General Gordon Cresswell said, more than irritation evident in his voice. "And less than a month in, you want to transfer to active status in Okinawa? Do you honestly understand the position that you have put me in? I now have to find a replacement officer for Region Legal Services Office Northwest. Have you thought this through?"

"Yes, sir." Mac said. "I know that the war in the Pacific is heating up and I need to be in there. I know that I can help out in the Pacific more than I can out here stuck in a Legal Services Office."

"You are digging yourself into a career hole. I doubt that after this, your folder will ever be considered for promotion." LGEN Cresswell said.

"I'm aware of that, sir."

"OK…I'll approve the order." LGEN Cresswell said. "But understand this, Colonel, I doubt that you will ever be welcome back at JAG should you wish to return."

"Yes, sir." It was a harsher response than she had expected, but she knew that there was no future for her at JAG anymore. She would make a new name for herself at CLR3, 3rd Marine Div. That was the only command available for her any more. And she would make sure that the Marines of 3rd Division, when they made that push onto Senkaku to flush out the Chinese Special Forces which were now entrenched (according to the news), would be logistically supplied.

"Your transfer has been approved dated as of today. You have three weeks to report to your next duty station." LGEN Cresswell said.

CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

The Next Day

"Captain Rabb!" Animal snapped. "Get me the Reagan COMBATGRP"

"Aye, sir." Harm said as he got someone to connect the satellite uplink to the battlegroup.

COMBATGRP2

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

FLAG BRIDGE

"Sir, CINCPAC on the horn for you, sir." The admiral's yeoman said to him.

RADM Wallace grunted as he received the communication. Picking up the phone, he said. "Rear Admiral Wallace speaking, sir."

"Admiral, this is Admiral Nakamura, CINCPAC. I've just received orders from CNO which I am passing along to you. You will execute an alpha strike on Anhui Dajiaochang AB. No holds barred. I want all runways cratered. All buildings smoking rubble. Make up a plan, I want it executed in 36 hours before the Chinese decide to up and try to attack our battle group again."

"Yes, sir." RADM Wallace said. "We'll get right on that."

JDS _Kirishima (DDG-174)_

JMSDF/USN Joint Task Force

USS Ronald Reagan Battlegroup

Captain Maruyama looked over at his helmsman. "Watashi tachi ha ni juu ichi notto de ryokou shi te i masu [We are travelling at twenty knots.]" the helmsman replied.

"Kajitori, sokudo, midashi o iji shi masu. [Helmsman, maintain speed and heading]" Captain Maruyama replied.

The radio crackled. "CINCPAC to Kirishima!" the radio message came through.

"Yes, CINCPAC." Captain Maruyama said in heavily accented English. "Standing by."

"Tochi o misairu ni juurai umi ga shi te i masu ka? [Do you have sea to land missiles?]" came the American admiral's reply in Japanese.

"Hai."

"Deha, kyouka sare ta tatemono dajiaochang no tāgetto ni sare te iru [You are to target hardened buildings at Dajiaochang]". The American admiral ordered in Japanese.

"Hai. Ju**n**shu shi masu [Will Comply]"

"Good, May luck be on your side. Captain." The American Admiral switched to English.

"Thank you. Sir." Captain Maruyama replied.

Snapping out commands to his men, he got the target coordinates, then had the missile magazine prepare the AGM-82 Harpoon missiles and coordinated them to target the land targets as given by the United States Navy admiral.

"Jū go fu**n** de kidō [launch in fifteen minutes]" Captain Maruyama snapped out.

One of the sailors on the deck started counting down the time till launch.

"Futatsu to ju**n**bi ga deki te iru ka**n** kidō shi masu. [Two launch tubes are ready.]".

"Takibi [Fire!]"

The vibration of the rocket motors was felt through the deck as the missiles leapt out of the launch tubes and shot up into the sky, arcing on their way in towards the coast of China.

'The chankoro were not going to like this.' Maruyama thought to himself.

Harm & Jen's Townhouse

Mariner's Cove Apartments

W. Point Loma Blvd.

San Diego, CA

"Oh, my god!" Mattie said, looking horrified at Jen. "It's started." She pointed at the TV screen. She saw US military ships launching salvos of missiles.

As much as Jen wanted to comfort Mattie and say things were going to be OK, there wasn't any way that she could confirm that they would be OK.

For the first time in forty-five years, Mattie's school had done a nuclear drill; and it had scared Mattie senseless. There was no way that those naïve exercises in futility would protect anybody from being incinerated by nuclear hellfire. As a comedian once said. "They would show this giant nuclear-fucking-bomb just blowing the shit out of everything. Goats and monkeys flying everywhere. The windows of the elementary school blown out, the teacher banged up against the fucking blackboard. But there were the children... hiding safely under their desks." (– Lewis Black).

Jen didn't know what to say. All she could do was pray and hope that the conflict didn't go the way that they were predicting on ZNN. There was no rationale to what was happening. The whole world was going crazy over a set of islands and they were prepared to lob nuclear weapons at each other if the other didn't capitulate. How much crazier could it get? Jen didn't know the answer to that question and she really didn't want to. All she could hope for was that the countries would come to their senses in time before the earth was annihilated.


	11. Chapter 11

10TH BOMBER DIVISION

ANHUI DAJIAOCHANG AB

NANJING

JIANGSU PROVINCE, CHINA

OCTOBER 23, 2007

The sky was clear when the first American and JMSDF cruise missiles rained down onto the tarmac just by the munitions storage where the bombs lay; unwitting ready targets. Large explosions roiled into the air and further explosions caused by the bombs cooking off erupted. Flaming figures ran around as their clothes were ignited, then collapsed to the ground lying still and burned to a charred crisp. Returned and arming H-2 bombers were tossed into the air as the cruise missiles impacted them and tore into shreds turning the airfield into a bloody and flaming chaos.

Anhui Dajiaochang Air Base was left utterly non-operational after the attack. With the enormous craters in the runways, and the entire base left in shambles, the base was effectively left out of the rest of the war.

2nd Artillery Company

People's Liberation Army

Missile Base 3

South of Shangrao.

"_Zuò hǎo zhǔnbèi dǎodàn_ [make ready the missile]" the Red Panda thundered pointing at a DF-31 intercontinental ballistic missile. "_Yīgè bǎi wàn dùn jí de hédàntóu_ [One megaton nuclear warhead]!"

Both General Li and Admiral Cheng looked at each other. "_Fāshè shì zài si shì ba xiǎoshí_ [launch in 48 hours]. _Xiànzài shì shíhou ràng dōngjīng chàndǒu_ [It is time to make Tokyo tremble]." The Red Panda growled. "Zhǔnbèi dì èr méi dǎodàn, tóngyàng de chǎnliàng! Mùbiāo héngxūhè hǎijūn jīdì! Wǒ huì ràng rìběn rén hé měiguó rén zhīfù! [Prepare another missile! Same yield. Target Yokosuka Naval Base! I will make the Japanese and the Americans pay!]"

General Li whispered quietly to Admiral Cheng. "_Tā shì fēngle_ [he is insane]"

Admiral Cheng replied making sure that no one around them was listening. "_Xiǎo xióngmāo shì shěde shā dàjiā shíxiàn shéngé. Tā bìxū tíngzhǐ._ [The Red Panda is willing to kill everyone to achieve godhood. He must be stopped.]" They looked at each other. They were Chinese patriots, dedicated to the advancement of their country but to ravage the world in nuclear hellfire was unthinkable even the hated xiao rìběn.

"_Tā shìgè túfū xiàng máozédōng_ [He is a butcher like Mao.]" Li replied heatedly. That made Admiral Cheng recoil in shock. The admiral was talking heresy. The revered Chairman was akin to a god. But there was truth in Li's statement. No one talked about the millions of the people who died while the exalted Chairman Mao was in power. The truth of the matter was that the right thing to do in this troubled situation was the removal of the Red Panda with extreme prejudice. The two flag officers looked upon each other to note that neither was able to make the required move at the moment. The time was not right.

Homeroom

Coronado High School

650 D Avenue  
Coronado, CA 92118

Mattie looked nervously at her friend Susan Madison as senior homeroom was called. "Have you heard the news lately. The US just attacked China's bomber base?" Mattie said.

"I don't like it, Mattie." Sue looked scared. "That last nuclear shelter drill scared the shit out of me. If they drop a big one on us, we're not going to live. We're going to roast. What protection does that shelter have anyways? It's going to be an oven..." Sue was scared as she was a chemistry and physics major in high-school. She knew about overpressure and shockwaves, the damage that it could do to structures and with a minor in biology, she was also well aware of what the same could do to the human body. So her fear was not without merit.

"I know. But the admiral in charge of the Pacific fleet isn't going to let it get that far. He won't allow China to get to the point of launching their ballistic missiles at us. He will make sure that the missiles are destroyed before then with a major attack." Mattie said; her voice showing more resolve than her face at the moment.

"What, you know the admiral in charge of the Pacific fleet?" Sue said disbelievingly.

"Yeah…he's my dad's boss. You remember the report I did. It was on my dad's boss." Mattie replied looking at Sue with eyebrow raised.

"Your dad works for THE Admiral Nakamura?" Sue said. "Wow…and he's right in the center of the command process." Sue's father was also Navy so she knew the whole situation.

The teacher came into the homeroom with a bullhorn. "We're having another nuclear shelter drill." The underground utility corridors of the high school were utilized as shelters in case of nuclear war. "All students line up against the wall and ready yourselves to head for the shelter. Walk quickly, no running."

Mattie rolled her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. The quickest way to the shelter took 10 minutes by walking and by that time, missiles would be raining down on Coronado. A one MT warhead on the intersecting point of Runway 36 and 29 would end up engulfing Mission Beach and Mission Valley in a firestorm with temperatures reaching the surface of the sun.

COMMANDER IN CHIEF PACIFIC FLEET

COMMAND OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

Commander Bud Roberts nearly threw his hands up in frustration as he saw another report piled on top of the last one. The intel geeks were being worked to the bone and the reports came in like clockwork. Looking over the first page, he looked over at VADM Kamitakahara and said. "Admiral, take a look at this."

"What is it you would like me to look at?" VADM Kamitakahara replied formally. The Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force admiral was always self-effacing and official. "Commander."

"Sir. Do you see the activity surrounding Missile Base 3 just south of Shangrao. The designated area has more trucks and activity than we've seen before." Commander Roberts replied pointing out the trucks on the satellite photo.

"I believe Admiral Nakamura should know activity increase." VADM Kamitakahara replied, a grave look upon his countenance as he studied the photo. "Very dangerous situation develop very quickly."

"I agree, sir." CDR Roberts nodded as he got up out of his chair and said. "Let's go inform the admiral so that he can formulate a strategic response." Exiting the office, Bud ran into Captain Rabb. "Sir. We need to call a meeting with Admiral Nakamura. We just found some information that might be of importance."

"Definitely, Bud. Let's go!" Harm said as the three headed for Admiral Nakamura's office. The admiral was in as Harm knocked on the door.

"What is it?" the admiral said gruffly as the three opened the door. His eyes travelled to Bud Roberts hand which was holding the report. His eyebrow raised, Animal responded. "So, Commander, what have you got for me?" Bud handed the report and photos to him.

"Sir, I'm seeing increased activity coming from the missile base south of Shangrao. There are two large trucks there that are elongated rectangular with a cylindrical object on them. I suspect that they are DF-31s being readied for launch. I can only suspect that the warheads on them are nuclear." Bud said pointing out each of his points on the brief with his index finger indicating what he was mentioning. "We have no idea what targets have been programmed into them." CINCPACFLT was looking intently at which points on the map Bud pointed at; then he looked up at Bud with a grim stare.

"Good work…Commander." Animal stated calmly and then picked up the phone. "Get me the COMBATGRP7"

USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76)

FLAG BRIDGE

October 22, 2007

RADM Wallace picked up the phone after the lieutenant had notified him of CINCPACFLT's call.

"Admiral!" the rather brusque voice on the other end of the line spoke volumes as he ordered a cruise missile strike. "You're cleared to target 28.395846 latitude,117.978399 longitude. five missiles. I'll leave it up to your discretion as to the time to make the missile launch."

"Roger that, sir. Conventional?" Wallace replied.

"Conventional, COMBATGRP7, we do not want to escalate the situation any more than we already have. The Russians have already taken exception to our missile attack on Anhui Dajiaochang. Order your ships to make the strike." CINCPACFLT ordered calmly. "I want that missile site blown to bits."

"Sir," RADM Wallace asked. "Did we have authorization from CNO for this strike?"

"No, but I'm utilizing command initiative to cut the head off the snake before it's too late." Animal retorted. "The Chinese have started fueling two of their DF-31s and you know what that means."

The exec of the carrier turned to look at the admiral whose face had gone absolutely sheet-white pale; almost as if the blood had drained out of his body. "I see, sir. Strategic escalation of the conflict." Strategic was the buzzword for nuclear conflict. Most theatre conflict was conventional. No one wanted to risk the chance of lobbing theatre nukes such as the W80 on a cruise missile with a potential yield of 150Kt and potentially escalating the conflict to using strategic ICBMs. Tactical usage of nuclear weapons was a fallacy that was touted by strategists with stars in their eyes to indicate that human nature was capable of restraint.

"Aye, aye, sir." RADM Wallace replied. "I have the missile techs working on the cruise missiles. We'll be ready to take the shot in thirty minutes."

People's Liberation Army

Missile Base 3

South of Shangrao.

"Nǐ méiyǒu wǒ de zuìhòu yīcì! [You have failed me for the last time!]" the Red Panda raised his voice as his hand snaked around behind his back to pull a _Jiǔ Shí Èr Shì Shoǔqiàng [Type 92 handgun]_ out from his belt hidden holster. A crisp shot rang out in the air as a missile technician staggered back, a hole appearing in his forehead and slumped to the ground, the result of the Red Panda having received bad news that there was a glitch in the guidance system and that the launch would have to be delayed for 72 hours. "Wǒ huì ràng wǒ de yìnjì, zài shìjiè shàng! [I will make my mark on the world] Wǒ bù huì fǒurèn! [I will not be denied!]" Veins bulging out of his forehead, eyes wild and his pudgy face red, he looked the very picture of an insane megalomaniac.

He turned to his two officers, Li and Cheng and barked. "Zhèxiē shībài ràng wǒmen líkāi zìjǐ de shèbèi. Wǒ bìxū fǎnhuí shǒudū. [Let us leave these failures to their own devices. I must return to the capital]." And stalked down the road to the BYD F3 sedan. They left the missile site.

About half an hour later, the five missiles launched by the USS Bunker Hill slammed into Missile Base 3 turning the site into a rolling ball of flame; the DF-31s toppling over and sending both truck and missile flying due to the missile exploding. The warheads ripped free of the missile cones and dropped on the ground; the TNT firing pin igniting and exploding. Fragments of the uranium core were rocketed out of the general vicinity by the force of the explosions. The warhead did not detonate in a nuclear reaction due to the safety switches that had not been set to arm. But the crater that remained of Missile Site 3 measured over 50 yards in diameter.

Type 093 Shang Class Submarine Dàgémìng

Somewhere in the Sea of Japan near Diaoyu.

Patrolling the depths of the Sea of Japan, the Type 093 nuclear attack sub prowled looking for its target. Captain Wáng Xiùyīng listened at the sonar station. The sonarman looked up at him and said. "Duìzhǎng, wǒmen de bízi sān shí yīnglǐ wài de liǎng gè shēng nà jiēchù. [Captain, sonar contacts thirty miles off our nose]"

Captain Wang looked at his sonarman gravely, then nodded to his executive officer. "Zhǔnbèi yúléi [Make ready torpedoes]".

"Tīng qǐlái xiàng rìběn qūzhújiàn. Duìzhǎng, [Sounds like a Japanese destroyer, Captain]" the sonarman said.

"Xièxiè nǐ, shēng nà bīng, liǎng gè yúléi, zuìdà shèchéng shèzhì. [Thank you, Sonarman, Two torpedoes, set for maximum range.]" Captain Wang uttered as he looked on at his crew.

JMSDF Kongo

Captain Shigeharu Kogo looked at his men "Mōichido watashitachiha sokoku o mamoru [Once more, we defend the motherland] Watashitachi o kari sa re soko ni sensuikan ga arimasu. Sore ga watashitachi o mitsukeru mae ni, wareware wa sore o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. [There is a submarine out there that is hunting us. We need to find it before it finds us.] Mizu haka-in, renrakusen no basho wa nanidesu ka? [Sonarman, what is the location of the contact?]"

"Ni jū go-mairu [twenty-five miles]" was the response.

"Mizu no futatsu no gyorai pōto-gawa! [two torpedoes in the water port side!]" his second sonarman yelled, his voice tense.

"Furu kaji pōto [Full Rudder Port!]" Captain Kogo snapped as he told the helmsman to swing the nose of the Kongo to port to present a smaller target for the torpedoes in the water.

"Kōsu o henkō suru gyorai, watashitachiha nogareru koto wa dekinai [Torpedoes changing course, we cannot evade]" the sonarman said helplessly. "Eikyō suru ju-byō [10 seconds to impact]!"

The first torpedo curved in a long arc towards the center mass of the target and impacted it, taking out the engine room and flooding the compartments making her list to port. The second impacted the weapons magazine causing secondary explosions which tore the Kongo in half. It took less than 10 minutes for the Kongo to head for the bottom of the Sea of Japan taking its crew of 300 with her.

COMMANDER IN CHIEF PACIFIC FLEET

COMMAND OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

Admiral Toshio Nakamura glowered at the report from the battlegroup. The USS Bunker Hill was successful in eliminating the threat of the missile base, but in return, the Chinese had taken out a Kongo missile destroyer. The Chinese had seized Senkaku and were holding it. Chinese submarines had established a perimeter around the islands, and Animal was not going to attempt to breach it; at least not with out a viable plan. It would cost too many men and ships to eliminate the submarines that could easily hide in the waters of the Black Water Trench then pop up and take a shot at the US/JMSDF coalition ships.

This Li character was starting to become a real pain-in-the-ass. Whatever Animal could come up with, Li either countered or adjusted to give advantage to the Chinese. Right now the war was not going well. And it didn't get any better. A call came in from the Pentagon. And Animal knew exactly who it was. "Admiral!" the CNO barked. "The Pacific is going to hell in a handbasket? What's going on? I just heard from Admiral Kosanagi who is Chief of Staff at the Diet saying that the Prime Minister of Japan is getting an earful from the Japanese Emperor asking what is going on with Senkaku."

"Sir, the Japanese contingent got wiped out by Chinese Special Forces." Animal said. "We countered with two missile strikes at missile sites in China, but a Chinese sub got the Kongo. You're absolutely right, things are going to shit in a hand basket, sir! I don't like it at all. And it seems like Li is countering every damned move I make right now. But if I make a serious move such as escalation of what we're currently doing, we're going to end up in a nuclear war!"

"Chogo Ibaraki, the Japanese PM is dancing around like a paranoid rabbit wondering if his head's going to be on the chopping block, because the Chinese just delivered a declaration of war to Japan." The CNO replied acidly.

"So, respectfully speaking, sir. What the hell do you want me to do?! sir. Do I escalate and get the world involved in a nuclear war or do we continue conventionally and destroy the missile sites as we see them activate…hoping against hope that we end up getting them all before Zhou, the real puppet master in China decides to lob a nuke over the Sea of Japan and onto Tokyo!" Animal growled ominously.

"You got guts, Nakamura, to speak to me with that kind of tone. And I see exactly what you're saying." The CNO growled back. "We lob just one of our own nukes and everybody's going to want to come out to play."

"So we're stuck in an untenable position, sir." Animal said.

"Yes, That's exactly what it looks like." The CNO conceded.

Harm & Jen's Townhouse

Mariner's Cove Apartments

W. Point Loma Blvd.

San Diego, CA

Jen, after returning from classes at her university, as she was gathering her coffee to drink, casually used the remote to flip on the channel of the living room flat-screen TV to find out what was going on in the Pacific and gasped at the news displaying across the screen. A young blonde woman stood in front of the JMSDF headquarters holding a mic to her hand.

"-_anese Maritime Self-Defense Force just lost a guided missile destroyer in the Pacific today after being torpedoed by a People's Republic of China submarine. No details yet on the latest casualty of the war, but it is rumored that the Japanese destroyer went down with all hands. So far the United States Navy has been lucky in this conflict and has suffered very few casualties, but it is not certain for how long that grace period will last. Dana Harrison, ZNN." _

The talking head (anchor) on the news network looked back towards the camera and stated. "The loss of the JMSDF destroyer culminates a week of frustration laced with few victories. Admiral Nakamura, Commander of the US Pacific Fleet, has launched conventional cruise missiles at a Chinese airbase which was responsible for bombing the Japanese contingent on the Senkaku Islands. Also upon identifying Chinese ballistic missiles being readied for launch, he executed a pre-emptive cruise missile launch upon the strategic missile base successfully destroying the nuclear-armed missiles before they could be launched either towards Japan or towards the US West Coast." Jen felt the slosh of her coffee against the clothes that she was wearing and barely felt the heat of the hot liquid as she realized just how desperate the times were getting.

"Jen!" Mattie interrupted her viewing of the news program as Jennifer nearly jumped. Upon hearing the crash in the kitchen, Mattie had gotten up from her desk in her bedroom and limped out to the kitchen to see what was going on. "JEN!" she shouted. "The front of your blouse is dripping with coffee…" Jen looked down to see the broken shards of the cup on the kichen floor. She hadn't even heard it shatter.

"You're right…" Jen whispered brokenly, thinking of her Harm in Hawaii; knowing that the Chinese could very well hit Hawaii with a nuclear missile and blow all her dreams of her future with Harm to hell. "The war could go nuclear." She continued, covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL'S OFFICE – RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

October 25, 2007

"I know that this is short notice, Ma'am. But I believe that Admiral Nakamura could use a JAG on his staff." Commander Meg Austin said. "I'm requesting permission to transfer to Pearl, ma'am." Because of a heap of cases dumped on her, she couldn't ask for an immediate transfer until now. Brian had been disappointed. But he went to Pearl on October 25th, and the weekend was finished when he had to report in to his brother.

Captain Liandra Nakamura, JAG Commanding Officer, Regional Law Service Office San Diego, raised her eyebrow. She could see right through that. "I know you, Meg." She said. "You're transferring because you want to be with Brian." Her tone got hard. "You do realize, Commander, that your transfer is subject to the approval and the final requirements of the Navy?"

Meg's face fell, "Yes ma'am. I am aware of that, ma'am."

"It is uncommon for spouses to be matched up at the same duty station if they are both in the service." Pointing at herself, Lia stated firmly "Case in point! Commander. I understand, Meg, why you want to be with Brian. As a wife, I want to be with my husband; I want to be in Hawaii with Tosh. But we both agreed that the needs of the Navy come first. We haven't had any children because of this; because we have put our careers first before anything else. It takes commitment to be both a service wife and a servicewoman, knowing deep down in your heart that there are times that you both are going to be separated by several time zones because the Navy cannot accommodate the both of you and put you in duty stations near each other. As it is with your request…" Lia took a look through the folder containing the request. "I now have to search for a replacement for you. We are over logged with cases" She pulled down her reading glasses and sent a glare at Meg. "You will serve the cases that we require here at North Island before you are cleared to transfer to Pearl. All in all, this will take at least three weeks. Are there any questions? Commander?"

"No, ma'am." Meg's countenance was downcast, but she knew exactly what Lia was talking about. Her transfer request would leave Lia shorthanded at the RLSO and that they had just received another big influx of cases. She would have to pitch in and help while Lia was trying to find her replacement. And pitch in, she would, without complaint.

"I am giving you what you want, when I should really ship you back to Naples." Lia said harshly. Meg also understood that anger too. She understood that she was asking a lot of Lia, asking to go be with her brother-in-law when Lia was separated by commands from her husband. Life wasn't fair, nor was the Navy.

"Aye aye, ma'am."

"Dismissed!"

COMMANDER IN CHIEF PACIFIC FLEET

COMMAND OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

"Captain Rabb." VADM Kamitakahara stated "I believe that I have a potential solution. The Chinese have special forces in Senkaku. We must take care of Senkaku before we eliminate China missile. We attack from sea and make landing on Senkaku. You have troop transport from Okinawa. Drop JGSDF and Marine paratroops, and reinforce landing site from sea."

"What about the submarine cordon that the Chinese have established?" Harm said. "They've been very persistent."

"I have received communication from JMSDF Command that submarines will be supplied. Oyashio, Makishio, Kuroshio, and Michishio come from their bases. They will meet with US submarines…and there will be big battle. Maybe sink Chinese submarines. Make clear space for Japanese troops and US troops to land. We take Senkaku. Chinese not like but we have high ground with air to air missiles supplied by troop carrying plane." Kamitakahara stated as he pointed out the plan of taking the islands, not just one of them but all of them with several divisions spread out among the islands, making them absolutely impregnable to Chinese special forces attack. And that many men would eliminate the Chinese already on the island.

Commander Roberts looked up at Harm. "I think he has a sound idea for retaking the islands, sir. But dropping troops onto a rocky island is asking for trouble. Broken ankles, no landing zones for medevac helicopters, etc."

"We'll just have to send some Seabees in after we secure it to make room for an LZ for helos to get in and out." Harm said.

"Yes, we will…" The voice of their superior caused the three to snap to attention. The door opened as Admiral Toshio "Animal" Nakamura entered the room grinning as his command staff had formulated a tentative plan that looked like it might work. "You guys work like a well-oiled machine." He grinned. "I think you're absolutely right, we have to take the islands back; utilize them like a bargaining chip. If they nuke Japan, the islands are forfeited completely. If they do anything to try to take them back, we will blow them out of the sky." He paused, thumb and forefinger on his chin as his brows knit in concentration. "Continue to monitor the mainland and also formulate and finalize the plan to retake the islands. We'll execute in seventy-two hours."

A soft knock on the door caused all four to turn to the door. A war-planning session was in effect classified. Harm went to the door and looked at a 6'5" tall Asian United States Marine full-bull colonel…and it was rare specimen of Marine that Harm looked up to, but this Marine was taller than he was by an inch and he was a specimen of Marine that looked as though the gym was a place that was very familiar to him. However this Marine had a cast on his right arm as well as a sling. The Marine peered down the end of his nose at Captain Rabb. "Captain." He rumbled. "Would you care to move so that I may report to the Commanding Officer in charge of the Pacific Fleet?"

Animal was grinning about as wide as he could grin. "Colonel, Welcome to Pearl."

"I was notified that you required a Marine infantry recon officer on the planning staff, Admiral. Colonel Brian Nakamura reporting, sir."

"You heard correctly, Colonel!" Animal said formally.

"Glad to be here, sir." Brian replied. "Pleased to be working with you." He turned to Captain Rabb. "Pleased to meet you, Captain Rabb, Commander Austin has told me a lot about you." Poor Harm was struck dumb as he started to worry just what it was that Meg had told Brian about him. If it was something about either "hook'em horns" or "dress whites and gold wings", he was going to be extremely embarrassed.

"By any chance, Brian, did you manage to shanghai an airedale gyrene with you?" Animal asked.

"No, sir. Not so lucky as to be able to find one. Y'know, sir, they're rarer than hens teeth. The ones I run into on a regular basis can barely keep their nose cones from knocking together much less get in the air in one piece." Brian grinned evilly.

Harm piped up. "Well…that's because you've been talking to rotorheads. Colonel. Everyone knows that if you have a billion parts all going in different directions, you'll never get off the ground."

"Conceited fixed wing nasal radiator!" muttered another irritated voice. "Colonel Ronald Kelby, United States Marine Corps and God's gift to helos reporting in, sir. You want me to place one on the island…just point me there." The speaker was much shorter than Colonel Nakamura, squat with a bullneck and the general shape of a fire-hydrant but wore the same Marine Service Alphas with gold Marine Corps aviator wings over his fruit-salad; the typical reporting uniform for any duty station that a US Marine was stationed to. Harm rolled his eyes. Classic Marine aviator ego. "Reporting in TDY from HMH-362 Ugly Angels, MCAS Kaneohe Bay, sir. I hear you may need some CH-53s to land on Senkaku, sir." Colonel Kelby intoned solemnly. "The Ugly Angels can do whatever you ask, Admiral or Brigadier General Seton will have my ass, sir."

"I'm certain that's plenty incentive to succeed, Colonel." Animal said raising an eyebrow, "But allow me to add more…" Animal; a glower on a malevolent countenance that would turn drill sergeants into blubbering maggots ironed on his face and leaning in close to Colonel Kelby's face, uttered in a harsh growl. "If you fail, you will wish that Seton gets to your ass before I do. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal, sir." Kelby's smugness toned down several notches. Looking at the Admiral's service white uniform, he noticed the gold wings over the Medal of Honor ribbon. Suffice it to say, the Marine was cowed.

After talking over the plan for another hour and a half, they broke off and Animal departed. As the planning team relaxed a bit upon the departure of their commanding flag officer, Kelby turned to Harm and said wryly. "He's scary."

Harm rolled his eyes. "You don't know the half of it. Ron. You saw him in a good mood."

"Oh, shit."

UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS 3rd MARINE DIVISION HEADQUARTERS

CAMP COURTNEY,

MARINE CORPS BASE CAMP SMEDLEY D. BUTLER

OKINAWA, JAPAN

"Colonel, Welcome to Okinawa!" Brigadier General Jesus Hernandez, 3rd Marine Division Commander said as he looked over at Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. "I hear you're looking to make a new start from JAG. Reminding you that this is a combat organization. We are here to equip and reinforce materials and replacements of combat operational units of our Marine Corps. As well as conducting simultaneous, tactical security operations in order to ensure mission accomplishment. Your record at JAG indicates your propensity to achieve at whatever tasks have come under your purview. I expect the same here." The general looked through her file. "Whatever you have in your folder is of no consequence to me. I care only that you complete whatever I require of you in the management of your duties."

"Thank you, sir." Mac replied, relief coloring the tone in her voice. "I will do my best, sir."

"That's all that I expect out of you, Colonel Mackenzie!" The General stated as he looked over her file. "You will be one of the first female commanders of Combat Logistics Regiment 3. And as much as I hate to admit it, there is still a lot of bias in the system." He looked gruffly. "You will be expected to earn your Regiment's respect and not come crying to Headquarters about it." As far as the General was concerned, if there were problems with regards to respect, he didn't want to hear about it. Just deal with it inside the Regiment.

"Understood, sir." Evidently there was going to be a lot of ass-kicking involved then, Mac surmised. She would be working from a disadvantage, but when hadn't she? She would whip that regiment into shape. It was probably assumed by all in the regiment that she was a Washington DC REMF that was coming in for a token field command.

"Are you ready to assume command?" BGEN Hernandez asked, a wry grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, sir." Mac responded.

The brigadier general nodded. He had on MARPAT fatigues on, with the embroidered MARPAT brigadier general's star on the colors and the combat jump wings on his uniform. Standing up, he said. "Well, Colonel, let's get you settled over at 3rd Combat Logistics…and then you can go kick some asses into shape."

"Yes, sir!"

3rd COMBAT LOGISTICS REGIMENT

USMC 3rd MARINE DIVISION,

CAMP FOSTER,

OKINAWA, JAPAN

Camp Foster looked miniscule from the inside of a Marine UH-1N Huey as it came in from the north east. MCAS Futenma was close by, so a UH-1N was on call for the General in charge of 3rd Marine Division, thus Mac was able to get a ride to her new duty station along with her bags of gear.

As the Huey landed, the men of 3rd Combat Logistics Regiment stood; their countenances stating just what they thought about standing out in the hot tropical weather. BGEN Hernandez stated quietly to Mac that Brigadier General Robert Harrison, CO of 3rd Combat Logistics Group would be visiting her in about a week to see how she settled in and that Camp Foster needed to be ready for the inspection.

Mac winced. It was protocol to report to the commanding officer of the logistics group rather than the general paying a visit to her and it seemed already that she had breached protocol.

The 3rd Marine Division commanding officer sensed her thoughts from reading her countenance. "No worries, Harrison was over in Pearl with CINCPACFLT talking over some ops planning so he couldn't be there to meet with you. Hence the reason your orders were cut to meet with me instead."

"Thank you, sir." Mac replied feeling like she had sidestepped a mortar round with BGEN Harrison.

COMMANDER IN CHIEF PACIFIC FLEET

COMMAND OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

"Rob. I want to know if your logistical resupply readiness can stand up to this plan." Animal sent a look towards Brigadier General Harrison that made no mistake of the fact that Animal was prepared to torpedo his career if he couldn't answer yes.

"Yes, sir. I'll make it even more ready than it currently is and, sir. I've had it ready since before you asked. sir." BGEN Harrison sent back a look that said, 'Admiral, anything you can throw at me, I'll lob back at you.' "I will make sure that the troops on the invasion plans of the Senkaku islands are absolutely able to do their job. We will keep the supplies flowing in."

"Even with torpedoes in the water?" Animal asked acidly.

"As one of our esteemed admirals, David Farragut, I believe, once said. 'Damn the torpedoes, full steam ahead'! sir." BGEN Harrison replied with a smirk on his face.

"Good enough. Work up a logistical plan for me and send it to me when you've assessed your strengths at CLR 3. Resupplying from Okinawa will take some work." CINCPACFLT stated after he had handed a copy of the attack plans to Harrison to work up a viable resupply plan.

"Yes, sir."

"Attack will be commencing in 48 hours. You have 16 hours to get me the resupply plan. You'd better work on it on the plane."

"Yes, sir!" This had upset his plan of meeting up with the new CLR3 commander on a inspection tour. With the war going on, nothing was normal. But he would get it done. The CINCPACFLT breathing fire down his neck was added incentive. By 1600 hrs, he was on a UC-35D, working on a plan, over the Pacific heading westward at 494 mph. It was a long 10 hour flight, but the plan was finished and ready to be executed by the time he reached MCAS Futenma. Now the only thing that was necessary was to meet with the new commander of Combat Logistics Regiment 3.

3rd COMBAT LOGISTICS REGIMENT

USMC 3rd MARINE DIVISION,

CAMP FOSTER,

OKINAWA, JAPAN

13HRS LATER

OCTOBER 28, 2007

The chopping sound of an approaching Huey UH-1N, interrupted Mac as she was working on an inspection report at 2230 hrs. Slipping quickly into a set of MARPAT combat fatigues and donning a utility cover, she quickly headed out to the landing site in order to greet whoever it was that was arriving at this late time at night. Her jaw practically hit the tarmac as Brigadier General Robert Harrison stepped out of the UH-1N and quietly returned her hasty salute. They both ducked, hands on their covers as the UH-1N spun up its rotors and took off back to Camp Hansen. When the rotor wash subsided and they could speak without yelling, the General spoke quietly. "Colonel, I'm going to make this brief. I will be here for about 10 hours to go through my assessment of the then I have to run back to Camp Hansen and submit my report to CINCPACFLT. We have very few hours left before a big operation that's going to take back Senkaku from the Chinese." Harrison said looking over at the vehicle garages and storehouses that made up Camp Foster as well as the barracks.

"Yes, sir." Mac stated, knowing that any chance for sleep was going to be a very precious commodity. The next 10 hours were an absolute blur for Mac as the general went from garage to garage, storehouse to storehouse assessing the requirements of the landing parties that were going to make the assault on the Senkaku Islands.

After the general had left his copy of the assessment of the regiment's readiness and what could be improved on, Mac got to work on prepping the general's requests. It was not going to be easy and with the attack less than 24 hours away; the men and equipment had to be prepped and briefed. It wasn't just Camp Foster, but the various camps that made up MCBC Smedley D. Butler on Okinawa that were in a state of frantic preparation for this attack. The tension was definitely mounting as the Marine Corps made preps in a last-ditch effort to retake the islands from Chinese special forces.

COMMANDER IN CHIEF PACIFIC FLEET

COMMAND OFFICE

MAKALAPA DRIVE

NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR

PEARL HARBOR, HI

OCTOBER 27, 2007

There wasn't a whole lot of time to reflect on what was going on, as Harm and Bud were kept busier than bees. But whatever brain cells weren't used in briefing; assessing attack plans and information gathering, those brain cells turned to Jen. This war wasn't just about surviving, but planning for the future, ensuring that there was a future to come home to. Harm thought about Jen, and how frightened she must be, with North Island being a potential target for a nuclear strike. The potential for military bases being targeted with an ICBM was high. They were prime targets and usually the first to be hit in a first-strike situation. It would be a simple flash, a brief pulse of heat and then nothing as whoever was unfortunate enough to be in that situation would be vaporized. Those who were unlucky enough to survive the blast would be subjected to intense radiation that would eventually break down the components of their body that gave them life; a slow, painfully agonizing death.

Harm knew that he couldn't dwell on the situation. It would hamper his ability to make decisions. In a way, he envied Bud. Bud had Harriet with him in Hawaii. Jen was all the way back in California as was Lia. Meg had unsuccessfully tried to get a transfer to Pearl to be with Brian. It would be at least three weeks before Brian could see Meg and before then, the conflict could blow up into a strategic nuclear exchange. On the news, ZNN was stating that the Russians were taking sides with China and stating that an attack on the Chinese mainland by Japanese forces would result in Russia considering a first strike option against the United States.

COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL'S OFFICE – RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

OCTOBER 28, 2007

"Yeoman One Kendrick. I need you to circulate this around the office. This is a map of the blast shelters on the base. I want them posted in every central location. I also want copies placed on everyone's desk." Liandra stated. "If we receive a 10 minute warning, we need to be able to make our way quickly to a shelter instead of running around until the warheads drop. We will also be having a drill at 1300 hrs. Make certain that everyone gets a copy of the map as well as notification that there will be a drill. Don't warn them of the time, we need to assess everyone's reaction and plan accordingly." Lia passed YN1 Kendrick the map

"Yes, ma'am." Kendrick stated quietly as she looked at the map. The information stuck out sharply in contrast with the normal workings of the day copying files for the various attorneys. And this struck deeply home that the conflict was real. She exited Captain Nakamura's office and shut the door.

Liandra sagged down in her chair. She had to present a strong command presence in the face of this news and try to go on with her command but at times like this, she wished deeply that she was in Hawaii, in the arms of her husband. How she wished that he was here to embrace him in his strong arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But with this kind of uncertainty even he wouldn't be able to guarantee anything. Grateful that she had locked the door to her office, she put her head in her hands and cried quietly.

BRIEFING ROOM

UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS 3rd MARINE DIVISION HEADQUARTERS

CAMP COURTNEY,

MARINE CORPS BASE CAMP SMEDLEY D. BUTLER

OKINAWA, JAPAN

OCTOBER 30, 2007

The briefing for the attack was underway. Being CINCPACFLT, Animal and his command and intel staff had chosen to fly over to Okinawa to present the plan and have their mission briefing. CLR3 Command was there as well and that also made things rather cozy if Harm and Mac glaring daggers at each other was your definition of cozy.

"Good morning, gentlemen, we have maybe a day and a half to get the finalized plans together so that we can commence the attack on Senkaku." Animal stated gruffly as he put the overhead projector on. It was bloody hot in Okinawa and the problematic situation was such that the air conditioners weren't working in the briefing room. "Now I'm going to turn it to NAVINTEL to give us a briefing on the latest over Senkaku. Lieutenant Commander, if you will…"

"Thank you. Admiral" Lieutenant Commander Jeff Byrne flipped a transparency on the overhead projector. "We have here a overview map of the Senkaku islands. The satellite photos show that there are concentrations of troops on the main island. As well as the thermal imaging cameras from the satellites show three pinpoints of heat signatures from each island. It is suspected that each island has a garrison of troops. We have an estimate of at least 1000 troops on the main island and we estimate numbers of at least 50 to 150 troops on each island. NOAA reports note that the biological wildlife there is not hazardous to humans; no venomous snakes. Only Musk rat snakes which have no venom whatsoever; so all troop movements can be made without fear of deadly snakes envenomating our Marines. Your admiral has indicated 6 teams of SEALs coming in from Coronado to reinforce the landing site in order to accommodate the troops to be dropped in over the islands. They will be dropped first immediately followed by Marine Recon forces as well as the main force of the Marine 3rd Division."

"Brigadier General Koiichi Sunahara, Japanese Ground Self Defence Force, 15th Brigade, Infantry Division will also be parachuting in on the second wave of troops coming in." Animal stated from his seat gesturing with open hand to the JGSDF Brigadier General who was in the Joint Briefing.

"Thank you… Japanese ground troops will come in on Kawasaki C-1 aircrafts. Our operational payload 41 troops per aircrafts. We put 615 troops on ground Senkaku; 3 sets drops."

"We will be dropping our Marines out of 6 USAF C-17s which will be arriving on Futenma MCAS in 5 hours time. That gives us a total concentration of 612 US Marines on the ground on the main island. We will also start bombarding the secondary islands with HE and phosphorus rounds." NAVINTEL continued. All the officers were scrambling writing down the briefings for the operation.

The briefing went on for at least three hours and by that time, most of the briefing staff were just about ready to collapse from heat exhaustion even with chilled refreshments such as colas and ice cream.

OUTSIDE THE BRIEFING ROOM

"Harm, I don't want to talk about this again, we've talked about it so many times before and it all turned into a major argument. You signed the forms, our marriage is over." Mac threw up her hands and walked over to the window away from him.

"I know. We're divorced. But do you really understand the reasons why?" Harm asked quietly. "For once, you need to face up to it all and realize that it wasn't entirely my fault for dragging you away from the Marine Corps."

"You didn't drag me away from the Marine Corps, I went willingly." Mac said. "I just couldn't take the fact that I was doing nothing." She turned to look at him, her eyes holding a sad cast in the fading light. "Harm, You have a future with Coates and I'm not a bitch enough to take that away from her or from you, no matter how bitter I might feel." She laughed rather bitterly. "I guess it's all come down to this. I have to take responsibility for my own actions in this. I didn't support you. So I guess I deserve what I'm getting."

That's when Harm knew that it was really over. The simple fact that Mac was taking responsibility for her own actions in their divorce meant that she was well aware of what she was doing and chose to do so. "Mac, I wanted to tell you. I'm getting married again. When this war is over, Jen and I are going to get married."

For a quick second there was a flash of anger in Mac's eyes, but then resignation overcame that. "I can't say I'm happy for you if I'm being honest with myself." Mac replied, her honesty cutting. "But she deserves you." With so much on the line on the mission tomorrow, Mac wasn't prepared to be catty. She couldn't afford to have her concentration on the mission diverted. "If I'm really being truthful, this was my last promotion, Harm. After this I'm going to retire when I have my twenty in…hopefully to a nice comfortable home in the Mid-West. I'm not going to make Brigadier General. I know that already. My last conversation with my detailer didn't give me a good indication."

A sudden flash behind her eyes and she reached for the table as she saw for a split second another flash, a sensation of falling and a glimpse of trees fading to black. She snapped out of it to see a concerned Harmon Rabb staring at her.

"What's wrong? Mac?" He sounded worried.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" she tried to say. But a sense of uneasiness had crept into the preparations. Fate, was it? She couldn't tell if this was a premonition or just a vision of something that was going to happen to someone. "I'll be OK, Harm. You have the admiral to attend to. I'll be alright. Go…"

"OK…if you're sure about that." Harm said as he turned to go. "I'll see you after the mission."

"What could go wrong? Harm." Mac said, trying futilely to sound cheery. "I'm gonna be a REMF anyways. It's not like I'm at the front."

"So long, Mac." Harm said.

"So long, Harm." Was her only reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Despite extensive internet research it is not known or publicly disclosed (naturally) whether China has the same Permissive Action Links (PAL) for nuclear missile launch as the United States. Nor am I able to determine whether a dual key system such as the USA's launch protocol is in place. I am therefore assuming that for literary simplicity that the Chinese are able to launch with one key…and button.

3rd COMBAT LOGISTICS REGIMENT

USMC 3rd MARINE DIVISION,

CAMP FOSTER,

OKINAWA, JAPAN

The Marine base was a flurry of activity as troop transports were prepped in preparation for the mission and trucks were being loaded with gear. Mac looked on as the pallets of equipment were loaded onto the USAF C-17s. Her Command Sergeant Major watched over the Gunnery Sergeants that were in charge of the Marine crews that were preparing the pallets for the Air Force aircrew that were in charge of loading the pallets onto the C-17 in a way that the airworthiness of the C-17 was not affected.

"How is the loading going?" Mac asked quietly as she perused the preparations.

"We have the six C-17s that will be dropping the troops onto the island loaded already. We have are prepping the howitzers and other equipment on three other C-17s that will be dropped when the island is secured." Sergeant Major Gregory Barnes said. Mac soon learned that SM Barnes was top when it came to organization and logistics. "Ready and mission capable, ma'am!"

"Thank you, Sergeant Major." Mac replied. She was doing her best to not dwell on the conversation that she and Harm had in the break room at Camp Courtney but it was affecting her in ways emotionally that she was not prepared to admit. The simple admission that Harm had stated that he was going to get married again had thrown a major grenade into her post-divorce ordered life.

BRIEFING ROOM

UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS 3rd MARINE DIVISION HEADQUARTERS

CAMP COURTNEY,

MARINE CORPS BASE CAMP SMEDLEY D. BUTLER

OKINAWA, JAPAN

Animal looked over at his command briefing staff. "The Chinese High Command is not a centralized entity and answers only to the Chinese Communist Party. This means that either they are the ones pulling the strings or we are dealing with a renegade. I want you to write up a report on the political assessment of our adversary and give the JCS an idea of what is going on. I want our High Command to know exactly what is happening out here. Right now they're mushrooms because things are happening too fast to report 'as they happen'. Send the report on the secure fax. Encrypt it."

"Aye, sir." Harm replied as he, the JMSDF liaison and Bud exited Animal's temporary office at 3rd Marine Division. He knew he was going to have to make a telephone call to CNO. "Get me the CNO." He said after the other end of the line picked up.

"The CNO is in a briefing with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, sir." The CNO's aide stated.

"Well, you can patch me through, this is CINCPACFLT, Priority!" Animal snapped.

CHIEF OF NAVAL OPERATIONS' OFFICE

NAVY PENTAGON

WASHINGTON, D.C

"Aye, sir." The aide knew not to prevaricate since the admiral's voice sounded highly pissed off. Placing the CINCPACFLT on hold, he patched the call through to the JCS meeting room.

"Sir, CINCPACFLT on the line, sir, he says its Priority."

JOINT CHIEFS MEETING ROOM

NAVY PENTAGON

WASHINGTON D.C.

The CNO picked up the line. "Admiral. What is happening over there?" Using an index finger to slap the speaker-phone button so that the rest of the Joint Chiefs of Staff could hear, he placed the telephone receiver back on its cradle.

"Sir, I'm patching a report through to you by secure fax." Animal's voice sounded highly pissed off and stressed. The long hours of the operation planning were evident to CNO. "the long and the short of it, is that the Central High Committee in the People's Republic doesn't know squat about the fact that they have a renegade political officer running around causing havoc."

"Are you saying that the Chinese High Command doesn't know anything about it?" The CNO, Admiral McClusky growled. "This guy is prepping ICBMs and the High Command doesn't know anything about it?" The CNOs face was one of disbelief as similar looks were passed around the table around the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The rest of the JCS stayed silent.

An aide stepped into the room holding a folder. "The report came in, sir."

Glancing at the title. 'THE GEOPOLITICAL ALIGNMENT OF CHINESE HIGH COMMAND' also included was the 'WHITE PAPER ON CHINESE FIRST STRIKE POTENTIAL'. Reading down the second paper quickly, ADM McClusky saw a highlighted phrase leap out at him. "not to be the first to use nuclear weapons at any time or under any circumstances" however ADM Nakamura had also included examples of situations where China's actions or preparations went counter to that policy. "_It is our opinion that China's ambiguity in it's NFU (no first use) policy points to a tactical/strategic uncertainty that we can under no circumstances allow to dictate our own response._"

The third report was the tactical battle plan for the recapture of the Senkaku Islands. "Send a green light to 3rd Div." He said to the Commandant of Marine Corps who was sitting two seats down on his right. "We're going to green light that operation. The plan is tactically sound." McClusky knew that he was dealing with several political animals on the Joint Chiefs of Staff, that's why he gave Animal a long leash in terms of dealing with the situation out in the Pacific. He needed someone with initiative but there were times when McClusky had to step up and take the hit to the chin. He wouldn't allow the Navy to be populated by political types whose only concern was to ticket-punch their way to the top of the food-chain. He looked over at the call alert – CAMP COURTNEY? "Where the hell are you, Animal?" the CNO asked. "You're not calling from Honolulu."

"I can't conduct operations from 4 time zones away." Animal sounded irritable. "I need to be close by to get a tactical read on the situation. Conducting an operation from the rear where tactical information can be six to ten hours old is strategic suicide. That's why I'm in Okinawa."

"Understood, Animal. Just make sure you get the job done!" McClusky said. "Holy shit!" he sighed rubbing his forehead. He was going to have a major headache soon. "I'm going to have to brief the President on this now. Good luck to you, Admiral."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch with you at the closure of the operation, sir." Animal replied. The click in the phone had indicated to the CNO that Animal had ended the call. That sat alright with the CNO as Animal had more important things such as the management of the Senkaku recapture operation to oversee. The political ticket-punchers looked annoyed while the tactical strategists on the JCS nodded affirmatively. The strategists knew that Animal had more important things to take care of.

The CNO glared at the political ticket-punchers on the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "Gentlemen…THAT is a tactician. And tactical initiative is what is going to win this war." He knew who the ticket punchers were and knew that next round, he was going to have to remove them from the Staff. The trick was figuring out how.

OVAL OFFICE

WHITE HOUSE

1600 PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE

WASHINGTON DC

Next year was an election year and the ratings on President George W. Bush's term in office were not favourable. Besides as a last-term president, each president could only serve two terms after the rule went into effect after Franklin Delano Roosevelt was able to serve four terms and would have probably been elected again if he hadn't suffered a major stroke and passed away three months into his fourth term. George W. was a pragmatic sort and thought that it would be nice for him and Laura to quietly subside into private life again. The constant barbs at his intelligence level and his ability to lead had eroded his desire for the office. He had more white hairs and lines in his forehead than he had when he had taken office almost eight years previous. Sitting in the seat behind the desk in the Oval Office was a stress that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy after his experience with it.

The Presidential aide knocked on the door to the Oval Office. "Chief of Naval Operations and the Commandant of the Marine Corps need to brief you."

"Thank you…send'em in." Pres. Bush replied with a tired gaze at the carpet emblazoned with the Presidential Seal on the Oval Office floor.

"Sir." The Marine General and Navy Admiral stepped into the office, and snapped to attention in front of their Commander in Chief.

"So what's going on out there?" the slight Texas twang of the President was audible as he looked up at the Chief of Naval Operations. "What's he doing out there? I'm seeing in the papers about Nakamura doing this, Nakamura doing that. Tell me what the real scoop is."

"Sir, we think it's a renegade that's going around causing havoc. The Chinese have no control over this Zhou character. The Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet has indicated that the Chinese have had a 'no first strike' policy and have rarely ever considered striking first with their nuclear weapons unless there is a distinct strategic threat to their sovereign soil. But what they consider as a threat is subject to confusion. What we might consider a mild threat is probably escalated to strike level on the perception of the Chinese. And that's where everything gets dicey." CNO stated as he levelled a grave look at his CIC who stared out the window as he pondered the CNO's verbal report.

…then replied sarcastically "Well, considering the fact that your admiral has bombed the Chinese airbase and blown up two of their strategic nuclear intercontinental ballistic missiles, I think he's gone from strategic threat to major threat, wouldn't you say? Should I be watching for one MT warheads vaporizing everything from here to Seattle in the next forty-eight hours? I suppose I should be thankful for the fact that he's taken out two of I don't know how many long-range ICBMs that have the capacity to hit the United States." The CNO hadn't had an answer for that.

CNO cringed. The President had a point that the DF-31s had the capacity to hit anywhere in the continental United States with sizeable warheads. But Animal's tactics were sound. He had also notified the JCS that he was researching satellite photos to track down every DF-4, DF-31 and DF-31A mobile long range nuclear intercontinental ballistic missiles as well as set cruise missile targeting on DF-5 and DF-5A stationary nuclear intercontinental ballistic missile launch sites. You don't leave the enemy with a potent threat. If the Chinese started posturing, his tactics would be to take out the strategic missiles only leaving them with launchers that could reach regional targets. The only strategic missiles that they wouldn't be able to target would be the JL-2 submarine launched three-stage intercontinental ballistic missiles. Animal was so thorough that he wouldn't leave a stone unturned. And the thoroughness of the Admiral in the CINCPACFLT was what they needed in command in the Pacific.

_Zhōngyāng Jūnshì_

CENTRAL MILITARY COMMISSION

OF THE COMMUNIST PARTY OF CHINA

BEIJING CHINA

"Zhōu shì shīkòngle! Dìguó zhǔyì zài zhōngguó bèi cuīhuǐ zhīqián, tā bìxū tíngzhǐ! [Zhou is out of control! He must be stopped before China is destroyed by the imperialists!]" the general consensus of the Chinese Admirals and Generals that made up the Central Military Commission was terse. General Li had reported into the CMC when he had returned to Beijing. General Liu Jian Guo snarled loudly. "Zhōu bìng bù dàibiǎo zhōngguó. Tā zhǐshì tā zìjǐ de lìliàng! [Zhou does not represent China. He is only out for his own power!] General Liu was a long term Party member, but he was also a dedicated Peoples Liberation Army Air Force general dedicated to the well-being of the Motherland.

Li understood exactly what Liu was saying and what Liu said next confirmed his worst fears. "Li jiāngjūn, nǐ hé zhèng fùzé xiāochú zhōu. Nǐ huì zǔzhǐ tā zài měiguó huò rìběn fāshè dǎodàn, zhè jiāng shì nǐmen liǎng gè shuí jiāng huì zài háng xíng duì miànqián! [General Li, you and Cheng are responsible for eliminating Zhou. You will prevent him from launching missiles at the United States or at Japan or it will be you two who will be in front of the firing squad!]"

Sweat rolling down his forehead, Li nodded and said "Shì de, jiāngjūn tóngzhì [Yes, Comrade General]" It was official, he needed to eliminate this threat to China or he would be eliminated.

"Nín kěnéng huì líkāi! [You may leave!]" Admiral Zhang Zhao-Wei said dismissively. Admiral Zhang was the former commander of the East Sea Fleet and a loyal Party member inclined to side with Party apparatchik, however the antics of Zhou had him angered at the potential for destruction by the imperialists.

ZHŌNGGUÓ TÈZHǑNG BÙDUÌ DETACHMENT

DIAOYU DAI

DIAOYU ISLANDS

Captain Chi looked out at the waters surrounding the islands. His communications sergeant had sent out a light signal indicating whether or not they had seen any enemy ships. The other island detachments had sent reply light signals indicating their status.

The sergeant in charge came up to him and stated. "Méiyǒu dí chuán kànjiàn, shàngwèi tóngzhì. [No enemy ships sighted, Comrade Captain.]"

Captain Chi responded as he looked through some binoculars at the ships on the horizon "Nàxiē kàn qǐlái xiàng měiguó jūnjiàn. Dāngrán, tāmen bù dǎsuàn zàicì chángshì. [Those look like American ships. Surely, they are not going to try again.]" he looked wryly at his sergeant. "Wǒ xiǎng wǒmen huì xiàng tāmen fāsòng tāmen de wěiba zàicì bāozhuāng. [I guess we will have to send them with their tails packing again.] Wǒmen yǒu duōshǎo kōng duì kōng dǎodàn? Wǒ qídài bùjiǔ gōngjí. [How many air to air missiles do we have? I expect an attack shortly]"

"Wǒmen yǒu liù jiā, xiānshēng jiā sì zhuāhuò [We have six, sir plus four captured]"

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

The temporary office of CINCPACFLT and his staff at Camp Courtney on Okinawa was bustling with activity as the Boeing C-17s and Mitsubishi C-1s took off for Senkaku. It was a quick transfer from Camp Courtney to Futenma as Animal preferred to be around aircraft. The F/A-18Ds of VMFA(AW)-242 from 1st MAW (Marine Air Wing) from MCAS Iwakuni, Yamaguchi Prefecture were TDY'd to Futenma to fly strike to soften up the target area before dropping the SEALs and paratroops in. They had taken off about 15 minutes prior to the take-off of the Boeing C-17s. F/A-18Fs of the USS Ronald Reagan would fly air-cover for the C-17s and C-2s inbound and egress.

Animal looked out the window of his office. "Our first units are away. I also want HSC-22 to conduct anti-sub missions as well as P-3s from VP-9 to circle the area with antisub depth charges…they can refuel at Futenma. I want them to drop so many sonobuoys they can walk to that godforsaken island! Commander, I want to know where those goddamned Chinese subs are!"

"aye, aye, sir!" snapped out Bud as he hastily exited to do Animal's bidding. Bud was rapidly getting to know that Animal was snappish and demanding when he was stressed and granted, war was a stressful situation where anyone wouldn't be at their most sociable. But when nuclear weapons were involved, it was even more so. The whole world could go up in a nuclear conflagration if one didn't play their strategic cards right.

VMFA(AW)-242 Lead F/A-18D Hornet

BAT 01

"Bat 01 to Bat 02. I have the islands in sight." Over to the side, he could see a dirty explosion of water as one of the P-3 Orions tagged a Chinese attack sub 50 miles out of the island perimeter. Yet another one was seen as another P-3 tagged a second attack sub. "I see the encampment clearing." The lead Marine aviator eased the F/A-18D Hornet into a 20 degree angle nose-down. He was loaded with six Mk. 82 500lb iron bombs (these were high-explosive dumb bombs with no guidance other than the pilot who aimed them and released them on their impact trajectory) on hardpoints 8, 5 and 2. 8 and 2 were the outer hardpoints and 5 was the centerline. Because of the short hop, they didn't put a centerline fuel tank on hardpoint 5. 4 out of the six D Hornets were armed with six Mk. 82s each. The other two had loadouts of Mk. 20 Rockeye bombs. These were nasty little antipersonnel bombs that split into bomblets that would impact and explode causing severe trauma to any troops currently in the area. The Mk. 82s would clear trees and the Mk. 20s would clear personnel.

The lead F/A-18D dropped its ordnance in a massive explosion that engulfed the Chinese special forces camp throwing personnel all over the island. The other three each picked an island and focused on the eradication of the personnel there. Then the two remaining F/A-18Ds each pickled two Rockeyes on each island and seeing the multiple mini-explosions decimating the Chinese special forces into an unrecognizable pile of hacked meat, the F/A-18Ds exited the area. There would be no pyre for Captain Chi's memory other than the mass grave that the bodies of the Chinese would be thrown onto. There were still pockets of resistance but the majority of those would be wiped out by the SEALs, Marine Recon and paratroops of the US Marine Corps and JGSDF. The artillery pieces dropped by C-17, were set up around the island and they commenced firing on Nan Xiaodao. But the Chinese special forces that remained on there went to ground.

_Zhōngyāng Jūnshì_

CENTRAL MILITARY COMMISSION

OF THE COMMUNIST PARTY OF CHINA

BEIJING CHINA

General Liu Jian Guo shook his head "Diàoyúdǎo rénmín de tèzhǒng bùduì yǐ bèi dǎbài. Shìfǒu yǒu rènhé jìhuà, yǐ duóhuí dǎoyǔ? [The People's Special Forces have been defeated on Diaoyu. Are there any plans to retake the islands?]"

The PLA General shook his head. "Yèjiān, IL-76, wǒmen kěyǐ sòng shàng yī fèn xīnyì jiāgù. Rìběn rén hé měiguó rén yǐjīng cǎiqǔle diàoyúdǎo hé běi xiǎodǎo. Wǒmen réngrán yǒu dàyuē 50 míng shìbīng zài nán xiǎodǎo de yīgè xiǎo de zhǔ duìwu. Wǒmen jiāng jiāqiáng tāmen cóng nán dào bìmiǎn tíxǐng měiguó rén hé tāmen de rìběn zǒugǒu. [We can send a token reinforcement by Il-76 by night. The Japanese and Americans have taken the Diaoyudao and Bei Xiaodao. We still have a small primary contingent of about 50 soldiers on Nan Xiaodao. We will reinforce them from the south to avoid alerting the Americans and their Japanese lackeys.] Rán gàosu nán xiǎodǎo, ránhòu néng jiānchí dào. Bǎochí měiguó hé rìběn de máng! [Tell the contingent on Nan Xiaodao to hold out until then. Keep the Americans and the Japanese busy!]

The rest of the Central Military Commission nodded as they needed to retake the Diaoyu Islands in order to reinforce their rule. The public would only be appeased with a concerted effort. That unfortunately was the end result of Zhou's machinations. He was trying to usurp Hu Jin Tao's position as Party President, and he was popular despite his unattractive countenance. He was stirring the patriotic element thus creating negative influence amongst those who wished to negotiate a settlement. Zhou's way was violence: China for the Chinese and as far as Zhou was concerned, as many lands that he could bring under Chinese rule, the better. Like all tyrants, the political commissar didn't care how much blood he shed in the process, just so long as it wasn't his own. It would be up to the Central Military Commission to take over the situation and rescue the remainder of the special forces that were trapped on the island.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

OCTOBER 29, 2007

1600 HRS

"We've just received word that the troops have secured the island. The majority of the Chinese special forces have been wiped out by the F/A-18D attacks and our troops are conducting mop up operations on the main islands." Harm reported to the admiral.

Animal replied. "Alright. Put the logistical plan into effect. We need to resupply the troops so that they have enough food and ammunition for the long haul. If we are to keep the islands in our hands, we need to make sure that the troops can adequately defend their positions."

"Aye! sir." Harm replied as he set to work on the problem. Bud and VADM Kamitakahara were huddled around a table going over other plans regarding the taking over Minami-kojima from Chinese hands. What appeared to be a potential plan was taking over by assault craft. Right now, the problematic distance (very little) between Chinese Special Forces and Japanese and American paratroops, was causing a great amount of friction between the two forces. They were engaged in a grenade throwing contest between each island trying to eliminate the other side by attrition. Two hundred and fifty meters was all that separated the two islands. Snipers had taken up positions on either side. The combined Japanese/American paratroop force numbered 100 troops while the Chinese special forces had numbered about 75 troops.

"Any casualties from the Kita Kojima detachment?" Animal asked Bud and VADM Kamitakahara.

"Yes, sir." Bud said. "The Chinese special forces have caused about 25 casualties on our end from dropping RPG rounds into the center of the island. It seems as though they are ramping up for an attack. But from what we can tell, there's only about 50 of them left. It appears that they're trying a suicide attack."

COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE

3rd COMBAT LOGISTICS REGIMENT

USMC 3rd MARINE DIVISION,

CAMP FOSTER,

OKINAWA, JAPAN

"Colonel Mackenzie. 3rd Marine Division Detachment 2 is taking concentrated fire from Chinese special forces who have control of Minami Kojima." Sergeant Major Barnes informed the Colonel.

"Understood, Sergeant Major!" Colonel Mackenzie said. "I need Lieutenant Colonel Franks here. Our logistical situation is a nightmare. We have enough equipment, we just need the equipment to haul it out of here to get them to our troops. When are the trucks due back from Futenma?" Pallets had been going out of Camp Foster on what appeared to be a two hour interval. "The Chinese Special Forces on Minami Kojima, I have a hunch, are going to be reinforced tonight and they're going to make an attack on Kita Kojima first thing in the morning." ~that must have been her vision.~ "Warn the Kita Kojima Detachment that they need to step up the harassment. Make sure that they inflict casualties on the Chinese so that their forces are stripped to absolutely nothing!" Mac made a split-second command decision. "Tonight we're making a trip to Uotsuri Kojima. I want to talk to the Detachment Commander and make sure that the equipment gets to the people that we need to get the equipment to. And I want to assess the situation."

"Ma'am, are you sure that's wise, considering it's a hostile location and the island isn't secured yet?"

"We have 500 plus troops on the main island. There shouldn't be a problem. I should be protected." Mac said confidently; her voice steady though inside she didn't really feel that way. "We leave this afternoon.

SHANG XIANG TONG DAO QIAO AB

ZHANGZHOU,

NANJING MILITARY DISTRICT

FUJIAN PROVINCE,

CHINA

1930 HRS

The Central Military Commission had issued its orders. 6 Il-76s had been equipped with a full contingent of Chinese paratroops. Each aircraft had 120 paratroops in place. 4 troops carriers would drop over Uotsuri to overwhelm the main island and create a major diversion so that the troops on Nan Xiaodao would be able to make an assault to retake Bei Xiaodao, 2 would drop over Nan Xiaodao to reinforce the sadly attrition-depleted troops on that island to make ready for a major assault.

The aircraft would be airborne inside of three hours. And the mission by the Chinese to retake the Diaoyu Islands would be underway. It would reassert the dominance of China over the islands and enforce the sovereignty of China over the usage of those islands. The simple fact that the main island was also a target in this reinforcement of the Chinese special forces position was the insult that the Americans had made with their tying their fortunes with the Japanese. The Central Military Commission had no fight with the United States. All they wanted was the Diaoyu recognized as a Chinese possession rather than the Japanese who had no rights to the islands, seeing how close they were to Chinese territory.

UOTSURI JIMA DETACHMENT COMMAND TENT

COMBINED USMC/JGSDF

UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

"Colonel!" LCOL Bradley Fraser snapped to attention as Colonel Mackenzie walked into the command tent. The SH-53 had landed in a clearing on the beach and let off the colonel and her staff, then took off again back to Okinawa. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to see the logistics situation here on Uotsuri Jima and Kita Kojima." Mac stated quickly. I need to know the situation so that I can make adjustments on how much you're supplied, the intervals with which you're supplied and what comes in on each shipment.

I can let you look over our plans on how we intend to reinforce and retain this island and then we can figure out what can be supplied over to the contingent holding the other island." LCOL Fraser replied as he motioned her over to the planning table. LCOL Fraser was wondering why the logistics commander would be at the very front of the combat zone. It wasn't safe for her to be there, but who was he to mention that to a higher ranking officer. He figured that since she had the Navy/Marine Corps Commendation Medal, she'd know the risks involved with being at the front.

VF-41 BRIEFING ROOM

USS RONALD REAGAN, CVN-76

150 MILES NORTH EAST OF UOTSURI JIMA

"Skates" the voice of CO Bryant resounded in the VF-41 Briefing Room. "I need you and three others up on the Ready 15 alert. Intel sees activity at Mahuiling Air Base. Photos show fighters warming up. Looks like Chinese Flankers. I don't think its normal activity, there's too many of them warming up. I want the rest of the squadron on full alert. CAG has got the rest of the air wing on full alert."

"Aye, aye, sir." Skates replied as she ran for the locker-room corralling another crew while she was at it as well as her WSO." Looked a lot like the Hornets would get a hell of a workout especially if the Chinese were throwing as many of their Flankers out at them as they could.

2ND ARTILLERY CORPS,

XIANYOU, PUTIAN,

FUJIAN PROV.

PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA

The Red Panda walked up to a missile commander, pointed his sidearm in his face and snarled. "Zài sān gè xiǎoshí nèi zhǔnbèi fāshè de DF -21A [Prepare a DF-21A for launch in three hours]; Yòng wu bai qiān dūn dàntóu mùbiāo dōngjīng [Target Tokyo with a five hundred kiloton warhead]. Fǒuzé, nǐ fàngqì nǐ de shēnghuó [Otherwise you forfeit your life]" The missile commander had no choice but to comply or risk a bullet to the forehead.

INSIDE BYD F3 SEDAN

ROAD LEADING TO XIANYOU

"Kuài diǎn! Rúguǒ xiǎo xióngmāo yǒu jīhuì fāshè dǎodàn, zhè kěnéng yìwèizhe hé zhànzhēng. [Hurry! If the Red Panda has a chance to launch a missile, it could mean nuclear war.]" Cheng urged as Li pushed down the accelerator pedal with his right foot hard. The car accelerated down the winding curve as they tried their best to stop a world tragedy from happening. If they didn't succeed…it wasn't going to be pretty. Li prayed that the engine wouldn't give out. The engine wasn't making the best noises. Cursing out the cheap Chinese manufacturing process and grinding the gears of the manual transmission as he was usually driven by a chauffer, unfamiliar with actually driving at high speeds, he pushed the car to its very limits. There were no lights on the road and the only illumination was the headlights as he negotiated the dirt road leading to a pontoon bridge. The only other way would take him 35 minutes past where he needed to be. He knew where the missile site that the Red Panda would go to. It was the only missile site in the area that had missiles with range enough to reach his intended target.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

OCTOBER 29, 2007

2000 HRS

"We just had a KH-12A overflight of areas of interest on the Chinese mainland." Bud said. "Increased activity at Shang Xiang Air Base and there is increase activity taking base at what we suspect is a missile site at Xianyou. I would suspect it to be a DF-21A with a 500kt warhead and it appears to be preparing for launch."

Animal snapped out. "I want the Ronald Reagan to launch an alpha strike on the missile site. I also want the other carrier in the region, the Lincoln, to fly CAP over the islands. I suspect an attack tonight."

"Yes, sir." Commander Roberts replied as he prepared to organize intel into a package that could be sent to the Ronald Reagan for them to be able to conduct combat ops over China that night.

FLAG PLOT

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

150 MILES NORTH EAST OF UOTSURI JIMA

RADM Wallace picked up the phone. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir. Alpha Strike on Xianyou…absolutely, sir. We'll prep and ready the aircraft to go within 3 hours. Yes, sir. I understand. It's absolutely urgent." After getting off the phone with CINCLANT, the flag plot was a hive of activity. Mission planning worked overtime to get the proper briefings. Ordnance had to get the proper loadout. Sleep was a word that wasn't on anyone's mind as the USS Ronald Reagan prepared for war.

Calling in the CAG and his XO as well as the various squadron XOs, the mission strike plan came together slowly.

Captain Kimberley Benton, CVW-3's commander looked absolutely exhausted but knew that this was going to be a last ditch effort. "Sir, we have the strike plan ready to go. Mission is a go at 2300 hrs"

OVER DIAOYU DAI

FROM 30,000 feet.

Il-76 Candid (Lead Plane)

2200 HRS

The jumpers were all supplied with air-bottles as the air at 30,000 feet was too thin to breath on their own and oxygen masks were worn, tightly sealed around their faces. Special forces jumps were done at this range, but never before had so many special forces soldiers jumped at the same time. The sky would be filled over 700 special forces paratroops.

The green light came on, the cabin depressurised and the jumpmaster yelled out, his voice amplified by the radio in his oxygen mask. "Qù... Qù... QÙ! [Go…Go…GO!]" The paratroopers launched themselves out the aircraft. Their opening would be at one thousand five hundred feet. And the entry would be silent, allowing them to be able to land on the top of the ridge line looking down upon the Japanese/USMC encampment.

A HALO jump from 30,000 involved about 2 minutes of freefall and the jumpers all watched their wrist altitude indicators. As the altitude approached 3000feet, the jumpers one by one started deploying their chutes…a number of the chutes landed in the trees. And the jumpers detached their chutes to drop softly into the forest quickly getting their Type 95 rifles in hand. Looking over the ridge-line the special forces commander said. "Wǒmen fādòng fúxiǎo gōngjí, zhídào nà shí, wǒmen yíng zài zhèlǐ, zhǔnbèi gōngjí. [We attack at dawn, until then we camp here and get ready for the attack.]" He waited for the casualty report from the jump. Sixteen jumpers had broken legs and a couple had broken arms." But outside of that, there were no fatal casualties.

Surprisingly, the parachutes of seven special forces dropping onto both Diaoyu Dao and Nan Xiaodao had failed to elicit any reaction from the xiao riben and meiguo guizi. The commander of the detachment looked over the ridge-line at the Marine encampment. This was going to be quite the attack in the morning.

Somewhere one of the special forces soldiers needing a smoke-break decided to step away from his contingent and light up a Chonghwa (a Chinese brand of cigarette).

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

OCTOBER 29, 2007

2330 HRS

"Sir." Bud looked absolutely exhaust. "KH-12 report from Honolulu sir. Our men are situated on the beach-head before making their way up onto the ridgeline in the morning, am I correct? Sir?"

"That's supposed to be what's going on, Bud." Animal replied. "So what's the problem".

"Thermal scan from the recent KH-12 indicates hotspots at least numbering 250 bodies possibly more on top of the ridgeline."

"SHIT!" Animal said. "How much longer till we can put some F/A-18s from the Lincoln with Mk. 82s? I know the Ronny is committed to the Alpha Strike! Tell Wallace to get CAG from the Lincoln on the horn to let them know we need to strike on Minami Kojima. I think the Chinese are trying to retake the islands."

SENTRY POST ALPHA

UOTSURI JIMA

2335 HRS

"Gunny…" one of the lance corporals handed him a pair of binoculars. "See that pinpoint of light. Up there in the tree line on the ridge? It keeps going on and out…like a blinking orange light."

"Yes…now I see it."

"It's not one of ours, is it?" The LCPL asked.

"No, we were going to take the ridge in the morning. Colonel Fraser needs to know about this and fast! Shit, I think the Chinese have reinforced." Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Hathaway stated. "I don't like this at all. They may be attacking at daybreak."

The Lance Corporal and the Gunnery Sergeant took off at a run for the command tent. Bursting into the tent, the colonel looked up at the intruders with a rather irritated look. "Gunny Hathaway, what's the meaning…"

"Sir…no time…sir. Chinese have reinforced on the island. Lance Corporal Mahoney here saw some Chinee lighting up in the trees on the ridgeline. I don't know what the estimates of the numbers are, but there's a whole fucking lot of 'em, sir, I suspect."

"We didn't hear shit out of them…" Lieutenant Colonel Fraser objected. "How could they have reinforced without us hearing something."

"They HALO-Jumped." Said a female voice to the side. Both Gunny Hathaway and Lance Corporal Mahoney looked over to see a brunette colonel with eagles on her collars walking over to the table. "Only that kind of jump could have been that silent. And evidently nobody was out looking for any sort of reinforcement of enemy troops since we thought the island was secured. That's why no one out there heard any sort of parachute opening, did they? Colonel, I suggest that you put your men on high-alert. There could be an attack. And make it our preparations don't look like preparations. Get your men to arm themselves in their tent so as not to make the preps visible to the enemy."

USS ABRAHAM LINCOLN (CVN-72)

100 MILES OFF UOTSURI JIMA

2345 HRS

Captain Lionel "Satchmo" Armstrong, CAG of CVW-9 grumbled as he received orders to send up six of his F/A-18Cs armed with Mk. 20 Rockeyes. The F/A-18Cs were going to litter the ground with bomblets that would explode sending shards of metal and splintered trees all through the Chinese lines. Ordering the F/A-18Cs armed, he figured he had about 2 hours to make the aircraft ready for battle. Mentioning the order to his miniboss he had the VFA-146 load up six of their aircraft for a 0300 strike at the Chinese encampment on Uotsuri Jima.

CHINESE SENTRY POST

DIAOYU DAI

2345 HRS

"Wǒ kàn dào měiguó zhàngpéng huódòng [I see activity in the American tents] Wǒ xiāngxìn tāmen zhīdào wǒmen zài zhèlǐ. [I believe they know we are here.]" the major of special forces said to the colonel in command.

"Wǒmen jiāng děngdào tiānliàng. Wǒ qídài kōngxí qián hǎijūn lù zhàn duìyuán huì qù xiǎng gōngjí wǒmen de shānjǐ shàng. Wǒmen de bùduì zhèngzài gōngjí zhīqián, tāmen bù gǎn jìnrù sēnlín. [We will wait till dawn. I expect an air attack before the Marines will think about making an assault on our ridgeline. They dare not go into the forest before our forces are attacked.]

The major acquiesced and retired to his own tent. The colonel, as far as he knew, knew what he was doing. The attack would go tomorrow at sunrise as planned and the xiao riben and the meiguo guizi would be vanquished. The islands would be China's possession.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

OCTOBER 30, 2007

0130 HRS

"How long is it taking for CO CVW-9 to make the F/A-18s ready?" Animal snarled. "We need them over the island at 0300 with the Rockeyes."

Harm shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He knew that the CAG there was a decent sort, but he over-thought the situation. "Sir, did you need me to go…"

"No, Harm, I need you here." Animal replied before Harm could finish the sentence. "We need to know what's going on there and playing musical commanders there isn't going to solve the problem. We're at the mercy of the events of history here and there's nothing that we can do about it."

COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL'S OFFICE – RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

OCTOBER 29, 2007

0935 HRS

The staff officers were glued to the office TVs watching the news with footage off the carrier deck. "_The tensions in the Pacific have reached the boiling point. Missions off the USS Abraham Lincoln have punctuated successive Chinese attacks on the Senkaku Islands. With Chinese forces reinforced and holding the high-ground, the Marines and JGSDF joint task force is at a distinct disadvantage when it comes to recapturing Uotsuri Jima." _

Captain Nakamura, Commanding Officer of RLSO San Diego looked over at the staff that was standing in the bullpen looking at the TVs. "Is there something interesting on?" she asked pointedly, knowing exactly what was on the TV. Most of the staff knew that her husband was the CINCPACFLT who was in charge of the US Forces in the Pacific. The staff also knew with that question, that they needed to get busy doing what they were being paid to do.

Liandra sighed as she returned to her office. She knew that Tosh was in a tight situation with the war in the Pacific heating up. The simple fact being that the CINCPAC command was vacant with the incumbent CINCPAC retired and not a single admiral to fill that slot until the matter of the war was settled. So in essence Animal was doing both positions for the same rate of pay. The only thing that Lia could do was concentrate on the cases that seemed to be endless and hope and pray that Animal was alright.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINER'S COVE APARTMENTS

W. POINT LOMA BLVD.

SAN DIEGO, CA

"What else can we do?" Mattie said. "Flying to the Pacific Rim has been put on traveller's alert. We can't even go see if Dad's alright."

"Well, we know he's in Honolulu, right?" Jen said resolutely, "And you're right. We can't go and see if he's OK, even if we want to, which I desperately do. All we can do is hope that he's alright."

"We had another nuclear drill." Mattie opined. "Considering what goes on during these things, the whole school would be trapped if it came to a real one. Ten minutes to get from class to shelter is far too long when a missile can travel from Mainland China to the West Coast in slightly more than thirty minutes. We'd be incinerated walking to the shelters if the warning only gave us five minutes."

Jen sighed. "I know the missile drills seem to be futile, but hopefully, the radar warnings are accurate and give us enough time to seek shelter." She wished that this whole situation would go away, but unfortunately the march of time went on as well as the events that seemed to walk in lockstep with it. "By the way, don't you have class today?"

"Remember 1st period is a library period. Mondays are lucky because I don't have to get to school so fast." Mattie grinned at Jen.

"Well, you'd better high-tail it out of here or you'll be late for second period." Jen retorted, casually sipping a cup of coffee.

SENTRY POST ALPHA

UOTSURI JIMA

0330 HRS

"I hear aircraft engines." One of the Marines said.

Gunnery Sergeant Hathaway whispered to his Staff Sergeant Davey Moore "Get the men ready in their tents…we're going to go after them as soon as the F/A-18s start dropping Rockeyes! The minute the first explosion goes off, we charge up that hill!"

"Yes, Gunny!" SSGT Moore replied as he started to exit the tent knowing that he would have to go from tent to tent to give the command.

BYD F3 SEDAN

XIANYOU MISSILE LAUNCH SITE

0345 HRS

"Zhàn zài yīpáng, xiàshì! Wǒmen zhèngzài nǔlì, yǐ fángzhǐ shìjiè bèi xuānbù zhànzhēng! [Stand aside, Corporal! We are trying to prevent a world war from being declared!]" snapped Admiral Cheng.

"Wǒ bùnéng zhàn zài yīpáng shànzì! Hǎijūn shàng jiàng! [I cannot stand aside without authorization! Admiral!]" the corporal said holding his Type 95 rifle at port arms.

"Wǒ de dìngdān láizì zhōngyāng jūnshì wěiyuánhuì. NǏ RÀNG WǑ TŌNGGUÒ BA! [My orders come from Central Military Commission! YOU WILL LET ME THROUGH NOW!]" bellowed General Li. "FǑUZÉ NǏ HUÌ BÈI PÀNGUÓ ZUÌ CHǓSǏ! [Or YOU WILL BE EXECUTED FOR TREASON, RIGHT NOW!]"

The corporal, intimidated by a bellowing general holding his Type 92 handgun directly in the face of the corporal, moved aside to allow the two flag officers to enter the compound. "Dàn zhèngwěi zhōu… [But Commissar Zhou…]" the corporal asked.

The admiral whirled around to eyeball the corporal with a withering stare. "Zhōu zhèngwěi zǔguó hé qí rén shì pàntú! Zhè shì suǒyǒu nǐ xūyào zhīdào de! [Commissar Zhou is a traitor to the Motherland and to its people! That is all you need to know!]"

FLAG PLOT

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

150 MILES NORTH EAST OF UOTSURI JIMA

0345 HRS

Rear Admiral Wallace looked over at his staff aide and smiled as he watched the flight operations. The F/A-18s taking off on the Alpha Strike were launching first. He returned the salute from the flight deck of the CAG, Captain Kimberley "Kimber" Benton, on the ladder of her F/A-18F Super Hornet. The CAG, a former veteran of Operation Iraqi Freedom and Bosnia, was a top-notch naval aviator who the RADM trusted to lead his air wing into battle and back again.

The aircraft would be flying a dangerous mission navigating a system of surface-to-air sites dotted along the landscape and the anti-aircraft defences around the missile base would be terrifying to anyone with half a brain cell.

Raising his head to the ceiling in a supplication. "Let them all come home." He whispered.

DIAMOND 302

OVER UOTSURI JIMA

0345 HRS

"Diamond Flight Lead to Diamond Flight. Set your Rockeyes on visual release." Commander Lance "Wildcat" Redding said to his flight of six F/A-18Cs. "We're going to make a single pass and drop." Receiving acknowledgement of the order, he committed to the final run-in. Setting his nose down in a 20 degree angle of attack, he aimed his nose towards the center of the island where the Chinese troops were supposed to be.

"Diamond Flight Lead to Mustang." He radioed. "We are feet wet still, committing to run-in on main island."

Mustang replied with a terse "Roger that, Diamond flight. You are go for weapons release. Note friendlies on the beach"

"Roger that, we're going to put the Rockeyes right down the centerline of the ridge."

UOTSURI JIMA DETACHMENT COMMAND TENT

COMBINED USMC/JGSDF JOINT FORCES

UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

"Lieutenant Colonel, hand me an M-16…" Colonel Mackenzie commanded. "I don't plan on cowering in a foxhole should the Chinese over-run this position."

"Ma'am. I don't know if I can get you off this island." Lieutenant Colonel Fraser said. "By all rights, you should be back at the Camp Foster, ma'am."

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here, aren't I?" Mac replied caustically. "Get me a couple of M67s and 15 clips of ammo and a brain bucket! And get me a flak jacket too."

"Yes, ma'am." LCOL Foster stated as he looked at her with newfound respect. She wasn't a rear-echelon type. She was one to lead from the front. "Get the required equipment for her!" he said to a captain who made haste to carry out his order and get the colonel exactly what she needed.

Just then the Marine detachment saw F/A-18Cs fly past dropping their whole load of Mk. 20s on the ridgeline, with the bomblets dispersing in puffs of dirty grey smoke through the treeline. Screaming and yelling ensued from the ridge-top as well as curses in what could be noted as Chinese. The Marines and JGSDF troops headed for the hilltops as they made their way up, firing sporadically.

BYD F3 SEDAN

XIANYOU MISSILE LAUNCH SITE

0400 HRS

With all seven ballistic missile trucks pointed vertically, the three separated to check each missile truck thoroughly. Li went to check the first one. The corporal the second and Cheng went to check the one at the very end of the clearing. They were bound to trap him one way or another. The Americans were bound to launch a carrier air wing strike at Xianyou Missile Launch Site and it wouldn't behoove Cheng and Li to be around when the bombs started dropping.

The Red Panda was hunched behind the launch desk controls of a launch vehicle as Admiral Cheng came into the launch trailer gun drawn. "Nǐ bù huì dédào wǒ. Dǎodàn bèi shèzhì wèi zìdòng qǐdòng hé tíng yòng dàimǎ chǎo, wǒ yǐjīng zhēnduì zài dōngjīng yǔ 500 kèlā. Dàntóu. Dàojìshí shèzhì wèi 20 fēnzhōng. [You will not get me. The missile is set for automatic launch and the deactivation code is scrambled, I have aimed at Tokyo with a 500kt. Warhead. The countdown is set for sixty minutes.]" he laughed unsettlingly, a crazed look in his eyes. "Rúguǒ nǐ shāle wǒ, nǐ yǒngyuǎn bù huì dédào de dàimǎ. [If you kill me you will never get the code.]"

"Nín jiāng chángshì duì zǔguó hé duì zhōngguó rénmín de fànzuì! [You will be tried for crimes against the motherland and against the Chinese people!] Admiral Cheng stated icily. "Nín jiāng hé wǒmen yīqǐ qù. Nín huì shōu dào nǐ de yītiān, zài fǎyuàn hé gōngzhèng de chéngfá huāfèi xǔduō zhōngguó shìbīng de shēngmìng. [You will come with us. You will receive your day in court and a just punishment for costing the lives of many Chinese soldiers.]

"Nǐmen zhèxiē shǎguā yǒngyuǎn yě xué bù huì. Wǒ shìtú zhěngjiù zhōngguó rén! [You fools will never learn. I was trying to save the Chinese people!]" The Red Panda stood up…a Type 92 handgun in his hand pointed directly at Admiral Cheng and fired twice.

Admiral Cheng felt a kick in the chest as he fell out the door of the missile launcher truck and fell heavily to the ground. Looking up he saw a clearing and the dark outlines of trees as the edges of his vision slowly went black.

UOTSURI JIMA DETACHMENT COMMAND TENT

COMBINED USMC/JGSDF JOINT FORCES

UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

The screaming and yelling went on for what seemed like an hour, automatic weapons fire punctuated explosions by thrown M67 grenades. Mac and Lieutenant Colonel Foster were behind large boulders waiting on the firing to slow down so that they too could make their way up the mountain.

A lance corporal approached them. "Sir. We have about a dozen casualties from the various firefights and we've inflicted about two hundred on them. We're establishing a new camp halfway up the ridgeline and we're forcing them with mortar fire down the opposing side of the ridge."

"Let's go!" Mac said as they made their way into the tree-lined forest.

Dense forest and a gradual climb up the ridge punctuated by sporadic semi-automatic weapons fire audible in the distance, the lieutenant colonel in front motioned them forward silently.

F/A-18F VFA-41 and VFA-14

ALPHA STRIKE ON XIANYOU MISSILE LAUNCH SITE

"Combat, Fast Eagle 100, we're feet dry. Ingress point west of Muyu Island." Kimber said as she guided the F/A-18F Super Hornet towards. "Fast Eagle Lead, Fast Eagle and Camelot flights on my six." Turning towards Nanping, the F/A-18Fs made their way in along with EA-6Bs jamming surface to air missile sites. Fooling the SAM sites was absolutely necessary going into an area like this because there was no friendlies in the area if they had to punch out. They couldn't afford to lose a single aircraft to enemy fire.

"Fast Eagle 102 on my wing". Kimber said as she motioned Skates in closer. "Fast Eagle 101" you guide them in closer, 102 and I will conduct CAP while you take out the missile site."

"Roger that." Bear said as he and the rest of the squadron peeled off while Kimber and Skates rocketed up to 20,000 feet to circle the action while keeping a sharp look out for enemy aircraft.

GENERAL LIU'S RESIDENCE

BEIJING CHINA

0430 HRS

"Dírén de fēijī zài xiàoyou! [Enemy aircraft over Xiaoyou!]" a staff officer stated as he rushed in holding a phone. The general was at his home

"Shì ma? Fēijī gōngjí xiàoyou! [Yes? Aircraft are attacking Xiaoyou!] Wǒ míngbáile. Ràng wǒ zhīqíng. Bù, tāmen zhèngzài zuò wǒmen de zhāo tóubiāo. Tāmen zhèngzài fúyòng de xiǎo xióngmāo. Tā shì bèi zhōngzhǐ. Ràng měiguó rén zhèyàng zuò. [I understand. Keep me informed. No, they are doing our bidding. They are taking out The Red Panda. He is to be terminated. Let the Americans do it.]" General Liu Jian Guo stated calmly. He put the phone down calmly. How convenient was this American air strike. He wouldn't have to lift a single finger.

XIANYOU MISSILE LAUNCH SITE

0445 HRS

Li ran like the wind towards the missile launch truck that Cheng had fallen out of. The Red Panda was most definitely in that one. Hefting his Type 92 handgun in his hand, he aimed and fired three rounds through the open door, hitting the Red Panda once in the chest, once in the forehead. The traitor slumped to the ground. Quickly looking at the launch counter, he knew that trying to decipher the code was an exercise in futility. Any longer and he would end up being a casualty of this war and he could not do that to his wife. Ling Pen did not deserve to end up with a husband dead because he tried to be a hero. Maybe the Americans could shoot it down. He could do nothing for Cheng, the admiral was dead with two gaping chest-wounds. He ran for his car just as an American F/A-18F came over the horizon like an avenging angel. He managed to reach his vehicle as another F/A-18F came over head. He had the engine started when the bombs started to fall as the American strike aircraft targeted everything in sight that they could potentially hit.

FAST EAGLE 100 & 102

20,000 FT OVER XIAOYOU

0455 HRS

"I see absolutely no AA." Skates said as they came over the Xiaoyou missile launch site at over Mach one. "That's strange." She pulled her aircraft around in a tight turn to keep an eye on the activity on the ground. They did an overhead sweep as the Zsu-23s tracked them but did not fire.

"Neither can I" radioed Kimber. "They're not firing." The remainder of the Alpha Strike came over dropping bombs…and creating a major mess. Smoke started emanating from one of the seven missile trucks that had their launch tube vertical. One of them was starting to launch their missile. The missile started lifting from the launch tube as several F/A-18s converged on the target. Unfortunately all it did was accelerate vertically into the air as the bombs destroyed the truck escaping the explosions.

"Oh, shit." Skates uttered. "Madre de dios! The missile launched!" The DF-21A rapidly accelerated and began its ballistic trajectory as the two F/A-18s raced to track its ascent. "I have a lock-on." She fired a AIM-120 at the DF-21A, but it was already out of range. There was no way that they could chase the missile down. Whatever city that missile was aimed for was doomed; there was nothing that they could do. "Oh…God…" she whispered. "Oh Dear God!"

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

"Holy Shit!" Harm swore "They launched. They launched the bloody missile!"

"Quickly" Animal snapped. "Where is it targeted!" The coordinates and track triangulated, and the stupefying answer was found.

Bud whispered. "sir…the target…Tokyo. Targeted building is 5-1 Ichigayahonmura-cho, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo. The Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force Maritime Staff Office, sir. I'm sorry." He looked at VADM Kamitakahara who had turned pale.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: The simple fact is that 6 or 7 minutes at the most is the only time that the Patriot batteries in Tokyo would have to react to a launched missile from within the region (if China or N. Korea) and the reaction time would depend on the time of day. Unfortunately at 0501 hours, the problems of reacting to a launch without warning would make this missile almost impossible to stop.

JAPANESE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE

5-1 ICHIGAYAHONMURA-CHO,

SHINJUKU-KU,

TOKYO, JAPAN

OCTOBER 30, 2007

0501 HRS

The hideous doom that descended upon Tokyo was unseen as most people were in bed at 0501hrs. The early risers were just starting their morning routines. There was a light breeze on a cloudless second-to -last day of October in 2007 and no air-raid sirens were sounding. Hardly anyone was in the streets and it was quiet. It was a quiet that would only be broken by the detonation of the nuclear weapon that had travelled from Xianyou all the way across the Sea of Japan to Tokyo. The DF-21A's single 500 kiloton warhead detonated, its ground zero two thousand five hundred feet above the radio transmission tower of the Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force Maritime Staff Office. The flash of the detonation would have blinded people over 100 miles away. Even at Tohoku Shinkansen (bullet train) station, if one looked directly at the flash, they would be temporarily flash blinded and felt a faint heat on their faces. Since most of the population in the affected area was asleep; they would never, ever wake up again, vaporized in an instant, their bones and blood turned into vapour whisked away in the tremendous heat generated by the fireball that measured over 360m in diameter; no signs of their existence remaining. The Kitanomarukoen Park turned into a flame filled torch while the water in the small lake boiled. The men and women on the ships in Tokyo Port suffered third degree burns to their skin which required immediate hospitalization if they were to survive. Ground Zero at the Japanese Ministry of Defence had been vaporized by temperatures reaching the surface of the sun causing cement and other building materials to instantly turn into gaseous form. The midnight staff flashed out of existence. The roiling flame and radiation filled cloud boiled up into the sky at least 15 miles into the air forming a massive cloud while the blast wave expanded outwards at supersonic speeds. Everyone in the radius from ground zero all the way to Atomi University were either dead or dying due to exposure to at minimum 500 rems of radiation.

The Tokyo Dome's inflatable roof was torn off by the blast and the resultant overpressure caused the entire stadium to collapse. Chunks of reinforced concrete were sent flying like over-sized missiles into other buildings, where structural integrity being compromised, collapsed. People who weren't fried by the thermal pulse were killed by flying glass, cement blocks or other debris hurtling through the air forced aloft by the blast wave. Out by Gakugeidaigaku leaves crisped and turned autumn colors and wood smouldered. The paint on the houses blistered in the heat. All of this happened in the first thirty seconds after the detonation of the 500kt nuclear warhead. All of this heat turned into a firestorm which raged out of control as the majority of the city's first responders became victims themselves.

In the wake of the blast, an eerie quiet descended on the city amid the rubble and the smoking ruins. The mushroom cloud that had billowed up in the all-too familiar shape from Nagasaki and Hiroshima over 62 years previous hung over the decimated center of Tokyo though in a size much more massive. Fires fanned by the wind ripped through the city and the moans of the dying and gravely injured echoed through the city. 4 and a half million people were instantly vaporized, 2 million further would die from injuries, burns and radiation sickness and a further 4 million would be stricken with cancer in the ensuing years ahead. That was over half of a population of 12.7 million people as of October 2007.

UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

0550HRS

Climbing up Uotsuri Jima sloping hills, Mac sighed as she looked at the ever increasing incline of the slope as they reached the top of the ridge. The carnage that met her eyes made her almost nauseous. The dead and dying were laid out along the ridge-line in garish bloody shapes and unnatural poses. The lance-corporal threw up to the side of the ridge-line away from the dying soldiers. The automatic weapons fire was still sporadic as they continued along the ridge-line. A scream from Mahoney caused her to dive for cover as a line of bullets ran along the path that they were taking. The lance corporal had been hit by three 5.8x42mm DBP87 rounds that impacted him in the right lung, his leg and his shoulder and he had crashed heavily to the ground. He was moaning softly. Every so often a crack and a dust cloud of a bullet would puff up into the air as the Chinese soldiers in the treeline took potshots at the Marine laying on the ground. It was suicide to try to retrieve his body, until they were able to silence the Chinese guns.

Lieutenant Colonel Fraser and Colonel Mackenzie hunched in behind a rocky mound surrounded by trees. A few explosions farther down the trail, gunshots and yelling in English by Marines were heard. Mac raised up her eyes to the sky and prayed silently as she hoped that the area would be clear. She had her M-16 to her shoulder as she searched the trees looking for anyone that would be a friendly. Lieutenant Colonel Fraser peered around the rocky outcropping and yanked his head back as a few rounds flew past his head and impacted against the tree sending splinters of wood. "Shit!" he muttered. "I think there's two Chinese special forces soldiers in the tree line up ahead.

"Do you have a radio?" Mac asked quietly. "Something with which we can communicate with Okinawa or the destroyers?" LCOL Fraser shook his head; an emphatic negative. 'Things definitely couldn't suck worse.' Mac thought to herself.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

OCTOBER 30, 2007

"Nuclear weapon has detonated in Tokyo." Said Harm as he looked at the group. "We have no communications with the JSDF Headquarters. For all intents and purposes we have no head of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defence Force. Vice Admiral Kamitakahara is the senior member that we know of."

Animal put his forehead in his right hand. He was frustrated. They had failed to stop the killing of 1 million Japanese civilians by a maniac who launched a nuclear tipped missile. The only thing that he knew was that he wasn't able to return the favor in kind without the Russians getting involved.

RIDGELINE AT TOP OF UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

0550HRS

"Liǎng gè měiguó rén bèi kùn. Qíyú de dōu shì jiésuàn. Biérén huì zhàogù tāmen. [The two Americans are trapped. The rest are in the clearing. The others will take care of them.]" A phrase was shouted out in Chinese.

"I am NOT going to die here!" LCOL Fraser snarled, aiming his M-16 at the tree-line, sighting and firing off several rounds; eliciting a scream from the tree-line. "I think I hit one of them!" The colonel said as he got ready to charge the treeline.

Mac stood up…and unleashed a torrent of automatic 5.56mm fire from the M-16 as she coaxed Fraser into a charge towards the tree-line. "We'll come back for you; lance-corporal" she promised Mahoney who was laying there still out of cover.

The two officers made it to the tree-line as they came upon two Chinese soldiers slumped to the ground and dying. Fraser looked at them, kicked their Type 95 rifles to the side and fired a round in each of the Chinese soldier's heads. He didn't look the slightest bit apologetic as he did so. "We don't need to be looking over our shoulder to see if they'll be shooting us in the back." Fraser replied. He looked down the trail at the men that were slowly coming back up the hill from the fight. They had taken the high-ground but at what cost. Two Marines picked up Mahoney who was unconscious and moaning softly in pain, his Marine training keeping him from crying out.

Mac nodded as she looked at the bodies. "Agreed." She said. She didn't like the fact that he did it but she understood the situation. Never leave an enemy at your back. She held her M-16 at port-arms as she scanned the tree-line. There wasn't any more fighting. "Have we managed to rid the island of the Chinese incursion?" she asked an exhausted looking SSGT who had a bandage on his right arm as he staggered up the hill.

"No ma'am. I'm sure there are clusters of Chinese resisting capture, but we have the majority of the island." The SSGT said to her. "Your best bet, Ma'am…Go back down the hill, Ma'am…wait for your helicopter. Get off this island. I'd say that pound for pound, this thing was as hard to take as Okinawa in WWII, ma'am."

"How many casualties…on our side, SSGT!" she snapped out, irritated.

"Ma'am, with all due respect. Too many for a goddamned rock of this size. We had six-hundred troops on this hill. The JGSDF is down to 30 men. We're down to 150, we lost more tangling with the Chinese special forces than we ever did taking any other stupid rock anywhere else in the world. I think the Chinese are down to 30 men. That's how vicious the fighting was."

"Where's my Sergeant Major." Mac looked around. 

"Last I knew, he was hand to hand fighting with his K-Bar just like the rest of us, Ma'am. That's all I remember, ma'am." The SSGT said as he headed with the rest of what remained of his troop.

"Oh, dear God." Mac said as her heart sank into her feet. The two Marines that were coming up were holding up a wounded Sergeant Major Gregory Barnes. "Sergeant MAJOR!" she said loudly coming up to him. "What happened."

"Aside from the fact that two Chinee tried to kill me? Ma'am?" he said wryly. "They tried. Ma'am." He laughed shortly. "They didn't succeed."

"Did you see Gunnery Sergeant Hathaway? Sergeant Major?" asked Lieutenant Colonel Fraser.

"No, sir." SM Barnes stated calmly as he looked into Col Fraser's face. "Last I saw he was farther down the hill. We tried to get to him, but the enemy fire was too great."

"So, Gunnery Sergeant Hathaway was captured by the enemy?" LCOL Fraser continued.

"No, sir. Last we saw him, he was still fighting." SM Barnes replied. He sagged a bit in the arms of the two Marines holding him. LCOL Fraser nodded and motioned for the Marines to continue with him down the other side of the ridge to the encampment.

"We need to retrieve him." Mac said grabbing her M-16. LCOL Fraser said. "I'll be toast if I let you get shot, Ma'am. You're going on the next helo coming in, ma'am!"

"Hell, no, Lieutenant Colonel, I outrank you! I'm going after him. You can come with me if you want to or not."

"Oh…shit!" LCOL Fraser snarled as he picked up his M-16 as they headed down towards where SM Barnes had pointed out was the last place that they had seen GSGT Hathaway. That damned colonel was going to get the both of them killed. She wasn't relenting on her pace and kept furiously going down the trail as he followed, rifle at the ready.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

OCTOBER 30, 2007

"Sir, the blast was centered over the Japanese Ministry of Defence. There is nothing there any more. The entirety of the Naval High Command was wiped out." Bud said as Animal shook his head in disbelief. "Preliminary reports say the casualties are about as high as 3,750,000 people. Estimates coming in now say the death toll is at 4 and a half million. Considering that most people were still at home or on their way in to work, the numbers would have been higher, if the weapon was launched mid-day as they would have commuted to the downtown core near the headquarters."

"Damn!" Animal swore as he shook his head. "I'm going to have to figure out how we're going to co-ordinate both JMSDF forces as well as our own. I'm designating the vice-admiral as the head…and have him communicate with his forces we need to equip a battle plan. Just because they launched one nuke, doesn't mean they'll launch another one. So make sure that our forces don't step up the ante and go launching special weapons thinking the chain of command has been compromised." He paused a moment to run his hand through his hair as he measured the situation in his head. "Captain." He turned to Harm. "I want our forces to ready special weapons, but keep them on a tight leash. I don't want any rogue launches from our end. We don't need to be starting World War III."

"Understood, sir." Harm replied.

"And send Vice-Admiral Kamitakahara in. I need to brief him on the situation." Animal snapped.

"Aye-aye, sir."

XIANYOU MISSILE LAUNCH SITE

XIANYOU, PUTIAN, FUJIAN PROV

CHINA

Li had bailed out from his BYD F3 sedan in just enough time to scramble to cover as an F/A-18F targeted his car. Leaping away in frantic strides he had managed to take cover behind a building as a 500lb Mk. 82 detonated his vehicle in a rolling mass of flame. If he hadn't, the bomb blast would have started a slow bleed in his lungs that would have killed him. Running for the trees, he managed to reach the tree-line as the F/A-18s targeted everything that was not trees on the site. Sobbing from relief and frustration that the Red Panda had managed to launch a nuclear tipped rocket, he hunkered down behind a hillock that was big enough to shelter him from any of the explosions.

'Would this be the end of the world' he thought. The ramifications of the Red Panda's actions would reverberate through the international community. China had launched a nuclear weapon at Japan, a nation that had been devastated by nuclear weapons before and China would not be looked at as kindly as the United States. Already they were the pariah of the international community. The Japanese-American admiral would more than be happy to launch the nuclear option especially if it was at his Chinese foes. General Li thought to himself as he picked himself off the ground as the aircraft departed the target area. 'I need to get back to Beijing, I am far from the capital and I now no longer have any car.' Looking at the devastation on the ground in front of him, he knew that there was no more vehicles that were roadworthy, with the majority of the vehicles on fire, and the ones that weren't were peppered with cannon shell holes, the smallest being 2 inches across.

Li made his way to the village over a mile and a half away, staggering in shock and the after-effects of the adrenaline rush. He paid over 2300 yuan for a Jinzhou horse, a horse fabled for its endurance, from a farmer who was reluctant to sell, but was finally convinced that his life and others were dependent on it As a member of the higher class he had managed to learn horsemanship and the officers of the PLAAF were required to exhibit an ability for horsemanship during their parade formations. All this skill would have to be brought to the forefront in order to ride this horse to the point where he could get back to Beijing.

FAST EAGLE 102

Returning to the carrier from the attack on Xianyou, Skates was worried beyond belief. The simple fact that the missile launch was unable to be stopped would have put 12 million people in peril. Beth tried to keep the fact that the failure to stop the missile rested on her shoulders out of the back of her mind. They had the chance to stop it, they tried everything that they could, however, the responsibility for not being able to eliminate it rested entirely on her shoulders, she thought to herself. It wasn't a very comfortable feeling knowing that the simple fact that people, innocent people, would die because they couldn't accomplish the task of blowing the missile out of the sky. Her backseater also remained silent as the two of them tried to rein in their thoughts as they flew back to the carrier.

GENERAL LIU'S RESIDENCE

BEIJING CHINA

"Měiguó rén xíjí xianyóu [The Americans have attacked Xiaoyou.]" General Liu's aide woke the general from a deep slumber.

'Are the Americans insane?' the general wondered to himself as he got dressed in his uniform. "Gěi wǒ xiángxì [Give me the details]" Liu knew that the high command would be wanting to know what was going on so he asked the aide to find out what he knew.

"Li jiāngjūn xianyóu xiàn nóngyè jú diànhuà. Tā fāsòng de yī fèn bàogào shuō, xiǎo xióngmāo yǐ bèi táotài, dàn chéng shàng jiàng sǐle. Xiǎo xióngmāo fāshèle yī méi dǎodàn, kāi wǎng dōngjīng. Tā yǐnbào. [General Li has made it to a telephone in the Xianyou Agricultural Bureau. He sends a report that says that the Red Panda has been eliminated but Admiral Cheng is dead. The Red Panda launched a missile bound for Tokyo. It has detonated.]" the aide replied as he handed over Liu's coat to him. Shaking his head, Liu made his way to his car, saluting the driver.

'We must stop this insanity as quickly as we can.' Liu thought to himself. 'We cannot involve ourselves in a long protracted war that could eventually lead to nuclear attack.' China was Liu's main concern in this war and he knew that the war was lost if China had to resort to nuclear weapons. There was no strategy in nuclear weapon deployment and the Americans had more missiles than China had. They had to find someway to step away from the brink gracefully while they still could.

500 FEET DOWN THE

RIDGELINE AT TOP OF UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

Mac looked around as she raised her M-16 rifle. The birds were silent, the Oriental turtle doves were making themselves scarce, which was difficult to do so, especially in an environment such as that found on Senkaku. There wasn't a forest per se, the trees being barely three times man-height, but still cover could be found if one looked for it. Looking back at LCOL Fraser, she motioned him forward. The still form of LCPL Mahoney was lying motionless fifteen feet away. A bloody spot on his chest told the story of what had happened during the rest of the platoon's absence. She swore softly under her breath. She had made a promise that she couldn't keep.

"Ma'am. He's dead." Fraser said softly.

"I know that, Lieutenant Colonel." Mac said, her tone indicating her displeasure with the lieutenant colonel stating the obvious. "Do you see any Chinese troops around here?"

"That's a negative, Colonel." Fraser said after he scanned the area around them.

1 MILE AWAY

RIDGELINE AT TOP OF UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

Sniper Jian Ji Ling sighted down the scope of his Chinese-made .50 caliber sniper rifle. The female American colonel was still arguing with her fellow officer almost 2,263 feet away. The range of the M06 sniper rifle was reputed to be 1,969 feet however, with the scope, he could see the colonel clearly. Would the rifle be up to the task?

His spotter, Chiun Ji Leung looked at him. "Nǐ ná de chūshǒu? [Do you take the shot]?"

"Bù, hái méiyǒu. [No, not yet]." Ling said. "Wǒmen huì pòbùjídài de xiǎng kàn dào měijūn shàngxiào zuò shénme. [We will wait to see what the American colonel does]." He rested the butt-stock of his sniper rifle against his shoulder. "Tāmen dédào tāmen de shāngyuán. Wǒmen jiāng děngdài, zhídào tāmen yǐjīng dédàole tāmen de rén huílái, ránhòu wǒmen huì zhàogù tāmen. [They are getting their wounded. We will wait until they have gotten their men out and return, then we will take care of them.]

FLAG PLOT

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

150 MILES NORTH EAST OF UOTSURI JIMA

Rear Admiral Wallace shook his head as he looked at the reports emanating from the headquarters. There had been a nuclear explosion over Tokyo. The amount of dead was staggering and headquarters adamantly refused to target Beijing and launch special weapons. He could see where Admiral Nakamura was coming from, but there were Americans there too. From what he could see from the 500Kt blast zone map that the N-2 had prepared the US embassy had been heavily damaged though out of the radiation zone. Admiral Nakamura's N-2 had also prepared a full report with what minimal information he had in hand.

Wallace knew exactly why Nakamura was restraining the release of nuclear weapons. The weapons could potentially escalate the situation to the point where the Chinese felt that they had no choice but to launch theirs. The Russians would then join in and the apocalypse would be complete. But it still didn't leave him with a good taste; that one dastardly deed deserved the return of another, in other words, if it had been him, he would have launched one single 500 Kt warhead equipped missile in retaliation.

COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL'S OFFICE – RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

Lia sighed as she watched the news bar roll on the screen that China had launched a single nuclear-tipped missile that had impacted downtown Tokyo. The devastation that had been wrought on Tokyo bordered on the apocalyptic. Where the Ministry of Defence had stood, there was a crater at least 15 feet deep. Everything around it for nearly four miles was destroyed, what buildings remained standing were heavily damaged and everything a mile and a half around the bomb blast was levelled.

All Lia could do was thank God that her husband was not anywhere near that area. The devastation barely registered on her conscious self. It was too horrific to think of it. The only thing that they could do was compartmentalize and keep working, but she was going to be damned if they were going to be caught flat-footed. She called her N-3 and told him to run an nuclear preparedness drill again. This time she wanted it under five minutes.

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL'S OFFICE – RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

Hearing the news that a nuclear warhead had detonated over Tokyo, Meg barely kept her composure together. She was lucky that Brian had gone to go work on his brother's staff, however thinking about the people who weren't so lucky, the people in the affected region of Tokyo and the people in the US Embassy who probably were not expecting their lives to be extinguished.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINER'S COVE APARTMENTS

W. POINT LOMA BLVD.

SAN DIEGO, CA

Jen Coates was having her morning coffee as she turned on the news and set the coffee down on the table to look. The TV camera was panning around Tokyo showing destroyed buildings and rubble. A flashing "Nuclear Attack On Tokyo" was the headline bar on the ZNN broadcast. Her audible gasp startled Mattie who was coming down the stairs on her way to school. Mattie moved rapidly over to Jen's side as she asked worriedly "What happened? Is there something wrong?"

"The Chinese launched a missile at Tokyo, it detonated…" Jen said, her voice shaky, her body vibrating with tension, "It could be nuclear war."

"Has the Navy responded?"

"No, I don't think they will…they can't." Jen said, the trembling in her hands visible even to Mattie, "It's going to mean annihilation if they do."

Mattie said. "They won't launch their missiles. They know that it's suicide if they do."

CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN,

PIKE NATIONAL FOREST, COLORADO

"Major Denton" Colonel Robert Francis, United States Air Force, radar operations, section commander, Cheyenne Mountain looked over at Major Aldon Denton, Canadian Armed Forces, Royal Canadian Air Force. Cheyenne Mountain was a North American Joint Command with members of the Canadian Armed Forces stationed there as well. "What's the status on the missile launched from Xiaoyou Missile Installation?"

"Looks like it was a singleton, sir." The Canadian officer stated.

"I'm going to have to make a report to General Walters." COMUSSPACECOM General Harold Walters Jr, was notified by the US Joint Chiefs as to the escalation of the situation and how they were going to deal with it. Now that a single bird had been launched, it would be a hell of a situation if it got out of hand. The people who served in Cheyenne Mountain. "He's not going to be happy about this.

"I doubt he will be, sir." Denton was subdued. He knew that his wife and kids at home in a little town called Quill Lake just 150 miles northeast of Regina wouldn't even know it if the Russkies started lobbing missiles in support of the Chinese. And all of this was going to be insanity squared if the balloons started going up.

"Just keep an eye on the radar and notify me immediately if anyone else launches."

US JOINT CHIEFS OF STAFF

PENTAGON

WASHINGTON DC

The general concensus of the Joint Chiefs of Staff after the Chinese missile launch and subsequent nuclear detonation on Tokyo was to bring the United States military forces to high alert. "General Madison, Admiral McClusky, get me Nakamura on the horn and the rest of the military units." The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs General Carter Williamson, United States Army, a veteran of the 8th Army and well versed in the Asia-Pacific theatre said ominously. After being on the front-lines on the DMZ, his damn-the-torpedoes-full-steam-ahead approach to military policy was well-known to McClusky. And McClusky knew damned well, that approach wouldn't work out with the situation at hand. It would do nothing but escalate it. But who was he, he was just the Chief of Naval Operations, he wasn't the Chairman and everyone else on the Joint Chiefs would follow the Chairman's orders.

"Yes, sir." General Madison replied.

"All US units. Hear this!" the Chairman stated unequivocally. "All Units, FAST PACE. You are now FAST PACE! If the Chinese launch again, you are to blow them off the face of the earth!" The call to DEFCON2 was a prelude to nuclear war. McClusky thought to himself that the man was itching for a fight in the Pacific.

With that, for the first time since the Cuban missile crisis, US forces were at a state where they were about to go to war with all means at their disposal including nuclear weapons.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

"Damnit!" Animal snapped. "The Joint Chiefs and Williamson have ordered FAST PACE. Are they out of their fucking minds?"

"I don't know…sir, everything's rapidly spinning out of control. It's a bomb that just went to 10 seconds on the timer." Harm said.

"Captain Rabb, you certainly have a fix on the obvious. And we need to figure out a way to defuse this bomb before it blows the entire world to kingdom come." Animal replied. "You and I need to get a hold of the Chinese military leaders and talk some sense into them. Get Bud in on this…get some of our best hacker minds on this and try to establish a link between our HQ and theirs. And make it snappy. Before some hothead decides he's going to launch missiles. I don't know who. It could even be one of ours."

THREE HOURS LATER

USS RONALD REAGAN (CVN-76)

150 MILES NORTH EAST OF UOTSURI JIMA

"Sir, we've received orders to prep cruise missiles with special weapons from the JCS, sir."

"I know who it is. Wallace. I don't care who gives out the command, you wait for final approval from me." Animal said staunchly. "Williamson is itching for a nuclear showdown and I'm not going to fucking give him an opportunity to launch!"

"Sir, you do know that you're going against orders."

"I know that. Wallace, but if I do follow orders in this case, we're going to all be looking for a different planet to inhabit because this one will be a radioactive wasteland!"

"Aye Aye, sir!"

US JOINT CHIEFS OF STAFF

PENTAGON

WASHINGTON DC

"GODDAMNIT! NAKAMURA COUNTERED MY ORDER! HE'S A TRAITOR… I WANT HIM REPLACED!" Williamson bellowed. At this point McClusky figured that he needed to make his move because the way things were going, Williamson was prepared to start WWIII.

"Sir, I don't believe that you're looking at the big picture, sir. I believe that you are trying to incite a war." McClusky said. "As Deputy Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, I'm going to have to relieve you of your post, sir. MPs?" the outraged General looked at him in anger as two MPs stepped to his side. "You seem to be coaxing this situation to a self-fulfilling prophesy, sir. I read your paper pressuring for the re-deployment of nuclear-tipped BGM-109As (AN: Tomahawk Land Attack Missile - Nuclear (TLAM-A)) on the Korean Peninsula. You wanted to goad the Chinese and the Russians into a war, didn't you?"

"You're going to be sorry. McClusky. When the Russkies and the Chinese launch on us, and we weren't prepared, you're going to wish I was still in charge."

"I'll believe it when I see it." McClusky motioned to the MPs . "Secure him and notify the DoD Police. I want him arrested for Article 94. Sedition against the United States by trying to incite a war against a foreign power with the intention of bringing devastation onto the United States."

"I WANT HIM ARRESTED FOR DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER AND INCITING A MUTINY!" Williamson raged as he struggled against the grip of the MPs. He kicked and screamed all the way out of the Joint Chiefs of Staff room.

"Well, that was fun." Marine General Otis Clayborne looked over at the other Army and Air Force Generals and the other two admirals left in the room and quipped wryly. "So we're short staffed. Who says we appoint Admiral Nakamura to the vacant seat on the Joint Chiefs? Evidently he's the only one with any sense left of the nine of us."

There was a unanimous "aye" in the room including a loud vocal exhortation from Admiral McClusky who felt that if Gen. Clayborne hadn't initiated the recommendation, that he would have done so himself.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

DEFCON 2 had been called off after receiving notification from the Admiral McClusky, the new Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff who also gave him the news that Animal had just been voted in as the 9th member of the Joint Chiefs.

"Sir, I have to stay here and see this to its end." Animal insisted when he was on the phone to McClusky. 

"I know you do, Animal. So what's going on."

"As you know, sir, this was a rogue missile. I don't think the Chinese intended to launch it to begin with." Animal stated on the phone as he looked over the most recent reports.

"That's a pretty tenuous conclusion based on only the facts that we currently have." McClusky sounded dubious.

Hearing a door open, Animal looked up to see Commander Bud Roberts entering the office. "Bud, what is it?" Animal said, cupping the hand over the mouthpiece of the phone to muffle the sound.

"Sir…we established a connection with the Chinese Ministry of Defence. They've stated unequivocally that it was a rogue general who launched the missile at Tokyo and it was not under their orders. They wish to stand down their forces.

500 FEET DOWN THE

RIDGELINE AT TOP OF UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

Mac and LCOL Fraser looked at each other as they retrieved the body of Lance Corporal Mahoney and took him back to the encampment at the ridgeline and sent him down in a body-bag. They still intended to look for Gunny Hathaway. They weren't going to leave him behind.

"We're going back to look for Hathaway. Lieutenant Colonel, are you coming with me or not?"

The sun was shining through the trees as she picked her way down the path again.

500 FEET DOWN THE

RIDGELINE AT TOP OF UOTSURI JIMA

JAPAN

Sniper Jian Ji Ling looked over the scope of his sniper rifle as the Marines retrieved the body of their man and left. He looked over to his left seeing the still body of the American Marine Gunnery Sergeant lying just to their position. The Marine had been in hand-to-hand combat with the remnants of Ling's troop and was cut down by Ling's spotter.

A motion in the trees about 900 yards away attracted his attention. The Marine Colonel and the Lieutenant Colonel were back, so it would begin.

"Fànwéi [Range]" Ling whispered quietly to his spotter.

"Bābǎi Mǎ [Eight hundred yards]" his spotter replied. "Fēng wǔ hǎilǐ [Wind five knots]

"Zhōngxīn zhìliàng. [center mass]" The scope was centered on the Marine Colonel's chest. With the error margin on the Chinese .50 cal. BMG sniper rifle, the round would drop about 200mm at that distance. If he centered on the Colonel's chest (the heart area) he would if he was lucky get a gut shot.

"I see him…" The colonel cried out as she pointed at the body lying to the side of Ling's hillock that kept him from her view.

"Tā shì nǚxìng. [she's female]" the spotter said quietly

"Zhè bùyàojǐn, tā shì wǒmen de dírén. [It doesn't matter, she is our enemy]" Ling responded. "Dāng tā zhuǎnshēn de shíhou, wǒ ná de chūshǒu. [When she turns, I take the shot.]" Watching as the Colonel turned towards the hillock to look at the body of Gunnery Sergeant Hathaway, Ling slowly breathed out as he pulled back on the trigger.

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie didn't have time to scream let alone say anything. The 50 caliber round tore through her stomach ripping through the stomach walls and evacuating its contents on its way out the other side in a messy spray as she collapsed to the ground, gut shot, but clinging to life. Lieutenant Colonel Fraser had an M60 and charged the mound spraying concentrated fire on the hillock putting a 7.62 round through Ling's head before shooting the spotter. Only briefly noticing GSGT Hathaway, Fraser made his way quickly to Colonel Mackenzie who was trembling, her skin pale…there was a lot of blood around where she lay. A foul smell…rose from the stomach contents. She was going into shock and there was blood leaking from the side of her mouth…bubbly, frothy and pale pink.

When Fraser reached Colonel Mackenzie's side, she was struggling to speak. "H-h-aarm." She whispered. "I-I'm so sorry…" A shaking interrupted her for a moment while she struggled to breath…"I never - was any good – to…anyone…" She shook for a brief moment, "I-I'm cold…" Fraser looked at her. There was too much damage, he couldn't do anything to save her. There was too much blood loss, too much of it was on the ground and not in her. The BMG .50 had ripped her nearly in half. "H-harm…I'm…so…sorr-" there was a choking sound…and the violent trembling ceased as her eyes locked motionless with the sky and she lay still. All Fraser could do was leave her on the trail and go back for some men to retrieve Colonel Mackenzie and GSGT Hathaway.

When the men retrieved her, they placed her remains in a body bag and brought her down the mountain, placing her on the return helo back to Futenma. Lieutenant Colonel Fraser would accompany the bodies back to Futenma to repatriate her and Gunnery Sergeant Hathaway.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

SIX HOURS LATER

The brief chat with the Ministry of Defence General Liu proved to Animal that he needed to make certain that the men met. They had agreed to meet in Kyoto, Japan under strict guidelines. Only Animal's men would be armed as the victor's sign to the defeated party.

Helicopters from Senkaku were returning and Harm and Animal went out to meet them. Lieutenant Colonel Fraser stepped out of the helicopter to snap to instantaneously as the four-star admiral stepped in front of him. "Colonel."

"Admiral." The lieutenant colonel saluted, as Animal brusquely saluted back.

"Sir, I have some bad news to report. Colonel Mackenzie…" He said turning to Harm and to Animal each in turn. "She was hit by a 50 calibre round from a Chinese sniper rifle. I got the two sons of bitches and removed the threat. Unfortunately, the round caused severe damage to Colonel Mackenzie and she exsanguinated. Her final words were 'Harm, I'm so sorry, I never was any good to anyone, Harm, I'm so sorry." He wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't return her alive, sir."

It took a long moment for that to sink in but when it did Captain Harmon Rabb sank to his knees as a cry of utter pain tore through his body as he wept for the loss of a woman that he had been a friend and a lover of for so long. Despite the bitter divorce and the loss of the 'love' that he had once felt for her he could not bear that Mac had thought that she was worthless at the time of her death.

"I would not open the bag, sir." LCOL Fraser mentioned softly to Animal as two enlisted personnel carried the bag from the helicopter to a waiting jeep that would take it to the mortuary. A second jeep was utilized for the second body bag that was going to the mortuary. There was a steady parade of those body bags as the cost of taking the island had been high. "Sir, she went after my men, sir and that's what got her killed. She served the Corps and she made certain that every single one of my men were accounted for."

"I'll see what I can do." Animal said knowing that LCOL Fraser was bucking for Mac to get a posthumous medal. And frankly, Animal thought she deserved it too.

It was a long time before Harm could pick himself off the ground. But Animal stood there beside him the whole time. The two returned to the headquarters office side by side in silence.

TEMPORARY CINCPACFLT OFFICE

MARINE CORPS AIR STATION FUTENMA

OKINAWA, JAPAN

There were more tears when Bud learned about Mac's death. Bud didn't say much but it was pretty clear that he was broken up about it owing to the red eyes that he had walking around the office for the rest of the evening.

As Animal was meeting with staff to arrange transport back to the States for the casualties and members of the forces to accompany the bodies for repatriation; the men and women of Animal's staff slowly made their way out of the office to start packing their bags to head back to Honolulu. Only a few select members of Animal's staff would be making their way to Kyoto to witness the signing of the peace treaty between China, Japan and the United States.

"Sir, she deserves the Navy Cross, sir." A red-eyed and shaky voiced Harmon Rabb stated from the door to Animal's office.

"Duly noted." Animal said, sympathetically, knowing that he wasn't about to let Rabb influence what he put in as an award for Mac but not also letting him know that he thought that Mac deserved that and possibly more.

TWO DAYS LATER

KYOTO, JAPAN

Admiral Toshio Nakamura entered the room where the Chinese dignitaries and military officials were seated, he motioned to now-Admiral Kamitakahara, Chief of Staff of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force and head of the JSDF Joint Chiefs to accompany him. Admiral Kamitakahara had come to the realization that he was the highest rank sole survivor of the Japanese High Command and the Emperor of Japan had promoted him directly to the rank of Admiral and to the post of Chief of Staff.

"General Li, you are a much worthy adversary." Animal said quietly as he looked over at his Chinese counterpart who had been a pain in his side for much of the engagement.

"I see…we are much alike." Li said. "We both wish for peace."

"The world does not need men like us who fight wars on others' behalf. We need men and women who will believe in peace to run both countries." Animal replied to Li's statement.

"Ah…yes…" Li replied as he looked into the American admiral's eyes. "We are an anachronism which is waiting to be put to pasture. We can only hope that one day, our services will no longer be required." They looked out at the balcony where the Japanese garden was set.

As the politicians signed the peace accords, the Japanese prime minister said. "It is our deepest hopes that out of this has been exacted some measure of peace between our two countries for it has been seventy years since the Nanking massacre. For that we owed a measure of blood and by blood and fire it has been exacted. Let there be peace between our two countries for the blood spilled has been avenged on both sides." He bowed and left. The Japanese contingent bowed their heads in silence.

General Li looked over at Animal and extended his hand. Animal took his hand and shook it. "General, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"As it was mine to make yours." The General replied. "May we each do our countries an honor by promoting peace before war." He turned to Admiral Kamitakahara and bowed in the Japanese tradition while Admiral Kamitakahara smiled and bowed in return. The meeting wound up with a toast to peace between the three countries and assurances of mutual cooperation in the future.

The peace accords between the countries had now been dealt with and Animal was looking forward to going home. On the phone with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, he had found that because of his new posting as one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, he had to go directly to Washington. Orders had also been posted for Harm as well to accompany him.

"I think it's long over due that we head for home."

Harm turned his eyes towards Animal and nodded. "I agree, sir. I miss Jen. I hate having to uproot her but considering that our posting is in Washington, we have to move back to the DC area."

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL'S OFFICE – RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

TWO DAYS LATER

The phone rang in Lia's office. "Captain Nakamura." She answered brusquely.

"Hey, babe." A familiar voice essayed through the telephone.

"Oh…god…" Lia said emotionally. "You're safe, you're alive." She tried to wick away her tears that threatened to cascade from her eyes.

"Just had to make a side-trip to Kyoto…to administer the peace accords. Then I have to head post-haste to DC. Evidently, I've been assigned to the Joint Chiefs, thanks to McClusky. He says he needs a level headed Navy guy on the Staff."

"They're keeping us separated?" Lia was disappointed.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything." Animal voice was non-commital. "I hope that you're reassigned to DC because I sure miss you."

"Tell me that again, sailor." Lia replied, a warm feeling running through her body as she heard the longing in Animal's voice.

"I miss you, sweetheart." Animal said. "I need you."

"I need you too…" Lia whispered.

A door knock and Lia went to answer it and got the shock of her life when she opened the door to find Animal on the other side of the door in dress blues, one broad stripe, three thinner stripes on his sleeves. "Hey, honey…" he said with a comical grin on his face.

"OH…GOD!" She shrieked as she threw herself at him, to hell with military PDA protocol, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I have two days before I have to be in Washington." Animal said after Lia released him. "I got this in the mail from the CNO…and I'm sure it was misdirected because it was meant for your eyes only." He coughed into his hand and said loudly "EVERYBODY…ATTENTION!" The entire office snapped to. "Captain Liandra Gracen-Nakamura; attention to orders." Lia looked confused but braced to attention as Animal gave her a mock stony glare. "I hereby have orders from the Chief of Naval Operation and the President of the United States promoting you to the rank of Rear Admiral Lower Half, in the United States Navy. As of 10 October 2007 you will depart RLSO San Diego and report to RADM (upper half) Stiles Morris, DJAG to report to your post as deputy commander of the Judiciary division at Falls Church. Stand fast, RDML Nakamura…your commissioning oath." Lia responded repeating the commissioning oath that had been repeated many times throughout her career as she advanced through the ranks as her husband recited them before she repeated them back. "Congratulations, Rear Admiral Nakamura…and since I am the husband… I guess I'm lucky enough to be able to relax PDA enough to do this…" He swept her off her feet and planted a big kiss squarely on Lia's lips.

After Lia had recovered her equilibrium, she quipped, "Now that was a pleasant surprise" to the laughter of her staff. "Where's Harm?" Lia asked Animal.

"I'm sure he and Jen have some catching up to do." He grinned evilly.

"You're so dirty minded." Lia murmured quietly.

"How about closing up shop here and I'll show you just how dirty minded I really am." Animal grinned suggestively at her.

HARM & JEN'S TOWNHOUSE

MARINER'S COVE APARTMENTS

W. POINT LOMA BLVD.

SAN DIEGO, CA

A knock on the door caused Mattie to fly down the stairs and nearly collide with Jen. "WOAH!" Jen said. "Slow speed!" Another knock caused Jen to ignore her own admonition and race for the door. Opening the door, her hand dropped to her side, and her jaw to open to the point where if she had been looking at a mirror, she would have thought she had seen a "gasping fish".

"Harm?"

"Jen, I'm home."

She gasped as tears cascaded from her eyes and she gripped him tightly in an embrace and sobbed into his chest. "Oh, god, Harm…I prayed that you'd come back home safely…and…" Harm looked deep into Jen's tear-filled eyes. "you know my relationship with God…isn't all that great." She said. "But He granted my prayers." She gripped him in a tight embrace again.

"You know I'm always going to come home to you…Jen." Harm whispered into her hair. "I always will come home to you.'

Mattie standing to one side, looked at the two of them. "Welcome Home…Dad." She said as she reached out and joined the embrace. "Welcome home…"

JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL'S OFFICE – RLSO SAN DIEGO

NAS NORTH ISLAND

SAN DIEGO, CA

Colonel Brian Nakamura seemed to find that the view when the object of his desire was bent over filing files in the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet was one of the nicest views that he'd ever laid his eyes on. He took a long moment to contemplate her behind. He was getting good and aroused when she turned around. "Can I-" and then stopped with her jaw open in amazement. "Bri-" She ran into his arms ignoring the thud of her knee against the desk in her urgency to get to him. "You're back…you came back to me." Meg whispered, tears flooding her eyes as she looked up at him, still in shock that he was in front of her in the flesh. She saw Lia and Admiral Nakamura leaving the office. "I think we should make ourselves scarce too." She whispered as Brian nodded his assent.

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart." Brian whispered in her hair as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

TWO DAYS LATER

PENTAGON

Evidently all of them had been asked to arrive at the Pentagon except for Lia and Meg who were expected to report to the JAG headquarters. Harm, Animal and Brian had stepped into the anteroom of the CNO's office and spoke to his receptionist who informed that that the Chief of Naval Operations was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, gentleman." The CNO stated as he looked quietly at the three officers and then glanced at the sitting room doorway out of which a grizzled famous gentleman stepped through the door, the President of the United States. "Admiral Nakamura, front and center. The President of the United States takes pleasure in presenting the Navy Cross for actions against the enemies of the United States and of Japan, Admiral Nakamura successfully commanded US and Joint forces in the Pacific in engagement against the enemy and successfully defending the Senkaku Islands, enabling US and Joint Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force units to gain and hold the Senkaku Islands, for tactically sound strategy that enabled the war to remain a single nuclear incident and not a full-fledged nuclear conflict that if it had escalated to full nuclear war, would have devastated not just the United States but the entire world; his creativity and tactical strategy reflected great credit upon himself and upheld the highest traditions of the United States Naval Service." The President shook Animal's hand and then allowed Animal to step back as the other two gentlemen were presented with their awards, Harm the Distinguished Service Medal and Brian the Defense Superior Service Medal. "Thank you so much gentlemen for your service." President Bush said. "You did a damned fine job out there, Admiral and I'm sure you're going to be a great asset to the Joint Chiefs." He shook all of their hands again and left back to the White House, his Secret Service escort right behind him. The CNO handed another leather case to Harm who opened it up and he saw the Navy Cross in the presentation case. "That was meant for Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." The CNO said. Harm looked at both him and Animal in gratitude. It meant a lot to him.

"Colonel Brian Nakamura…attention to orders." The CNO said. As Animal and Harm stood to the side, Brian Nakamura stood at attention. "Colonel Brian Nakamura, by the orders of the President of the United States and Congress, you have been selected for Brigadier General in the United States Marine Corps." Reciting Brian's name the CNO intoned. "…do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

"So help me God…" Brian finished after repeating the entire oath.

"Congratulations, Brigadier General Brian Nakamura, United States Marine Corps." The CNO said as he looked over at Brian as Animal and Harm replaced his eagles with stars.

"Gentleman, I believe that you have a few days upcoming to prepare for a few things that need to be dealt with."

"Yes, sir." Animal replied. "First of all a funeral for Colonel Mackenzie."

"A great loss…to the Marine Corps." The CNO stated. "The Commandant of the Marine Corps joins me in expressing our condolences for the loss of a fine officer."

"Thank you, sir."

FORT LEAVENWORTH

LEAVENWORTH KS

TWO DAYS LATER

"Prisoner, you have people here to see you." Matt O'Hara looked up at his jailer. "What do you mean?"

"There's an Admiral and a Navy Captain here to see you." His jailer said.

"Colonel O'Hara?" An Asian US Navy Admiral stood beside a familiar US Navy Captain.

"What do you want, Rabb." Matt O'Hara looked at Harm, disdain dripping from his voice. "Why should I want to talk to you after you divorced Sarah? You're not a family member any more." He looked at the Admiral, despite the fact that his tone wasn't so conciliatory to Harm, he still had respect for the United States Navy uniform, especially seeing the decorations and medals the Admiral had earned. "A fellow Medal of Honor recipient…what can I do for you, sir."

"First of all, Colonel, you can listen to what Captain Rabb has to say." Animal said. "It's regarding Colonel Mackenzie."

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Matt." Harm said, not enjoying this, thankful that Animal had come along. He didn't want to be doing this by himself and he certainly was not going to be dragging Jen into it.

"What happened to my Sarah." Matt said, knowing by their somber looks that this wasn't looking good. The following statement didn't register until his own ears heard a ragged voice that didn't sound like his own crying out. "SARAH! Oh…GOD…SARAH…WHY!" When he had calmed. Animal's voice was cold.

"Colonel, you have been granted a suspended sentence by the President of the United States so that you can live out the rest of your life in freedom. You are also going to make an attendance at Colonel Mackenzie's funeral. But…" Animal hissed. "If you make a scene and harass Captain Rabb and his fiancée; Colonel, I will make damned sure that I snap you back in chains and stick your ass in Leavenworth where it will remain until you rot! Do you understand me?" Animal snarled. It was harsh, but Animal wasn't going to have Matt O'Hara cause a scene just because Harm attended the funeral with his current fiancée, Jennifer Coates with whom O'Hara's niece had also served. Colonel O'Hara's eyes followed the decorations down to the US Joint Chiefs of Staff badge on Animal's uniform jacket. This admiral had pull and he knew that Animal was dead serious. Considering the admiral had been through strategizing a war that went in his favor, the admiral was not to be messed with. If he said that he would put Matt back in chains, he would, quicker than Matthew O'Hara could say "help".

"Yes, sir."

ARLINGTON NATIONAL CEMETERY

ARLINGTON VA

FIVE DAYS LATER

Harm was dressed in his dress blues and overcoat as the drab November weather started kicking in. It was drizzling as his friends joined him. Jennifer Coates by his side, Colonel Matt O'Hara who had received a dispensation from the President of the United States to have the rest of his sentence suspended and was allowed to wear his Marine Corps uniform for the funeral. Lieutenant Commander Harriet Sims-Roberts USNR, Commander Bud Roberts, Admiral Toshio Nakamura, RDML Liandra Gracen-Nakamura, Captain Meg Austin USN, BGEN Brian Nakamura USMC, LCOL Bradley Fraser, USMC. SGT MAJ Barnes. A few of the 3rd Marine Division that had fought with Mac up on the hill in Senkaku. The flag-draped coffin appeared to be a symbol of another chapter in his life closing. Harm thought that he had cried all the tears that he could have cried until, damn him, Animal threw in a CD of Samuel Barber's Agnus Dei into the sound system. A slow somber piece that seemed to reflect the fragility of life and the finality of passing, the music wrenched emotions out of him that were long thought buried. Jen buried her head in his arms and cried. Bud wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife, while Animal and Lia stood there somberly reflecting on their own lives. Meg and Brian were holding each other as the Marine honor guard brought the flag-drapped coffin to sit on the bier. They didn't say much. A few short words here and there. Harm said, "I'll miss you, Mac." What else could he say that would remember Mac and her importance to his life but wouldn't hurt his Jen in the process?

Animal barked. "STANDBY, HONOR GUARD- ATTENTION!"

Then the Color Sergeant took over. "PORT ARMS!" The seven members of the honor guard brought their rifles up 45 degrees, "FIRE" the resounding crack of the M-16 rifles made even the uniform members of the funeral party flinch. "PORT ARMS" and "FIRE" were repeated two more times as the honor guard made three volleys over the flag draped casket. The honor guard commander had two members take the flag off the casket and fold it carefully, a laborious labor of ceremony which resulted in a triangled flag, tightly folded which was presented to Matt O'Hara.

The funeral was short as Mac would have wanted it and the members didn't stay for the casket being covered by soil.

Matt accompanied by his parole officer, headed for the car as Harm looked at him; Jen, her arms in his. "He'll never forgive me." Harm whispered. "I was supposed to keep her safe."

"Well, that's his problem. Captain." Animal said just behind him, making him startled. "He's going to have to deal with it and get beyond it. His niece is gone…he has to figure out what to do with the rest of his life."

"I guess so." Harm said back at the admiral. "There was a time that we were happy to be related." He paused as he looked towards the departing vehicle. "It was short-lived."

"All you can do, Harm is make the best of the life that you have. You can't control how other people feel about you." Animal said wryly. "Just make the best life that you can for Mattie, for Jen and for yourself." He looked down the rolling hill towards a plot that was familiar to him. "OK…you two…take care of each other, I'm going to go visit someone of my own." Lia accompanied him, waved back to Harm and to Jen. Harm knew exactly where they were going.

Harm looked back at the plot which would be accompanied by a marble white head-stone marker, plainly enscribed with the name Sarah Mackenzie, her rank of "Colonel", her branch of service, the United States Marine Corps, the dates of her birth and her death, a cross, and the initials NC inscribed to signify the award of the United States' second highest military honor. Unlike the Medal of Honor, there was no special engraving of the medal. Just two letters to signify what the military officer or enlisted had done for the sake of their country. All the graves were uniform, similar just the same as everyone else. And just like the uniform, only the decorations to differentiate them from one another. If one didn't know what she did, or if one hadn't served with her, then there would be know way of knowing about the woman behind the headstone marker. Harm thought with a wave of sadness as he looked back at the dirt covering the spot where Mac's casket lay six feet buried beneath it. He thought to himself, with a shudder, as he walked along to the car, his fiancée Jennifer Coates by his side that it was a lonely situation; that the spot that was covered by dirt was all that was left of Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Gone; forgotten by everyone else to be remembered only in the memory of her friends and family.

And right then and there he resolved that he would never, ever let anyone forget that Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, United States Marine Corps, Navy Cross recipient, was a hero.


End file.
